You're Still The One
by Alexandria M
Summary: **SEQUEL TO THERE GOES MY LIFE*** It's been 10 years since we last saw Ana and Dean. What has happened to them in the last 10 years as they reached their dreams and goals together? Is their love still true to each other or are things going to be rough as Dean steps up in his career game and Ana gets offered a new job? Will they still be each other's one?
1. I'm Coming Home

***Here is the Sequel to There Goes My Life! I hope that you like it***

 **TEN YEARS LATER:**

I sit in my locker room in the back on the grandest stage of them all Wrestlemania. The last 10 years play back in my mind the hours I spent training, the sacrifices I made to reach this point. Almost falling down and losing it all a few years ago but after battling a few personal demons I was back on my feet again and back to where I need to be. Life hasn't been easy the last 10 years but it has been worth it. Two years ago my dream came true, my sacrifices were worth it and my hard work paid off; I made my debut in the WWE after years on the independent circuit and in developmental. I made my wrestling debut with my two best friends Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins dismantling Ryback during one of his matches at Survivor Series. We dominated WWE together as a group known as The Shield. We were on top of our game; Roman and Seth held the tag team titles at one time and I held the US championship; holding the longest reign as US Champ in history. We were on a good path together but like everything all good things come to an end. About a year ago, The Shield broke up and all three of us went on our own path, molding ourselves into new characters and new personas. Professionally I was on the top of the world but personally my life wasn't so great.

Being a wrestler I had heard how hard it was to hold a relationship together while being away for so long and it is not a lie Ana and I have gone through hell and back to stay together, to hold us together while we were both achieving our dreams and reaching our goals. The first couple years when she went to college and I stayed in Ohio were tough we went from spending every day and every night together to seeing each other maybe 2 times a month. She got busy with school work and taking care of Natalia while I got busy with wrestling and wrestling everywhere I could at any chance that I could get. I married the wrestling business. My life became the independent circuit and Ana's life became about her schooling till she graduated with her Journalism degree and Communcations degree. It wasn't easy for her to be practically a single mother while in college but she did it and I am proud of her. She got offered a job working for a magazine company based in New York City while around that time I got signed to FCW but somewhere in between there we started to fall apart. I started to get depressed wondering if I was making the right choice being away from my family. The lonely nights in a one bedroom apartment, seeing my girlfriend and my daughter every once in a while was hard. It was starting to take a toll on me. It was starting to get to me. I started to get depressed from all the loneliness I felt. I was living the typical wild life of a wrestler. I didn't give a shit. I started drinking again. A good a year of my life I spent drunk. It was helping me. It helped me get through the tough times of being alone. I chose to party to forget about the fact I was missing everything my daughter was doing and missing all the time I was losing with Ana. It was hard on me drinking was the only thing that helped me. Ana found out and we fought about it. We fought a lot about it. She was disappointed in me and I was disappointed in myself. I tried to kick my drinking habit but hanging out with friends that constantly wanted to drink and have a good time after a show or on a Friday night was difficult. I couldn't fully walk away from it. I was an independent wrestler with an addiction.

Long story short I showed up in New York to visit Natalia and Ana when Talli was about 5 years old. I was drunk off my ass. Ana kicked me out of her apartment. She didn't want me tainting Natalia or having Natalia see me in that condition. We spent that entire weekend fighting. Words were said and for a short time Ana left me. She wanted nothing to do with me till I got my act together and I wasn't allowed to see my daughter till I got myself together. The loneliness kicked in more, the depression of losing the two people I love most not to mention the only two people I had in my life really tore me up. I was drinking more and started to do drugs again. I was missing shows, embarrassing the company I worked for in Puerto Rico. I got fired. I lost my job I felt that was the end of the road. I had nothing. I had nothing in my life. I hit rock bottom that Christmas when I spent it alone I went wild and almost landed myself in jail again. I spent hours after that night talking to Ana begging her to take me back, apologizing to her and promising to change telling her I would be better. She told me the only way she would believe me is if I went and got the help that I needed so while I wasn't working and was out of a job I battled my demons. I went to rehab to help kick my addiction and to get sobered up again. After a month in rehab I was released as a new man and a better father. Ana and I talked and we were finally back together. I went to New York to see my daughter for the first time in months and to see Ana. It felt great. From that moment I knew nothing else in life mattered more to me than them. It wasn't long after that that I was back into the wrestling game still living away from my family but it was needed. Ana had her job and I had mine. Neither of us were willing to relocate so shortly after I got back in the game I was signed to a developmental contract with WWE and moved to Florida while Ana stayed in New York with Natalia. I visited them every chance that I could get.

Personally, I went through hell but today I sit in my locker room waiting backstage with my beautiful daughter and my beautiful girlfriend waiting for the biggest match of my career. I am facing Bray Wyatt for the WWE World Heavyweight championship. It's my first shot at the title and my nerves are killing me. I have to go out and put on the biggest show and match of my life in front of 70,000 people in Levi Stadium. I sit here thinking about the roads I have taken personally and professionally and realize they both led me to this point. I wouldn't be here if Ana hadn't supported me and if Natalia hadn't been so understanding of me and my career. It's been tough but I made it here; we made it here. "Dad," says my 10 year old daughter as she stands in front of me. She is the spitting image of me. Her once strawberry blonde hair turned to a light brown with a bit of red in it much like mine, her blue eyes grew deeper like mine and the smile she has on her face with the dimples is one she inherited from me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "I'm okay. I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" she asks me.

"I'm just thinking about everything I've been through, everything we've been through as a family to get here. It's been a long road but we're here and I couldn't have made it here without you or your mom. You two being my number one fans always supporting me in my career keeping me in check," I say with a smile as she smiles at me. I take her tiny hand into mine and look up into her blue eyes. "No matter what happens out there tonight, Talli whether I win or lose it doesn't matter. What matters to me is you. The greatest accomplishment in my life will always be being your father. If I lose it doesn't matter I still have you in my life and I still have your mom. Life goes on and it will go on together for us."

"Dad," she says with a smile. "You're going to win. I know you are. You worked really hard for this. You've got this. It's like you always tell me before my dance recitals, your hard work and dedication always shine through. It doesn't matter if you're the best or not what matters if you give your best performance you're a winner. You don't have to be perfect, you don't have to be the best wrestler out there but as long as you go out there and you give your best performance you'll be a winner to me. I'm not worried about it if you have the championship or not you'll always be a champion to me," she says making me smile. "Good luck, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"Thanks, Talli," I say with a smile before she gives me a hug and kisses my cheek softly.

"I love you, Dad and I know you got this. You're going to make me proud. I will always be proud of you win or lose you'll always be my champion," she says again making me smile. I kiss the top of her head with a smile.

"I love you, Talli," I say with a smile as Ana walks over to us with a smile on her face. "Is it time for you to go out to the stadium?"

"Yeah, it's about time. They're about three matches ahead of yours," she says as I stand up.

"Thanks for coming this weekend," I say with a smile as she smiles back at me. 11 years later this woman still holds my heart. She is still the most beautiful woman I have ever met. We've been through it together but she's always been there for me through the good and the bad. I have met lots of women out on the road trying to lock me down and trying to be the one but the only one I need and want is Anastasia Eve Bennett. She is my forever and always. "I know you are busy in New York."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," she says with a smile. "I believe I told you the day was going to come when you were going to go for that championship and that I would be there front row with Talli to watch you, to cheer you on and support you. We've been through it, Dean. We've gone through hell to get here and now we're here. Go out there and make me proud, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I wrap my arms around her, embracing her before I kiss her lips softly. "I'll do my best."

"That's all I have ever asked," she says with a smile. "We'll see you out there," she says with a smile. I kiss her once more before I hug and kiss Talli and they are on their way with security being taken to their front row seats to watch my championship match with Bray Wyatt. Shortly after they leave I am on my way to the curtain. Bray and I don't know how the match is going to end and we don't know who is going to win. Hunter and Vince hand us a piece of paper with the winner's name on it. We both look at it and hand it back to them. I put my game face on and run through my warm up routine before the match before us ends.

I walk through the curtain as my music hits. The crowd is electric, you can feel the electricity through the stadium. They are on fire. I make my way down the long ramp way to the ring. I stop by ringside to high-five Natalia and give her a hug as she gives me a little bit of advice letting me know she will be proud of me no matter what happens in this match. I kiss her before I kiss Ana. I make my way into the ring and wait for Bray to make his entrance. As his entrance begins you can feel the eeriness of it all. It's becoming surreal as I watch him make his way to the ring. Every ounce of sweat and sacrifice brought me to this night. I remember that as I watch him hold the belt over his head before handing it to the referee. I look at my family and it's about them. It's always been about them. Everything I've done, everything I've sacrificed has been for them. I want to give them the world, I will give them the word like I promised. It comes down to this moment. This is what I have worked for my entire life.

The match is like a blur to me. I get lost in the crowd and it is a damn good match. We're giving it our all. We are tearing up the Mania stage. There are so many near falls between Bray and me that almost every fan in the arena is on their feet as we battle it out for the greatest prize of all. Bray goes to hit his finisher on me but I counter out before I hit him with the Dirty Deeds; my finishing maneuver. I go for the cover but he kicks out at 2. I don't know how much more I can do before this match is over. I hit him with another and this time as the ref does the count the fans in the stadium count out loud with him. 1-2-3! I am in shock, my mouth falls open as the crowd cheers. This is it. This is the moment I have waited for my entire career, everything I dreamed about is here. I stand up, the ref takes my hand as the crowd cheers for me. He hands me the belt and I hold it up in the air to celebrate. I look at my daughter's face and I have never seen so much pride and joy on her face as I do in this moment. I look at Ana and she has tears in her eyes as she claps for me.

I roll out of the ring and make my way over to the two people that have been by my side through it all to celebrate. I wrap my arms around Ana as she cries on my shoulder after I kiss her lips softly. "Good job, Baby," she whispers in my ear. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve this."

"Thank-you," I say in her ear. "I love you," I say before I kiss her lips once more.

I walk over to Natalia and wrap her up in my arms. I kiss her cheek a thousand times. She kisses my cheek as she hugs me. I scoop her up and lift her over the barricade. "I'm proud of you, Daddy," she says making me smile as I bring her into the ring with me. I put her on my shoulders and have her hold the championship up for me. The crowd goes wild as the fireworks go off. I take her down and put her on her feet in front of me. I help her out of the ring before I follow her. I pick her up and hold her on my hip as she wears her Dean Ambrose shirt and beanie hat showing her support for her daddy. I let Ana know I'm taking her backstage with me. We hit the fans' hands on our way back to the back.

I walk through the curtain to have people cheering and clapping for me. Congratulating me on my win and praising our match. I thank them with a smile on my face. I walk over to Vince and he shakes my hand telling me good job. Stephanie congratulates me too and shakes my hand before I give her a hug. "So what do you think?" I ask Natalia as we make our way through the backstage area.

"I think you're the best," she says with a smile as I run into Renee Young.

"Dean Ambrose," she says with a smile. "You just went out there and became the World Heavyweight Champion. What is going through your mind? How do you feel?" she asks as I hold Natalia in my arms.

"I feel great," I say catching my breath. "It was one hell of a match. Bray and I tore the stage apart. Tonight I was the better man. I came out on top. Everything was worth it. Everything I've gone through in my life was worth it to hold this championship in front of one of the best little girls in the world my daughter. It feels good. It feels great. I have gone through some shitty things in my life Renee and three things I have done best were making my baby girl, falling in love with her mama and winning this championship. It means so much to me," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Congratulations," she says with a smile before I thank her and make my way to Ana as I see her standing off in the distance.

"I did it baby," I say with a smile before I embrace her. "I couldn't do it without you," I say.

"I'm proud of you," she says with a smile. "I love you so much, Baby. You look good with that belt on your shoulder," she says as I put Natalia down. "I'm glad your dream came true."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before we take a picture together as a family before I go to take a shower and get cleaned up for the after party. I have something very special planned for the after party. I've been planning it for a while and there is no other time I want to do this.

 **ANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

Dean and I walk into the Wrestlemania after party holding hands with our fingers intertwined as Natalia walks in beside us. A few of the superstars clap for Dean as he walks in because of his amazing match with Bray Wyatt. I couldn't be any prouder of Dean than I am right now and I'm sad that Natalia and I have to leave California in a few short hours to get back to New York so I can get back to work and she can get back to school. I want to be here with him as he walks into RAW as the champion and spend more time with him. I feel like we never spend much time together and this weekend has been great.

"Congratulations," says Dean's best friend Roman. "That was a good match. I'm glad you got that belt."

"Thanks," says Dean with happiness in his voice before they share a hug. Roman has been a pretty good friend to Dean in the last couple years. They travel together and hang out together a lot. They are like brothers.

"Ana, how are you feeling about Dean's win?" he asks me.

"I'm happy for him. He's worked hard for this. I'm very happy for him."

"He deserves it," says Roman with a smile. "Congratulations," he says.

"Thanks," says Dean once more before Roman walks away. "So you really have to go back to New York?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "I have an article to finish and I have a lot of work to do. I wish I could stay."

"I wish you could stay too," he says as we walk together. "I miss you, Ana."

"I miss you too," I say. "I can't live like this anymore. These two different houses and living two different places isn't working. I want you to move to New York with us. Even if you're only home a couple days a week that's more than you are now, I want you to come home with us."

"Me too," he says. "I want that. I can't live in Florida alone anymore. It's been 10 years and it was only supposed to be a couple years. I need to be with you more and be with Natalia more. I don't want to spend any more time living apart."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "So you're coming to New York?" I ask.

"I'm coming home, Baby," he says making me smile before I wrap my arms around him kissing his lips softly as we share a passionate kiss. Dean and I have been through a lot in the last 10 years and the stress of living apart hasn't really helped us. I'm glad he's finally coming home with us. I need him in my life more and Natalia needs him in her life more. "One more thing," he says as he breaks the kiss.

"Okay," I say. "What's up, Dean?"

"I just need a moment," he says as he looks at Natalia and she looks at him. He whispers something in her ear and she nods. I have no idea what is going on between these two.

"Mom," says Natalia with a smile as she hands me a piece of paper. "I drew you this picture."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I open the folded piece of paper. "He REALLY loves you! Say yes," I read. "Nata…" I start to say as I look in front of me to see Dean down on one knee in front of me. "Dean," I say with tears in my eyes. "What are you doing?"

"Anastasia," he says as he pulls out a small ring box. I cover my mouth as he kneels in front of me. "For 11 years you have been by my side. You have loved me through it all. You were there in the good times, the bad times and never left my side. You have supported my dreams and I supported yours. You gave me the most beautiful little girl in the world. You believed in me when no one else did. You gave me hope when I was hopeless. You believed in me when I didn't believe in myself. We've been through so much in the last few years but we got through it together. You have been the constant in my life for 11 years. You have been the only woman I have ever loved and will always love. You are an amazing woman, a great supporter and I love you more than any words can say. You and Natalia mean the world to me. You two are the reason I live and do what I do. You so selflessly gave up your time with me so I can do this. I want to continue to go through this life together taking whatever comes our way together. I want to spend it with you. Every fan girl in the world wishes and hopes for me to be with them or to look at them but like always you're the only woman I'm looking at and the only woman I want to look at the rest of my life. You hold my heart, Baby. It's yours. It's been yours since day 1. I love you, Ana. I want to spend forever with you. Anastasia Eve Bennett will you do me the pleasure of being my wife?" he asks as he opens the ring box.

My jaw falls open as I see the beautiful diamond ring in front of me. It's a rock for sure. I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life. The emerald cut diamond sparkles in the light of the room and the diamond band sparkles with it. "Yes, Baby," I say. "Yes, I'll marry you," I say with a smile. He smiles up at me before he takes off the promise ring he gave me years ago and replaces it with the beautiful engagement ring he bought for me. "I want forever with you too, Baby," I say with a smile as he stands up and I wrap my arms around his neck. "Always forever with you," I say with a smile before we share a deep passionate kiss as his co-workers, friends and bosses clap for us. "I love you," I say with a smile as he looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes after our kiss breaks.

"I love you too," he says with a smile before he kisses me once again. I want to spend forever with this man and we deserve to have forever together. Life hasn't been easy for us but we made it this far together.

 ***A/N: What do you think? Is this a keeper? What do you think of Dean winning the championship at Wrestlemania? Did you like how supportive Ana and Natalia have been to Dean in the last 10 years? Are you surprised they broke up for a short time in the last 10 years? What do you think of Ana and Dean finally moving back in together? Are things about to change for them? What do you think of his proposal to her? Was it a good time? What do you think is going to happen next? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	2. I Need You

***Thank-you to everyone that favorited, followed and alerted this story. Thank-you all for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

"Good morning, Tessa," I say with a smile as I greet my assistant as I walk into work for the first time since I got back from California.

"Good morning, Ms. Bennett," she says with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm perfect," I say with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," she says with a smile before I walk into my office. I take off the light leather jacket I am wearing and hang it up on my coat rack with my purse before I walk over to my desk. I straighten out my black dress before I take a seat to go through my new assignments and to see phone messages left for me when I was away. I'm happy to be back in my office and ready to work again. I have missed it.

As I get settled at my desk there is a knock on the door. "Come in," I say.

I smile as Tessa walks in with coffee for me and she has some papers in her hand for me. "I brought you some coffee just the way you like it and here are some phone messages for you. Your dad called you a couple times this morning. It sounded pretty urgent," she says, "also Megan Trainor's agent called you to set up a time for the interview."

"Thank-you," I say taking my coffee from her and my phone messages. "I'll give her a call as soon as I call all these other people back."

"Ms. Bennett, call your dad first please. He's been trying to get in touch with you."

"All right," I say, "He is on the top of my list," I say before I take a sip of my coffee. "Thank-you, Tessa."

"You're welcome," she says with a smile as she catches a glimpse of the engagement ring on my finger. "He proposed?"

"Yes he did," I say with a proud smile as I admire my ring. "Finally after all these years, I told him that I wanted to wait a while but not almost 10 years but I get it he's been busy with his career and I have been busy with mine. It wasn't time yet. He did good right?"

"It's beautiful," she says with a smile. "So does this mean your guy is moving to New York or are we losing you to Florida?"

"No he's coming to New York," I say with a smile. "We discussed that. He is coming up here to live with Natalia and me. She's going to be excited."

"That's great. Congratulations, I am so excited for you," she says with a smile. "Did you plan a date or anything?"

"No we haven't talked about it much but he is catching a red eye flight out here tonight we'll discuss more about it then. I had to get out of California shortly after. I wish I could have stuck around with him more but he's going to be mine forever so I will have forever with him."

"You're so happy," she says. "I'm glad."

"Thank-you," I say, "Tessa, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," she says.

"Can you call some of these people back and set up appointments for me. Any time really works for me."

"Sure," she says with a smile as I hand her the stack of phone messages for her to call the people back to set up appointments for me. I do a lot of interviews for my job and having an assistant comes in handy to set up the appointments for me. I hand her my assignment book to get a general idea when to schedule the appointments also so that she can write them in for me so I know what's going on.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before she leaves my office. Once she's out of the office I pick up my phone and give my dad a call.

"Roderick Bennett's office," says his secretary as she answers the phone. I scrunch up my nose at her voice knowing it is her that caused my parents' downfall.

"Hello, Stephanie," I say, "This is Ana. Can I please talk to my dad?"

"Yes," she says, "Congratulations on your engagement."

"Thanks," I say wondering how she knows about it. I haven't even told my dad about it. I listen to the music as I wait for my dad to pick up the phone after she puts me on hold. Her and my dad have been together for a while and shortly after I left for college she left her husband and they have been in a real relationship for almost 8 years. I'm happy for my dad that he found love again but I still don't like her.

"Anastasia Eve Bennett," says my dad as he answers the phone.

"Hi, Daddy," I say with a smile as I play with my ring as I put him on speaker. "Tessa told me you called what did you need?"

"How dare my oldest daughter get engaged and NOT tell me? I had to read it off of some wrestling website."

"I'm sorry, Daddy," I say with a smile. "I didn't think word would get out that quickly." That's the trouble of dating someone that's semi-famous nothing is a secret. Dean and I try to keep things as private as we can but we can only control so much. "I was going to tell you I just have been busy. Natalia and I just got back to New York yesterday and we had some things to do. Then I came back to work today. I was going to tell you."

"Well, congratulations," he says and I can hear his smile through the phone. "It's about time. I didn't think the boy would come through and do it."

"You knew?" I ask.

"Of course that's a good man you have there, Ana. He asked me about a month ago if he could ask you to marry him. I think he talked to Natalia too to see if he could marry you. Of course we said yes. He's good to you, Ana. I just wish whatever you two have going on right now with this separate lives and separate living arrangement would be done soon. You're a family."

"I know," I say. "We are working on it. He's moving up here."

"Good," he says. "So when is this wedding going to be and am I getting any more grandchildren?"

"We haven't discussed any of that. We are going to talk wedding stuff when he gets into New York but as for grandchildren I'm not 100% sure I want any more kids. Natalia is awesome enough and with my job and Dean's I don't know if we have time for another kid."

"You know that boy wants another child he has for a while now. You just won't give him one."

"I am focused on my career, Dad. I don't have time to go on maternity leave."

"You should think about it," he says. "I was thinking about coming for a visit," he says.

"That would be awesome. Natalia would love it. I would love it. It's been a while since I saw you. When do you plan on coming up?" I ask as there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say.

I see my boss Stephen walk into my office with a smile on his face. I hold up my finger to him for him to give me a minute. "I don't know. I was thinking in the next couple weeks. I want to see you but when is Dean moving in?"

"We haven't discussed it yet. He's coming for a couple days then he's out again for RAW and a European tour so probably sometime after that. Dad, I have to go my boss is here. I will talk to you later to get more details about your visit. I can't wait."

"All right, Ana. I love you. And congratulations."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I love you too. Bye Daddy," I say with a smile.

"Bye, Ana," he says before I cut the line.

Stephen smiles at me and walks over to my desk. "Good morning, Ana," he says.

"Good morning," I say with a smile. "What can I do for you?"

"Tell me the rumors aren't true," he says.

"What rumors are you talking about?" I ask as he sits on my desk. I smile up at him.

"That you're engaged," he says, "tell me it isn't true."

"It's true," I say showing him the ring. "He asked me to marry him after he won the championship."

"Lucky him," he says with a smile before he stands up and walks behind my chair. He places his hands on my shoulders beginning to massage them softly. "He is one lucky guy," he says. "I hope this doesn't mean I am losing you."

"I'm not going anywhere," I say with a smile as his grip tightens on my shoulders and he works firmly. I try to move my shoulders out of his grasp. "Can you not, Stephen?"

"Give you a massage? You're tense, Ana. You need to relax."

"I'm fine," I say. "Look this isn't right."

"Just relax," he whispers in my ear.

"Stephen, stop," I say.

"All right," he says removing his hands from my shoulders. "I think I have a job promotion for you."

"Really?" I ask. "What kind of promotion?"

"It would be an editing job. Would you like to be an editor?" he asks.

"That would be great but I like what I do now. I like interviewing people and writing articles. I don't think I want to give that up."

"An editor's job would be good for you. It's more money and it's a better opportunity."

"I don't know, Stephen," I say. "I have to think about it. I really do like what I'm doing now."

"Well, if you're interested just let me know," he says. He is one of those guys that doesn't know what a personal bubble is. He's constantly in my bubble. I dislike it so much. He's the one thing I hate about my job.

"I will," I say.

"So you're really going to marry this guy?"

"Yes, I am really going to marry this guy," I say, "he is the love of my life. We've been together for 11 years and we have gone through quite a lot so yes I am marrying him."

"You're only 29 you were 18?"

"I'm 28 and I was 17."

"That's a young age to tie yourself to someone the rest of your life."

"We are different," I say. "Stephen, I have work to do so if you could leave that would be great."

"All right, all right," he says, "I'll let you get back to work but let me know if you're interested in that promotion."

"I'll let you know," I say. "I promise."

"All right," he says, "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," I say anxiously waiting for him to leave my office. I breathe a sigh of relief once he leaves. I pick up the picture of Dean and Natalia on my desk and smile. Those are the two people I am living for and I'm putting up with Stephen for.

My day is a busy one as I get caught up on work that I missed and I work on a couple articles that I need to get finished. I talk to a few agents to set up interviews with some celebrities. I get the article that's due to Stephen finished and have Tessa put it onto his desk for me so I don't have to step foot into his office. I work through lunch trying to catch up on a week's worth of work. It makes the afternoon go fast and before I know it 5:00 rolls around. I clean up my desk and organize everything before I leave. I make my way out of the building and hail a taxi to take me to Natalia's ballet rehearsal so that I can pick her up and get her home for dinner and for her to do homework. Natalia has been in ballet since she was 2 years old and like me she loves it and has dreams of being a ballerina. For her I hope her dreams come true. She's amazing at it. She spends every night from 4:30 pm till 7:30 pm at the ballet studio practicing. I'm proud of her dedication. She is my daughter and she reminds me of myself every day.

"So how was ballet?" I ask her as we are in our penthouse apartment. She is working on homework while I'm getting dinner started.

"It was good," she says, "I'm working on my solo performance for the recital, Mom."

"Really?" I ask. "That's awesome what is the solo?"

"Sleeping Beauty, I get to be Sleeping Beauty!"

"That's awesome, Tal, I'm proud of you. You're an amazing dancer you deserve this."

"Thanks, Mom, do you think Dad is going to come to see me at my dance recital?"

"I don't think he will miss it. Your dad is pretty good about all that," I say. "I'm sure he will be there."

"Is he ever going to come live with us?" she asks.

"Yes he will be moving in soon," I say. "Do you miss him?"

"I never knew what it was like to live with him. I just don't like going back and forth. I want him to be here with us."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "How was school today?"

"It was good," she says, "We took a reading test it was hard for me to do but I think I'm finally learning how to read the words the right way. They had the audio for me but I hate doing that."

"I know," I say, "we'll keep working on it. Your dad had dyslexia too and he can read fairly well now. It takes time and a lot of practice."

"It's frustrating," she says.

Raising Natalia has been a bit of a challenge for me. I've pretty much been doing it alone since she was almost a year old. Dean would come visit to help out every so often but mainly it was me. Natalia was a great baby she was an awesome toddler but she was hyper. She had a lot of energy so I put her in dance to help calm her energy but she needed more than that. She just couldn't calm down so when she was about 4 years old and almost entering into kindergarten she was diagnosed with ADHD like her father was. She has her good days and her bad days. Sometimes she is a good as gold and other times she is off the wall. It's been tough then came kindergarten. In pre-school while the other kids were learning the letters and reading their names Natalia wasn't catching on. I tried working with her at home and I kept trying to help her but everything I did didn't work. She went to kindergarten and she was still having trouble with letters, reading them and recognizing them. The teacher said it was normal but I felt otherwise but somehow they passed her up to first grade and that's when the challenge really started. Natalia was still trying to read her name and recognize letters some she was getting but others she was confused on. It was frustrating for me and for her. I was doing everything that I could to help her but once again it wasn't working. Other first graders were reading words but Natalia barely knew her letters. I talked to the teacher and the guidance counselor and the reading specialist to find out what is going on with her. Every time we tried to read or go over letters she ended up crying because she couldn't do it. She ended up staying back in 1st grade another year at my request and we worked hard to solve the problem. Halfway through her second year of first grade we found out she was dyslexic and needed extra help with reading. It was challenging and it's still a challenge but she is working on it. With her medication for her ADHD she is doing amazing in school and while reading is a poor subject for her math and science is where she excels. I'm proud of my baby. It hasn't been easy but it's been worth it.

"I know it's frustrating, Talli but you're getting better at it. You're working harder at reading. You're going to get it I promise. If your dad could get it so can you."

"Dad is smarter than me," she says.

"Dad is very smart," I say, "but at the same time he had his struggles in school too. He had trouble reading just like you but trust me he can read now. I know it's not easy but you're going to get there."

"I hope so," she says. "I wish we never had to read."

"If we never had to read we wouldn't be able to do much, Talli. You'll get it. I promise."

"I hope so," she says with disappointment in her voice.

"Hey," I say wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she works on math homework. "You're a smart girl and if you believe in yourself and believe that you can you can do anything you will. I know it's not easy and that's okay. We all have our strengths and our weaknesses. You're not good at reading but you're best at math. You probably do math better than mommy does but you're your own person and I know one day you're going to be a super reader. I promise."

"Do you really promise, Mom?" she asks looking at me with her blue eyes.

"I promise," I say, "because you can do anything as long as you believe in yourself."

"Thanks, Mom," she says with a smile identical to her father's.

"You're welcome," I say before I kiss her cheek. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mom," she says with a smile before I let her get back to work and I finish cooking us a later dinner.

 **EARLY THE NEXT MORNING:**

"Mmm," I moan as I feel soft lips kissing my neck softly and a pair of arms wrapped around me. "Dean," I say with my eyes closed as I take in his scent.

"Hey," he says in a whisper. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay," I say as my eyes flick open and I take in the sight of him in front of me. His blue eyes looking back at me, "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "How's my beautiful fiancée doing?"

"Good," I say with a smile. "How was your flight?"

"Long but it was worth it. When do you have to be at work?"

"9," I say as I look at the clock to see that it's after 5 in the morning.

"Good," he says with a smile before he rolls me over onto my back and towers over me making me giggle. "We've got plenty of time. When will Natalia wake up?"

"Not till 7," I say.

"Even more time," he says with a smile. "I've been ready to celebrate our engagement since the moment you said yes. I think you should call off work today and spend the day with me. Spend it in bed with me making babies."

"I can't," I say with a smile as I run my fingers through his wild hair. "I have to go to work. I'm still catching up from the time I took off and I have a couple interviews to do today."

"That sucks. We'll just have to work on the baby making now and then later tonight. I'm here till Friday then I'm off."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say, "but you know I'm not ready for the baby making but we can practice."

"Ana, come on we're getting married. I'm 28 and you're 28. We're not getting any younger and I'm ready to have another baby with you. I want to make a baby with you."

"I'm just not ready yet," I say. "Plus I'm still on the pill. Can we discuss this another time? I don't want to get into an argument about it right now. I want to enjoy my sexy fiancée and the new WWE Champ. I don't want to worry about making babies or talking about making babies. I just want to enjoy my time with you," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says with a smile. "You win. You're too irresistible to not take that offer but we will be discussing that at another time."

"Deal," I say with a smile as I wrap my arm around his neck pulling him down to me. His lips meet mine and we share a passionate kiss as I run my hands through his hair, twisting it in my fingers and playing with his curls. He breaks the kiss straddling over me as he takes off his t-shirt exposing his perfect abs. I take my hand over his chest and trace the perfect lines before he smiles at me and covers my body with his. "I need you, Dean," I whisper into his ear.

"I need you too, Baby," he says kissing my lips softly and passionately. He rolls over onto his back pulling me with him. I straddle myself over him as I remove my t-shirt from my body before I reach down to his jeans and unbutton them. It's been a really long time since we've been intimate I would say about 2 months and I am dying to be with him again intimately. I need him more than I ever needed him before. I make a trail of soft kisses down his chest and around his abs as my hand slides into his briefs. I take his manhood into my hands stroking it softly as he lets out soft moans as he hardens in my hand. I pull his jeans off with a smile and remove his briefs as his erection is exposed. "Make love to me, Ana," he says with sex in his voice. I smile as I slide my panties off and toss them to the floor before I remove my bra from my body. I toss it to the floor before I take his erection into my hand and position myself over him. He guides me onto his erection as it fills me as I lower myself on him. I moan out as I feel him filling me. He reaches up and grabs my breasts massaging them and kneading them as I start to make love to him. His eyes fill with pleasure with each movement that I make, taking him deeper each time I move. I moan out in pleasure as his hands are on my breasts squeezing them. My hands are on his chest as I ride him slowly before I pick up my pace, riding him harder and faster. His grunts and groans loud, loud enough to be heard in another room, I cover his mouth with my hand as I continue to make love to him. He bites my hand softly and I let go. "what was that for?"

"You're being too loud," I say, "Natalia is going to hear you."

"Sorry," he says. "It's just been so long."

"I know," I say as I continue to move. He closes his eyes and I feel the passion ripping through my body. I can't control it anymore. I cry out as I find reach my climax as I continue my movements. Dean rolls me over onto my back and takes over as he thrusts deep into me, making love to me roughly but passionately as my hands are on his shoulders. "Dean," I say as I feel myself on the verge of another climax as he hits the right spot with his deep thrusts. "Damn, Dean," I say as I feel my climax building holding back until I know he's ready.

"Ana," he says with ecstasy. "I love you, Baby," he says as he continues to make love to me. I feel his erection growing larger inside of me and his eyes completely glazed over with passion and pleasure I know he's about to explode. My toes curl into the mattress beneath me, my nails in his shoulders and with one last thrust we both come apart and climax together. "Damn, Baby," he says as he releases himself deep inside of me as his hot seed fills me as I cover his erection with my own release. He kisses my lips softly as we ride out our climax together, my hands twisting in his hair as he starts to go again. We spend a good couple hours making love to each other in the bed before we make love once more in the shower together before I reluctantly get ready for work. I would love nothing more than to stay home with him all day making love to him.

I walk out into the kitchen to see him making breakfast for Natalia and me. I walk over to get a cup of coffee as he smiles at me giving me butterflies. "Good morning, Baby," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"Good morning," he says with a wink. "You look happy."

"I have you to thank for that," I say with a smile before I pour some coffee into the cup. "Good morning, Natalia," I say with a smile.

"Morning, Mom," she says as she looks at her father and me. "Can Dad take me to school today?"

"If he wants to," I say as I stand next to him as he puts pancakes onto plates for us.

"I would love to," he says with a smile.

"YES!" says Natalia. "I can show my friends that my dad is the new WWE Champion."

"Should I bring the belt with me?" he asks with a smile as he hands her the plate.

"That would be so cool," she says with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do," he says as he wraps his arm around my waist as he gives me my food. "Aren't you going to be late for work today?" he asks.

"Probably," I say, "but I have a good reason."

"I bet," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"Ew I'm eating," says Natalia.

"Sorry," I say with a smile before I take a sip of coffee.

"So," says Dean, "I was thinking that maybe we should go looking for a bigger place, maybe a house outside the city."

"You want to move?" I ask. "I like it in this Penthouse apartment. It's convenient for me."

"You don't' want to move?"

"I do but I like the city," I say, "it's close to Natalia's school, my office and her ballet school. Moving might be complicated but I wouldn't mind a bigger penthouse apartment."

"We can look around and see what we find," he says with a smile.

"Okay," I say smiling back at him. "You look extra happy today."

"Yep," he says, "I am." He gives me another wink. "Still sure you want to go to work today?"

"It's tough but yeah I have to," I say. "We can have our morning discussion later if you know what I mean."

"All right," he says with a smile. "I'm okay with that," he says as I eat my breakfast in a hurry because I am close to being late for work.

"All right," I say. "I have to go. I love you both and I will see you when I get home from work. Natalia has ballet at 4:30 and I'll be home after 5. See you later," I say before I give each of them a kiss and go on my way to work since I have a long walk ahead of me because morning traffic in the city is not my thing.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Ana's career does she seem to love it? What did you think of Stephen? Is he going to cause trouble or is there more to the story with him? What do you think of Ana's relationship with her dad are you glad they still talk to each other? Why do you think Ana is so adamant about not having another baby? Do you think she will ever give in to Dean's need for another baby? What do you think of Natalia doing dance but also what about her ADHD and Dyslexia did Ana do a good job so far without Dean being around much? How do you think his relationship is with Natalia? Do you like that Dean suggested that they already move before he even moves in? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	3. Love And Money

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"So how is school going?" I ask Natalia as I walk her to school. I don't get these moments often with her or this time so when I do I like to take advantage of it. I missed most of her life only being around a few times in her life. I missed a lot because of my job and our living situation. I'm hoping to get more time with her now that I am moving in with them.

"It's okay," she says. "I like it but I don't love it."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I just can't read like the other kids in my class. It's really hard to read, Dad. The words and the letters just get all jumbled up when I try. I can't do it and sometimes the other kids laugh at me because I can't read like they can. I don't like having to listen to the book on tape but that's the only way I know what's going on. It's hard, Dad."

"I know, Tal, I've been there. I know what it's like to be dyslexic. It took me till I was in about 6th or 7th grade before I started to be able to read. It takes a lot of patience and a lot of practice. What we see and what they see is different. The way they look at words and letters is different than how we look at them. It's okay, Natalia. Everyone has their weaknesses and their strengths. How do you get better at your weaknesses?"

"By practicing," she says looking up at me with her deep blue eyes. "So I need to practice my words and letters to see them the right way?"

"Yes," I say, "it took me a while to get it too but it will happen. You just have to be patient. So reading and writing isn't your strong point. What are some of your strengths?"

"Ballet," she says, "I'm really good at ballet but in school I'm really good at Science and Math," she says. "Math is my best subject. I can look at a math problem and figure it out right away but with reading it takes me forever."

"And that's okay. You're better at math than most people. You're definitely better than me at math. I probably couldn't tell you what 230 times 15 was without using my fingers," I say.

She laughs and says, "you're funny, Dad. It's 3450 by the way," she says.

"See?" I ask. "You're smart and you know what you're doing. Just cause you can't read as well as everyone else doesn't make you any less smart, Talli. It is okay to not be good at something. There are lots of things I'm not good at but the only way to get better is to practice."

"I know, Dad. I'm a ballerina remember? That's the only way to get better there too by practicing. I get it."

"Whoa, Sassy Pants," I say, "take it easy, I was just helping you out."

"I'm sorry, Dad," she says as she takes my hand into hers as we walk on the crowded sidewalk to get her to school. "Dad will you come to my dance recital?"

"When is it?" I ask.

"June 13th," she says, "I'm playing Sleeping Beauty it's my first big role. Can you please come see me in my recital?"

"I'll see what I can do. I think that's a pay-per-view weekend so I don't know what my schedule will look like but I will do my best to be there okay?"

"Dad, please," she says. "You never miss my recitals and this is a big one. Please, Dad don't miss it."

"I won't miss it," I say promising her that I will be at her dance recital. She's right I haven't missed one yet and I don't plan to miss any. I made the promise a long time ago to be that dad that was involved in his child's life. I feel like I have fallen through on that promise but I will not let my baby girl down. "And I bet you're going to be the most beautiful Sleeping Beauty the world has ever seen."

"Thank-you, Dad," she says with a smile. "Are you really moving to New York?"

"That's the plan," I say as I look at her and smile. "Don't you want me to move to New York?"

"I do," she says. "I really want you to move to New York. I miss you when you're not here," she says breaking my heart. "I feel like I never see you. I never get to hang out with you and I want to hang out with you. I just miss you when you're not here. I know you work but when you're not working I wish you could be here more."

"Well, I will be around more often," I say. "I miss you and mommy when I'm not here. I want to see you both more and spend more time with both of you. Would you like that?"

"I would love that," she says with a smile. "Why do you live in Florida and we live in New York?"

"Because your mom was in college when I got signed to my developmental deal in Florida and I didn't want her to give up something she worked for to follow me to Florida so we just decided to live this way but now I'm coming home and you'll see me so much you'll get tired of seeing me."

"I'll never get tired of seeing you," she says as she hugs me. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as we reach her school; a nice catholic school in Manhattan. Ana and I decided that Natalia needed the best education possible. We chose private school to give her that and I pay the tuition every month. It's worth the money and they have worked with us when it comes to Natalia's dyslexia and her ADHD.

I walk her to the school's courtyard. She meets up with her friends from her classroom and looks at them then me and says, "Look at my dad he is the new WWE World Heavyweight champion!" I can hear the pride in her voice as she tells her friends.

"Cool," says one little boy that I have never seen before. "You're so lucky that your dad is Dean Ambrose," he says. "He is the best wrestler."

"He is the best dad too," she says with a smile as she looks up at me with her blue eyes. I smile back at her and wink. I stand by what I said when she was little. I fucked up a lot in my life and did a lot of things wrong but the right thing and the best thing I ever did was make this little girl. I want more just like her but Ana is the one dragging her feet about it.

"Can I have your autograph," asks the little boy.

"Sure," I say with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Wyatt," he says with a smile as he hands me his notebook for school. I smile and sign my name for him and give it back to him. "Thanks," he says, "can I get a picture with you too so I can show my dad?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as he pulls out his cellphone to take a selfie with me.

"I told you my dad was awesome," says Natalia, "he never says no to anyone when it comes to autographs and pictures. He's nice like that."

"He is totally awesome," says Wyatt with a smile. "Thank-you, Sir."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. "So you like wrestling then? Who is your favorite wrestler?"

"You are my favorite," he says. "I love watching your matches. They're always entertaining. I like when you wrestle Seth Rollins those are the best matches."

"Those are my favorite too," I say with a smile. "So are you in 4th grade too?"

"Yes," he says, "Talli is my best friend."

"I am," says Natalia with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you," I say with a smile before I shake his hand as the bell rings for them to go inside.

"I have to go," he says.

"See you later, Wyatt," I say with a smile before he runs off as Natalia stays back with me for a few seconds. "Doesn't that mean you have to go inside?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I love you, Dad," she says giving me a hug. "Are you picking me up after school?"

"I'll be here," I say hugging her back. "You have a good day and remember what I told you."

"I'll remember," she says with a smile before she runs to the doors to get inside to start her day. I shake my head as I turn around to start my walk home.

 **ANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

Sitting at my desk typing up some of the interview I did this morning before I go to lunch and then I have couple more interviews to do and there is a knock on my door. "Come in," I say. The door opens and I groan when Stephen walks into my office. "What do you want, Stephen, I'm busy," I say.

"I came to talk to you," he says shutting the door. "I can't believe you're just going to marry this guy."

"Really, Stephen? He's been with me for 11 years and he is the father of my daughter. I love him of course I'm going to marry him."

"But what about us and what we had?" he asks.

"What we had? We had a fling and that was 2 years ago. Dean and I weren't in a good place. What we had is over now and Dean and I are in a much better place. We worked through it."

"But still I think you're making a mistake," he says.

"I'm not making a mistake," I say, "I know I love him and I do. I will always love him."

"Don't you think you should give us a chance again? I mean I love you, Ana and I want to be with you."

"Stephen," I say, "it's over. I'm not traveling down that road again. I wasn't in a good place with Dean and I made a mistake. It's over now and I'm trying to keep things right with Dean."

"Well, would you at least think about taking the job promotion?"

"So I could work even closer to you? I don't think so," I say. "I'm fine in the position I am right now."

"I feel like once you get married you're going to leave us and leave the company."

"I'm not leaving. I do enjoy my job and I love what I do. I love interviewing people and writing articles. It's what I wanted to do most of my life. Where do you think I am going to go?"

"I'm not stupid, Ana I know you've been offered other jobs in the city better jobs than this. You're one of the best around here and I heard rumors of a certain TV show wanting you to write for them. I don't want to lose one of my best people."

"You're not losing me, Stephen. If I wanted the other jobs I would have taken them. It's about enjoying my job and the people I work with. I'm not going anywhere so you don't have to worry about that."

"Even if you were to be approached by WWE you wouldn't leave?"

"Working for WWE would be a conflict of interest don't you think?"

"Maybe," he says, "but you sleeping with me a couple years ago was a conflict of interest too. Is it the money that you're marrying him?"

I let out a laugh and say, "you think this is about money?" I ask. "It has nothing to do with money. I loved him when he was poor, I love him when he's rich and if the money went away tomorrow I would still love him. I was there with him before the money and I'll be there after the money is gone. Don't question my love for my fiancée," I say.

"I'm just saying because I have money too."

"I'm not after money," I say, "it's never been about money."

"Then what's it about? What do you I to do to get you to change your mind about him?"

"It's about love, Stephen. I love Dean like I never loved anyone else. We have been through it all together and you don't know anything about that. I may have let my guard down and screwed up a couple years ago but I will never jeopardize my relationship with Dean again. I love him, Stephen and there is NOTHING you can say or do that will make me change my mind about him. I am in this for the forever and always. I'm sorry, Stephen, what we did and what we had was NOTHING compared to what I have with Dean and it took me almost losing him to realize that. You and I will NEVER have anything again."

"You really know how to kick a man when he's down, Ana," he says before my office phone buzzes.

"Yes, Tessa," I say into my phone as I answer her page.

"Ms. Bennett, your fiancée Dean Ambrose is here for you," she says, "do you want me to send him to your office or would you like me to have him wait?"

I look at Stephen and he looks at me. "Send him in," I say with a smile.

"Okay," she says before I cut her off to wait for Dean to come into my office.

I stand up from my desk and straighten out my grey skirt and my white blouse as there is a small knock on the door. "Come in," I say with a smile. The door opens and Dean walks into my office wearing blue jeans that fit him snuggly and a black Flyers t-shirt as well as his favorite baseball cap. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as I walk over to the door to greet him. "What are you doing here?" I ask him before I kiss his lips quickly.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to get some lunch with me this afternoon? I'll buy."

"That sounds wonderful," I say taking his hand as Stephen is standing there looking at us.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks.

"No," I say, "Stephen was just leaving weren't you?"

"Yeah," he says, "I have some work to do," he says. "Hey, Dean," he says as he passes him to go to the door.

"Hey," says Dean and I can feel the testosterone in the air. They are both alpha-males and I wouldn't put it past Dean to kick Stephen's ass for being in my office.

"Talk to you later, Ana," he says before he walks out of my office shutting the door behind him.

"So that's the prick?" asks Dean. "The man you slept with a couple years ago."

"Yes, Dean that's the prick," I say.

"What was he doing in here?"

"Nothing," I say, "he was talking about a job promotion," I say as I get my purse so I can go to lunch with him.

"You're getting a job promotion?"

"He suggested one but I don't think it's a good idea so I'm not taking it."

"That would be great for you," he says with a smile as I take his hand before we walk out of the office.

"As great as it may be I don't want to work so closely with Stephen so it's best I stay where I am."

"Or get another job. You have plenty of offers out there, Ana, take them. Make use of them. Don't limit yourself to one magazine company. I'm sure there are better things out there for you to do."

"I don't want to have this discussion again, Dean when I'm ready to leave this company I will. I am aware of my options. Don't try to make decisions for me when it comes to MY career. At least give me that."

"All right," he says.

I don't get much time for lunch so Dean and I choose somewhere quick in the city to go to so I can get back to the office in an hour. We choose a small deli down the street from my office building. He orders me a buffalo chicken wrap with ranch dressing and orders himself a chicken salad wrap before he takes a seat with me at the table. "Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile. "So did you get Natalia to school on time?"

"Yes," he says before taking a bite of his wrap. "I met her best friend Wyatt."

"Oh Wyatt," I say with a smile before taking a bite of my wrap. "I love that kid. I think he has a little crush on Natalia."

"And he can have a crush on her but she's not having a boyfriend till she's 30 years old. She's not going to end up like us."

"End up like us? I think that after everything that happened we turned out pretty well. We're both happy, Natalia is happy and we have reached our dreams. I don't think it was that bad. I think we did a pretty good job with her. I'm not saying I want her to be pregnant at 17 but I am saying at least let her live her life a little bit. We can just give her some ground rules to follow."

"As if that works," he says. "You had ground rules to follow too but look what happened."

"Natalia was the result of a broken condom," I say, "it's not like we purposely didn't use protection. We did it just broke on us. It doesn't matter she turned out all right and we turned out all right. If anything Natalia made us better people."

"I agree with that," he says, "so when do you want to have another one?"

"Dean, I don't know. I know what you want and I don't know if I am ready to give that to you."

"Can you at least think about it? I would like to have one in the next year. Natalia is 10 years old she will be 11 in October. I think it's time for another baby. You're secure in your career and I'm secure in mine. It's not like we can't support another baby."

"It's not about supporting it, Dean, it's about being ready. I'm not sure I am ready. I just need time to think about it. I promise just give me some time okay?"

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Just think of cute little version of Natalia. Remember how cute she was?"

"The cutest," I say with a smile. "I'll think about but right now let's focus on you moving in. When did you want to do that?" I ask.

"Well, I am about to go onto a European tour so I am hoping that sometime after that I can start packing up my stuff in Florida which isn't much and move it to New York. Talli is excited about it."

"I'm excited too," I say. "I can't wait to see you more. I need to see you more."

"I need to see you more too so let's get that done in a few weeks."

"And you really want to move?" I ask.

"I want to move out of the city," he says.

"I love the city," I say.

"Just hear me out. The city is great. I love the city too but I don't want to be in the hustle and bustle the rest of my life. I want to settle down outside the city in a nice house with a nice backyard for the kids."

"There you go using the word kids I didn't agree to having kids yet but I know what you're saying. It would be nice to have a backyard for Natalia to play in, maybe have a swimming pool and a trampoline. It doesn't sound like a bad idea and we could still go into the city."

"See? It's not bad. We could move to Greenwich, Connecticut or something like that. We don't have to live in New York. You can still get into the city from Greenwich, we can find an even better school for Natalia to go to and we'll have a house for us. A house that we can make memories in and share together the rest of our lives what do you think?"

"I like it," I say with a smile. "Let's do it. Let's get a house in Connecticut."

"Are you serious, Baby?" he asks me.

"I'm serious. Let's do it."

 ***A/N: What do you think of Natalia's pride for her father? Do you think he's just as proud of her? What do you think of Ana and Stephen having a fling together a couple years before? What about Stephen trying to talk her out of marrying Dean? Do you believe Ana is in it for the money or the love? What do you think of them wanting to buy a house in Greenwich? Will that be good for them? Do you think if WWE offered Ana a job she would take it? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	4. The Future of Us

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Hey," I say to Dean as I walk into the waiting room of the dance studio as he is watching Natalia practice her ballet.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile before he greets me with a kiss as I sit down next to him. "How was work?"

"It was good," I say with a smile. "I have an interview with Megan Trainor in couple days. I can't wait. Natalia is going to go crazy when she finds out."

"I bet isn't that one of her favorite singers?" he asks me.

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "How is she doing tonight?"

"She's doing pretty well," he says, "she had a problem in school today."

"I heard about it from the teacher," I say, "what should we do about it?"

"I don't know," he says, "she was defending herself against the girl that was making fun of her. The girl has been giving her a problem all year she said."

"Yeah I know. I've talked to the principal about it and he has yet to do anything to stop the bullying. I wish she would be more like us well more like you," I say. "You didn't tolerate all the bullying."

"My solution was to punch someone in the face when they messed with me," he says, "I don't want that for Natalia but apparently kicking someone in the shin and punching them in the stomach is her solution to the issue."

"And she got her ass kicked for it," I say, "we've got to get her out of that school."

"Yeah," he says, "soon enough. When I get back from Europe we'll start looking for houses in Connecticut and soon enough we won't have to worry about this nonsense in her school. She did at least get a few good punches in. Remember when I kicked Shawn's ass at school?"

I smile as I think about it. "Yeah," I say. "You know what happened to him?" I ask.

"Not really. I don't really keep up with the people from Cincinnati anymore. The day I left, I never looked back."

"Same here," I say. "The only people I talk to are my dad, Chastity and Rod. I don't really talk to anyone else."

"What happened to Shawn I'm dying to hear this one," he says.

"My dad said there was a huge scandal that went on with his dad's company. It got bought out in a takeover and Shawn lost everything. He is back living with his mom and dad with his 4 kids. He doesn't really do much of anything."

"Serves him right," says Dean. "That guy was such an asshole. He always thought he was better than everyone. He thought because he had some money in his pocket that he was God's gift to the world. He was a prick."

"He really was," I say with a smile as I take Dean's hand into mine. "I'm glad I chose you."

"I'm glad you chose me too," he says with a smile as he looks down at me with his blue eyes. "Look at everything we would be missing," he says pointing to Natalia. "I don't care how she came to be or how she was created she was made out of our love for each other. She changed both of our lives. I wouldn't want to make a baby with anyone else."

"I guess you're my favorite person to make a person with," I say with a smile as he lets out a laugh.

"You're my favorite person to make a person with too," he says before he kisses my cheek softly. "Forever, Ana. I don't care what we've been through we're here now and we're good. I think we have a pretty good future."

"Me too," I say as I watch Natalia dance her heart out in the studio. I watch her dance and tears fill my eyes. She reminds me of myself when I danced. It's ironic the day my dream came true is the same day I found out I was pregnant with her. I had to give it up to be a mom. I'm glad I did though because my life without Natalia would be so meaningless. It's always the unexpected that you love the most. Natalia was most unexpected but she was the greatest gift and blessing I have been given. "Are you coming to her recital?" I ask.

"I'm going to tell Hunter and Steph that I need off. It falls the same weekend as a pay-per-view so I'm not sure I will be able to get out of it. If anything I'll miss a house show that Saturday, come to her recital and take a red eye flight out of New York for the pay per view. I don't want to let her down."

"I know you haven't missed a dance recital ever," I say. "She's counting on you to be there."

"I'll be there," he says as he plays with my engagement ring. "Do you really like it?"

"I love it," I say. "It's perfect. It's beautiful. It's us."

"I wasn't sure if you would like it or not."

"I love it because it is from you and it is a symbol of a promise between us."

"Okay," he says with a smile as I rest my head on his chest. A couple years ago Dean and I were not in a good place at all. He was gone all the time and on top of that he was living away from us. I'm ashamed of myself but I fell into the trap of adultery and ended up dating my boss Stephen. I'm not proud of it. I didn't plan it. It just happened. I was lonely and I ended up sleeping with my boss. We had a small fling but I ended it. I told Dean and nearly lost him because of it. I'm glad he came around because I can't picture my life without him. I should have never been with Stephen or let myself sleep with another man but it happened. I wish I could take it back but I can't. What's done is done. Dean and I have worked through it and we're in a better place now getting ready to plan out the rest of our lives together. "Do you ever miss it?"

"Miss what?" I ask as I watch Natalia do a turn series perfectly across the floor.

"Dancing do you miss it?"

"Sometimes yeah," I say, "but I gave it up to be a mom and I don't regret that. I would much rather be a mom than a ballerina any day. It's tough sometimes but when I see Natalia it is all worth it. Look at her though," I say with a smile. "She is so perfect at it I'm amazed. She got my dance ability. She wants to be a ballerina too. I just hope it happens for her."

"Me too," he says, "Let's just say she is working solo on a Great Gatsby project when she gets older."

I let out a laugh and say, "Agreed but if we didn't have that project we wouldn't be here right now."

"I don't know, Ana, true love has a way of working itself out. If it hadn't been the project it would have been something else. True love works that way."

"Very true," I say with a smile as we continue to watch Natalia work on her ballet.

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

"So Natalia, can you tell me what happened at school today?" I ask her as Dean, Natalia and I are sitting at the kitchen table after dinner.

"What are you talking about exactly?" she asks.

"You know what your mom is talking about," says Dean, "what happened in school today with that girl Amber?"

"Oh Amber," she says making a face. "I kicked her in the shin and punched her in the stomach then she punched me and tried to beat me up so I fought back."

"But you started it," says Dean.

"No, Dad, she started it by calling me dumb because I can't read. She always calls me dumb and stupid. I'm not dumb and I'm not stupid. I just don't read like everyone else. I'm tired of everyone calling me dumb and picking on me so I wanted to make her be quiet."

"Violence isn't the answer," I say. "You tell the teacher about it."

"No, Mom, I did that she doesn't listen. No one listens and no one was doing anything about it." She speaks the truth. I have even talked to the principal and the teacher and nothing has been done. "So I handled it."

"But not the right way," I say.

"Then what is the right way if she keeps picking on me, Mom? Am I supposed to let her do it? Words hurt me sometimes."

"I know, Natalia," I say, "but you got yourself suspended from school."

"I don't care. I don't like that stupid school anyway. I want to go somewhere else where the kids are nice."

"And we are working on that," I say. "You will probably be in a new school next year."

"I will?" she asks. "How?"

"Well," I say, "Your dad and I are talking about buying a house in Connecticut. You'll go to a whole new school and make new friends. You won't be bullied."

"Are you for real?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "I'm for real. When Dad gets back from Europe we're going to go looking for houses and hopefully be able to move to Connecticut by the end of the summer."

"What about my dance classes?"

"You'll go to dance class in Connecticut."

"Do you know how hard I worked at my dance school to be the best?"

"I know but moving to Connecticut will be good for us," I say, "we can have a house with a backyard and have a swimming pool. We can get you a trampoline. We won't be stuck in a penthouse."

"I don't know," she says. "Are the ballet schools good in Connecticut?"

"I'm sure they are," I say, "and I'm sure the schools are better than the one you go to now."

"I hope so," she says. "So we are really moving?"

"It's a big possibility," says Dean. "If not we will get you out of that school we promise."

"Okay," she says. "I really don't want to go there anymore."

"I know," I say. "I don't like what you did but sometimes bullies do need to be shut up when no one else does anything about it. I hate bullying. It's one of the things I always hated growing up. Your dad was bullied when he was younger."

"You were?" she asks him.

"Yeah," he says, "it doesn't feel good but the best way to handle a bully is don't give them the power to hurt you. The moment they see you react and the moment you give into their words you are giving them power. I know words hurt. They can tear you up inside but you have got to do your best not to let anyone make you feel like you don't matter because you do. It doesn't matter what anyone thinks of you what matters is what you think of yourself. Do you think you're stupid?"

"No," she says.

"Then don't let anyone make you feel like you do. You're not stupid. We went through this. There are things we are good at and there are things we are bad at. You're amazing at math and science," says Dean. "Reading isn't your strong point. It wasn't mine either but you know what I got better at it and you can too. I used to get called all sorts of things and I let that tear me down. I let it affect me but when I met your mom she believed in me and she had all positive things to say. She helped me see the potential in myself and helped me see that no one's opinion mattered more than my own. This is why I am the way I am today, Natalia. You don't think I have critics out there? There's always someone that has something bad to say about me or have some rumor or lie to make up about me. It happens in life. You can't play into it. I know at 10 it's probably hard for you to understand it and it's hard for you to just shake it off but you can't give the bullies power."

"Okay, Dad," she says, "but I don't think Amber is going to mess with me again."

"I hope she doesn't," he says, "but your mom is right. Violence is not the answer. I will admit I had some good fights back in my day," he says as I elbow him and shake my head. "But it was the wrong way to handle things. I ended up getting myself in trouble too just like you did. Was it worth missing a few days of school because of it?"

"No," she says. "I'm sorry," she says. "It's just I couldn't take it anymore."

"I know," he says. "And if it happens again you let me know. I'll handle it."

"Okay," she says.

"Come here," says Dean as he holds his arms out for Natalia. She gets up and smiles at him. "You're a beautiful and smart little girl. You don't let anyone make you think different. I love you for the way you are and you don't have to change yourself for anyone. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile. Dean is so good with her it makes me smile. He is the best dad a girl could ask for. It makes me start to think about the baby thing. He wants one maybe I'll give him another one. He deserves it; I just have to really think about it before I make any decisions. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he says giving her a hug and kissing her cheek. "Forever my baby you'll be." She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Remember when I read you that book?"

"I do," she says. "It's my favorite book," she says with a smile. She walks over to me and gives me a hug. "I love you, Mama."

"I love you too, Baby Girl," I say with a smile before I kiss her cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she says with a smile before she walks out of the kitchen and to her bedroom to go to bed. She's a good kid she just has trouble with her anger sometimes she just has to learn how to control it like her dad has.

Once Natalia is settled in bed Dean and I are left alone to talk and enjoy the night together before he leaves the next morning to go back out on the road. I hate the thought of him leaving but soon he'll be with us all the time or more than usual. I walk into the living room and hand him a beer and take a seat next to him. "Thanks," he says with a smile.

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as I open my own beer and take a swig. "So," I say. "I think we have a future to discuss."

"I like the sound of a future talk," he says with a smile as he opens his beer. He doesn't drink a lot just enough to unwind. He knows when to stop himself now and never goes beyond his limits. "So what about the future, Baby?" he asks with a smile.

"I don't know the wedding maybe. When do you want to get married?"

"I'm ready to get married whenever you are," he says, "you know that. We could go get married tomorrow and I would be happy."

"Hmm," I say with a smile, "sounds promising. I don't want a long engagement. I feel like we've been together for 11 years so why wait another 2 years before we get married."

"How long were you thinking?"

"Well, I was thinking of having a December wedding," I say. "I know it's 8 months away and there is so much that we need to do and planning it would be quick but I don't want to wait any longer than that to get married."

"So December," he says taking a swig of beer. "I can work with that. Do you want a big wedding or a small wedding?"

"Doesn't matter," I say, "it could just be you, Talli and me. Well of course my dad he would want to see us get married so he would have to be there and you can have your best friend there. I just want to get married," I say with a smile. "I'm ready to be Mrs. Dean Ambrose. I have been ready for a while."

"I've been ready to make you my wife for years now. I just feel like this is the best time. We can afford the wedding we want. Are you sure you don't have a dream wedding?"

"I don't know. I do but how much of a dream wedding can I have in 8 months. I have to go dress shopping, we have to send out save the dates, wedding invitations, pick the meal choices, the wedding cake flavor."

"We can do that in 8 months," he says with a smile. "Were you thinking of a special date in December?"

"Christmas Eve," I say with a smile. "I think it would be so beautiful to have a Christmas Eve wedding and it would be different."

"I like the sound of that," he says with a smile. "Anastasia, whatever you want you can have it. This day is about you. If you want to go out and have the biggest most expensive wedding we will if not that's okay too," he says. "I want you to be happy. I'll just show up when you tell me to and do what I need to do."

"It's your day too," I say with a smile. "I want you to have some part in the wedding planning."

"Okay so we'll work together on this and we'll have our wedding in December," he says.

"Thanks, Baby. I just can't wait for the day."

"Me either," he says with a smile. "It's going to be the best day of our lives. We deserve this," he says wrapping his arm around me. "It's been a long road but we're here and I don't want to travel with anyone else on this journey of life."

"Me either," I say as I rest my head on his chest. "And speaking of life's journeys," I say with a smile.

"Yeah?" he asks taking another swig of his beer.

"I was watching you with Natalia tonight. I love seeing you with her. I love seeing you being a dad. You're amazing at it. She loves you to death and I love you to death. And that means you deserve to be happy too. I know my career is REALLY important to me and I love it so much but I know how much you love being a father. I love being a mom too. I wouldn't give it up for the world. It's the best job in the world to me," I say with a smile as I rub his thigh softly.

"And?" he asks looking at me with a smile on his face. "What are you saying, Ana?"

"I'm saying that it's time to start trying for another baby. I'm going to throw my birth control pills out and we'll start trying."

"Are you serious?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"I'm dead serious. I'm throwing them out tomorrow in fact I didn't take my pill this evening like I should have. It's open game now and we'll let life happen."

"Ana," he says with a smile. "I'm so happy. Thank-you."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile. The joy on his face makes me smile. "But I only want one more. This will be it."

"Deal," he says. "I can handle one more," he says with a smile before he presses his lips against mine kissing me softly and deeply as I rub his inner thigh. "Keep that up, Ana and we'll be making a baby tonight," he says against my lips.

"So why don't we go try?" I ask in a whisper against his lips.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he says with a smile before he kisses me once again. He takes my beer from me and puts it down on the coffee table and puts his down on the table next to mine. I stand up and take his hand, pulling him to me and kiss his lips softly.

"Let's go make that baby," I say with a smile before he scoops me up from the floor and carries me to my bedroom where we spend the night making love to each other and enjoying each other before he goes away for a couple weeks.

 ***A/N: Would you say that Dean and Ana are in a good place now after everything they have gone through? What do you think of Natalia being bullied in school but no one doing anything about it? What are your thoughts on her taking matters into her own hands to stop the bullying? Do you think she inherited Dean's temper as well? How do you think Dean and Ana handled the situation? What do you think of Ana wanting a short engagement? What do you think of her choosing Christmas Eve as her wedding day? What do you think of her making the decision to start trying for a baby? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	5. Tequila

***THANK-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you so much!***

Walk into the club with my best friends Natalie and Tori, the club is wild for this Friday night. The music is blaring the latest mixes and the dance floor is on point. Girls walking around on fleek, wearing very little, leaving nothing to the imagination in their dresses and high heels. I fit in wearing a tight fitting black halter dress that falls to the middle of my thighs and is giving off almost too much cleavage with black stilettos to match, my dark hair hanging down to my shoulders and a pair of big hoop earrings in my ears. "This place is on point tonight," says Natalie over the music. "It's a good night to celebrate your engagement," she says as we make our way to the VIP spot of the club. It's part of the perks being engaged to Dean Ambrose as well as working for one of the top magazines in New York City.

"Thanks so much," I say with a smile as we make our way into the lounge. "It's been a while since I got out of the house and had some fun."

"I bet," says Tori as we take a seat on the couch as the waitress comes to take our drink order. Natalie opens up a tab and orders us shots of tequila as well as some mixed drinks. "How is work going?" she asks me as the waitress walks away to get our drinks.

"Busy," I say, "really busy and I'm trying to avoid my boss."

"Stephen," she says, "ew he's a prick. What did you see in him? If I could have Ambrose over him I would pick Ambrose any day. Stephen is old enough to be your dad."

"No he's a few years younger than my dad," I say, "but yeah I get your point. Dean and I were in a bad place. I made my mistakes but we fixed them and now he put a ring on it," I say showing my engagement ring off to my friends.

"That's some rock," says Natalie. "He must really love you."

"He does," I say with a smile as I admire the diamonds shining as I look at it in the dim lights. Dean did a good job. "Well, Stephen is trying to give me a work promotion to be an editor."

"That's awesome," says Natalie, "you should take it."

"Yeah I don't think so. I would be working with him which is what he wants. I don't even like how close we work together now. If I didn't love my job I would probably take one of the many offers other magazines have for me. I just like the people; most, of the people I work with and I love my job. I don't want to give it up you know?"

"I know," says Natalie, "how does Dean feel about you working for Stephen?"

"He's not happy about it but he says as long as Stephen behaves himself and I behave myself there shouldn't be a problem. He doesn't like it though. The other day he came and took me to lunch. Stephen was in my office when he showed up. Dean had the look of death on his face as he stared him down. I purposely brought Dean in there because I wanted Stephen to go away. I shouldn't really have to deal with him right?"

"If he's harassing you then no, I'm pretty sure sexual harassment is against the law no matter what kind of history you two have. It doesn't matter he should in no way ever put his hands or use his dirty words on you again."

"I know," I say, "he has a problem with boundaries. I have told him several times that whatever that fling was is over now. He should focus on his children, find a woman that's actually going to love him and not just have sex with him for fun because her boyfriend is miles away and they are fighting over bullshit stuff and because her daughter is stressing her out. He should really focus on finding someone that is going to love him. That woman isn't me. It was a fun fling while it lasted but it is over now and I'm engaged to the love of my life and I love my life. I have no reason to stray away from it."

"Tell him to back off," says Natalie as the waitress brings our shots.

"I've tried. I'm thinking of letting Dean handle it if he doesn't but I don't want to lose my job because Dean puts him through a wall."

"And he will. Dean has that bad boy in him," says Tori. "He will destroy him."

"I think Dean's bad boy side is quite sexy. That's what attracted me to him in the first place. He's always sexy," I say with a smile.

"You must have gotten some while he was in town," says Nat with a smile.

"You have no idea, Girl. No idea," I say with a smile. "And there's a lot more coming because he's moving in with me and Talli."

"It's about fucking time," she says with a smile. "You two should have been living together."

"I know but we're moving out of New York. We are getting a house in Connecticut."

"Well, damn," says Tori. "There go our Friday night girl nights."

"Not really. I can still travel into the city just like I am doing for work. I told you I'm not giving up my job no matter how much of a dirty scoundrel Stephen is."

"Good," says Tori as we pick up our shot glasses filled with tequila. Tequila is my poison. I can get messed up from Tequila and have before in fact it was tequila that pushed me into Stephen's arms a couple years ago. We had gone out for my birthday, I got a little too many birthday shots and filled up on tequila the next day I woke up in Stephen's bed. Tequila has some power over me. "Tonight we celebrate the long awaited and much needed engagement of our best friend Anastasia Bennett!" says Tori holding up her shot glass.

"And celebrating the last few months of Ana's freedom and life as a single woman," says Natalie with a smile. "Let's have fun tonight and as much as we can before she goes down the aisle." We hold up our shot glasses and smile before we take a shot of tequila before sucking on a lemon. It's been a while since I had tequila in me and I realize why I am so in love with it.

We sit in the lounge watching the party pop off on the dance floor as we drink our mixed drinks and take some more shots of tequila. I'm starting to feel the buzz by my third mixed drink and I don't even know how many shots we did but some guys came into the lounge with us and bought us some shots. It's been a great night so far. "So when is the big day going to be?" asks Natalie.

"December 24," I say, "I don't know where yet but I just know we decided on Christmas Eve."

"That sounds really nice. Are you going to have paparazzi there?"

"If I can help it no, wait I work with people in the magazine and news business so it may be pretty hard to keep this out of the headlines. I want it to be as private as possible. Dean and I don't get much privacy with his fame and all. I mean sure among non-wrestling fans he isn't that famous and he's just a normal guy in the crowd but it's always that one wrestling fan wherever we go that gets us. It's really hard but I guess we handle it well. You know what I do hate though?"

"What?" asks Tori.

"When people I don't even know follow me on Instagram or try to follow me I had to put up a block and only accept requests from people I know. It's a pain in the ass it really is. I think I get 100 requests a day."

"Just because you're with Dean?"

"Pretty much," I say with a smile. "And the haters I love the haters. You should see some of the stuff they say about me on social media," I say shaking my head. "He has these crazy fan girls. Some of his fans are cool but the crazy obsessed fan girls that think they have a chance with him have pulled me and Natalia through the mud. It makes me laugh. These tricks better recognize I've been with Dean before they even knew who he was. I was with him before the money came and I'll be there when the money goes. I was with him before he got into WWE. I made sacrifices with him and have been with him since I was 17 years old hell we have a 10 year old together and hopefully another one soon," I say with a smile, "but yeah it's crazy. I went through hell with this man and when he was in jail I was there waiting for him. They know nothing and need to back off. I can't stand the ones that disrespect me for no reason. They don't know me. Then the ones that take person family pictures I hate that too. I limit what I post."

"I bet," says Tori, "so rewind here you said hopefully another one soon?"

"Yeah we're trying to get pregnant. He wants this so badly and it's been almost 11 years since Natalia was born. I want it too. It's the last one but I want to give this to him."

"Aw, that's awesome," she says with a smile. "I remember you were so against having a baby."

"I know but I thought about it and when I saw him with Natalia it made my ovaries hurt and with him moving in with us again it will be easier than if he was living in Florida."

"True," says Tori. "I'm happy for you, Girl," she says. "What about work though?"

"I can take a few weeks off to have a baby," I say, "and if it gets me away from Stephen for a few weeks I am okay with it."

"You should really go to another magazine if Stephen is that bad."

"I don't want to that's the problem. I like the magazine I work for. I will just deal with his unwanted sexual advances to keep my job."

"But it's illegal," says Natalie, "you don't have to put up with it."

"And who is going to believe me?" I ask. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm here to celebrate my engagement, get drunk and have some fun with my girls. Let's forget about Stephen and go enjoy the night on the dance floor," I say as I stand up.

"Okay," says Tori with a smile as they stand up with me. We make our way to the dance floor being escorted by security before we let loose on the dance floor to the mix of music playing. It can't get any better than this as we dance together on the floor.

We are having a good time until I feel hands on my waist and a man grinding up against me. My security steps in before I can even turn around to see that it's Stephen. I roll my eyes. "What are you doing here, Stephen?" I ask.

"I heard that you were going out tonight I wanted to celebrate your engagement with you too," he says with a smile. "Tequila?" he asks with a sly smile.

"You don't have to celebrate anything with me. Stalk much?" I ask.

"I'm not stalking. I want to talk to you," he says. "Come with me," he says taking my hand as I pull it away.

"Sir, I am under strict instructions from Mr. Ambrose that no one is to bother Ms. Bennett and her friends."

"I am a friend of hers," he says, "right, Ana?"

"He's my boss," I say to Dean's hired security guard for the night. He hates when I go out and he doesn't like when I don't have security on me so he makes sure I always have some on me if I go out. I don't mind it but it gets kind of annoying sometimes.

"Do you want to talk to him?" he asks.

I look at Stephen and he looks back at me with his ice blue eyes and smiles at me. I smile back at him. "Yeah," I say, "give me 10 minutes," I say to him.

"All right," he says, "I'll be right inside the door," he says as he looks at Stephen. "If you need anything."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I let Natalie and Tori know that I'm going to talk to Stephen and I will be back shortly. Stephen and I start to walk out of the club together. He places his hand on the small of my back before I remove it. "Don't touch me or I will get my security guard."

"So he doesn't trust you now that you need security?" he asks.

"It's not me that he doesn't trust, it's people like you."

"I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want me to do," he says with a smile. I have to admit Stephen isn't bad looking and for being 40 years old he looks good for his age. He has nice blue eyes and he is nicely built. He keeps in shape for his age and even with a little grey hair he is not bad looking. "Will you give me another chance?"

"Another chance for what?" I ask crossing my arms.

"For us," he says, "I am here all the time for you and Dean is never here. Please we could be happy together."

"Stephen," I say, "I don't have those types of feelings for you. What we had wasn't really anything. I wasn't in love with you. I was in love with the fact you were spending time with me when Dean wasn't. I didn't love you and I don't love you now. I'm getting married in 8 months from now. I don't want to give you a chance. I really don't want anything to do with you but a work relationship. That's all I want. When I slept with you I was in a bad place with Dean. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened."

"And the 5 months that it kept happening didn't mean anything to you? It wasn't a mistake, Ana you know that. You're trying to convince yourself otherwise."

"I don't have to convince myself of anything. I love Dean. I know what true love is. What we had was nothing but a mistake it shouldn't have happened. It's over now, Stephen. Just stop trying to get more from me than a work relationship."

"I don't want to let you go, Ana," he says as he takes his hand to my cheek and strokes it softly. "You're smart, you're beautiful and I am in love with you. You have so much potential. I want to make you my world, Ana. Please."

"Stephen, no" I say removing his hand from my cheek. "What we had is over. I'm getting married and we're trying to have a baby. Things are finally going right in our lives after all the shit we've gone through and he's moving to New York when he gets back and then we're moving to Connecticut. I have to go," I say as I try to walk away before he grabs my arm to stop me, pulling me back to him. He pulls me in for a kiss at first I try to fight it but I give up the fight and kiss him back bringing my hands to cup his cheeks. The power that tequila has on me is dangerous. I pull away and say, "Stephen, that can't happen again."

"Ana," he says.

"No," I say before I walk away pulling out my cell phone to give Dean a call.

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

I look at the clock in my hotel room and see that it's 7 in the morning as my phone goes off waking me up from a deep sleep. I groan and reach over for my phone my annoyance disappears when I see it's Ana calling me. "Ana, Baby," I say with a sleep filled voice.

"Dean," she says and I can hear it in her voice that she's been crying. "I miss you. Come home soon, Baby."

"Ana, my tour just started," I say, "are you crying?" I ask as I sit up.

"Yes," she says and I can hear the sadness in her voice. "I need you."

"I wish I could be there, Baby, what's wrong? What happened?"

"I went out with Tori and Natalie to the club that we have VIP and Stephen showed up. He asked to talk to me and I did talk to him. He kissed me, Dean and I kissed him back. I'm so sorry."

"Ana," I say trying to control my temper. "What the fuck do you mean he kissed you and you kissed him back?"

"I am drunk. I was wrong, Dean. I'm sorry. He kept talking to me about me giving him a chance. I told him I don't love him and I love you. I made a mistake and I'm sorry please don't hate me."

"Ana," I say, "I don't hate you but I'm tired of this bullshit with Stephen. The guy is constantly on your ass. You need to leave your job to get away from him. I'm upset that you kissed him yes BUT I'm not going to hate you over it. You made a mistake but I can only take a couple mistakes before it's done, Ana. I'll kill him if he puts his hands or any part of his body on you again. He's nothing but problems. You don't need to work for an asshole like that."

"I know, Dean," she says, "I'm sorry," she says as she continues to cry. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Baby. Don't let it happen again or I'm going to walk away."

"No don't walk away," she says. "I need you. It won't happen again. I promise."

"It better not," I say, "and as for Stephen if he knows what is good for him he'll stay away from you."

"I try to avoid him but he won't leave me alone."

"All the more reason for you to quit your job and take another job offer."

"Dean, I love what I do and I love my job I just hate working for Stephen."

"I'm sure you can find a better job. You don't need to be harassed on a daily basis, Ana. Is it really worth it?"

"I don't know," she says. "When do you come home?"

"Next Wednesday," I say, "I'm sorry it's a long tour. I'll be home soon I promise."

"That's too long," she says. "I need you, Baby."

"I know and I need you too. I am always thinking about you when I'm away counting down the days till I see you again. Every day that passes brings us another day closer to when we see each other again. We can go on a date when I get back and then look for houses and work on that baby."

"Sounds good," she says and I can hear her smile in her voice. "You're always going to be the love of my life, Dean."

"I know, Ana but I just wish you would get away from Stephen. He's trying to get between us and if you keep letting him we're going to lose each other."

"I know and I won't let him get between us again. I promise, Baby. I love you."

"I love you too. Go home and get some sleep," I say. "You need it. I'll call you later okay?"

"Okay, Baby," she says, "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she says before we both hang up the phones. I put my phone back on the night stand and roll over to go back to sleep but Stephen is on my mind. He's trying to get between us and take Ana away from me. I need to do something about him or I'm going to lose Ana.

 **LATER THAT DAY:**

"Dean," says Hunter as I walk into his office at one of the house shows in Europe. "What can I do for you?"

"Hey," I say, "I just have a quick question."

"Okay," he says, "what's up, Champ?"

I smile and say, "my fiancée and I are planning to move to Connecticut in a few weeks when we find a house there."

"Where in Connecticut?"

"Greenwich," I say, "but I was wondering are there any openings on the creative team or anything that has to do with writing?"

"We are looking for a couple new writers. Are you asking for Ana?"

"Yeah, I think she would be a great audition to the Creative team. She has been writing for a magazine for 6 years now and she has her degree in journalism and communications. She does a really good job at her writing and is one of the best where she works now. Do you have any openings for her?"

"I'm sure we could give her a try if she would like to apply. I mean it could become a conflict of interest because you're a WWE superstar and she would be on the creative team but I'm sure we could get past that. Stephanie has read a few of her articles and I believe that she is in love with her work. She asked me a month ago why we don't have Ana Bennett working for us."

"Really?" I ask.

"Really," he says with a smile, "but yeah we are interested in Ana. I was going to say something to you when we left Europe but I'm glad you came to me. We can set something up and get her in for an interview and she can apply. That would be fantastic," he says, "we need her talent on the creative team and she could bring fresh and new ideas."

"That's what I think too," I say with a smile. "I'll talk to her when I get back home and then I'll let you know what's going on."

"All right, thank-you," he says with a smile. "I hope this works out."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Thank-you," I say once more before I let myself out of the room after shaking his hand. I'm not sure how Ana is going to feel about working for WWE but I think it's a great opportunity for her and since we will be living in Connecticut she won't have to go to New York and this gets her away from Stephen.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana's night out with the girls? Did she need it? What do you think about Stephen showing up? Are her friends right? Does she need to get away from Stephen and find another job? What do you think about Stephen kissing Ana and her kissing him back? Were you surprised that she called and told Dean what happened? What do you think about Dean's reaction to the kiss? Will he handle Stephen if he has to? Should Ana listen to him? What do you think of Dean going behind Ana's back and trying to get her a job with WWE? Is she going to be upset? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	6. How Much Do You Love It

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **A COUPLE WEEKS LATER:**

Over the next couple weeks after my night out with Tori and Natalie and everything that happened with Stephen I have done my best to avoid him. It's hard when he's my boss but I have been doing the best I can. He hasn't given up yet on his harassment. He's asking for another chance and spewing off a bunch of nonsense. I don't want him. He doesn't get that. He has kept me at work later than usual causing me to miss out on my time with Natalia and he has tried to get me to have lunch dates with him which I gracefully declined and just ate lunch in my office as I worked. Today is no different. When I arrived at work instead of Tessa having my coffee for me Stephen was standing outside my office with my coffee. He gave it to me with a smile on his face. He tried to kiss me but I moved away before he could. I thanked him but he followed me into my office asking me if I had plans for lunch luckily my dad's plane got in at 9 this morning and he was coming to have lunch for me so I got out of lunch again. He then asked if I had dinner plans but once again I got lucky because Dean comes home tonight and we're spending the night together. He's been gone for a couple weeks and I need to be with him especially after everything that happened a couple weeks ago with Stephen. Dean and I have to work this out he hasn't been exactly happy with me.

Once Stephen finally leaves my office I get to work and my morning goes pretty fast. I am finishing up an article for Tessa to put onto Stephen's desk for me just as my dad arrives at the office. "Ms. Bennett," says Tessa as she appears in my doorway.

"Yes, Tessa?"

"Your dad is here for you," she says.

"Thanks," I say as I finish printing off what I typed. I grab the article from the printer, look over it once more before I grab my purse. I walk over to Tessa and hand her the article. "Please lay this on Mr. Tyson's desk please. I will be back in an hour."

"Okay," she says with a smile as she takes the article from me. "Have fun."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before I walk out of my office. I smile as I see my dad standing in the lobby waiting for me. "Dad," I say with a smile.

"Ana," he says turning around with a smile on his face. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say with a smile before I give him a hug and a kiss on his cheek. "How was your flight?"

"It was pretty good," he says, "it was very relaxing."

"That's good to hear," I say with a smile. "So are you ready to get some lunch? There is a really nice French restaurant that just opened up down the street if you want to go."

"Sounds wonderful," he says with a smile before we hook arms and walk out of the building. I decide it's easier to just walk to the restaurant rather than taking a cab to get stuck in the lunch time traffic in Manhattan. "I love the city," he says with a smile as we walk and he takes in the sights and sounds around us.

"Me too," I say with a smile. "A lot different than Cincinnati huh?"

"Much different," he says with a smile. "What does Natalia think of it?"

"She loves it," I say.

"I'm sure she does," he says, "I can't wait to see her this evening."

"She's looking forward to seeing you too," I say with a smile. "I'm glad you're here, Dad."

"Me too," he says as we continue to walk to the French restaurant.

Once we arrive at the restaurant the hostess directs us to a table before a waiter comes and takes our drink order. I order a water and my dad orders the same. We look over the menu and my mouth waters at the French food on the menu. There aren't too many French restaurants in the city so this is a special treat. It's pretty busy for it to be lunch time but we get out food in a timely manner after we order it. "So how is work going?" asks my dad as I take a sip of my water.

"It's going good. I've been really busy the last couple weeks. A few late nights and I have been doing a lot of interviews. It's been busy."

"I see," he says, "so Dean finally proposed to you?"

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"Did you two set a date yet?"

"December 24," I say. "I want a short engagement. There's no need to drag it on when we've been together for 11 years. I want it to be short and sweet. I'm ready to marry my crazy lunatic," I say with a smile.

"Lunatic?" he asks before taking a bite of his food.

"Yeah he's known as the Lunatic Fringe in WWE. Is that surprising for you?"

"Not at all," he says with a small laugh. "The boy is crazy and some of those matches he put on before he got into WWE were crazy. I never saw anyone put their body through such crazy things."

"That's Dean for you," I say with a smile. "His wrestling has actually toned down a little bit since he got signed with WWE. My fiancée is one crazy SOB I'll give him that. I'm surprised he's still able to walk after all the stuff he's done," I say as I shake my head. Before Dean had gotten into developmental and WWE he had a crazy wrestling career, it was hardcore. He put his body through all sorts of crazy things. He's had chainsaws taken to his scalp and so much other dangerous and crazy things. I never let Natalia watch her dad wrestle before it toned down a bit; I could barely watch it but when Dean says he loves this business he loves this business he puts his body on the line for it week in and week out. He's a crazy lunatic but he's MY crazy lunatic and I love him. He does what he needs to do to help put food on our table.

"He is pretty crazy," he says with a smile, "so any word on when you two are moving in together?"

"He's moving in this week," I say with a smile. "He has already had some of his clothes and stuff delivered to the apartment. In fact we are going to look at houses tomorrow afternoon. He has the weekend off and we're spending it together."

"That's cool. I'm glad you two will finally be living together."

"Me too," I say, "it's good for me and it's good for Natalia."

"Yeah," he says.

"How are things with Chastity and Rod?" I ask.

"Rod is getting ready to graduate from high school and Chastity doesn't talk to me much anymore. Ever since she went to live with your mom in Arizona she doesn't talk to me much. She's mad at me but I guess she's getting ready to end her junior year of college."

"Wow," I say. "I'm sorry, Dad."

"Not your fault, Honey," he says. "How are things with your mom? Have you talked to her since you got engaged?"

"Things are okay with her," I say, "She's coming up soon to go look for a wedding dress with me. Are you two going to be okay at my wedding?"

"I will be. I won't do anything to ruin your day. You've been waiting for this for the last 8 years. I would never do anything to jeopardize your day."

"And you know your secretary isn't invited," I say.

"I know," he says, "I never even thought about bringing her but I wish that you would give her a chance."

"I don't have to give her a chance, Dad. I don't like her."

"I know, Sweetie and I understand."

"Okay," I say, "so how's the family business going? Is Rod ready to take over yet?"

"He can't wait," says my dad with a smile. "He's going to college for business and then he's going to come work with me."

"That's awesome," I say with a smile. "I'm glad that he's going to be a part of it."

"Yeah since you and Chastity went a different path."

"Hey, I love what I do," I say with a smile. "It's the best job in the world. I love the people I work with and I love my job."

"That's good," he says, "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I say,

"So are you moving outside the city or staying in the city?" asks my dad.

"We're leaving New York all together," I say, "We're moving to Connecticut but I'm going to travel to New York City every day for work."

"That's a big drive," he says, "don't you think you should find another job outside of New York City? It might be easier for you."

"I have thought about it but I'm not sure I'm ready to leave my job. I mean my boss is an asshole but I'm not sure I want to leave what I do."

"I think you can do better than where you're at, Ana," he says.

"Dad, I know. I hear this from everyone. I know I have other offers out there. I have magazine companies knocking on my door, TV shows that want me to write for them. I know but I don't know if I'm ready to leave this company."

"What is it that is keeping you?"

"I'm not sure," I say, "I wish I could answer that but I don't want to leave just yet."

"I just think if you have other magazine companies and TV shows after you that you should take the opportunity. You're not bad at what you do. You're pretty good at it."

"I know, Dad," I say, "I don't want to talk about it anymore so can we please drop it?"

"Sure, Honey," he says, "so now that you're getting married are there any plans of having another baby?"

"We're working on it," I say with a smile.

"I'm happy to hear that," he says with a smile. "I bet Dean is excited."

"You have no idea," I say with a smile. "He's on cloud 9."

"I bet he's wanted it for a long time."

"But with him not living with us and being gone so much and just Natalia and me it wasn't right but now that he will be with us more I think it's the best time to start trying plus he loves Natalia so much and he's amazing with her. I owe him this."

"He is an amazing father," says my dad.

"And who would have thought after he grew up without a father. He does a pretty damn good job with her and she loves him. She is such a daddy's girl."

"I know she is," says my dad with a smile. "I hope this happens for you two."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I love him, Dad."

"I know you do, you've loved him since the day you started that project with him. He's a good guy and he's good to you. I have only wanted the best for you and I'm glad that you found it."

"Me too," I say with a smile as I continue eating my lunch and he does the same as we talk about the latest news headlines and have small talk about the little things. My dad walks me back to work when our lunch date is over and I give him the key to my apartment before I go inside the building.

When I get back to my office Stephen is in there waiting for me holding my article in his hand with his arms crossed across his chest. He looks agitated. "Well, I read the article, Ana. I don't like it."

"What don't you like about it?" I ask.

"All of it," he says. "It's not what I was looking for. It's not your best work, Ana. I think you're too distracted with your personal life."

"I'm not distracted by anything. What is so bad about it? I think it is a great interview about Sia. She's mysterious and artistic. What's wrong with it?"

"It's just a really bad article. It's opinion," he says, "I don't like opinions."

"So what do you want me to do, Stephen?"

"I want you to rewrite it again and I want it done by 8:00 tonight," he says tossing it onto my desk.

"That article took me 2 days to write," I say.

"Well, then I guess you better get busy on it then. I want it on my desk by 8 tonight or you can say goodbye to your job."

"You would fire me over something so stupid?" I ask.

"I asked you to do a job, Ana, but you didn't do what I asked. I don't want an opinion piece. If I wanted an opinion piece I would work for the editorial section of the newspaper but I don't. I work for an entertainment magazine and I expect the articles in my magazine to be entertaining not persuasive."

"All right," I say, "I'll rewrite it."

"Good," he says. "Remember 8 tonight," he says.

"I need to do other things before I start the article can you extend it till 11?"

"Fine," he says, "but I want it on my desk by 11 tonight. I hope you don't plan on leaving."

"Well, Dean comes into town tonight. We have a dinner date."

"I guess you don't now," he says. "11 tonight, Ana," he says with a smirk before he walks out of my office making sure he brushes against me on his way out.

I roll my eyes as he walks out the door and walk over to my desk. I look over the article and I don't see anything wrong with it but since he's my boss I do have to listen to him and redo the whole thing. It took me two days to write this article and I have to rewrite it all in 9 hours. I shake my head as I pull my cell phone out of my purse to call Dean to cancel our date for tonight. I was really looking forward to having my date night with him. His phone rings and after the 3rd ring I hear his sexy, raspy voice that I love so much answer. "Hey, Baby," he says into the phone making me smile.

"Hey," I say with a smile of my own. "I have some bad news for you."

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I'm not going to be able to have dinner with you tonight," I say. "Stephen is being an ass and I have to rewrite an article for him. He wants it on his desk by 11 tonight. It's going to take me some time to write it."

"So we aren't going on a date tonight?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Okay," he says and I can hear the disappointment in his voice.

"Can you please get Natalia from school for me? My dad is at the apartment too so you two won't be alone. You three can hang out and I promise I will be home as soon as I can tonight."

"Okay," he says. "I can do that. I love you."

"I love you too," I say, "I'm really sorry, Dean."

"Don't worry about it, Ana," he says, "I'll be fine. You don't' even have to make it up to me."

"Dean, why are you being so short about it? I told you I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you."

"Ana it's fine," he says, "I'll see you when you get home."

"Fine," I say, "Bye, Baby."

"Bye," he says before he hangs up on me. I knew he was going to be upset about it. I knew that staying late was going to bother him. Stephen is doing this to be a jerk. I know it.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

I do what Stephen asks. I spent the entire rest of my day rewriting my article after I finish up some of my other work. I proofread it on my computer before I print it off. Stephen has been hanging around all night. He's come to check on me at least 50 times to see how it was coming, asking me if I wanted something to eat and trying to talk to me. I declined eating and I am starving. I can't wait to go home to get something to eat. Everything looks good with the article and I don't' see so much opinion in it as before so I print it off and then take it to Stephen's office. I knock on the door. "Come in, Ana," he says as he turns around in his chair with a smile on his face.

"I have the article for you," I say with a smile. "I took out all the opinions and made it more entertaining."

"Wonderful," he says with a smile as I hand the article to him. "So do you want to go get a few drinks tonight?"

"No, Stephen, I want to go home to my fiancée. He's waiting for me. I had to cancel our date night because of you."

"If you had done the article right the first time, Ana you wouldn't need to stay," he says as he gets up from his chair tossing the papers onto his desk. He saunters toward me and I feel sick to my stomach. I hate his saunter. "You're distracted lately," he says as he cups my face with his hands and strokes my cheeks with his thumbs. "You should really focus on your job. It's important. I wouldn't want to need to fire you because you're too consumed with your personal life."

"Are you threatening me?" I ask.

"No," he says with a smile. "I'm just being observant. There's some stuff you can do for me," he says, "and maybe I'll change my mind."

"Are you trying to blackmail me? Do you think I'm stupid? My father is a business man this is illegal."

"Who's going to believe you?" he asks as his hands move from my cheeks down to the top button of my blouse. "I mean it's just you and me in here, Ana. I sent security home about an hour ago and told them I would make sure you got out safely." My breaths become heavy as he starts to unbutton my blouse. "If you do this," he says, "you won't worry about losing your job."

"Stop it, Stephen," I say pulling away from him. "I'm not doing anything."

"See, Ana? Your career belongs to me. If you want the job you'll do what I ask of you if not then you know what you can do. I know how much you love it here, Ana. How much do you truly love it? What are you willing to do to keep it?"

"Not you," I say as I fix the button to my blouse. "This is sexual harassment, Stephen and it is illegal."

"Again, no one is here to believe you," he says with a smirk. "It's your word against mine. Who do you think they are going to believe? Some write for the magazine or the man in charge of the magazine? You're going to lose, Ana if you think you're going to get anyone involved. I have your career in the palm of my hands," he says as he removes his tie and starts to unbutton his shirt. "The choice is yours, Ana. Do you want to keep this job or not?" he asks. I stand watching him unbutton his shirt. He takes it off and exposes his white wife beater. "What's it going to be, Ana?" he asks as he reaches for his pants. He starts to unbuckle the belt he's wearing and starts to unbutton his pants. "You know you want this, Ana. You know you love your job that you're willing to do anything to keep it and I can make it so that you never get a job in this town again if you choose to walk away from this. I can destroy your career."

"You wouldn't," I say with tears in my eyes.

"Wouldn't I, Ana?" he asks as he pulls his pants down. "Find out how serious I am, if you want a career in New York City you'll do what I'm asking you to do. If not prepare to not have anything. I will bury you," he says as he walks over to me. I try to back away but he grabs my hand stopping me. "Come on, Ana, I know you want this as much as I do so just relax. Let what happens happen," he says pulling me toward him. Before I can get away his arms are wrapped around me and his lips are on mine. His tongue in my mouth as I feel like I am about to throw up, I try to push him away but he's too strong. Flashbacks of Mack are playing in my mind from when he took advantage of me when I was 17. I have the same sick feeling in my stomach.

"Get off of me," I say pushing him way. He looks at me shocked. I can feel the sickness in my stomach and then I feel the lump forming in my throat as he stands looking at me. "Don't fucking touch me again." I say as a strange taste fills my mouth as the lump in my throat gets bigger, my eyes water over with tears and before I can stop myself I vomit all over him as he gets closer to me. He stops in his tracks as I look at him with a smile on my face as he is disgusted with my vomit covering him. "If you don't mind now I'm going home."

"Yeah," he says, "that would be best. We'll talk on Monday morning."

"You'll talk to my lawyer Monday morning. I quit," I say before I walk out of his office and to the bathroom to clean myself up before I clean up my office and head home.

I walk into my apartment carrying a box of my stuff from the office. I'm surprised to see Dean still awake watching TV. He looks at me as I'm standing in the foyer and I look at him. My dark brown eyes meeting his blue eyes, he stands up and walks over to me. I drop my box of things and wrap my arms around his neck as his arms find their way around my waist. I wrap my legs around his waist as I press my lips against his. Kissing him wildly, passionately and aggressively, my tongue dominating his as I run my hands through his wild hair. He carries me to our bedroom never breaking our kiss. He kicks the door shut behind him before he walks me over to the bed. He throws me down onto the bed breaking our kiss. I look up at him with a smile on my face as he removes his grey wife beater and I start to unbutton my blouse. I pull it off and throw it to the floor as he towers over me. He covers my body with his and kisses my lips again with the same wild and aggressive passion as before. His lips trailing kisses down my neck. He gently nibbles and sucks at my neck before trailing his kisses down my chest. His hands mastering my breasts, kneading them and massaging them softly as they pour out of my black silk bra. He tears my bra away quickly exposing my swollen breasts. One hand on one breast massaging it softly, squeezing it gently and his mouth on the other one, sucking the nipple softly before he moves to the other breast. "They're bigger," he mumbles before taking my nipple into his mouth once again before his lips make their way down my body and around my navel. He reaches the top of my skirt and pulls it down quickly. He removes my garters and pulls away my black lace panties. Spreading my legs quickly his head is between my legs. His lips on my sex making me moan out in pleasure before his tongue is inside me, making love to me. His soft wet tongue making love to me as I pull at his wild hair, the passion tears through my body, my eyes close as I enjoy his sexual pleasure. The passion rips through my body growing stronger, I feel it in the pit of my stomach, my toes start to curl as I fall apart from the work of his tongue. Crying out in pleasure as I reach my climax.

Dean removes his head from between my legs and stands up as I look up at him. His body is perfect as he unbuttons his jeans, pulling them down quickly before kicking them off. I see his erection through his briefs as I sit up. I pull his briefs down and take his hardness into my hand, stroking him softly as he groans out in pleasure. I take the tip of his erection into my mouth sucking it softly as he groans in pleasure, a growl in his throat as I take more of him into my mouth, his hands loosen the bun in my hair freeing my dark hair. He runs his hands through my hair as I make love to him with my mouth, the pleasure in his deep moans. I take him deeper into my mouth and I hear him gasp as I suck him harder and pleasure him deeper in my mouth. His fists twisting in my hair as I continue making love to him with my mouth, a deeper growl catches in his throat as his erection grows thicker and larger in my mouth. A deep groan from his sexy raspy voice as he explodes into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat as I swallow all of his seed as he pumps it into my mouth.

He removes himself from my mouth and pushes me back onto the bed before straddling and towering over me. I take my hands to his firm chest, running them through his chest hair. "I love you," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," he says with a smile as he slides himself into me softly at first as he lowers his body onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck, his lips on mine as he makes love to me softly at first before his movements get harder and faster as he goes deeper inside of me. I move my hips to his rhythm as my fingernails trace his back as he continues to make love to me. I can't hold back anymore as he works himself deeper inside of me, making his movements harder, his hot breath on my neck, our sweat mixing together. I feel the passion ripping through my body like a tide in the ocean. He hits the right spot as my nails dig into his back and my toes dig into the mattress. I cry and scream out in pleasure as he brings me to my climax. He continues his movements and after a couple thrusts he falls apart, releasing his seed deep inside of me as he groans out in pleasure, "Anastasia," he says in his deep raspy but sexy voice as he pours himself into me.

He lays entwined with me in our bed under the covers as we lay catching our breaths. He kisses my lips softly as he slowly removes himself from inside of me before lying next to me. He takes me into his arms, his heart his racing and his breaths heavy. I rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. I close my eyes as he kisses the top of my head and drift off to sleep as he holds me in his arms never letting me go as I hold onto him tightly.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana's lunch date with her dad? Did she need some time with her dad? What did you think of Stephen being a jerk to Ana? What about him making her rewrite the article? What is your opinion on him blackmailing her to keep her job? Are you surprised she quit her job? What did you think of her throwing up in Stephen did he deserve it? What do you thik made Dean and Ana make love to each other without saying a single word about it? What do you think will happen now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	7. Who Are You?

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Light shines into the bedroom window as my eyes flick open. I look onto Dean's side of the bed and he's not there anymore. I groan not waking up to him even though I do it often the fact I know he's home with me I hate waking up without him next to me. I look at the clock and see that it's after 10 in the morning. I never sleep this late, Natalia never sleeps this late. I groan as I get out of bed and make my way to my bathroom after I throw on a tank top and a pair of shorts. I splash some water on my face and then throw my hair up into a messy bun. I look at myself in the mirror and something looks different. My breasts are much bigger than they were a couple weeks ago. They haven't been fitting into my bras lately and until last night they were sore. I pick up my cellphone and hit my period tracking app. I let out a deep breath when I see that I am a week late with my period. I thought with work and everything that I was just stressed out but I'm starting to think it's something more. I make my way to the medicine cabinet and pull out an unopened pregnancy test. Even though I have been on birth control since I had Natalia I have always kept pregnancy tests on hand just in case of a birth control slip up. I have forgotten my pill a few times in the last 11 years and I have had some pregnancy scares. I take the test out of the box and hold it in my hands as I pull myself together. Dean and I want this. I stopped my birth control so this could happen. If I am or if I'm not it will be okay, I take the test and let it sit on the sink for a couple of minutes as I sit down on the side of the tub waiting for the results.

I stand up and walk over to the sink. I nervously pick up the test, scared to look at the results. I've done this before. I've been here before when I was 17 years old. I managed it then when I had no job and when Dean had no job, not a real job anyway. We raised Natalia in some tough times. There were days we didn't have money for diapers or food but we got through it. We can do this again if it were to happen. He has a great job and hopefully after last night I can find a great job again. I pick the test up and look at the results. I close my eyes and look at it again; **PREGNANT.** It's as clear as day on the digital screen. I lay the test back down on the sink and walk out of the bathroom after washing my hands.

"Good morning, Princess," says my dad as he looks at me with a smile as he is sitting on the chair in the living room drinking a cup of coffee. He looks so relaxed in his street clothes.

"Good morning, Dad," I say with a smile.

"Did you have a good night last night?" he asks.

"Maybe," I say as my face burns with embarrassment.

"Hi, Mommy," says Natalia with a smile as she gives me a hug.

"Hi, Talli," I say hugging her back. "How are you today?"

"Good," she says with a smile as Dean walks over with a cup of coffee for me. "Look, Daddy did my hair," she says showing me the pig tail braids in her hair making me smile.

"It's beautiful," I say with a smile as Dean hands me coffee. "I am not in the mood for coffee today," I say handing it back to him.

"Did my beautiful fiancée just say she wasn't in the mood for coffee?" he asks with a smile. "You are obsessed with coffee."

"I guess today I'm not feeling it," I say with a smile as Natalia stays wrapped around my waist as I hold onto her.

"Okay," he says before he kisses my lips softly and passionately.

"Hey," I say as I break the kiss. "Come with me," I say. "I need to show you something."

"Okay," he says as he lays the coffee down onto the coffee table next to the couch.

"We'll be right back," I say to Natalia.

"Can I come?" she asks.

"No, Sweetie, your dad and I need to talk," I say with a smile. "We'll be right back I promise. Hang out with Pop Pop and we will be right back I promise."

"Okay," she says as she sits down on the couch.

I take Dean's hand into mine and intertwine our fingers as we walk through the hallway to our bedroom. I walk to the bathroom and he walks with me. "What are you doing?" he asks.

"You'll see," I say as I pick the test up from the sink. "Look," I say with a smile as I hand it to him.

He looks down at it and his blue eyes grow bigger and a smile comes across his face. He looks up at me and says, "you're pregnant?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "I'm pregnant."

He wraps his arms around me tightly as I wrap my arms around his neck. He kisses my lips softly. He is on top of the world with being the WWE champion, getting engaged to me and now us having a baby. Nothing could bring him down. "I am so happy," he says as he breaks the kiss. "I wanted this for so long."

"I know," I say with a smile as I look at the happiness on his face. He is so cute. "Congratulations, Daddy."

"Thanks, Mommy," he says with a smile. "I knew it."

"You knew it?" I ask.

"Yeah last night when you attacked me when you came in the door, when I was mastering your titties I knew they were bigger."

"You knew they were bigger?" I ask with a smile.

"Ana, I've been mastering those titties for 11 years. I think I know when they are bigger and when they aren't."

"True," I say with a smile. "So what do you think?"

"About the pregnancy?"

"I'm fucking excited, Ana. It's been almost 11 years since we had Talli. I'm ready to have another one. I didn't think it was going to happen this soon but apparently one skipped pill was what we needed."

"I skipped more than one," I say biting my lip. "The whole Wrestlemania weekend I didn't take it so technically it was bound to happen regardless."

"I don't care how it happened. I'm just glad that it did," he says, "what about work though?"

"About that," I say. "I quit last night."

"I was wondering why there was a box of stuff in the foyer. What happened? I thought you loved working there?"

"I just thought it was time to go," I say.

"I don't buy it. As many times as I have told you to get away from Stephen and that company you never wanted to so why now?"

I cup his face in my hands and look into his blue eyes. "Can we not talk about it now? Can we just enjoy this? Can we just enjoy finding out we're having a baby and not worry about my old job?"

"I guess so," he says with a smile. "But we will talk about it later."

"Deal," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again. "You're going to be a daddy again."

"I know, Baby," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips again as he places his hands on my stomach making me smile. I never thought I would be so excited to find out I was pregnant but I really want this even if I had negative feelings about it before.

Later that afternoon, Dean, Talli, my dad and I leave New York City and head into Greenwich, Connecticut so that we can look at houses. I am going to miss the city but knowing I am going to have a baby in a few months I want to be able to take my baby home to a real house with a backyard and something we own together as a family. I love my penthouse but it is time to settle down outside the city. Dean pulls into a private community in Greenwich and makes his way through the neighborhood. Talli is taken back by the size of the houses as we pass them. The houses are a good distance apart and the neighborhood seems to be peaceful and calm but then again anything seems calm compared to Manhattan. Dean pulls into the driveway of a house toward the end of the street. The driveway is long and winding. He parks the car in front of one of the garages there are three of them before we get out of the car. The house is huge. It's a mansion much bigger than what I am used to. "This house looks nice," says my dad as he holds Natalia's hand as Dean takes my hand into his as I am looking at the brick house in front of me. It is perfect. The front porch is big with a swing hanging from the hooks on the ceiling of the porch. There are bushes in front of the white railings in the brown tan bark with roses growing on them. The pathway to the front stairs is stone.

"Hello," says a woman dressed in a black business skirt outfit with her hair pulled up into a tight bun. "You must be Dean," she says with a smile.

"I am," he says with a smile and I don't like the way she is looking at him. I am not usually the jealous type because I know that there are women out there drooling over Dean that I don't even know and have some wild crazy fantasies about him but this lady I just don't like the way she's looking at Dean. "And this is Ana," he says introducing me to her.

"Hello, Ana," she says with a smile as I give her my left hand to shake so she can see my engagement ring.

"I'm Dean's fiancée," I say throwing it out there for extra measure.

"That's a beautiful ring," she says looking at it.

"I think so," I say as I remove my hand from hers. "So can we look at the house?"

"Sure," she says as she opens the front door for us.

"What is wrong with you?" asks Dean as we walk into the house followed by my dad and Natalia.

"I don't like the way she's looking at you," I whisper with a smile.

"She's just doing her job," he says.

"She can do it better without her flirty eyes," I say as she starts to take us on a tour of the house.

It is not a bad house. I love it to be honest. It's spacious and it is comfortable. The kitchen is amazing. Its floor is wood, there are granite marble counter tops with wooden cabinets, a stainless steel refrigerator. The microwave is black and built into the wall while the stove is black and sits beneath the microwave. She shows us all the lights in the kitchen before showing us a food pantry behind a set of sliding wooden doors. The kitchen is open to light and there are tons of windows in there giving off a lot of light. There is a space for our kitchen table and there is a sliding glass door that leads us out to the big backyard. The backyard is huge. There is a lot of room for the kids to run and play. There is an in-ground pool off in the distance fenced in with a slide and a diving board. "I like the pool," says Talli with a smile as she holds onto Dean's hand.

"What do you think of the yard?" asks Dean.

"I like it," she says with a smile as she looks up at him with her blue eyes.

The woman takes us back inside and shows us around the downstairs showing us the living room which is just as large as the kitchen. The floor is also made of wood and there is a fireplace in there made from brick. The sun shines in from the front window of the living room. She takes us through the house to show us the extra rooms downstairs that can be turned into an office for me, a laundry room with a stainless steel washer and dryer. She shows us the bathrooms on the first floor before she takes us upstairs to show us the 6 bedrooms up there. They are a good size and three of them have their own bathroom. She shows us the master bedroom which I am in love with because it's so big and there is a sliding glass door that leads to a balcony so Dean and I can sit out there on summer nights enjoying the night sky and the master bathroom I fall in love with right away. It's so big and cozy. The sink is bigger than my sink at the penthouse, the bathtub is bigger and it can also be a Jacuzzi and the shower looks amazing. The closets in all the rooms are walk in closets with the master bedroom's being the biggest. I have no complaints about it. "What do you think?" I ask Natalia. "Do you like this house?"

"I love it," she says with a smile. "Can we get a dog now?"

"We're not getting a dog," I say.

"But she wants a dog," says Dean as he picks her up. "Don't you think she deserves a dog if we get this house?"

"Yes, Mommy," she says with a sad face as Dean mocks her. "Don't you think I deserve a dog?"

I smile at her and say, "we'll discuss it."

"Okay," she says as Dean holds her in his arms. I swear he has her spoiled. She's almost 11 years old and her dad still holds her like she's 5.

"What do you think, Dean?" I ask him as I rub his back with my hand as the realtor looks at us. "I like it. In fact I love it. I think it's perfect."

"Me too," he says with a smile as he puts Natalia down. "I mean it's in a private location which is what I was looking for. The house is spacious and we have enough rooms if we were to have another baby," he says with a smile. "And the yard is beautiful. I want it."

"Me too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "So," I say to the realtor. "What are the schools like around here? Are they good schools or no?"

"They are some of the best in this state," she says.

"And are there private schools?" asks Dean. "Catholic schools to be more specific. We want our little girl to get the best education possible and we would like it done in the Catholic atmosphere."

"There are three Catholic schools in the area all of them with good reviews. There are really good schools around here and the crime rate in this area is very slim, it's a really good neighborhood."

"Okay," says Dean with a smile.

"I think you'll love this house and the neighborhood," she says touching his shoulder before I clear my throat making Dean move away from her touch.

"I think so too," I say. "Baby, I want this house."

"My fiancée has spoken. We want the house."

"Wonderful," she says with a smile. "This house has been on the market for a while. I'm sure you're going to love it here."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as Dean pulls out his checkbook ready to sign a check for the house. The realtor takes us downstairs to the kitchen while my dad takes Natalia outside to play in the yard while the realtor has us sign paperwork for the house and Dean signs the check paying the asking price for it. Dean has the house put under both of our names and not just his which I am happy about because it is our house together for us to raise our children in and live in together. The realtor gives him the keys and the house is officially ours. It all happened so fast I'm starting to think that maybe Dean had already put an offer on the house before I even saw it but it doesn't matter. We have a house and I can't wait to move in.

"We have a house," says Dean with a smile as we walk out to the backyard to see my dad and Talli playing tag. Dean wraps his arm around my shoulders as I lean into him and wrap my arm around his waist. "I think she's going to love it."

"I think she already does," I say with a smile. "When do you want to move in?"

"I don't know," he says, "whenever you're ready. I mean I think there is some work that we should do on the house. I think we should paint it the way we want and I want to put some carpet down in some of the rooms. What do you think? Is there anything you want to do to the house?"

"I'm not sure but I agree with the carpet and the painting. It's a nice house though but I want to make it ours."

"Me too," he says with a smile before he kisses my cheek softly. "So when do you want to tell Talli and your dad about the baby?"

"After the first doctor's appointment," I say, "my dad has been asking for another grandchild so I'm sure he's going to be happy. Then I'm going to tell my mom. Is Talli going to be able to handle being a big sister? She's been the center of our world for the last 11 years. Do you think she can handle it?"

"I don't know she is 11," he says, "I think she will be okay."

"I hope so," I say with a smile. "So this really shakes things up with our wedding in December. If I am right our scheduled wedding will be around the time I'm due."

"Are you saying you want to get married earlier or later?"

"I want to still get married on Christmas Eve even if I am a fat bride."

"You won't be fat, you'll be perfect and pregnant," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "You'll be the most beautiful bride ever."

"Thanks," I say with a smile.

By the time we make it back into New York it is evening time so Dean and I take my dad and Talli out to eat somewhere in the city before we go back to our apartment. My dad plays a game with Talli in the living room while Dean and I go into the bedroom to talk so I can tell him what happened with Stephen. I know Dean's limits and I know his breaking point he's going to reach it tonight. "So what happened last night?" asks Dean jumping straight to the point.

"Stephen is an asshole," I say as I sit on his lap as he sits on the bed. He wraps his arm around my waist and rests his hand on my stomach. "I went out to lunch with my dad when I came back he told me he hated my article and wanted me to do it again. He wanted to me stay later to fix it up to his standards which is why I cancelled our date. I didn't want to but I had to because he was saying it needed to be done. I was working on it in my office all night and he kept coming in to check on me asking me if I was okay and if I wanted to eat anything. I told him I was fine and I just wanted to get done so I could get home to you, Natalia and my dad because I wanted to do the family thing take my dad through the city and spend time with you but he kept interrupting me. I finally got it done and when I took it to his office he looked at it and said it was okay. He told me I was distracted with my personal life and it was messing up my ability to do my job. He talked about firing me but there would be no reason. He tried to blackmail me. He wanted me to have sex with him to keep my job. He told me no one would believe me because it was just us. He told me that he sent security home a while ago. He asked me how much I loved my job and what I would do to keep it. I told him it was illegal what he was doing but once again he told me no one would believe me. He told me that if I loved my job I would do anything to keep it. He challenged me. He came up to me and he kissed me. He was too strong to push away but I fought him off. He came toward me again and I threw up on him. I guess I was having morning sickness last night I don't know but I threw up on him."

"Good the asshole deserves it," he says, "so he tried to make you have sex with him so you could keep your job?"

"Yes," I say, "he wanted me to prove how much I love my job. I don't love it that much, not so much I want to tear my family apart and lose you. I couldn't and I wasn't going to."

"That guy is a prick," says Dean and I can hear the anger in his voice. "So you quit?"

"Of course I quit. I told him he would be talking to my lawyer but I don't know if I want to get a lawyer involved but he pretty much told me he was going to ruin my career because he knows people."

"I'll kill him," he says, "I'm going to kill him." And for the first time in years I see Dean's street side coming out and his bad boy side reaching the surface. "NO one and I mean NO one is going to put their hands on my fiancée or try to get my fiancée to do things like that. I'll have his job in the morning."

"Dean," I say, "just don't hurt him."

"Don't hurt him after what he tried to do to you?" he asks. "He's lucky I'm letting him breathe tonight."

"Dean," I say, "I don't want you to get in trouble. You and me are in a good place. Your career is taking off, you're the WWE champion. I don't want you to lose that because of me. WE have a house, we're getting married and we're having a baby. I don't want you to end up in jail again. I don't want that to happen. You missed so much of my pregnancy with Talli I don't want you to miss much of this one. Please promise me you won't hurt Stephen."

"Ana, what do you expect me to do? That guy has been on your ass ever since you called whatever you had going on with him off. How many times has he asked you to do these favors for him? How many times Ana?"

"I don't know," I say. "Maybe two times before this."

"And you just did it?"

"Yes," I say, "I wanted to keep my job, Dean, you don't understand. I really wanted to keep my job."

"Why so some slime bucket can destroy your career and have his way with you whenever he wanted? Is this baby even mine?"

"Yes the baby is yours don't be an asshole about it."

"You don't want me to be an asshole but you just told me that you have done things for your boss to keep your job and you don't want me to be an asshole about it? I thought we fixed this Ana? I thought we worked it out."

"What would you do if you were me?"

"I would have quit my fucking job not slept with my boss."

"I didn't sleep with him. I just pleasured him."

"How?" he asks. "How did you pleasure him?"

"Once it was just a hand job and the second time it was a blowjob," I say honestly.

"And when did this happen?"

"A long time ago," I say.

"How long?" he asks.

"A year ago and the last time was probably 6 months ago."

"I don't even believe this, Ana," he says, "I'm going to kill him. He took advantage of you."

"Dean," I plead, "don't do anything that's going to get you in trouble. We need you and so does the baby. I want you to be here for us."

"Ana, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you. How can you love a job so much that you're willing to tear your family apart to keep it? We've been through hell," he says, "and now you tell me this? You cheated on me three times, Ana. Is your job more important than your family?"

"NO," I say, "that's why I quit my job. I couldn't tear us apart. I didn't want to tear us apart. I'm sorry, Dean."

"So now you're sorry," he says. "You weren't sorry when you were sucking him off to keep your job or giving him a hand job and God knows what else you've done. Is this baby mine, Ana?"

"Yes the baby is yours. I haven't slept with him in two years I promise you that. Dean, I love you. I love you so much," I say with tears in my eyes. "What I did was stupid and I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry. I thought I was saving my job but I wasn't. He wasn't going to fire me. He just wanted me to pleasure him. I'm sorry, Dean. I'm done with that place and I'm never going back. I'm going to find a new job," I say, "I'm sorry, Dean, please don't hate me. Please."

"You want me to act like this whole thing is okay, Ana? That's sexual harassment, sexual assault and so much more. He violated the law so many times and you just let him. You had no regard for yourself, me or our daughter. What kind of woman are you?" he asks. "I don't even know you anymore. Somewhere down the line us turned into you and what YOU wanted. You got selfish, Ana. Your job became more important than us and our family," he says shaking his head. "I don't know what to say to you."

"Tell me that you love me," I say, "please, Dean, tell me that you love me," I beg with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know if I do anymore, Ana," he says as he makes me stand up. "You fucked up. You made the choice to have your job than your family."

"NO," I say, "I chose you. I've always chosen you."

"You didn't 6 months ago," he says. "Ana, how can we get married if I can't trust you?"

"You can trust me," I say, "Dean, I love you."

"Ana," he says, "just stop. I need to figure this out. I need time to get my thoughts together because right now," he says, "I can't stand looking at you. I don't even know you anymore."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"I have to get out of here, Ana," he says.

"No, Dean, don't leave. Please, I'm sorry," I beg him not to leave and follow him out of the bedroom. Natalia and my dad look at us as I'm crying hysterically begging him not to leave.

Dean grabs his leather jacket and hugs Natalia. "Daddy will be back for you," he says, "but right now Daddy has to go clear his head," he says before he kisses her cheek.

"You're not taking her from me," I say, "where were you for the last fucking 11 years of her life doing your own thing."

"Ana, you'd be wise not to talk to me right now," he says.

"What is going on?" asks my dad as he stands up.

"I don't know," says Dean, "ask your daughter why she's a whore," he says before walking out of the apartment door slamming it behind him.

"Ana," he says as I fall to my knees crying hysterically as he runs over to me. "Natalia, honey, why don't you go to your room? Pop Pop and mommy need to talk."

"What's a whore?" she asks.

"Natalia," he says, "we'll talk about it later please go to your room."

"Okay, Pop Pop," she says before she walks to her room.

I cry hysterically as the room around me spins around. My dad helps me up but my legs are weak, the room spinning as he helps me walk over to the couch but before we make it everything goes black.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Ana being pregnant? Were you glad that she was happy about it? What did you think of Dean's reaction? What did you think of Ana's reaction to the realtor? What about Dean and Ana buying a house? Is this something they need? What do you think about Dean's reaction to Ana telling him about Stephen? What are your thoughts about Ana's confession about cheating on Dean again? What did you think of their fight and their blow up? Do you think it was good for Dean to leave? Do you think he would really take Natalia from Ana? What do you think is wrong with Ana? Is this a bad time for her dad to be in town? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	8. Show Me That You Love Me

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. THey were greatly appreciated thank-you all so much***

"Did you get in touch with Dean?" I ask my dad as I am sitting in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV. I haven't been eating like I should be and I haven't been drinking enough water like I should be so mixed with my morning sickness and constant vomiting I got dehydrated and they are keeping me for a couple hours to pump some liquids into me to get me hydrated again and to make sure everything is all right with the baby. The doctor confirmed it shortly after I arrived and determined I am 6 weeks along making the baby Dean's.

"I've been trying," says my dad. "What happened, Ana? What was that whole fight about?"

"Because like I did two years ago I fucked up, Dad, that's what happened and what the whole fight was about."

"What happened, Ana?" he asks me.

"I was telling him I quit my job last night," I say.

"You quit your job last night? Why? What happened?"

"Stephen was trying to get me to do things to keep my job. Things I didn't want to do. He threatened to ruin my entire career, he told me that he would tell his friends about me and how horrible of an employee I am. He is going to ruin me, Dad. He wanted me to prove how much I love my job by doing things with him. I told him I wasn't going to do it. I told him it was illegal and I was not going to do it. He kissed me and then I threw up on him. I told him I quit and then left."

"And Dean is upset about that?" he asks.

"Not exactly," I say, "he's upset because Stephen has been doing this to me and I gave in a couple of times so I cheated on him."

"Ana," he says, "why would you do something like that? You know that's illegal right?"

"I know, Dad," I say, "don't give me a lecture after what you've done. You cheated on Mom too and tore our family apart just like I'm pretty sure I tore mine apart."

"Ana, you have been told how many times in the last 2 years to leave that God forsaken job? You just kept hanging around and now this is what happened. Dean loves you, Ana. That boy has loved you since day 1. He has tried to give you the world. I know you love him but what you did, Ana you didn't need to do what you did. You have plenty of opportunities out there but yet you chose to do whatever you did to your boss so you could keep that job. There are other magazine companies out there that would love to have you work for them that are much better than the one you're working at or were working at. Why would you lower yourself to that? Stephen is a jerk, Ana, he's disgusting. What 40 year old man needs to be involved with a 28 year old woman that has a fiancée and a 10 year old daughter? He's a pig. You should have quit after you had that ridiculous fling with him. You should have left then but you chose to stay now look where you're at," he says.

"Dad, don't judge me. You slept with your secretary for years and tore our family apart. I know I made a mistake and if I could go back I would. I just wanted to keep my job. I liked what I was doing. I liked my job a lot."

"More than your own family?" He asks. "No job is more important than your family."

"You're a good one to talk," I say.

"What happened with me and Sonya is different."

"Not really, you still cheated on Mom like I cheated on Dean. Now how do I fix this with Dean?"

"I don't know if you can, Ana. He was really upset."

"That's Dean," I say, "he is always really upset but he comes around."

"I don't know if you can fix this, Ana. That's the thing. Dean put all of his trust into you, he gave you his heart. You were the only person he truly trusted in all of his life after everything he has been through. You messed that up, Ana. I'm not saying what I did was right because I know it was wrong and I lost my wife because of it. That was a hard lesson to learn. It's not that I didn't love your mom it was because I was selfish. Just like you were selfish, it's not all about you, Anastasia. You have a fiancée and you have a daughter what happens now if Dean really does leave? How do you think that's going to affect Talli? She loves her dad."

"I don't want Dean to leave," I say with tears in my eyes. "I love him."

"If you loved him you would have listened to him, Ana when he told you to get out of that place. You should have left 2 years ago but you didn't. You stuck around for what? To be degraded and belittled and used to have sex with. Ana, you're better than that. You didn't get your job to have sex with your boss you got your job because you're damn good at what you do and other magazines saw that and so did the TV Show that wants you to write for them. You are awesome at what you do. You didn't need Stephen or that magazine. You had bigger magazines that wanted you but you turned them away and for what? I don't understand why you would want to keep working for Stephen after everything that happened."

"I liked my job," I say, "but you're right I should have left 2 years ago but I didn't. I screwed up I know, Dad but I want to make it right."

"I don't know if you can, Ana Dean trusted you and you broke that trust not once but twice. You know he's been through a lot in life and you were the only person that he thought he could trust but you tore that all away when you decided to sleep with Stephen two years ago and then whatever you did to keep your job. Why, Ana? Why was your job that important to you that you were willing to risk it all? Do you not love Dean enough? Does your family not mean anything to you? What is it because I don't understand. I made this mistake, Ana. I regret losing your mother because I was selfish but she never came back. I was angry with her. I kept you three from her and now one of my daughters won't even talk to me because I did that. I made the wrong choice just like you did because I was selfish."

"No, Dad. I was stupid. I cheated on Dean the first time because I was lonely but the last couple times because I was selfish and I am a jerk. I don't know why I wanted to risk it all. It was dumb of me. I shouldn't have done that. I know. I should have left when Dean wanted me to but I didn't because I am hard headed and I am dumb."

"You're not dumb, Ana, you're strong-willed. You didn't need to do anything to keep your job. That's illegal and I wish I could tear Stephen apart for what he did to you but I can't. I hope that you can work this out with Dean but he is really upset right now, Ana. I tried calling him to let him know you're here and he hasn't answered the phone or any of my texts."

"Great," I say. "I really screwed up, Dad," I say as tears fall from my eyes. "I love, Dean. I don't want him to leave. I don't want to live without him. I need him, Dad. I don't want to lose him. I can't lose him. We're having a baby together and I want to marry him. I want to be with him the rest of my life, Daddy. Ever since I was 17 years old he was the one I wanted. He's the one I pictured waiting for me at the end of the aisle, the one I dreamed about having a family with and the one I have wanted to spend my life with. I know I screwed up but so has he. I was there for him when he was in jail. I helped him through his drug problem and never left his side. I can't have him leave me. We've been through so much and been together too long to let something like this tear us apart."

"Ana, I know you love him. I know you want all that with him but the fact you cheated on him says something else. You've been through a lot I know but cheating on someone is often a deal breaker. If they can't trust you what kind of future do you think you're going to have?"

"Not a good one. How can I get his trust back?"

"That's something you need to talk to Dean about, Ana. I can't answer that question for him. You two need to talk because unfortunately it's not about you two it's about Natalia and that baby you're pregnant with. Are you sure it's his baby?"

"I'm sure," I say, "I haven't had intercourse with Stephen for 2 years and I'm 6 weeks along which means it is Dean's baby."

"Okay," he says. "Just making sure, you two need to work this out and figure it out because it's not fair to Natalia and it's not fair to that baby. I hope he forgives you."

"I probably wouldn't forgive myself if I was him," I say honestly. "I was a bitch. I was the only one that never hurt him. I was the one that was always there for him. And then I screwed it all up. I threw it all away and for what? Nothing, you're right. If I don't get Dean back I deserve it. I deserve every minute of it. Dad, I screwed up. How can I fix this? I want to be with Dean."

"You're going to need to figure out how to fix it on your own. You're 28, Ana. You're an adult it's time you learned to fix your own mistakes. I can't help you with this one. It's up to Dean and what he wants."

"I know," I say as I wipe the tears from my eyes as the doctor comes into the room.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Bennett?" he asks as my dad excuses himself from the room.

"I'm doing all right. I'm feeling better. I'm not as weak and light headed."

"That's good. That means you're starting to hydrate. I want to keep you hooked up to an IV for another half hour then we'll release you."

"Okay," I say, "and is the baby all right?"

"The baby looked good when we did the ultrasound but the next 24 hours are crucial. The lack of water can cause problems with the amniotic sac. Dehydration in the early stages can cause a miscarriage."

"So you think I'm going to miscarry?"

"I'm not 100% sure It's pretty possible that you may miscarry but hopefully not."

"Okay," I say. "What should I do to prevent that from happening?"

"You can't prevent a miscarriage from happening but I think it would help you if you just rested the next couple days and remain stress free. If you experience any spotting it's important that you let us know. I just want you to take it easy the next few days."

"I can do that," I say with a smile.

"Good," he says with a smile. "I'm going to let you rest and then I will be back in 30 minutes to check on you then we'll talk about releasing you."

"Okay," I say. I watch the doctor walk out of the room before I grab my cellphone from the table next to my bed hoping that Dean texted me back but he didn't. I didn't even get a call from him. He's really upset. He has to be upset because it is not like him to ignore me like this. I get onto the internet just for fun and I go onto Twitter to see my name is trending. I click on it to see why it's trending. "Ana Bennett is a horrible person. How can she do that to Dean?" I read and then I read a few more tweets. I'm being torn apart on the twitter community by Dean's fans somehow they found out about me and what happened with Stephen. Some fans are hoping Dean and I are done while others are wishing I die but some are telling them to mind their own business. I close out of Twitter and try to call Dean again but I get no answer. "Hey, Dean, it's me. I'm really sorry. I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry for what I did. Please just talk to me. Please hear me out. I'm at the hospital now but I should be getting released soon. When I do I will let you know," I say. "I love you, Dean." I hang up the phone and put it down on the table before I lay down and fall asleep.

 **THREE HOURS LATER:**

The room is filled with darkness as I hear a noise in my room. I hear someone bump into the dresser and hear things falling over on the dresser. I sit up as I hear Dean say, "Damn it." I turn on the light and see him stumbling around the room as he tries to get out of his leather jacket.

"Dean," I say. "You're home."

"You wanted to talk, Ana," he says as he slurs his words and I can smell the alcohol on him as I get out of bed and help him out of his jacket. "I'm home," he says as he takes his shirt off.

"Are you drunk?" I ask. It has been a long time since he's been drunk probably since I was pregnant with Natalia. I did this to him. I made him go back to his old ways. I made him go out and drink to this point.

"I had a little bit," he says slurring his words. "You fucked up, Ana."

"I know," I say as I take his hand to lead him over to the bed so we can talk. "I did fuck up. I know and I'm sorry."

"You slept with him. You cheated on me three times," he says and I can hear the pain in his voice and the hurt in his voice as he says the words. "I thought you loved me."

"I do love you, Dean," I say. "I love you a lot and I fucked up you're right. I should have left my job when you told me to leave my job but I didn't. I was stupid."

"It was stupid," he says. His eyes are glazed over and blood shot. "Why, Ana? I trusted you. You are my everything, I love you so much why would you hurt me like this?"

"I don't know, Dean. I'm sorry. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake and I screwed up because I am selfish. I'm sorry. I wish I could go back and change it. I would have quit my job 2 years ago. I'm sorry, Baby. I'm really sorry."

"It hurts, Ana. My heart hurts," he says in a broken tone. "For the last 11 years it has been you that I have trusted. The only one I thought would never hurt me but I was wrong. You hurt me more than words can say. Do you not love me? Am I not good enough for you? Please tell me."

"Dean," I say with tears in my eyes. "I do love you," I say looking deeply into his eyes. "I love you so much. Ever since I was 17 you were the one, the one I wanted a family with, the one I want to spend the rest of my life with and the one I want to grow old with. I want my entire life with you. We've been together through it all. I know I screwed up and I'm sorry. I know I can say sorry so many times and it won't change what I did but I will show you that you can trust me again, Dean. I didn't mean to hurt you but I know that I did and I'm sorry. I know that doesn't take the hurt away but I am so sorry, Baby. I'm so fucking sorry. I love you to death, Dean. You are everything to me. You gave me a beautiful daughter and you're giving me another beautiful baby. You are everything to me. You are more than enough for me. You are the best thing in my life, you are the best part of me and I love you. What can I do to show you that?"

"Marry me," he says.

"When?"

"Tomorrow," he says, "I want you to marry me tomorrow."

"Dean," I say, "tomorrow? I want a wedding with my dad and my mom. I want a wedding with Natalia there. I can't marry you tomorrow. I'm not ready. I don't have a dress. I'm not ready. There's so much I want to do."

"Ana," he says, "marry me tomorrow, be my wife. Natalia will be there. It will be just the three of us. Then in December you can have the wedding that you want but I want this with you and I want it tomorrow. If you love me you'll marry me tomorrow. Please, Ana."

"Dean," I say. "I don't know if I can marry you tomorrow."

"Then you don't love me, Ana. 11 fucking years we've been together and you don't know if you can marry me tomorrow. Why do we need to wait if we have loved each other this long? I thought true love didn't die? I thought you wanted to get married? If you want to get married we can do this tomorrow."

"Dean," I say. "it's not what I dreamed."

"Ana, I told you we can have the wedding that you want in December but I want this with you now and I can't wait. I've waited 11 years. I want it now and I need it now. Marry me please, Ana," he says before he catches me by surprise by pushing me down onto my back as he towers over me looking down into my dark brown eyes. "Please, Ana, I need this. Marry me tomorrow."

He has tears rolling down his cheeks and the pain in his voice breaks me. I reach up and wipe the tears from his eyes before he smiles down at me. "I love you, Ana. I need you in my life forever. I tried to see if I could walk away but I can't, Damn it. I fucking need you every day of my life. I need you, Ana. You are the only person in this world that understands me and knows me. Marry me tomorrow, Baby. You, me and Natalia as a family, let's do this and then in December we can have the wedding that you want I promise but I need this tomorrow. It's been 11 years, Please, Ana, please baby."

I take my hand over his jaw, rubbing his stubble as he smiles at me. His eyes soften as he looks at me. The love in his eyes as he looks at me, the intensity and the desire melt my heart. My stomach fills with butterflies as he looks down at me, only he can look at me this way and make me feel what I feel. "Tomorrow I become Mrs. Ambrose," I say with a smile. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," he says as he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "Forever and always, Baby," he says before he stands up. He lifts my shirt up to my chest exposing my stomach. He takes his hands over my stomach rubbing it softly as I watch him. His blue eyes meeting mine as he kisses my stomach. "Is there really a baby in there?"

"Yes," I say. "I can show you a picture," I say with a smile.

"Please," he says with a smile as he helps me up. "Is it mine, Ana?" he asks as I walk over to get the sonogram from my purse.

"100%, Dean, I wouldn't lie to you. This baby is yours," I say. I pull the sonogram out of the purse and walk back over to him. "Meet our baby," I say with a smile as I hand it to him.

He looks at the picture and smiles. "It's so tiny," he says. "When are you due?"

"The doctor said January 2nd is my due date," I say with a smile.

"Almost a New Year's baby," he says with a proud smile. "I love you, Ana," he says wrapping his arms around my waist as I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I walked out. I was just so pissed off that you could hurt me like that."

"Don't apologize. I would have walked out too. I love you, Dean. I want this forever with you," I say with a smile. "I want you forever."

"You've got me, Mrs. Ambrose."

"Good, Mr. Ambrose," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I love you."

He kisses my lips again before he whispers against them, "you know what the best part of a fight is?"

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Make up, Sex," he says with a smile.

"I don't disagree," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips again as he guides me over to the bed. He lays the sonogram down on the night stand before he removes my t-shirt as I help him out of his pants. We spend the rest of the night making up from our argument while I prove to him he is my one and only for the rest of my life.

 ***A/N: What do you think about Ana's dad laying into her about cheating on Dean? Does he have a right to talk? What did you think of Ana's reaction to her dad at first? What about her admitting to her mistakes? What do you think of Dean ignoring Ana all that time? What about him showing up to the house drunk? Was that surprising? What did you think of him telling her they need to get married the next day? Do you think it's a bad idea? Do you think they will go through with it? Do you think Ana's baby is Dean's? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	9. Take Your Time

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Wake up, Beautiful," says Dean as he gently shakes me awake. The light shines in the bedroom window from the outside. He's looking down at me with his gorgeous smile on his face, his cute dimples, his wild curly hair with a red tint in it and his beautiful deep blue eyes focused on me. He is a beautiful man. He is my man. The man I love with my whole heart. He's mine. "Good morning," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly and I can smell the hangover on him.

"Good morning," I say with a smile. "What time is it?"

"10," he says as he lies down next to me propping his elbow up on his pillow. "Today is the day," he says as he places his hand on my hip as I roll onto my side to face him.

"So you didn't change your mind?" I ask.

"Of course I didn't change my mind," he says, "why would I change my mind. I love you, Ana and I want to make you my wife. I need you to be my wife. I need you to prove to me that you truly love me by marrying me today."

"I don't know why I have to be married to you to prove that I love you. I do love you, Dean. You know that."

"I know but let's make it official. I want you to have my last name."

"Dean, are you sure you want to do this today?"

"Ana, I've never been surer of anything in my life. I love you and I want to start the rest of my life with you today. Come on, Baby. I already have a place we are getting married and I have a priest ready to marry us," he says. "Let's do this."

"I have nothing to wear. What am I going to wear?"

"Anything you want, Ana, I'm sure you have a beautiful sundress that you can wear or something pretty."

"When I thought about getting married I always wanted to wear a beautiful white dress and have my dad walk me down the aisle. Running off and eloping wasn't my idea of a wedding."

"Ana, you agreed to it last night. NO backing out now. Come on, let's take a shower and then we'll find you something to wear and we'll find Natalia something to wear."

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?"

"I guess," he says, "but I think we'll be okay."

"All right," I say with a smile as I get out of bed allowing the blankets to fall from my naked body. Dean sits on the bed and looks at me. "What?" I ask.

"You're just beautiful," he says with a smile as he gets up from the bed.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "So how about that shower?"

"I'm coming," he says with a smile as we walk into the bathroom together.

"You know the last time you told me you were coming I ended up pregnant," I say with a smile.

"Shut up, Ana," he says in a joking tone.

"I'm just kidding," I say with a smile as I bump him with my shoulder before he wraps me up in his arms and kisses me like it's the first time we ever kissed before. It leaves me breathless as he starts our water and I admire his amazing body. Fan girls around the world can hate me all they want but in a few hours I'm going to be Mrs. Jonathan Dean Ambrose. Haters are gonna hate.

After our shower I get into my closet and look for something to wear while Dean gets dressed in another room. I can't find a single dress that I like. I go through dress after dress. It just doesn't feel right not getting married in a beautiful white wedding dress that I get from a bridal shop. I go through my dresses once again before I stop at a white halter sleeveless dress. It's really plain but it will do for the day. I pull it out of the closet and lay it on the bed as Natalia comes into my bedroom dressed in one of her favorite dresses it's a light blue dress with a lime green and light blue tulle tutu with a lime green belt. Her hair is done in a beautiful bun with a light blue flower in her hair at her bun. "You look pretty," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "Are you and Daddy getting married today?"

"Yes," I say with a smile, "but that's a secret."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "Your secret is safe with me."

"That's good to know," I say with a smile. "What do you think of this dress, Talli?"

"That one," she says pointing to the white halter dress lying on the bed. It's not too bad. It is a pretty dress just not what I had envisioned for my wedding day. "I think it's pretty, Mommy."

"So I should wear it?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "You'll look beautiful."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I pick up the dress and take it off the hanger. I walk into the bathroom and put it on admiring myself in the mirror. It's not as bad as I thought. It's a simple white halter dress that falls to the top of my knee, no design or anything just a simple white dress. I walk out of the bathroom and walk to my closet to pull out a pair of white flip flops to wear with it. "What do you think, Talli?"

"You look beautiful, Mommy," she says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say as I walk over to my dresser to get my hair brush so that I can do my hair. I brush through it and then put a thick braid in my hair that goes to the side.

"Mommy, Daddy is going to love it. You look pretty."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile before I put on a diamond necklace that Dean got me a couple years ago for our anniversary after everything with Stephen went down. I put in a pair of diamond earrings to match before I put on a little bit of makeup.

"Very pretty," she says as she watches me.

"Thanks," I say. "Do you think I should marry daddy?"

"Do you love him?" she asks.

"I do love him," I say with a smile. "I love him a lot. Your dad has always had a place in my heart."

"How did you fall in love with him?" she asks me.

"We were 17 years old. We were in the same English class. Your dad was a bit different. We came from different backgrounds in life. I was rich because grandpa owns Bennett Electronics but daddy came from a poor background. He didn't live in the best part of town. I never hung out with him because he hardly came to school and would miss class. He just wasn't someone that I wanted to hang out with. One day after Christmas break we got assigned a project to do on a book called The Great Gatsby. You'll probably read it in high school it's a classic. Our project was about can two different people from two different spots on the social ladder fall in love. I fell in love with your dad doing that project proving my point that it's 100% possible. It's not about the money or the fame. It's not about being rich or poor it's about love. If you love someone you can't stop it from happening. Love is going to find you when you least expect it. I got to know your dad and I saw that he was so much more than that bad kid in class that didn't give a crap. I saw he was so much more. He truly did care it's just no one believed in him. I always believed in him. He just wasn't dealt a fair hand of cards in life. I thought he was the sweetest and most caring guy in the world. He was pretty amazing in my eyes and he was really smart too something no one knew. He didn't open up to a lot of people. I was probably the only one. I fell in love with him because he trusted and he understood me and I understood him. He was so much more than the boy I saw in English class. I think we both changed each other's lives. I was dating another boy at the time that I met your dad. The other boy was a jerk to your dad and treated him like he was nothing. That wasn't me everyone deserves a chance in life. I broke up with him and then your dad and I ended up together."

"So you two have been together since you were in high school?"

"Yes," I say. "Your dad is the love of my life," I say remembering all the times Dean and I had together. We've been through a lot. I almost forgot about how much love we had for one another until I thought back to that Great Gatsby project. "I love him so much."

"He really loves you, Mom. How did I come into the picture?"

"That is a story for a different time. We were just really young parents. We struggled a bit but we got there. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I wouldn't trade my life either."

"Why was Daddy mad at you yesterday?"

"Because I did something wrong," I say, "and I deserved for him to be upset with me. When you love someone the last thing you should ever do is hurt them. I hurt your dad and I never should have done that."

"Oh," she says. "What's a whore? Daddy called you a whore."

"It doesn't matter what it is, Talli. It's a bad word so don't say it."

"Okay," she says.

"Well, I'm ready to marry your father. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready," she says with a smile before she gives me a hug. "I love you, Mommy."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss her cheek softly. "Let's go become a family today," I say as I stand up from where I am sitting. I take her hand and we make our way out to the living room.

"There are my two beautiful, Ladies," says Dean with a smile. "Anastasia, you look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Dean," I say with a smile. He looks so good dressed in white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I wouldn't expect anything else from him. Only Dean Ambrose could pull off getting married in a pair of jeans and make it look good. His wild curly hair is slicked back like he used to do before he took the singles path in WWE. I prefer his hair to be wild and out of control, I understand his reasoning for today. "Are you ready to do this?" I ask.

"I'm ready," he says with a smile. He grabs his keys and allows Talli and me to walk out of the house before him.

 **ABOUT AN HOUR LATER:**

Standing on the cool beach on Coney Island as a cool breeze blows off the water as the waves come crashing down Dean and I stand holding hands as the priest stands before us ready to make us husband and wife. I stand looking into Dean's blue eyes and thinking about our life together from the day we were paired up with each other on that English project so many years earlier. Without that project we wouldn't be where we are today. All the tough times and the good times we've had together play over in my mind. It was the love that brought us through the tough times and got us through the rough patches in our lives. Dean is an amazing man. I can't put into words what I feel for him but he is the man I have chosen to love and be with the rest of my life, to have a family with and grow old with. I love him more than words could possibly say. There are no words to express my love for him. He smiles at me and I smile back at him as the priest starts to speak once again. "Jonathan Dean Ambrose Jr., do you take Anastasia to be your wife?"

"I do," he says with a smile.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding onto only her?"

"I do," says Dean as he smiles at me.

"Anastasia Eve Bennett, do you take Jonathan to be your husband?" he asks.

"I do," I say with a smile.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding onto only him?"

"I do," I say with a smile.

"Do you two have rings you would like to exchange at this time?" asks the priest.

"Yes," says Dean catching me by surprise. I had no idea that we had rings to exchange since it was such short notice but Talli hands Dean a platinum diamond wedding band matching my engagement ring. He places the ring onto my finger and smiles. The priest has Dean repeat after him, "I Jonathan, take thee, Anastasia to be my wife to have and to hold in sickness and health, for richer or poorer and I promise my love to you, with this ring I thee wed," he says with a smile as tears fill my eyes.

Talli hands me a black wedding ring and I smile at her as she hands it to me. I mouth thank-you to her and then I place the ring onto Dean's finger. I am prompted on what to say. Tears falling from my eyes as I say, "I Anastasia, take thee, Jonathan to be my husband to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer and I promise my love to you, with this ring I thee wed."

"Jonathan and Anastasia, to make your marriage work you will need love, love should be the core of your marriage. Love is the reason you are here. It will take trust knowing in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication, stay open to one another, learn and grow together even when it's not easy to do. It will take faith, always willing to go forward to tomorrow not knowing what tomorrow will bring and it will take commitment holding true to the journey you both now pledge together," says the priest. He then invites us to fill a vase with sand with four different colors, one color representing God, another representing myself, one representing Dean and one representing Talli as we officially become one family in the eyes of God. He says a prayer before saying, "Jonathan and Anastasia, as the two of you have agreed to live in matrimony together, promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you husband and wife. Congratulations you may now kiss the bride," he says with a smile as Dean looks at me and smiles. He wraps his arms around me as I wrap mine around him and he kisses me with a life full of promise as I do the same, promising our lives together and promising our love to one another and no one else. I love this man with all my heart and I am now his wife.

We spend a little bit of time on the beach taking pictures as a family together some with Talli, some of Dean and me together and then some with each of us with Talli so that we can remember this beautiful day for the rest of our lives. Once we are done taking pictures we celebrate our marriage by having dirty water hot dogs and hanging out on Coney Island before we head back to Manhattan. Dean carries me into our penthouse before putting me down on the floor. He walks into the kitchen and gets us each a glass of sparkling cider to drink in celebration of our big day. Natalia goes to bed shortly after we get home and Dean walks over to the CD player and starts the music.

"Can I have this dance, Mrs. Ambrose?" he asks with a smile.

"Always," I say with a smile as I take his hand and he takes me into his arms and we begin to dance to Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion the same song he dedicated to me on the night of our prom. "I love you, Mr. Ambrose," I say as he holds me in his arms.

"I love you too, Baby," he says with a smile as we dance.

"You know your fan girls are going to hate me even more. So many of them wanted us to be over and wanted me to die," I say.

"I'm not worried about what they think. They have opinions and that's good for them but I don't care about their opinion. I love you and I'm spending the rest of my life with you, making beautiful babies, watching them grow up and growing old with the most beautiful woman in the world. I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I am so not used to people calling you Jonathan."

"I don't like that name very much," he says with a smile. "You know this."

"I know but I like it. Can I call you Jon?"

"Jon?" he asks, "I don't think so, Ana. I prefer Dean."

"Yeah but everyone else in the world calls you, Dean. I'm your wife and I want to call you something different. I want to call you Jon something the world doesn't know you as."

He smiles at me and says, "Okay, Baby, only you can call me Jon."

"Okay," I say with a smile as we continue to dance with each other enjoying the moment. "Do you have to go back to work tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately but I'll be back on Wednesday," he says. "So I guess we should celebrate our wedding tonight then."

"I guess so," I say with a smile as I hold him close before I take my hands through his slicked back hair and make it wild. "I like it like this." He smiles at me and kisses my lips once again.

"Ana, I am still blessed because you love me. Making you my wife tonight was the greatest thing I could have ever done in my life but in December when we do this again. I want to do it big. I want to show to the world that you're my wife. I want it to be everything you ever wanted it to be."

"Well, I never wanted to be almost 40 weeks pregnant when I got married but I can manage," I say with a smile.

"We don't have to get married this December you know we can wait another time so you can wear the dress of your dreams," he says with a smile. "If you want to wait a little bit till after we have the baby we can. I mean we are already married now."

"I know," I say, "and I really want to wear a beautiful dress and I think it would be great if both of our kids were there. I loved having Talli there today. Do you want to wait?"

"Yeah," he says, "I just want you to have the wedding you deserve and the wedding you've always wanted."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "How about June of next year?"

"That works for me," he says with a smile. "Any day I can marry you again will be the best day of my life."

"Okay," I say, "we can work on baby stuff and wedding plans won't that be fun?"

"So much fun," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips. "I have wanted this baby for a long time," he says placing his hand on my stomach. "And I want to be here every step of the way."

"I want that too," I say with a smile, "but tonight I want you not for sex but to just relax, hang out and watch movies together like we used to do. I want you, Dean and I want to take your time, Baby. You give your time to all those fans every week. Give your wife some time," I say with a smile.

"My time is always yours, Ana," he says with a smile. "And it will always be yours for the rest of our lives."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana telling Natalia how her and Dean fell in love? Are you surprised that Ana went through with the wedding? What do you think about Dean getting married in jeans? ARe you happy that they went through with the wedding or should they have waited? What do you think about them pushing back the other wedding so that Ana can have the wedding of her dreams? When do you think Dean is going to tell her about the job with WWE? And what do you think about Ana wanting to call Dean Jon? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	10. Come Back Stronger

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

I walk into catering on Monday just before RAW as most of the superstars turn to look at me as I walk over to the table to get some food. I ignore it at first and as I make my way over to Roman superstars continue to stare at me. "Is there something on my shirt?" I ask Roman.

"No, Uce," he says.

"Well, do I have something on my face?"

"No you're good," he says as he inspects my face.

"Then why is everyone looking at me?" I ask as I cut up my chicken.

"What happened with you and Ana over the weekend? Twitter was blowing up that she cheated on you is that true?"

"In a way yeah she did," I say, "how do people on Twitter know about that? I know I didn't post that. I don't even use Twitter and I wouldn't air my personal business out there for the world to see. It's no one's business but mine and Ana's what's going on between us."

"I don't know, Dean but it is all over Twitter and a lot of backlash for Ana."

"She told me that people hated her and wanted her dead."

"Oh yeah she's gotten plenty of death threats," he says, "it's really sad to see. Ana is a wonderful person from what I have seen. I mean she's never shown me any reason to think differently."

"Ana isn't a bad person," I say. "Most of it stems from jealousy because those crazy fan girls can't have me so they have hated Ana from day 1. I told her to stay away from social media because it's nothing but drama, drama that neither of us need but I can't stop her from using it. She did have to make everything private and she has stopped posting pictures of Natalia."

"I bet," he says. "I have the same problem it's like people don't understand we have families. I know people are going to post pictures of my family and I can't stop them from doing it just like you can't stop people from posting pics of Ana and Natalia on social media but people have to realize our kids go to school and they have their own lives. They didn't ask for this. I just wish people would respect that much."

"Me too," I say. "WE are the famous ones not our kids or our family members. I'm pretty private so I want to know how people knew about my personal business. I know Ana wasn't going to make a Tweet about cheating on me and me walking out the door. I sure as hell don't use Twitter so someone is putting my wife's business out there and I don't like it."

"Hold on there was just too much said in that sentence but did you just call Ana your wife?"

"Yes," I say with a smile, "because she is."

"Holy shit, when did that happen?"

"Yesterday," I say, "we went to Coney Island got married on the beach just Ana, Talli and me," I say with a smile.

"Congratulations," he says with a smile.

"No one knows about it but the three of us. We're having a bigger wedding next June after Ana has the baby."

"So she's pregnant too?" he asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile. "We're having a baby in January."

"Congratulations. You've got a lot going on there. So what is this about her cheating on you? Did she really cheat on you?"

"Well, you know about when we were in Europe the whole her going out to the club with her friends, right? I told you how her boss showed up and kissed her right?"

"Yeah," he says, "that was messed up. Isn't her boss the one she cheated on you with before?"

"Yeah," I say, "but no more she quit her job."

"Why did she quit?"

"Because he was trying to get her to have sex with him and to do stuff to keep her job, she didn't want to this time so she quit but a couple times in the last year she did. I was so pissed, Ro. I wanted to rip that engagement ring off her finger and take it back. I was ready to take Natalia with me and never come back. I was pissed. I actually called her a whore to her father."

"And you lived?"

"It is the truth," I say, "I'm not sorry for that and I didn't apologize either. It is what it is. She shouldn't have pleasured him to keep a job that sucks anyway. She had plenty of opportunity to get out of there but she didn't. She chose to stick around and suck him off to keep her job. I'm so pissed about it still."

"So then why the hell did you marry her?" he asks.

"Because I can't live without her, Roman. I thought that I could leave and never come back but as I'm sitting in this bar and just drinking away I'm think about everything we've been through and everything we have to look forward to. We just bought a house in Connecticut. I love her regardless of what she's done to me. For 11 years she has been the one by my side. When I was sitting in juvenile detention she was there waiting for me. She helped me through a lot of stuff. She's my best friend. She's my life. She's the mother of my children. I can't just walk out on her and act like she's not still the one I love and will love the rest of my life. I tried to picture my life without her but I couldn't. There is no way I could live without her. I love her, Roman. I have loved her since the day I met her. I don't think she meant to cheat on me like that but she wanted to keep her job. I'm not saying it was right but it wasn't something she would have done. I don't know."

"Can you really be happy with her after everything?" asks Roman.

"Yes," I say, "because we love each other.'

"Is the baby yours?" he asks.

"I don't know. The timing does make sense it was around the time I was in town. I think it is mine. I don't have any doubt about it but when it's born I am going to make sure to have a DNA test done. I feel bad doing that to Ana but I feel like I should know. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," he says, "this whole thing just blows my mind. Do you think it was her boss that made the tweet as a way to get back at Ana for quitting her job because now that she's gone he can't really bully her into doing sexual things to keep her job? Is that the kind of guy that he is?"

"What do you think, Roman? He told my wife the only way she could keep her job is to have sex with him or do sexual favors for him. I wouldn't put it past him to make a tweet to destroy her character. He already told her he was going to ruin her career so no one else will hire her."

"He's a vindictive son of a bitch isn't he?"

"Yeah and I feel like his face needs to meet my fist for the hell he has put my wife through. I don't want her to be looked at like someone that sleeps with their boss. It happened because I failed to be there for her and I failed to do my job as her boyfriend. I didn't give her the time she needed with me or the attention she deserved. She was raising my child by herself. Natalia is not an easy task at all. She is my kid so she's wild and she's crazy plus with her learning disabilities I think made Ana fall into the arms of that asshole. He's such a smug bastard too," I say. "I just want to punch him out."

"Wow, tell me how you really feel."

"Roman, you don't know. That bastard is 40 years old. Ana and I are 28 and this was two years ago. She was only 26 and he was 38. It makes me wonder if she only got the job because he wanted to get into her panties or if he really saw her talent. I'm going to go with the getting into her panties. I wonder how many other women have quit because of his sexual harassment," I say shaking my head. "He knew she was pretty much a single mother that was raising an 8 year old at the time that was ADHD and Dyslexic as well as a few anger problems. Natalia used to beat the shit out of Ana till they put her on medication. She was such an angry child. Ana did what she felt she needed to do and I should have been there but I wasn't. Ana did what she felt she needed to do and I understood that but this time she is totally at fault and she has a lot to prove to me before I trust her again."

"Okay hold on, yeah he probably just wanted in her panties. Ana is a beautiful girl, Dean. Who wouldn't want in her panties," he says as I give him a look, "I don't but I'm saying there are people out there that aren't your best friend that are looking at your wife like they want her just like fan girls look at you and want you. You two are both good looking people so of course Ana was hired based on her looks rather than her talent. I'm not saying her looks outweigh her talent but with her boss they did. Ana is so much better than that magazine. And Natalia used to beat her up?"

"Natalia was angry with me because I wasn't there and she took it out on Ana. She would lash out any time Ana would try to correct her. She would hit her, punch her, kick her and spit on her. She was so mad at me that she didn't like Ana trying to punish her or correct her. It was tough for Ana. She was overwhelmed and she was alone because I was gone working trying to make a life for us. It's my fault. I blame myself for pushing her into the arms of another man THAT time but this time she is responsible for it. She didn't have to have that job she chose to keep it even though there were other offers out there but she chose to suck him off to save her job that she didn't need. I don't trust her. She shouldn't have done it. This is her fault."

"So if you don't trust her why did you marry her?"

"Because now her name is Anastasia Ambrose," I say, "she's mine now and forever."

"I see," he says. "Why would she stick around for all of that if she had other offers?"

"I have no idea. I wish I knew but I really don't know. She has failed to ever give me an acceptable answer as to why she would continue to be with a job that was beneath her. She kept saying that she loved it. I don't know but she quit and I couldn't be happier," I say.

"Did you tell her about the job with WWE?"

"Nope," I say, "There was way too much going on that I never got a chance. I'll say something to her when I get home again. I mean it would work out. We are moving to Connecticut so she would be in the state of headquarters and I don't think Greenwich is too far from Stamford it is only 15 minutes."

"Does she want to work for WWE?"

"I don't know," I say, "we never really talked about it. I think she would be a great addition to the creative team but at the end of the day it is all about Ana and what she wants to do. I can't force her to take a job with WWE but it would be nice if she did. She would be great. She's very creative and she has mentioned some things she would like to see within WWE. I have to admit they are really good ideas. I think they would love what she's come up with."

"Then she should go for it."

"Like I said, Ro, Ana is who she is. She's stubborn and strong willed if she doesn't want to work for WWE you know she's not going to do it. At the end of the day it's her decision and her choice to make not mine or anyone else's. It is completely up to her."

"I hear you," says Roman. "That's why you love her isn't it?"

"I love her because she's beautiful, she is smart, she's sexy, she's my best friend, she knows all of my flaws and she accepts them. She takes me as I am and she was the only person that ever took the time to believe in me and see the good in me. I always knew I had some good inside of me she brought it out. She's everything I want in my life. Her stubbornness and strong-willed personality is attractive. Her dominance and aggression is sexy. I love her so much because she is all of those things. She may be the only person in this world that understands me. I love her, man and the thought of living without her in my life killed me. Can you love someone you don't trust?"

"Of course," he says, "you trusted her and she broke it with what she did with her boss. Trust is a hard thing to get back. I'm sure she will prove to you that you can trust her but right now it's going to take some time to get back to that level. I know that you two can do it. You don't just love someone for 11 years and it all goes away the next day," he says, "11 years is a long time to love someone true love doesn't just go away. The couples that are meant to be are the ones who go through everything that's designed to tear them apart and come out even stronger. That's you and Ana, Dean, you two come out stronger every time. It's just going to take some time to get there but you will because you two are meant to be together."

"Thanks, Man," I say as I process what he says. He's right we've been through a lot of stuff that would normally tear others apart but we never fall apart we just get stronger. This is no exception we'll bounce back from this and we'll be okay again. It's just going to take some time.

 **A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

I walk into the penthouse apartment that I will be sharing with Ana and Natalia until we move to Connecticut in the next month. "Honey, I'm home!" I say walking in the door.

Ana walks to the front door and greets me with a soft kiss as I lay my luggage down. "Welcome home, Baby," she says with a smile. "How was your trip?"

"It was really good," I say. "How was everything here?" I ask as we walk to the living room holding hands.

"Pretty good," she says with a smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I say. "Where is Natalia?"

"She's at dance practice right now. You are coming to her dance recital right?"

"Shit when is it again?"

"June 13," she says.

"All right, I'll be there," I say as we take a seat on the couch together. "So we're alone?" I ask.

"Yeah my dad went back to Cincinnati. It's just you and me," she says with a smile.

"Nice," I say as she puts her feet up on my lap and I start to massage them for her. "Do your feet hurt?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I still have morning sickness from time to time but today I have been good."

"That's good to hear," I say with a smile as she picks up the championship belt to look at. "What do you think?"

"I think my husband is awesome for being the champion. I'm proud of my baby," she says with a smile.

"That feels good to know," I say with a smile as I continue to massage her feet.

"This is a really nice belt why don't you ever wear it around your waist?"

"I would much rather carry it over my shoulder and show it off to the world that way."

"I see," she says with a smile. "I'm glad that you finally got the championship it was a long two years for you to get to this point. You worked hard, Baby. I'm proud of you."

"It's been a long two years huh?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says as she continues to admire the belt. "I'm sorry about two years ago. Hell, I'm sorry about the last few months with Stephen. My job never meant more to me than you and Natalia. I was just so scared that Stephen was going to ruin me with his threats and come through on his promises. I didn't want to do what I did but I did it because I was scared. I never should have done it though and I'm sorry. I should have left that place when you told me to. Now I have nothing left. I have no job and the two people by my side are you and Natalia. I chose my job over both of you and that wasn't right. You two are the most important things in my life. This baby too," she says. "I hope it's a boy by the way."

"You want a boy?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I would love to have a little boy with your beautiful blue eyes and your wild curly hair with your cute little dimples. Jon, I love you and I'm sorry for everything. I was selfish and you're right we became me and I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Ana," I say. "I love you more than you'll ever know. At first I wanted to leave you, take Natalia from you and then take that baby from you. I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me because you really hurt me, Ana. I don't think anyone has the ability to hurt me the way you do. You're the only one that can in this world and the fact that you did it I wanted to hurt you. I thought about my life without you. I thought about trying to wake up without you in my life and I couldn't see it. When we were younger it was you and me. You were my everything when I had nothing, you're still my everything. I can be known all over this world and selling wrestling moves to a crowd week in and week out, have all the money in the world but through it all none of that really matters. What matters to me is you and having you. I can have everything money can buy and the money can go away tomorrow but as long as I still have you I will still have everything because, Ana you are my everything. I want to be with you the rest of my life. I love you. And you know what the best part of this relationship is?" I ask.

"What's that?" she asks.

"That I love you so much that I still want to be here when everything sucks," I say with a smile.

"Me too," she says with a smile. "Jon, I love you. I'm going to do whatever it takes for you to trust me again. I know that you don't trust me and I understand that but I'm going to do whatever I can to get that trust back," she says with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I lean over and kiss her lips softly. "So what do you want to do, Mrs. Ambrose?"

"I don't know, Mr. Ambrose," she says with a smile. "Want to watch wrestling?" she asks.

"Wrestling?" I ask. "Um no, I hear they have some lunatic running around these days."

"Oh really?" she asks with a smile. "I think I am in love with that lunatic running around."

"Is that right?" I ask taking the belt from her and putting it down on the coffee table as I lay down next to her on the couch.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I'm in love with the lunatic."

"Hmm, people tell me I resemble him a bit," I say with a smile.

"He might be a little sexier," she says with a smile, "and his hair is a little wilder, like this," she says before messing up my hair. "Perfect," she says with a smile as I place my arm over her and rest my hand on her stomach.

"I'm glad I'm up to the standards of your lunatic you love so much," I say. "I didn't know if I would make the cut."

"You need to dance too," she says, "but I'll let that go today."

"Dance? The lunatic does not dance."

"Yeah he does. He has this little shoulder move that he does like this," she says moving her shoulders the way I do on TV. "Just like that."

"Hmm," I say with a smile. "Ana, no wonder I'm a lunatic I'm fucking crazy about you."

"I'm pretty crazy about you too," she says with a smile as she cups my face with her hands. "I have to pick Natalia up in 30 minutes so we can't really get into anything right now but do you want to make out like we did when we were teenagers?"

"Sounds promising," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly as she plays with my hair as we make out on the couch like we used to do many times before when we were younger. It's going to take some time but we'll get through everything. We have the rest of our lives to do so.

 ***A/N: What did you think about Dean opening up how he feels about Ana? Do you think if him and Stephen see each other again it's going to be a nice meeting? Do you think it was Stephen that tweeted Ana's business out to the world? What did you think of Dean and Ana talking to each other? Did they need that talk? Do you agree they are meant to be together? Will they come out stronger than before after all of this? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	11. Let's Make a Deal

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **A WEEK AND A HALF LATER:**

"There it is," says the doctor as Dean and I are in the ultrasound room at the hospital getting our first ultrasound done to see exactly how far along I am in my pregnancy. Dean and I look at each other and smile. "It looks like you are almost 8 weeks along on Sunday you should reach the 8 week mark," he says.

"Look at him," I say, "he's so little and tiny. He looks like a little gummy bear."

"Him?' asks Dean as he holds my hand and looks at me with his blue eyes.

"I told you, I want a little boy," I say with a smile. "I know it's a boy already."

"But you don't know that," he says with a smile. "I want a boy too but you don't know that. Gummy Bear could be another little girl. I wouldn't mind another little girl."

"We'll see," I say with a smile. "And you said I'll be 8 weeks on Sunday?"

"Yes, Ms. Bennett," he says. "8 weeks on Sunday."

"Well, what do you know, Champ, you didn't just win the WWE championship at Wrestlemania you got me pregnant the same night that you proposed to me. Looks like you had a great night."

"We had a great night," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. "I'm so happy, Ana."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"Is everything looking okay with the baby?" asks Dean as he keeps hold of my hand.

"Everything looks good right now," says the doctor. "There is a nice strong heartbeat. Everything looks good and we are looking at January 2nd for the due date," he says with a smile, "however given your history with your last pregnancy we are going to label you high risk. You said you experienced complications on delivery day?"

"Yes," I say, "my water hadn't broken but I was having contractions. The baby's heart had a hole in it so the heart rate was dropping so they had to do an emergency c-section to get her out."

"I see," he says. "We're going to keep monitoring you throughout your pregnancy and with the dehydration complications last week it's really important that we keep an eye on you just for good measure. We want to make sure everything continues to go smoothly for you and for the baby the rest of your pregnancy."

"Okay," I say.

"And we will probably do another C-Section."

"I don't want another C-Section," I say, "in fact, I'm trying to go all natural for this delivery. I don't want any medication. I want it to be natural. No C-Section unless it is absolutely necessary."

"With all due respect, Ms. Bennett we suggest that it's safer that you get a C-Section again."

"With all due respect, Dr. Hamilton, this is MY pregnancy and MY baby and I want an all natural birth. I am making my birth plan. I don't want a C-Section unless it's absolutely necessary."

"We have time to discuss it," he says.

"Yes we do," I say. "So everything looks good with the baby?"

"Everything looks good. Are you taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes I am," I say, "and I've been drinking enough water to stay hydrated and eating healthy foods to maintain my weight during the pregnancy."

"That's good to hear," says the doctor. "Do you two have any questions?"

"Our oldest daughter had a heart condition and still suffers with a heart condition," says Dean, "what are the chances of this baby having the same heart condition as her?"

"Congenital Heart Defects are tricky just because one child had a heart defect doesn't mean that another child will. That being said there is a possibility that the baby could have a similar heart defect but we won't know that till later on in the pregnancy. I'm not saying that your baby won't have a heart defect but I'm not saying it will. It's a waiting game and we will see. Okay?"

"Okay," says Dean, "because I don't think I can go through watching another little baby get open heart surgery. That was hard enough the first time. I don't want to see it again."

"I can't make any promises, Mr. Ambrose," he says. "Any other questions?"

"No," I say, "Babe, do you have any more questions?"

"Not right now," he says.

"All right," says the doctor as our little Gummy Bear is still on the screen looking as cute as ever. "I'm going to print you a few pictures off and then you'll be on your way. I want to do the NT scan at 12 weeks so we'll make an appointment for that. I also want you to take it easy. I don't want you to overdo it but we will be keeping a close eye on you and the baby throughout the pregnancy. If you feel anything is wrong do not hesitate to call me and we will see you as soon as possible. Continue to take your prenatal vitamins and continue to eat healthy foods. It won't be too bad if you exercise during your pregnancy as well. Don't do anything strenuous but get some activity in. A healthy pregnancy is better than an unhealthy pregnancy," he says.

"Okay," I say with a smile. He prints us off some pictures before he turns off the ultrasound machine. He takes the wand out from inside of me and gets me cleaned up before I put my clothes on after he leaves the room. Dean and I stop at the receptionist desk to pay for the appointment and to schedule our next ultrasound as well as our next prenatal. With Dean's busy schedule we try to get appointments for Thursdays or Fridays so that he can be there but sometimes I have to go it alone. He hates that and wants to be here as much as he can for my pregnancy.

"So when do you want to tell Natalia she's going to be a big sister?" asks Dean as we walk to his car.

"I don't know. I think we should wait till after her dance recital in a couple weeks. I don't want anything to distract her besides I don't know how she's going to react."

"I'm going to say the conversation isn't going to be a pretty one," says Dean as we get into the car. He smiles. "You know she likes being an only child."

"I know and we never discussed having another baby with her before but here we are. I hope that she takes it all right."

"Me too," he says, "but I'm sure it's going to take her some time to adjust. Then I'm sure she will be a great big sister. She'll be a big help when I'm gone," he says starting the car as I put on my seatbelt.

"I hope she helps me out," I say with a smile. "Looks like I'm going to be a stay at home mom for a while. I kind of like that idea."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I am looking forward to spending time with our little Gummy Bear," I say as I rub my stomach. "I had so much fun with Natalia. I can't wait to do it again. At first I wasn't sure how I would feel about having another baby but I'm excited with the idea."

"Me too," he says. "I love you, Ana. Thank-you for this."

"You're welcome, Jon," I say with a smile as I take his hand as he drives us home. "Are you going to take time off when the baby comes?"

"I'm planning on it. I'll miss the Royal Rumble but I think I'm going to take a couple months off. I'll sell an injury and be gone to be home to help you with the baby and Natalia."

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say with a smile. "You did take off for Natalia's recital in a couple weeks right?"

"Yes, Ana, I have to be in Ohio for the pay-per-view the next night for Money in the Bank to defend my championship belt but I will take a red eye flight out of New York after the recital. I figured we would go to the recital, I would get her some flowers and then take you two out to eat and if you two wanted to come with me to Ohio that would be great."

"You want us to come with you to Ohio? Home turf, Baby!" I say with a smile. "Sure we'll come with you. Are you in Cincinnati?"

"Yes," he says with a smile. "We're going home."

"Nice," I say, "I want to visit some friends while we're there."

"Whatever you want to do," he says with a smile. "I'm in a ladder match with Seth."

"Sounds fun, I like how you're in a feud with Seth and it's a great one but I think it's time for a Roman and Dean feud," I say. "I know you two are best friends but if I was writing I would have it that Roman turns on you at MITB after you win against Seth of course and then you go on to feud for a little bit. It's something new and I would put Seth in a feud with Dolph Ziggler," I say. "It would be an exciting feud."

"I like the way you think," he says with a smile. "I would not mind having a feud with Roman. I love my feuds with Seth. We put on some of the best matches together. This ladder match is going to be epic but Roman and I could put on some good matches too. Loser will buy the beers."

"I love that about you two. I admire your friendship."

"He is my best friend," he says. "He is going to be the best man in our wedding. I did tell him we were already married."

"I figured," I say, "and that's great. I love Roman and his family. They're good people."

"Yeah they are," he says with a smile. "Are you hungry or anything?"

"Well, the baby does want something to eat."

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a smile. "What would the baby like?"

"Maybe a taco with lots of hot sauce, spicy hot, hot sauce," I say with a smile.

"Done," he says as he takes me to get a taco from a local Mexican restaurant. It's one of our favorites in New York City and their tacos are amazing. He orders extra hot sauce on mine and I am in Heaven as we sit at the restaurant and eat our tacos before we head home afterwards where he lets me take a nap while he does some packing in the apartment and picks Natalia up from school for me.

 **A COUPLE HOURS LATER:**

I walk out to the living room after I am refreshed from my nap to see Dean sitting on the couch watching TV. "Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile as I sit down next to him. He puts his arm out for me and I snuggle up to him as I bend my knees and curl up on the couch. He wraps his arm around me as I rest my head on his chest and my hand on his thigh. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"It was very refreshing," I say with a smile. "This baby is kicking my ass. I'm so tired lately."

"It's okay," he says as I feel his lips on the top of my head. "Did you have any sweet dreams?"

"No I just had some weird dreams," I say, "pregnancy does that to you."

"I bet," he says.

"Where's Natalia?"

"She's in her room playing or drawing something like that. She didn't have any homework so she went into her room to play or draw. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do."

"Oh," I say as I bring my hand up to rest on his perfect abs. He's shirtless just the way I like it and I love the feel of his soft skin against mine.

"What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah," he says. "I want you to take it easy while I'm home. I'm going to take care of you. You won't have to do a thing."

"I'm sold," I say with a smile. "You're such a keeper."

"I'm yours to keep," he says as he kisses my forehead, "so what do you want for dinner?"

"Anything you want to cook," I say, "not Ramen noodles though."

"Ramen noodles were the shit back in the day," he says making me laugh as I think about all the times we had Ramen noodles together for dinner. It was always his go to meal. I never complained because it was sweet of him to make us dinner no matter what it was. I missed our Ramen Noodle dinner nights so much that every time he came back home or came to visit I would have him make us some for dinner.

"It was one of my favorite meals you cooked," I say. "How about we have hamburgers or something like that?"

"Sounds good to me, I'll fire up the grill later," he says as I rub his abs softly. "Ana, there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay," I say, "what's up?"

"You know how we were talking in the car about storylines in WWE? And what you would like to see?"

"Yeah?"

"I sort of talked to Hunter a few weeks ago about you and how talented you are. Apparently Steph is a fan of your writing and he offered you an interview to be part of the WWE creative team."

"What?" I ask as I sit up. "What are you talking about?"

"I want you to work for WWE and so does Hunter. I think you can bring a lot to the table and bring a lot of great ideas," he says,

"So let me get this straight. You didn't have faith in me to leave my job so you went behind my back and got me another job without my permission?"

"It's not even like that, I was just talking to Hunter about it. It was a suggestion."

"Well, I don't want to work for WWE."

"Why not?"

"Because you work for WWE," I say, "I don't want to write storylines that involve my husband or his friends. I don't like the idea of doing it. It's a conflict of interest. If and when I want to work again I will be working for a magazine or a television show."

"WWE has television shows," he says, "you would be so good at it."

"Dean, I don't want to work for WWE," I say. "I don't like the idea of working for the same company as you."

"You wouldn't be working with me."

"But I would be holding your career in my hands and I don't like that. It's too personal for me. I will get upset if they suggest taking the belt from you and I don't want you to get upset with me because they take the belt from you. I have no problem with WWE it's just I don't want to work for them," I say. "That's your thing."

"But writing is yours."

"Yes but writing your career's future is not something I want to be part of. It's a conflict of interest and I don't want that to come between us."

"It won't, Ana," he says, "I'll understand when I have to lose the belt."

"It doesn't matter. I don't want to write for WWE. Maybe for their kids magazine but as for writing storylines I don't think it's a good idea. I want to keep my hands out of that."

"I think you're making a big mistake by not taking this interview."

"Dean, the mistake was you going behind my back trying to get me a job with the company you work for and in a spot where I would have a say in your career. They say no dating between the creative team and the superstars right?"

"That rule is there," he says.

"So why would it be okay for someone married to a superstar to write storylines. I'm sorry, Dean and while I am not okay with you going behind my back to get me a job I thank-you for trying but I am turning it down. I don't' want to work for WWE I'm sorry."

"So what are you going to do then, Ana?"

"I told you. I want to be a stay at home mom for a while. I quit my job and while things are still heated with Stephen trying to ruin my life and my career it's best if I stay out of the working field for a little bit and what sense would it make for me to go back to work for 32 weeks and then have to go on maternity leave. It doesn't make sense. After our wedding next June then we'll talk about me getting a job but for now I just want to stay home. We're moving to that beautiful house in Connecticut and I want to do some work there. Get things together for the baby, spend some time with Natalia. I haven't really gotten that time with her you know? I want to be a stay at home mom for a little bit then I'll talk about going back to work."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asks as he looks at me. "I know how much you love working."

"And I love my kids just as much. I want to be home with them and I figure you make enough money that I can do this, so I think I'm going to stay away from the working field for a little bit and be with my kids."

"If that's what you really want to do," he says.

"It is, Dean. Just don't go behind my back anymore and try to get me a job. I am capable of doing that myself whenever I'm ready."

"All right," he says, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I say, "your heart was in the right place but I just want to take a break from working right now focus on the pregnancy and then focus on the baby."

"Sounds good to me," he says, "whenever you're ready to go back you can."

"I know," I say, "and besides I'm thinking about breastfeeding this time."

"Oh yeah?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes," I say, "I want to try breast feeding this baby."

"Breastfeeding is interesting to me," he says with a smile. "So your tits won't shrink after the baby?"

"No," I say.

"Yes," he says.

"My boobs aren't that small, Asshole," I say as I jokingly push him.

"No," he says, "but breastfeeding will make them bigger. I hope that baby doesn't mind sharing them with me."

"Shut up," I say with a smile.

"Hey, I am a lot of things," he says, "but you know I love the titties."

"I know believe me I know," I say with a smile. "They don't call you the Titty Master for nothing but mine better be the only titties you're mastering."

"Well, there was that time with Big E," he says making me laugh. "I'm just kidding, Baby yours are the only ones I want."

"Good," I say with a smile. "They're yours forever except for a couple years you'll be sharing them with our little guy."

"A couple years?" he asks. "How long do you plan to breastfeed for?"

"Until our little guy is ready to stop, it's all about what he wants."

"Stop saying it's a boy. You don't know that," he says.

"Jon, I do know it's a boy. I can feel it so you'll see in a few weeks when the doctor tells us it has a penis."

"Wanna put money on it?"

"How about if the baby is a boy you leave me alone about working for WWE and if the baby is a girl I will check out the idea of working for WWE?"

"Deal," he says with a smile as he puts hand out.

"Deal," I say with a smile before I shake hands with him. I know what I feel so I know I'm not losing. "What would you say if I wanted to have a home birth? No hospital or medication."

"Is that safe with you being high risk?"

"I don't know. We can check it out when we move to Connecticut. I just want to try something different this time. I hated being in the hospital with Natalia. I want to be in the comfort of my own home. It's more relaxing. It would be a family thing."

"If that's what you want," he says, "I mean we could try it out."

"It is what I want to do and if I have to then we can go to the hospital but I want to do this all-natural, with no medication and in the comfort of our own home."

"Ana, this is your body whatever you're comfortable doing then do it. I'm just here to support you in any decisions you make as long as you're healthy about it."

"Thanks, Jon," I say with a smile before I lean over and kiss his lips softly. I wrap my hands around his neck as he wraps his around my waist as we share a deep kiss on the couch.

"Let me see those titties," he says with a growl before he buries his head into my breasts, nuzzling at them, kissing them softly.

"What are you doing?" ask Natalia as she appears from nowhere.

I push Dean off of me and he sits up immediately as I fix my tank top. "Nothing, we were just doing what mommies and Daddies do."

"Oh," she says, "Look at the picture that I drew," she says sitting down between us on the couch.

She shows us a picture that she drew of a ladybug on a pink flower. "You drew that?" asks Dean.

"Yes, Dad," she says with a smile. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's really good," he says. "I'm so proud of this drawing. You did this freehand?"

"Yeah," she says. She definitely got her dad's talent for drawing. She made a beautiful picture. It looks like she traced it from some book but she didn't.

"Isn't this amazing, Ana?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "You got your dad's talent in drawing and my talent in ballet the best of both of us. This is really good, Natalia. You want me to hang it up on the fridge?"

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I stand up to go hang the picture up on our fridge. Dean and Natalia follow me to the kitchen. I put the picture onto the fridge along with all the pictures I have of her from over the years and some of the other pictures she's drawn. She covers our entire fridge and I like that. Dean kisses the top of her head before he asks her to help him with dinner and they get to work making dinner while I sit in the living room and relax. I could get used to this.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Ana standing up to the doctor about her delivery? Do you think the baby will be like Natalia with the heart condition? What do you think of Ana believing the baby is a boy? Is she right? What did you think of her reaction to Dean telling her about the job with WWE? Are you surprised she turned it down? Do you understand her reason? Are you shocked she wants to be a stay at home mom for a while? What do you think about her choice to breastfeed? What about Dean's reaction? What do you think about her wanting a home birth? Do you think Dean is just trying to keep her happy right now? How do you think Natalia is going to react to having a baby brother or sister? Did you like the bet Dean and Ana made? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	12. Dean's Pride

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Sitting in the audience next to my beautiful wife as our beautiful daughter dances on the stage as Sleeping Beauty in the ballet of her dance school. She makes it look effortless as she twirls and spins across the floor, doing a serious of leaps and ballet moves. She's perfect. Watching her dance reminds me of Ana back in her dancing days. Ana had it all until she gave it up to be a mom. Natalia loves dance just as much as Ana did and I hope with our parenting that Natalia can reach her dreams of being a ballerina one day. As I watch her glide across the stage tears fill my eyes as I hold onto Ana's hand, intertwining our fingers. I can't help but to think how far she's come in the last 9 years of dancing. Ana put her in ballet when she was just 2 years old and she was the cutest ballerina I had ever seen. Her strawberry blonde hair put up into a bun wearing a pink leotard and a pink tutu with white tights. She would spin around the house and the kitchen. I have tons of videos of her dancing when she was little. She grew serious about it around the age of 6 has gotten better ever since. She has developed her mom's passion for dance and her talent. For being almost 10 years old she is pretty good.

We are entering the final scene of the ballet as Natalia is asleep on the bed after being put under the sleeping spell which was one of my favorite scenes in the ballet she was so dramatic as she fell into her deep sleep. The prince comes to Natalia's bed side as other characters in the ballet such as animals, fairies, gypsies, birds and many others gather around sitting like mermaids as the prince wakes the sleeping princess up by kissing her cheek softly. I almost cringe at seeing my 10 year old get kissed on stage. She wakes up so perfectly and starts to dance with the prince. She looks beautiful as her pink ballet dress and her blonde curls twirl with her as she turns with him. He lifts her up in the air and the audience goes wild. They finish out their dance and the stage goes dark as the curtain closes. The curtains open again shortly after and everyone in the ballet does a curtain call and finally Natalia and her Prince take the stage and do their curtsey and bow. The prince gives Natalia the spotlight as the audience goes wild. I stand up and clap my hands, whistling for her. "That's my baby!" I yell before I whistle for her as she takes a curtsey and blows kisses to the audience. Her dance teacher walks out and hands her a bouquet of pink roses before the prince hands her a rose. She smiles and stands in her ballet stance as the curtains close. I couldn't be any prouder of my baby girl than I am right now. She did an amazing job and owned the stage. It's one thing to dance with good technique but it's another to dance from your heart and Natalia went on that stage and danced from her heart. It was perfection at its finest and you could see it on her face as she danced. I am one proud father she comes to support me when I wrestle in town so I am doing the same for her.

I stand outside the theater waiting for Ana to bring Natalia out to me. I smile as I see her coming from the door of the theater in her beautiful pink dress, her make up on thicker than I would like and her hair now pulled up into a perfect bun as she and Ana carry flowers. She runs over to me with a smile on her face and runs into my arms as she wraps her arms around me. "Daddy, you came," she says with a smile as I hug her tightly. "I'm so glad you came."

"I told you I wouldn't miss it for the world," I say with a smile. "You did a fantastic job," I say with a smile. "I am so proud of you."

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a smile as Ana joins us.

"You were such a superstar on that stage," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "I am so proud of you. Congratulations. You were beautiful."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile.

"And these are for you," I say with a smile as I hand her a bouquet of a dozen red roses.

"Thank-you," she says with a smile. "They are so beautiful," she says with a smile. "Mom, take a picture of Daddy and me," she says handing her mom her cellphone.

"Okay," says Ana with a smile as I wrap my arms around Natalia and we smile for a picture.

Ana hands the phone back to her. "Now all of us as a family," she says with a smile as Ana smiles and comes over next to me, I wrap my arms around my girls as Natalia snaps the picture as we all smile. "I'm hungry," she says. "Can we go get something to eat now?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as I take her hand. "Where does the Princess want to go for dinner?"

"Let's go to Friendly's!" she says with a smile.

"Sounds like a plan to me," I say as I take Ana's hand into mine and walk with my girls to my car so I can take them out for dinner before we head to Ohio for Money In The Bank.

When we arrive at Friendly's the hostess leads us to our table, Natalia takes a seat in the booth next to me and Ana sits across from us. We order our drinks and then we order our food. Ana and I decided to tell Natalia about the baby at dinner tonight hoping that she doesn't freak out too much. I have never heard her ask for a baby brother or a baby sister so I'm curious to see how she will handle the news. The waiter brings her grilled cheese and French fries as well as mine and Ana's burgers and fries. I thank him and as he walks away Ana looks at me with her dark brown eyes and I look at her with my blue eyes. "So Natalia," I say as we are eating. "How would you feel about having a baby brother or baby sister?" I ask.

"Eh, I'm okay," she says, "I don't want a baby brother or sister. I like it just the three of us. I don't want to share either of you with anyone else."

"You don't want a little brother or sister to play with?" asks Ana.

"No," she says, "they would be a baby and I'm almost 11 what am I going to play with them? Peek-a-boo? Babies are annoying anyway. All they do is cry and poop. They don't do anything but get on people's nerves."

"That's not true," I say putting my arm on the back of the booth behind her. "I think babies are cute and they're fun. You were a baby once you know that right?"

"I am sure I was boring," she says as she takes a bite of her sandwich. "I told you I don't want a baby sister or brother. I like it the way it is don't have a baby."

"You weren't boring," says Ana. "You were a fun baby. You were so wild and crazy. Even at 1 you were fearless. You were so much fun, Natalia."

"I guess," she says shrugging her shoulders. "Why are you asking me about a baby brother or sister anyway?"

"Well," I say, "your mom and I are going to have a baby."

"WHAT?" she yells as people in the restaurant look at us. "How could you do this to me? I like being the only child. I don't want a baby in the house."

"It's really not your choice," says Ana. "And besides you can help me with the baby and you can teach it all sorts of things."

"I don't want to help with the baby and I don't want to teach it anything. I want it to go away. Do you really have to have a baby?"

"I don't think we really have a choice," I say, "your mom is pregnant and your baby brother or sister is coming in January."

"Is this why you got married without anyone around because Mom is pregnant?"

"Not exactly," I say, "You don't like the idea of being a big sister?"

"No," she says, "you're ruining my life! I told you babies are annoying all they do is poop and cry. They don't do anything else."

"Sure they do," I say, "and they learn things. You can teach your brother or sister things. Like your mom said you can help her with the baby."

"I'm good," she says, "I can't believe this," she says shaking her head. "You two, everything was perfect and now you're bringing a baby into the house."

"You'll be a great big sister I'm sure," says Ana. "It really won't be that bad. I love my little sisters and my little brother. I wasn't too sure of your Aunt Chastity at first but she grew on me. I didn't want to be a big sister either but when your Aunt Chastity was born she was too cute not to love and then your Uncle Rod came. I love being a big sister. It's not so bad and they look up to you that's always fun. You can play with them. I know you're almost 11 and the baby will just be a baby but think about all the things you can teach it," she says, "and the baby will look up to you and want to be just like you. You might even get a baby sister and you can teach her how to do ballet. You can paint her nails and do her hair. You'll love it. You can baby-sit the baby one day. You'll love being a big sister I promise. I know it's a scary thought but it's going to be okay. It doesn't mean your dad and I are going to forget about you. We're hoping that you're willing to be the best big sister and help out. You're still are number 1 and still our little princess. You always will be and we will still love you the same so you have nothing to worry about. The love in our house is just going to get bigger."

"And what if it's a boy?" she asks. "He can't do ballet."

"Boys can do ballet too," she says as I give her a look. "They can if they want to," says Ana giving me a look right back. I know better than to say anything. I just feel that if Ana has her ballerina I should have my baseball player and my wrestler but whatever he wants if it is a boy. "You will have lots of fun being a big sister I promise. Do you think you can handle the job?"

"Maybe," she says, "but I don't like the idea just yet," she says.

"And you don't have to," I say, "but let it sink in and eventually you'll be excited for the baby like when we start buying it clothes and we start to decorate its room. We want you to help with all that. We want you to be involved. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile.

"That's my girl," I say as I kiss her forehead. Telling her about the baby went a little better than I had expected. Although she nearly freaked out she didn't and I'm glad she's processing the idea of being a big sister. I'm sure once the baby gets here she's going to love it and be the best big sister ever. She has never really been around babies because no one in Ana's family has them but then again Ana rarely visits her family anymore and I don't have any family left but Ana, Natalia and the baby. It should be interesting to see at first how she reacts but I'm sure everything will be fine.

 **THE NEXT NIGHT:**

 **ANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Are you ready for your match?" I ask Dean as Natalia and I are sitting in his locker room as he is getting ready for his ladder match with Seth Rollins tonight. It's for the WWE World Heavyweight championship so I know he's nervous. He always gets a little nervous even if he doesn't admit it when it comes to the title. I on the other hand am nervous about him being in the ladder match. I hold my breath every time he does some crazy stunt or takes some crazy bump because as his wife I don't want to see him get hurt.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," he says with a smile as he bites the tape he's wrapping around his wrist.

"Be careful out there tonight," I say, "I know how you like to take some crazy risks but remember you have a wife, a 10 year old daughter and another baby on the way. We need you to be healthy and in one piece."

"I'll be careful," he says with a smile. "I'm always careful."

"I hope so," I say with a smile. "Who is going to win tonight do you know?"

"Yeah, Hunter talked to us today," he says. "We know who is winning tonight and we're both okay with it."

"I hope to see you win but if not I know you're giving your best out there. You'll do an amazing job no matter what. This is the match people are waiting to see," I say.

"It is pretty exciting to see what Seth and I are planning to do. We are going to blow the roof off this arena."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "How many times am I going to close my eyes during this match?"

"A few," he says with a smile as I admire his cute little dimples. He's so sexy I love him. "What?" he asks.

"Nothing, you're just really sexy."

"And you're just now noticing that after 11 years?" he asks.

"I've known it all along," I say with a smile. "Well, I guess the show is about to start. Natalia and I will be front row as always cheering on our favorite, right, Talli?" I ask.

"Right," she says with a smile as she wears her Dean Ambrose t-shirt and I do the same. "Good luck, Daddy," she says as Dean scoops her up into his arms. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his cheek softly. "I love you, Daddy. I know you're going to be awesome."

"I love you too," he says kissing her cheek. "I'm only out there for you and mommy," he says with a smile as we walk out of his locker room.

"I'll scream my loudest," says Natalia with a smile.

"I know, Baby Girl," he says with a smile before he kisses her cheek once more before putting her down.

"I love you," I say to him before he kisses my lips softly. "Please be careful out there. Please," I beg.

"I'll be careful," he says with a smile. "Love you too, Ana," he says before we share one more kiss before he hands us off to security to escort us to our seats. "Take care of my girls," he says to him.

"I always do," says Mike the security guard before he leads us to our front row seats in the audience. Of course as we make our way to our seats some of Dean's fans that hate my guts are yelling at me and booing me. I don't care how they feel about me but I wish they would respect me when mine and Dean's daughter is with me. They can call me a whore on the internet all they want but to call me names in front of my 10 year old is a different story. Security warns them once but it keeps up throughout the show but I'm doing my best to focus on the matches.

We watch a few matches but Natalia isn't really interested in any of them except the Money in The Bank Ladder match for the briefcase. She cheers for her Uncle Roman as I do the same and he comes out on top just like I knew that he would so he has the ability to cash in whenever he wants for the championship any time within a year of today. Dean's match is up next and as Dean makes his way out to the ring the crowd goes wild. I can actually feel the cheers vibrate throughout the arena beneath my feet as we stand for him. He walks over to us and kisses my lips softly before he hugs Natalia and kisses her forehead before he rolls into the ring. Seth comes out after him to a bunch of boos, he is not a favorite. The ref signals for the bell as both men stand in the ring with the belt hanging over head. Dean was not lying it is an explosive match and they have already tore the roof off the arena. They are high flying, taking crazy risks and taking crazy bumps. I have covered my eyes three times so far once when Dean was thrown through the announce table and the second time when he jumps onto Seth from the top of the ladder instead of getting the belt. It was a high risk move that the crowd loved to see. Chants of Holy Shit fill the arena as Dean and Seth are on top of the ladder inside the ring. Seth grabs Dean and suplexes him onto a ladder outside the ring. Dean's back smacks against the steel and his head bounces off the ladder. I cringe at the sound it makes right in front of us. The steel ladder snaps in half on impact. "DADDY!" yells Natalia as Dean lays motionless on the broken ladder and Seth lays on the outside of the ring. Neither of them moving as Roman's music hits, "what is Uncle Roman doing out here?" asks Natalia as Roman runs down the ramp with the briefcase. He slides into the ring and hands it to the ref.

"Oh, no," I say as I look at Roman in the ring and then down at my motionless husband as I see the blood coming from his head. I tell Natalia to look away as I see Roman telling the ref he's cashing in.

"What's he doing, Mom?"

"He's cashing in for the title," I say as Roman gets a ladder as the announcer announces that Roman has decided to cash in. He puts the ladder in the ring as Seth and Dean aren't moving outside the ring and he sets it up underneath the title. He climbs up it slowly and unhooks the title. The bell rings and Roman is announced the winner and new WWE World Heavyweight champion as Dean is being looked at by the medical team. In all the years he's done this he has never been hurt. I'm just hoping it's stitches but he hasn't moved.

Natalia and I watch the medical team work on Dean at ringside as Roman celebrates his victory at ringside. I don't even care that Dean lost I just hope he's okay. He sits up on his own as one of the medical team members hand him a towel to put on his head. I breathe a sigh of relief as he stands up onto his feet but then watch him stumble as he tries to walk. He's holding onto his ribs as well as the towel on his head as he walks. I know he's hurting and I can't wait to nurse him back to health. It was a nasty bump. The medical team walks him to the back but the good thing is he is walking back on his own. I take Natalia's hand as security waits for us at the end of the row. "Is Daddy okay?" she asks.

"I think so," I say, "we're going to go back and see him to make sure okay?"

"Okay, Mom," she says with a smile as she holds my hand.

Security walks in front of us. We are walking passed a couple of Dean's crazy fan girls. "Ana!" yells one of them. "You're a dirty whore," she says.

"Don't talk to me like that in front of my daughter," I say. "You can call me a whore on the internet all you want and call me a whore in the privacy of your home but do not call me a whore in front of my daughter."

"You don't deserve, Dean," she says as security steps in.

"You know nothing about Dean," I say. "The only thing you know about him is that he's a wrestler. I've been with him for 11 years. I have been by his side through it all. "

"Ana, please," says Mike, "just keep walking."

"I'm not going to let her disrespect me in front of my daughter," I say.

"Yeah, whore get to walking," she says with a smile on her face. She starts a slut chant and most of the arena is calling me a slut as we are making our way to the back. There are no words for how embarrassed I am about it all. I feel bad for Natalia as she has to hear it all. She looks up at me and holds onto me as we walk.

"It's okay," I say as I see the concern in her eyes.

"Okay, Mom," she says as she leans up against me.

"Ana, you're a bitch," yells one girl as she throws her drink on me and Natalia. Natalia screams out as Mike turns around. "Fuck you, Ana."

I don't retaliate as I tend to Natalia as I am soaked in beer. "What's wrong, Natalia?"

"My eyes," she says as she cries but won't open her eyes.

"What happened?"

"The ice got into my eye and the drink, Mom. It hurts," she says. "I can't open my eyes."

"All right," I say. "We'll take you to the medical staff. You and Daddy can be checked on together."

"Okay," she says, "I can't see," she says. "Can you carry me?"

"Mike?" I ask, "I can't carry her. She's too heavy," I say as other security members have the girl that threw the beer onto me and damaged my daughter's eyes down on the ground. I can't believe that Dean has such crazy fans. Who does that to someone? Natalia cries the whole way to the back.

"What happened out there?" asks Dean's friend Renee as she comes over to us with concern.

"The people hate me so much they belittled me in front of my daughter and it didn't stop there they threw beer on me and it got in Natalia's eyes along with some ice we're having her checked out."

"That's just crazy," says Renee. "I hope she's okay."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as we make our way to the medical room for Natalia. I am so upset over the entire situation. If I had known it was going to get that wild I would have never brought Natalia out there. I never would have gone out there.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean going to Natalia's recital? Is it clear that he truly supports and cares about his little girl? What did you think of his pride in her? Is she Dean's pride? What did you think of her reaction to having a little brother or sister? Do you think Ana helped her with it a bit? Do you think there will be problems with her and the baby when it comes? What did you think of Dean losing the championship to Roman as he cashed in? Do you think Dean is going to be okay after his nasty bump on the ladder? What did you think about the fans starting with Ana? Did she deserve that at all? What did you think of the fan throwing the drink on her and getting it into Natalia's eyes? What do you think Dean is going to say and do about it? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	13. Family is Number 1

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Natalia cries as we walk into the medical room where the medical staff is attending to Dean by giving him stitches. He hears her crying as we walk into the room. "Natalia?" he asks.

"Daddy," she cries as Mike sits her down on the table next to Dean's so they can look into her eyes to make sure she's all right.

"Why is she crying, Ana," he asks as they stitch him up.

"Some fan threw her beer on me and it got into Natalia's eyes and I think some ice got in there too."

"What?" he asks. "What do you mean a fan threw beer on you? Where the hell was security when this was happening?"

"Mike was walking in front of us. Dean, it was horrible one fan called me a whore and said I didn't deserve you and then started a slut chant throughout the arena then another fan ran up to me and called me a bitch throwing her beer on me and that's when it got into Natalia's eyes."

"Where is the fan now?" he asks.

"Being detained by security as soon as it happened they wrestled her down to the ground if something is wrong with Natalia's eyes I'm pressing charges do whatever you want to me but my kid is a different story, I'm so pissed, Dean."

"Why are they at you like this? You did nothing to them. Natalia, Baby," he says as the medical staff is looking at her eyes. "Are you okay sweetie?"

"My eyes hurt," she says.

"It's okay," he says reaching his hand out to her. I take her hand and put her hand into his as they check her eyes out. "I don't care what happens with her eyes I want charges pressed against this fan for what she did to my fiancée and my daughter. That's uncalled for. This is my family," he says. "No one is going to disrespect my family because of some internet bullshit whether it is true or not."

"Dean," I say, "calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down," he says. "Look at our daughter," he says, "she got hurt because my fans can't keep themselves civilized."

"I know, Baby," I say.

"It looks like her cornea is scratched," says one of the medical personnel. "You may need to take her to the hospital to get it checked out. They will put a patch on her eye for a few days. It doesn't look bad but it does need medical attention from the hospital."

"Okay," I say. "We'll take her. Let me see your eye, Natalia," I say. She looks at me with her beautiful blue eyes and her right eye is blood shot as she looks at me I can't even see the white part of her eye. One of the medical staff hand her a bag of ice to put onto her eye till we get to the hospital. They take her to the sink to flush her eyes out and clean them out as she cries. "And how are you, Mr. Ambrose?" I ask as the doctor puts in the last stich.

"13 stitches," he says as he looks at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "I can't believe what happened out there. I knew it was coming and it sucks but I'm happy for Roman."

"Me too but it did suck to see you lose it always does."

"I'm just glad I was given the opportunity to be the champion and whatever happens in my career here on out I am okay with because I had my shot and I got my chance. You win some and you lose some but as long as you give your best that's all that matters right? But Ana, this fucking sucks."

"I know, Baby," I say, "but you'll get your rematch and get another chance I'm sure of it. You put on one hell of a show out there tonight. Your match with Seth was by far the best match of the night. You owned it."

"Thanks," he says with a soft smile. "At least I am walking. I hurt like hell but at least I'm walking."

"Very true, I think our baby needs his dad to run around with him and teach him how to play baseball and to toss the football around the yard maybe even teach him how to be a wrestler. You did good tonight, Dean and I loved every minute of it. You put your heart and your soul into every match you do and I see that. Just like I see Natalia put her heart and soul into her dancing every week." I walk over to him and wrap my arms around his neck as his arms wrap around my waist. "I don't care if you win or lose out there Dean. I'm in your corner all the time. I know it sucks to lose something you worked so hard for but as far as I am concerned whether you have that championship or not you're our champion. You always have been. It's been a long road to get here but we did it. You did it and Natalia and I have been here every step of the way to support you. We are so proud of you and the sacrifices you make to put food on the table for us and to get the bills paid. I am so proud of you. I've watched you battle personal demons and watched you go through hell. I watched you push every obstacle out of your way, hell I practically raised our daughter by myself so that you could live your dream. Seeing you win that championship was the greatest night of my life everything we sacrificed was worth it and everything we went through together was worth it. Things are getting better for us. Your time is going to come again to be the champion and like this time, Dean, Natalia and I are going to be there every step of the way and the baby too. We're proud of you win or lose. You're fucking amazing," I say as he rests his head on my stomach and cries. There's always sadness when seeing someone you love lose something they worked so hard for. Dean is an emotional guy when it comes to these things. Before he got his championship he went through hell he was screwed over constantly. We never thought it was coming but he finally won the championship, something he worked so hard for. He puts his blood, sweat and tears into every match. He is dedicated to the business. He has made sacrifices in his personal life to be where he is today and I know how bad it hurts for him to lose something he loves so much but like always he has Natalia and me in his corner.

Once Dean is medically cleared to leave but has to sit out the next couple days because he has a concussion we take Natalia to the hospital to get her eye checked out. As we leave the arena fans are waiting for autographs and for the first I watch Dean as he walks past every single one of them shielding our daughter and not as much as a wave to them. He stays focused on getting us to our rental car. I can tell he's upset over the whole situation with the fan but he shouldn't take it out on all of his fans but I get his displeasure. We spend some time at the hospital as they check out Natalia's eye and like the medical staff said in the trainer's room Natalia's cornea was scratched by the ice so they put a patch over her eye, give us a prescription for antibiotic eye drops and tell us to give her pain medicine to help with the discomfort. I am just glad that a scratched cornea is all that came out of the entire ordeal and Dean is still pressing charges against the fan. I don't blame him at all.

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

After getting barely any sleep the night before Dean and I roll into our hometown of Cincinnati. It brings back a lot of memories for us. This is where we all started. This is where Dean and I met, fell in love and became parents. It's a town full of history for us. Neither of us really visit Cincinnati often if my dad wants to see me he comes to visit us in New York. I'm not sure we just don't like to come back to Cincinnati. We stop to visit my dad for a little bit before we check into our hotel and then we head to the arena. Dean has been planning on making a statement on the incident with the fan from the night before. Rumors have been circulating on the internet all night long and keep getting worse. He wants to address his fans and handle the situation. He really doesn't have to but he wants to.

"Hey, Man," says Dean as we run into his best friend Roman. "I never got to tell you congratulations. Congrats, Man," he says as they shake hands.

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "You put on one hell of a match though, Uce. You and Seth tore down the house."

"Thanks," says Dean. "My body is killing me though. I put it through hell last night. I'm not allowed to wrestle tonight or tomorrow night. I got a concussion."

"That sucks, Man," he says, "I'm looking forward to our feud though."

"Me too," I say with a smile.

"Hi, Uncle Roman," says Natalia with a smile.

"Hey, Nat," he says with a smile. "How's your eye?"

"Good," she says with a smile.

"That's good," he says, "fans are crazy."

"Tell me about it," I say. "How does it feel to be the champ?"

"It feels pretty good," he says with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but good," I say with a smile.

"I bet," he says. "You should be proud of Dean he stole the show last night."

"I'm always proud of Dean," I say with a smile as Dean wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"So what did you two do today?" he asks.

"We went to visit my dad this afternoon."

"Is your dad coming to the show?"

"No," I say, "wrestling really isn't his thing. He was just happy to see us at his house today."

"Oh," he says. "How does it feel to be back in your hometown?"

"Pretty good," says Dean with a smile. "Nothing better than being in my hometown even if I can't wrestle tonight at least I get to cut a promo."

"Yeah," he says, "hey, I have to go get ready for tonight. I'll catch up to you later."

"Okay," says Dean with a smile, "see you later." He says before we walk away and make our way to Dean's locker room so he can get himself ready for tonight. He is kicking off the show with a promo about the night before and how he is coming for his title in a few weeks at Battleground. He's in a feud with one of his best friends it should be entertaining. It's something new no one has ever seen Roman and Dean feud before so it's going to be interesting to see what they do. "Can you believe this is where it all started?" he asks as he his changing his shirt.

"It's hard to believe that this is where your entire career got started. It's hard to believe this is where we got started and look at us now. We've come so far."

"I know," he says with a smile as Natalia plays on her tablet. "I'm pretty happy with how far we've come and yet we still have so far to go. It's been a crazy ride and I just thank-you for being by my side through it all. I know we've had our ups and our downs but I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either," I say with a smile as he sits down next to me on the bench. "Life with you has been pretty crazy but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me either. You love this lunatic that you married."

"You have no idea, Baby," I say with a smile. "So what are you going to say in your statement?"

"I have an idea," he says, "I still can't believe everything that happened last night. I really can't."

"Me either. If I had known it was going to get that crazy out there I would have never taken Natalia out there. I didn't know I was going to get attacked."

"I should have had more security on you and Mike should have been on you the whole time not walking in front of you. He should have been there."

"I know," I say, "but at least it was just a scratched cornea."

"Only," he says, "and what if the fan would have gotten physical with you? You're pregnant. You could have lost the baby. I let you get into harm's way last night and I shouldn't have done that. I just never thought that any of my fans would be capable of doing that to you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I say. "it could have been worse but it wasn't. It's okay."

"It's not okay," he says, "never should any fan disrespect my family the way they disrespected you last night. Not even you but anyone's family. WE are the superstars not our family you guys didn't ask to be in the spotlight it happened because you married us. It just got way out of hand last night and it was uncalled for."

"I agree," I say. "I really agree with that." I say as I run my hands through his wild hair. "Are you going to get a haircut soon?"

"Do you want me to get a haircut?" he asks.

"No," I say with a smile. "I like it like this. I like it wild and crazy."

"I bet you do," he says with his gorgeous smile. "So are you ready to video this for me and post it on my Twitter account? I'm sure everyone is going to lose their mind because I'm actually posting on Twitter for the first time in 4 years. WWE made me get a Twitter but I never use it."

"Believe me I know and I'm the only person you're following," I say with a smile as Dean hands me his cellphone.

"You're the only person I need to follow remember you're the only opinion I'm worried about."

"I know, Baby," I say as I find the video feature on his phone. "Ready?"

"Yeah," he says, "let's do this."

"Okay," I say as I hit record. I nod at him to let him know that he can start.

"It's me, Dean Ambrose," he says in his deep raspy voice. "It was brought to my attention last night that some fans took things way too far with my fiancée and my daughter after Money in the Bank. My daughter has suffered a scratched cornea because her mother was attacked by an overzealous fan. I don't care if you boo me or if you cheer me. I don't care if you love me or hate me. What I do care about is my fiancée and my daughter. They are two of the most precious gifts to me in my life. As well as mine and my fiancee's unborn child, yes Ana and I are having a baby and we're getting married next June. Whatever you have read on the internet may be true and it may not be true. It's not your concern or your business what is going on in my personal life. I let you see what you need to see and let you know what you need to know. Last night two innocent people that I love and care about were attacked by a fan. I do not appreciate it at all. They are my family. I just ask that you control yourselves when it comes to my personal life. Stop taking my fiancee's pictures from social media and posting them on your personal pages, stop taking pictures of my daughter and using them for yourselves. Stop the hate toward my fiancée just because you read something on the internet doesn't mean it's always true. The internet lies. I hate the internet because of this reason. I just ask that as my fans you respect my fiancée and my daughter. Respect my privacy and respect theirs as well. They didn't ask to be in the spotlight but because they are a part of my life they have been put in the spotlight. I just ask that you remember that they are MY family. They are the people I love and care about please treat them with the respect that they deserve. Thank-you," he says before I stop the video. "What do you think?"

"Well, I hope they listen to you, Jon," I say, "but I doubt that they will but it was good."

"You don't mind me announcing the baby do you?"

"Not at all," I say, "everyone is going to find out anyway."

"All right," he says, "should I post it?"

"Yeah," I say, "if you want to."

"I do," he says, "help me post it. I don't know anything about this Twitter stuff."

"All right," I say with a smile. "Let me see your phone." He brings it to me and I show him how to post the video. He's so cute. He is clueless when it comes to technology for someone that is married to the daughter of one of the most successful electronics businesses in the US he is pretty clueless when it comes to technology just because he hates it that much. He never bothers with the internet, never bothers with social media.

"I hate technology, you know that," he says as I post the video for him.

"I know," I say with a smile. "But it's sexy watching you try."

"You still think I'm sexy?" he asks.

"I will always think you're sexy," I say with a smile, "and those jeans they make me want to do things."

"What kind of things?" he asks.

"Things you'll find out about later tonight when my dad is watching Natalia and you and me have the hotel room to ourselves."

"Nice," he says. "I look forward to finding out."

"I bet you do," I say with a small laugh.

"What are you laughing about?" he asks.

"All those fan girls wondering if you're packing inside of those jeans," I say with a smile. "I am the one that knows the truth."

"You're the only one that knows it too," he says with a smile.

"That's right, Baby," I say with a smile before I hand him back his phone. He puts it into to his pocket before I lean over and kiss his lips softly as Natalia isn't even paying attention. I take my hand up his thigh and gently grab onto his manhood as he lets out a soft moan. "That's just a preview for tonight," I say with a smile against his lips before I kiss him once more before we are interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

Dean breaks the kiss, stands up and adjusts himself as he walks to the door. "Hunter, Steph, what are you two doing here? Is there something I did wrong?"

"We're here to see Ana," says Hunter. "Can we talk to her?"

"Come in," he says as I stand up. "Ana, Hunter and Steph want to talk to you."

"Okay," I say. "How can I help you?" I ask.

"What would it take to get you to work for us?" asks Stephanie.

"Nothing. I'm not interested in working for WWE."

"Come on, Ana, Dean told us your idea about having Roman win Money in the Bank and starting a feud between him and Roman. Creative loved it, the fans loved it and it's looking like it's going to be an excited feud. We need you on creative."

"With all due respect, I am not interested. After all it's a conflict of interest for me to write for the creative team because of my relationship with Dean. It's too hard to see him lose the belt and it's too hard to watch him lose because personally I have to see how much it breaks his heart."

"We could use your ideas," says Stephanie, "and not just in the creative department. I've seen your work you're fantastic. You could write shows for the Network, you could do articles for the Kid's magazine. I am a huge fan of what you've done so far. I think you would be great at it. We could even give you your own show on the Network and you could do interviews with superstars or get involved by announcing stuff like that. You would be good at it."

"I don't know," I say, "I'm pregnant and I don't think I am what you're looking for and I want to be a stay at home mom for a while."

"Ana, you have a lot of talent," says Stephanie, "we could really use it around here. We're willing to pay you a lot of money to do this."

"I don't know," I say. "I really don't know with a baby and a 10 year old it's kind of a lot and I'll be planning a wedding. It just seems like a lot."

"Ana, what are you scared of?" asks Dean. "They're asking you to work for them. That's an honor. They could really use you and they said you don't have to write for creative. You could do a show on the network. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I don't know," I say, "it sounds fun but I don't know people don't like me."

"So what if people don't like you. You're talented," says Dean. "You should do this. This is a great offer. Listen to them they know what they're talking about."

"Ana," says Hunter, "we will pay you double of what you were making with the magazine. We could use you around here."

"Ana," says Stephanie, " I have three girls and you know what I still get time with them. You will still have time with your kids. You don't have to work in the office every day. You can work from home too. You'll only be 5 minutes from the studio. You should at least try it out. We really need you," she says, "Please, Ana, consider what we're offering you here."

"All right," I say, "I'll try it out. I'll try working for you. If you can tell me what I'm doing then I'll try it."

"Wonderful," says Stephanie with a smile. "You'll be a great audition to the WWE. I'd really like you on creative but you're not interested in that but we could really use your ideas. Can you be biased when it comes to Dean? I worked with Creative while Hunter was still a wrestler and I never had an issue. I realized you can't always win or be on top."

"Of course I can be biased, I just don't know if he will like me being in charge of his career."

"I really don't mind," he says. "I want you to do this. I think this is a great opportunity for you."

"I'll do it," I say. "I'll do it but I need a couple weeks," I say.

"Just let us know when you're ready to start," says Stephanie, "I'm excited about this."

"Me too," I say but I don't know if I really am. I think it is a good opportunity but I still feel like somehow it could cause friction between Dean and me and right now we are in a really good place and I don't want anything to ruin that. "Thank-you," I say.

"No, Thank-you," says Hunter with a smile. "Welcome to the team."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before they walk out of Dean's locker room with a smile on their face. I turn and face Dean. "You sneaky little bastard," I say with a smile. "You knew what you were doing when you asked me to come with you this weekend. You knew what you were doing when you asked me if I had any ideas."

"Hey," he says, "don't be mad at me. I wanted you to see that you have talent and that Hunter and Steph love you and love your talent."

"Mad at you?" I ask. "I freaking love you," I say before I wrap my arms around his neck as he snakes his arms around my waist. "It was really sweet of you."

"I did it because I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss him deeply as I run my hands through his wild hair.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean wanting to press charges against the fan? Does the fan deserve it? What did you think about Dean breaking down after his loss at Money in The Bank? Was it heartbreaking? What did you think of Dean making a statement to his fans about respecting his fiancee and his daughter? Did he have every right to do that? Do Ana and Dean seem to be getting better? What do you think of Hunter and Steph asking for Ana to work with them? Were you surprised that she is giving it a try? Do you think Dean was sweet for what he did to get Ana a job? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	14. Karma

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

After a late but enjoyable night with my beautiful wife my ass is dragging as I arrive at the radio station for an early morning interview. I hate early mornings and early morning appearances. I feel like I always show up so tired and you can hear it in my voice. I throw back some of my mountain dew as I put the car in park. "This is going to be fun," I say to Ana with sleep filling my voice. "It's so early in the morning."

"It's 6:30," she says, "that's not that early."

"When you and I spend all night together and not going to bed till 4 in the morning and I wake up at 5 to make myself look presentable it is early," I say with a smile, "but don't think I didn't enjoy last night. Remind me to thank your dad later when we pick Natalia up."

"I will," she says with a smile as I kiss her lips softly. "Love you, Jon."

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I open my car door as she does the same. I take her hand into mine as we walk into the radio station with our hands intertwined together.

As we walk into the station we are greeted by the two hosts of the show. "Hey, Dean, I'm Ryan. Glad you could come on the show today."

"Thanks for having me," I say as I shake his hand. "And this is my fiancée Ana," I say.

"Nice to meet you," says Ana with a smile as she shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," he says smiling back at her.

"And I'm Donnell," says the other host as we shake hands before he shakes hands with Ana. "Whenever you're ready we can get you hooked up on a mic and then get started when the show comes back on the air.

"All right," I say still with sleep in my voice. "Sorry it was a late night last night."

"I imagine," says Donnell with a smile. "You have a busy schedule."

"Yeah," I say before I kiss Ana. "I'll see you after the radio show. Thanks for waiting for me."

"Okay," she says with a smile. "Have fun," she says before she takes a seat on the couch in the radio station and pulls her cellphone out of her purse as I walk with Ryan and Donnell to the studio. I'm probably going to be asked the same questions that I'm always asked. It gets old after a while but Vince likes when we make these appearances so I gotta do it.

Once we get into the studio they get me hooked up to a mic as the music plays on the radio. They give us the signal that we are going on the air. "Welcome back to the Cincinnati Morning Rush Ryan and I are here with WWE superstar Dean Ambrose," says Donnell into the mic. "Welcome to the show Dean."

"Thank-you," I say in my raspy voice. "Thanks for having me."

"No problem," says Donnell. "You're the hometown boy around here, you grew up in Cincinnati right?"

"Born and raised," I say, "I grew up in the East End of Cincinnati. It wasn't the best neighborhood but it was a place to live."

"How does it feel to come back to your hometown as a celebrity? Do you feel special or any different coming back home?"

"Um, not really. I don't really consider myself a celebrity. I'm only known to wrestling fans so I'm not really a celebrity in my eyes. Like if I am in a crowd of wrestling fans then I am a celebrity but let's say if I'm at my daughter's dance recital like I was over the weekend no one knows me because they don't watch the product. I am a wrestling celebrity," I say, "it's different."

"Gotcha," says Donnell, "but do you feel special coming back here to your hometown?"

"I feel like anyone else would. I mean I think it's cool that I have some fans here that will cheer me on and get excited that I am back in town. I don't come back often."

"Let's get down to it," says Ryan, "this week you lost the championship to your best friend at Money In The Bank, how did it feel to lose the championship after you tore your body apart in that match?"

"I'm happy for Roman of course I'm going after him for the championship but I'm happy for him. He deserves that belt as much as I do."

"You were doing some crazy stunts in that match do you ever get nervous about making such high risk maneuvers?"

"I don't really think about it," I say, "I mean if I think about it I might hesitate but I don't really think about it. I have been taking high risks my whole life just in a different way."

"Do you ever get worried when they tell you that you're going to be in a ladder match?"

"No, not at all," I say, "I'm kind of an extreme type of guy. I like all that stuff. I like jumping off ladders and being slammed through ladders. I am pretty extreme. I like to get into the crazy stuff. If I could bring back barbed wire in a match I would. I built my wrestling career on being extreme what I do in WWE is like a virgin martini compared to what I did before I got into the company. I wouldn't say I get worried but my fiancée is a nervous wreck when I get into these extreme matches. You would think she would be used to it after 10 years," I say, "but she still holds her breath with each risk that I take."

"So your fiancée is pretty supportive of your career?"

"Oh yeah, since day one she has been supportive. She was by my side when I started training and she would bring our daughter to my shows sometimes if she was in town. I mean she's been my biggest support system since I started. I made a lot of sacrifices for this business like we are just now moving in together after being apart for 10 years."

"So you two lived apart for 10 years? How did that work?"

"It was tough," I say, "but we managed. She went to school in New York on scholarship I couldn't ask her to give that up for me so she moved to New York and I stayed here in Cincinnati then I was all over the place trying to get my foot into the business. I missed so much of my daughter's life because of being all over the place. I probably only saw Ana and my daughter a couple times a year."

"Okay," he says, "I saw a video on Twitter last night that you posted that has gone pretty viral. You're a guy that doesn't like social media right?"

"Oh no I hate social media. I hate everything with the internet. I try to stay away from it as much as I can. I think that people are so dependent on it these days. And the thing with social media is there are too many people out there with opinions that I don't care about. I just stay away from it because I don't care. People can hate me, love me whatever it doesn't matter to me."

"I agree with the whole internet and people being dependent on it. I'm just curious about this video though you reached out to social media to talk to your fans about respecting your family. What is that all about? Do you find it hard to keep your family out of the public eye?"

"Well, my fiancée is famous in her own way," I say, "she wrote for a magazine so people know her from there but yeah at times it is pretty hard to keep my daughter and Ana out of the public eye. I mean we let people into our lives to an extent but there are some things we keep private. Fame is a hard thing to deal with. You pretty much lose every ounce of privacy you have. This video was to tell the fans to respect my family. The other night after the pay per view while I'm being attended to in the back my fiancée was verbally attacked by a fan and then attacked by a fan. She had beer thrown on her and some got into my daughter's eye and the ice scratched her cornea so it was upsetting for me as a father. I mean they are my fans but are so quick to disrespect my family which disrespects me in a way. I just want them to realize that neither Ana nor my daughter asked to be in the spotlight they are just there. I want them to respect them and give them the common courtesy they deserve. I love them both very much and I don't like to see anyone hurt them."

"You're protective of them," says Donnell.

"Yeah," I say. "They are the only family I really have so I have to keep them close to me."

"All right so you also announced that you're having a baby with your fiancée?"

"Yes," I say, "we are having our second child in January. We are both extremely happy about it."

"Do you find it hard to be a father while being on the road so much?"

"It is difficult to travel 300 days a year but now I will be home more often. I get two days to be home with them and when I am home I take over the father duties. I like to spend time with both of my girls because I don't see them as much. It sucks that I miss a lot of school functions but I have never missed a dance recital. I will never. It's something that she loves to do and I will support her in that. She comes to support me when I'm in town or like now she's with me but she's supporting me in something I love so I owe her the same respect. I love being a father."

"You were a young father weren't you? Did that influence you to become a wrestler?"

"Yes I was 17 when I became a father. I fell into some trouble though and I missed some of the beginning of her life but after I did what I needed to do I stepped up and became a good father. I always wanted to be a wrestler but after becoming a father I was pushed to actually work harder to get there. I didn't want some 9-5 job that barely put food on the table. I wanted a job that my daughter could get the best of what she needed and would never want for anything. I wanted to be able to give her opportunities. Wrestling allows me to do that for her. It was a struggle getting here but we made it."

"And you have been with your fiancée for a long time too haven't you?"

"11 years," I say. "I love her. I love her a lot. We've been through a lot."

"I understand," he says. "Do you ever have problems with the fan girls or the women that throw themselves at you? You're not a bad looking guy so I'm sure you have a few ladies throwing themselves at you."

I let out a laugh and say, "I do have fan girls and I do have ladies that try hard to get me to take them back to my hotel room never have I and never would I. I have one woman that I love and that I want to be with and that's my fiancée."

"But being on the road don't you face temptation of cheating on her?"

"Of course the temptation is there," I say, "but it doesn't mean I have to give in to it. I just decline them and tell them that I have a fiancée at home that I love. It's that simple."

"Have you ever had an encounter with a crazy fan?"

"Not that I can think of right now," I say, "I mean fans in general can be a little crazy but personally I don't think I have really encountered a crazy fan. Hell, I am crazy myself," I say as we laugh. "But no not that I can recall have I ever dealt with a crazy fans. Some of these guys get stalked by some of these fans but I can't say that I have any stalkers. That's a good thing though I don't know how my fiancée would feel about that."

"Stalkers aren't cool," says Ryan, "so what's next for you, we're running out of time. Now that you lost the championship what's next for Dean Ambrose?"

"Um, I know Roman and I have some work to do in the coming months but I don't know what is after that but I do know that in January I will be taking some time off to be at home with my baby and my fiancée as well as my oldest daughter. I can't really say what's next for me but my work with Roman. I'm really looking forward to it though because Roman and I never work like this. Up until now everyone has seen this brotherhood we have formed. This is something new I think we'll keep the fans on the edge of their seats. Seth and I could tear down an arena but Roman and I you haven't even seen anything yet. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm actually looking forward to this too," says Ryan, "like you said we've only really seen your brotherhood with him so this should be interesting."

"I'm sure it will be," I say with a smile.

"So after wrestling, when this is all said and done and you've done your last match, what's next for you? What do you want to do after this?" he asks.

"I've been thinking about this for a while but I think that when I'm done with the ring and I'm ready to hang my boots up I think that I want to open my own wrestling school in New York I might even do that before I retire but I think I want to do that and train wrestlers. I also want to be a father and spend time with my fiancée."

"Sounds like a good plan," he says. "Well, we're out of time today. Thank-you for coming to Cincinnati Morning Rush, we hope to have you back again."

"Thanks for having me," I say before we go off the air. I'm just glad it's over. I sign a couple autographs and take pictures with Ryan and Donnell before I meet up with Ana so that we can go to her dad's house to pick up Natalia before we drive to Columbus for Smackdown.

 **ANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

After Dean's interview with the radio station I was starving so he took me out for breakfast at one of my favorite places in Cincinnati that we used to always come to when we were younger. It's still as good as I remember it to be. Of course there are some wrestling fans in the house but they politely wait till we are done eating before asking Dean for his autograph and for a picture. It's not as bad as it usually is besides I like to see him interact with the kids because he was one of those kids once. I have never seen him turn down a kid for an autograph or a picture. He is just sweet like that.

On the way back to my dad's house we stop to get gas at a gas station a few blocks away. I stand outside the car with Dean as he pumps the gas. "You know you're really cute when you're with your child fans," I say.

"What can I say?" he asks with a smile. "I love kids. I told you before I want a bunch of kids but I'll respect that you only want one more."

"Why so many kids?" I ask.

"Because I love kids but I would have to retire first so it is probably better that this one be our last."

"You are an excellent father and you're really good with kids maybe I'd be willing to give you one more after this besides we're only 28 years old," I say. "There's plenty of time for that."

"Unless we wait another 10 years," he says.

"I'll give it 3 years," I say. "All right?"

"All right," he says with a smile. "So did you listen to the radio show at all?"

"I heard bits and pieces," I say. "I heard him ask about the women that throw themselves at you."

"And?"

"I liked your answer," I say, "you were never tempted to cheat on me?"

"The temptation is there, Ana, but I would never do that to you. I respect you way too much to cheat on you. Besides no one else is willing to deal with my bullshit like you, those women just want me for my money or because I am a wrestler. If they had known me 10 or 11 years ago they wouldn't have looked at me twice but you, Ana, you fell in love with me. I will never understand why. What did you see in me?"

"Everything that no one else did," I say with a smile. "You were sexy, smart and you were good people just didn't see that about you. They never took the time to find out either. The moment you told me how much of an asshole Shawn was I was hooked, I'm glad I chose you."

"I'm glad you chose me also," he says with a smile as he wraps his free arm around my waist and pulls me close to him. "If you didn't look at all that we would be missing. Life wouldn't be the same for us."

"No it wouldn't," I say with a smile. "I love you, Jon."

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile as he kisses my lips softly before the pump stops and he breaks the kiss. He pulls the pump out and puts it back into its place before closing up the gas cap.

"I'll go pay," I say with a smile.

"Okay," he says as he pulls his wallet out. He hands me his debit card with a smile. I take it from him. "I have to go piss," he says.

"So classy, Jon," I say with a smile.

"You love it when I talk like that," he says.

"I'm used to it," I say with a smile. "I love how crass you can be," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "Do you want anything? I think I'm going to get a bag of chips."

"A bag of chips?" he asks as we walk to the store. "Didn't you just eat?"

"I'm pregnant," I say. "Eating is what I do."

"Right," he says with a smile. "Can you get me a couple mountain dews and a bag of BBQ chips to eat on the way to Columbus And some spearmint gum?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile before I walk into the store while he goes to the bathroom.

There is a guy standing at the counter that creeps me out immediately. He looks at me as I make my way to the cooler to pull out a couple mountain dews for Dean before I go to the chips and he keeps watching me with his blue eyes. I feel him watching me as I pick up a bag of BBQ chips for Dean and I grab myself a pack of Funyons and salt and vinegar chips. I make my way to the counter as he smiles at me. He looks rough. His greasy hair is falling down into his eyes, his blue eyes are blood shot and his teeth are rotting just a little bit and his has scruff on his face. "Hello," he says with a smile but I have heard the voice before and I can't place it. "How are you today?"

"I'm okay," I say, "I'm paying for gas at pump 2 as well."

"Okay," he says as he enters it into the register. "You don't remember me?" he asks.

"Should I?" I ask.

"Anastasia after all these years I'm shocked that you don't remember me."

"Yeah I have no idea who you are," I say. "How much do I owe you?"

"It's on the house," he says with a smile.

"No," I say as I hand him Dean's debit card. "Just run that through. I don't need anything for free."

"Ana, you really don't remember me?" he asks as he hands back the card.

"No," I say.

"It's Shawn," he says with a smile. "Remember your high school boyfriend?"

"Shawn? Wow, I didn't even recognize you," I say. "How have you been?"

"Okay," he says, "I just got this job. My dad's business went under and was bought out so here I am. I have three kids to support."

"I heard about that. That must suck," I say.

"So what brings you back to Cincinnati?" he asks. "You never come back here."

"I have no reason to come here," I say. "I like New York."

"That's good," he says as Dean walks into the store probably to see what's taking me so long. "Dean!" he says

"Um hi," says Dean as he walks over to the counter with me. "Are you almost ready we have to get going," he says.

"Yeah," I say, "Dean, look it's Shawn."

"Shawn?" he asks as he looks at him and then at me as if he can't place him. "Doesn't ring a bell."

"You know my high school boyfriend," I say with a smile.

"Oh that Shawn," says Dean as he smiles at me trying to hold back a laugh. His dimples are extra large and I know he is about to bust out laughing. I can't say that I blame him. It's a shame what Shawn turned into. The roles are reversed. "How are you doing, Man?" he asks as he wraps his arm around my waist as he stands with me.

"I'm good. Just getting back up on my feet," he says, "what about you?"

"Pretty good. I've been wrestling for the last 10 years. I am in the WWE," he says.

"That's cool," he says, "so you two are still together?"

"We're getting married," I say showing him my ring.

"Well, fuck," he says with a smile. "Congratulations! When is the big day?"

"June 18 of next year," says Dean making me smile because we set a wedding date last night.

"Very cool," he says with a smile. "So how is your daughter?"

"Fantastic," I say with a smile as Dean strokes my hip with his thumb as Shawn puts our stuff in a bag. "How are your kids? How old are they?"

"My kids are good. They live with their mom," he says, "I get them on the weekends. You remember Aurora don't you?"

"Of course," I say, "I remember her well. How is she doing?"

"I don't know she's my ex-wife. We don't' talk much she drops the kids off and picks them up."

"I see," I say. "What's she up to though?"

"She is actually working at the grocery store down the street," he says.

"Oh," I say, "that's cool."

"How long are you two going to be in town for? WE should set up a playdate."

"Yeah," says Dean, "we're actually on our way to Ana's dad's to pick up our daughter and then we're heading to Columbus for a show then we're heading back to New York. We just bought a house in Connecticut so we have some work to do there and some packing to do. Ana, baby," he says, "we should get going."

"Yeah," I say as I take the bag from Shawn. "Thanks. Have a good day," I say as I hand Dean his card before taking his hand into mine.

"You too," he says with a smile. "Are you two going to the 10 year high school reunion in August?" he asks.

"We weren't planning on it," says Dean. "I'm too busy with my job and everything. I don't think we'll make it."

"It would be awesome if you two did. We could catch up."

"We'll think about it," says Dean. "Have a good day," he says before we walk out of the gas station. "What the fuck happened in there?"

"Jon, I don't know but I think it was karma."

"Damn right it was karma," he says with a smile as we make our way to the car.

"He really let himself go," I say as we get into the car. "Wow."

"I know I barely recognized him. I feel bad for the guy," he says as he starts the car.

"Jon, I think we should go to the 10 year high school reunion."

"Why would you want to go to that for?"

"I don't know just to see everyone and see how they turned out. It sounds like fun."

"I'm not interested in it. I hated half these people when I went to school. I don't want to see them 10 years later."

"You don't want to see how everyone turned out. What if everyone that gave you a hard time turned out like Shawn? Don't you want them to see how successful you are?"

"Ana, I hate this God forsaken town and I hate that school. I don't want to go to some 10 year reunion with people that made my life a living hell in high school. I don't want to do it and I'm not."

"Not even if your beautiful, smart and pregnant wife wants to go?"

"You're not going to let it go are you?"

"In your famous word; Nope," I say. "Please."

"Find out when it is and I'll think about it."

"Thank-you so much," I say with a smile.

"I didn't say yes," he says.

"Oh but you will," I say.

"You don't know that," he says.

"Yes I do because if you do this for me I'll do whatever you want me to do for you," I say with a smile.

"Anything?"

"Anything," I say with a smile.

"Deal," he says. "You know what's funny?"

"What?"

"That Shawn always said I would be pumping gas at the gas station for people like him, had I known he was in there I would have had him pump my gas for me," he says, "karma is a bitch."

"Yes it is," I say with a smile before I take his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers as he drives to my dad's house to pick up Natalia. I love this man so much and I'm glad that it was him that I ended up with because if not I would probably still be stuck here in Cincinnati working at some job that I hate. And I wouldn't be as happy with anyone else as I am with him.

 ***A/N: What did you think about Dean's interview? What did you think about his answer to the women throwing themselves at him but turning them away because he only wants Ana? Do you think the interview went well? What did you think about Ana and Dean running into Shawn? Were you expecting Shawn to turn out the way he did? Do you think it was karma for all the hate he had for Dean in high school? What did you think of Shawn trying to catch up with them? Why does he want to be friends now? What do you think about Ana and Dean going to their 10 year high school reunion? Do you think they will actually go? Why do you think Dean and Ana hate going back to Cincinnati so much? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	15. What Do You Want Me To Do

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

 **DEAN:**

After spending most of the day doing some packing at the penthouse for our move to Connecticut Ana sent me out to pick up some Chinese food from one of the Chinese restaurants a couple blocks away. She's pregnant and she's craving I am not denying her Chinese food even if I have to walk to get it. I walk into the restaurant and make my way to the counter. I let them know my name and they have it ready for me. I pay them with my debit card before I take my food and leave. As I am walking out the door I run into that asshole, the dick that slept with my wife and blackmailed her with her job so he could get his rocks off. I am not a fan of him. He smugly looks at me with a smirk and says, "Hey, Champ."

"Hey, Asshole," I say.

"So cruel and so harsh," he says.

"I'm sorry, I guess I was supposed to greet the man that screwed my wife with a hug," I say sarcastically. "I deeply apologize maybe next time."

"Your wit, Ambrose, it amuses me."

"I'm sure," I say. "Have a good night," I say. I don't want to have any problems with this guy. I don't want to get into a fight with him. I can't teach my 10 year old not to punch someone out of anger or beat anyone up because they bully her and then go and punch the guy that screwed my wife because he makes smart comments to me. It's better for me to walk away before it all gets ugly.

"Wait," he says, "I heard Ana is pregnant," he says stopping me in my tracks.

"That's not any of your business, Stephen."

"Actually it very well may be my business," he says with a smirk. "You didn't think you were the only one sleeping with Ana did you?"

"I know that it's my baby based on the ultrasound she conceived when she was with me."

"I'd hate for you to be disappointed, Dean. While you were gone Ana and I had a lot of fun. I know the truth is hard to accept. Just how far did Ana go to keep her job?" he asks with a smirk. "How many times did Ana suck me off to keep her job and how many times did Ana let me take her on my desk just to keep her job? Or better yet how many nights did we spend together while you were in Florida and you were out on the road? How many times have we made love?"

My stomach turns at the thought. I had doubts that the baby was mine before but after the ultrasound I knew the baby was mine. I was the only person she was with the night she conceived. I remember the night well. I had won the championship at Mania and at the Mania after party I asked her to marry me. Shortly after we spent the night celebrating our engagement until she and Natalia flew back to New York. He's calling my bluff and I don't like it. He is trying to get me worked up and I'm not going to let him. "Leave Ana's name out of your mouth, you've done enough damage," I say.

"I'm just telling the truth. You didn't think we just ended 2 years ago did you? Ana was very eager to protect her job. She was willing to do anything. I'm sure you know how amazing she is in bed," he says with a smile. I feel my blood boiling but I am resisting the urge to take him out. He deserves it but I'm trying to set an example for Natalia but I would love to punch this guy in his mouth. "I can remember every sound she made, every moan. The way she caressed my skin, the way her toes curled and her nails digging into my bag when she came. That sweet little sound she makes when she came. It was beautiful. The way she took it all from me," he says and I am counting to 10, gripping onto the bags of food. I try to step away but he stands in front of me. "She can really suck someone off one of the best blowjobs I ever had and lets not talk about how greedy she is and how she took all of my release inside her tight little body. She is amazing but then again you already knew that," he says taunting me trying to get me wild up. I refuse to punch this asshole in the face. I refuse to put his head through the window of this restaurant, I refuse to show him how I grew up on the streets in Cincinnati when I was little. He probably never had a real fight in his life. He's dressed in his monkey suit, with his hair slicked back like the prick that he is, the smug look on his face and those ice cold blue eyes looking at me waiting for my reaction.

"I think at the end of the day, Stephen, Ana ends up in my bed and ends up with me. Have a good day," I say.

He's taken aback by my comment but he responds back, "in your bed?" he asks. "I bet you wonder how many times I screwed or made love to Ana in that very bed. Does it still smell like me?" he asks and I am about to explode. I walk away quickly not trying to lose my job by knocking this asshole out. I don't know if anything he says is true and at the moment I don't care but I have to get away before I do something I'm going to regret.

I hustle my way down the busy New York sidewalk. My anger reminds me how much I actually hate being in New York City. I don't like being in crowds or being crunched up between people. It's my OCD and Claustrophobia I can't handle it. There are too many people on this rather warm summer day as I make my way to the penthouse. I hate the traffic too. I don't do well in traffic. I have a break down every time I have to drive in the city. I thank God for Uber and taxi cabs because if I am left to drive it doesn't end well. Ana and I have fought about my colorful language in front of Natalia after I attempted to drive through the city one day. I will never do it again. Then I think about Stephen and how I ran into him like it was no big deal. If I can run into him, Ana can run into him and I don't like that idea. It's obvious the prick hasn't let go of her yet or hasn't gotten over the fact she is not leaving me yet. It's a bitter pill to swallow I will give him that but I don't want him anywhere near Ana to influence her. The sooner we get to Connecticut the better it will be for all of us.

I finally arrive back at the penthouse. I type in the access code as I enter the building. I say hi to the security guard standing by the door. He gives me a small wave as I make my way to the elevator. The doors open and I punch in the code to take me up to the penthouse. I am trying to get rid of my anger before I reach the top but it's not looking good. I don't want to be upset with Ana but what if what Stephen was saying is true, what if the baby isn't mine, what if she did have him in our bed and what if she did have sex with him on his desk at work. My blood is still boiling and my nerves are still bad. The elevator reaches the floor and the doors open. I step out into the foyer of the 3 bedroom penthouse. "Daddy!" yells Natalia as she comes running to the foyer to greet me with a hug.

"I was only gone for 20 minutes," I say with a smile as I hug her back.

"I know but I missed you," she says.

"I missed you too," I say with a smile as I walk into the nearly empty penthouse. The pictures of our happy family are no longer on the wall and packed away. The professional pictures of Natalia are packed away. The walls are bare and as I walk into the kitchen the cabinets are nearly empty as Ana is working on packing up the rest of the kitchen stuff. The stainless steel refrigerator that used to have tons of pictures of Natalia is completely picture free nothing but steel remains. "What are you doing, Ana?" I ask as I see her packing things up. "I told you to take a rest."

"I'm okay," she says as she tries to lift the box but I stop her after I put our food down on the table.

"You're not lifting a box do you hear me?" I ask.

"Yes, Jon," she says as I pick up the box and take it to the living room that's filled with boxes. The living room is bare just like the walls along the way to the kitchen. The couch has been sent to Connecticut along with most of our furniture except our mattresses but all the other furniture has gone to the new house to be put away and organized the way we want it to be. The pictures that were once on the wall have disappeared as well. Everything is packed away and I can't help but to remember how this was the first thing that Ana and I got with our own money. It ran us over $1500 a month but it was well worth it. It is where Natalia grew up and there are plenty of memories here and many memories we have made some good and some bad. I wish I could have been here more and maybe my family wouldn't have nearly fallen apart a couple years ago. I make my way back to the kitchen where Ana is unpacking the food from the bags. She glows in the kitchen light. She looks up at me and smiles. "Food," she says, "I'm starving."

"I bet," I say with a smile. "So where are we eating?" I ask her.

"The living room I guess," she says with a shrug.

"Okay," I say as Natalia and I help her carry the food to the living room. I sit it on the coffee table and we gather around on the floor to eat before I go into the kitchen to get us each a glass of water for dinner by the time I come back Ana is already halfway done with her shrimp fried rice. "Hungry?" I ask handing her water to her.

"Starving," she says with a smile. She is eating a lot lately and it's good to see. "Thanks, Baby for the Chinese food."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile as I open my own rice to eat. "So are you two ready for the move?"

"Yes," says Ana. "I'm ready to have my own house and to have our own backyard."

"Me too," I say, "what about you, Natalia? Are you ready to move?"

"Yeah," she says as she eats her eggroll. "I can't wait to see my new room and I can't wait to be able to actually dance in my room without anyone getting upset."

"You have plenty of room to dance," I say with a smile. "And you're going to go to a new school."

"A better one?" she asks.

"I heard there are a couple of really good schools in Greenwich," I say, "your mom and I have an appointment in a couple weeks once we are settled in to check a couple out. We only want the best for you and want you to go to the best school possible."

"Is it a Catholic school?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "they both are one of them Stephanie's and Hunter's daughters go to so I know it's a really good school."

"It must be good if they send their children there. I can't wait to check it out," says Ana.

"No more bullying right?" asks Natalia.

"No more bullying," I say, "and hopefully they can work with you on your reading."

"I hope so," she says as she continues to eat. "Can I get a dog when we move? I really want a dog," she says.

I look at Ana and she looks at me giving me this one. "Natalia, I don't know if having a dog is possible at the moment. I mean dogs are a lot of responsibility and with the new baby coming in January I don't think we are up for a dog too."

"I knew that baby was going to ruin my life," says Natalia. "Can't we just have the dog instead of the baby?" she asks.

"The baby is coming whether you want it to or not," says Ana.

"But why can't I get a dog too? You two will have the baby and I will have no one."

"That's not true," I say. "You'll have a baby brother or sister and you'll still have us."

"Yeah right," she says, "you two will be so busy with the baby you'll forget about me and I'll be alone."

"You'll never be alone," I say.

"Please can we get a dog," she begs. I look at Ana and she raises and eyebrow at me. "Please, pretty please," she says.

"Your mom and I have to discuss it more," I say, "and then we'll make a decision. We have to think about it. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile. "I'll take care of it I promise. I'll take it outside, I'll feed it and I'll clean up after it. Please," she begs. "Please, Mom," she says with a smile. "Please."

"And what if the dog chews up my shoes or your shoes? What if the dog chews things up in the house then what?"

"It won't. It will have its own toys," she says, "Please, Mom. I know you're in charge here," she says making me feel emasculated but it's the truth. Ana runs the house. "Please!" She is good because she even sticks the bottom lip out to Ana and gives her the puppy dog eyes. It melts my heart but Ana is tough.

"IF and I mean IF we get a dog," she says, "it will be YOUR responsibility. You will take care of it. You will take it out for walks, you will let it outside for the bathroom and you will clean up after it. You will feed it and give it water. It will be your responsibility," she says sternly.

"I know and I'll take care of the dog I promise," she says, "can I get it please? Can I get a dog please?"

Ana inhales and exhales deeply, "when we get settled into the new house and everything is together your father and I will take you to get a dog. How does that sound?"

"It sounds awesome!" she squeals. "You are the best mom in the world."

She gets up and hugs her tightly and Ana smiles. "Your responsibility."

"Okay I know," she says before she makes her way over to me and hugs me. "You're the best too."

"Thanks, Beautiful," I say with a smile as I kiss her blonde hair before she takes a seat to eat dinner. She actually worked it over on Ana. I have to give the girl credit. Maybe dancing isn't where she needs to be. She needs to be in business like her grandfather just like Ana should have been they are both big negotiators and damn good at it.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

I walk into the bedroom as Ana is putting on a black tank top and nothing else but her black lace panties. I smile at her as I make my way into the room. She looks radiant with her natural glow. Her dark hair pulled up into a messy bun on the top of her head exposing her beautiful neck and that beautiful beauty mark that I love so much on her neck. I slip my shirt off and make my way over to the bed. "Is she asleep?" she asks.

"She was working on it," I say with a smile as we climb into bed together. "I swear it was easier to get laid when she was a baby than it is now. You never know when she's going to walk in here."

Ana lets out a laugh and says, "at least the bedroom in the new house has a lock on the door so we don't have to worry about being interrupted." Natalia has walked in on us a couple times luckily she didn't see much but still the thought of her walking in is unnerving. "So do you want to get laid tonight, Mr. Ambrose?"

"Yeah but I want to talk to you first," I say.

"Okay," she says nervously. "What's up?"

"I ran into Stephen today when I went to get the Chinese food."

"Ugh," she groans. "That douchebag? What happened, Jon?"

"He was running his mouth, Anastasia, that's what happened."

"Whoa why are you calling me Anastasia? You only do that when you're upset with me or when I make you cum and since you're not cumming I take it you're upset with me and for no reason. I haven't talked to Stephen since I quit that job. You know that, Jon so why are we worried about Stephen?"

"Is that baby mine?" I ask.

"You know that it is yours. You're the only person I have slept with in the last two years. I think that makes you the father unless I was impregnated by some other man without my knowledge. You are the only one I had sex with in the last two years. Yes the baby is yours."

"Well, Stephen is saying it is his," I say.

"Well, Stephen is a lying dick," she says, "so why would you believe him? You think I would have unprotected sex with anyone other than you and do you think I would have actual sex with anyone other than you? I love you, Dean. I know I made the mistake of sucking him off and giving him a hand job to keep my job and it was stupid. It was the dumbest thing I could have done and if I could go back and change it I would but it went no further than that. It never did. The only time I slept with him was two years ago and I openly and honestly admit that, Jon. You know that. This baby is yours; 100% yours," she says.

"Well, then you won't mind having a paternity test done on it when it's born then will you? You know just so I can be sure."

"I deserve that," she says, "you want a paternity test fine. When the baby is born we'll have a paternity test. You'll see I'm telling the truth. I haven't had sex with anyone but you for two years and I'll take a lie detector test to prove that to you if you want me to. I'm not lying, Jon. I told you what I did so that we could move on from it not look back on it and dwell on it. I wanted you to know my wrong doings. That's all I have done with him lately and nothing more. I swear to you, Jon. I swear to you."

"Anastasia," I say. "Did you have him in this house and in our bed when you slept with him?"

"God no," she says, "never. I would never do that with Natalia here," she says. "What kind of mother would I be if I brought another man into this apartment and slept with him while my daughter was in the other room? Never, he has never been here."

"He was telling me that he was and that you sucked him off. He talked about how he made love to you, Anastasia, how you make that sound when you find your release and how you dig your nails into his back. That made me sick," I say.

"Well, you obviously know what it is like to make love to me," she says, "and so does he but never have I made love to him here."

"When's the last time you had sex with him, Ana?"

"Two years ago, Jon, I told you this. Two years ago when we hit that rough patch then I broke it off nothing after that but the blow job and the hand job which I told you were mistakes and I regret doing them. I'm telling the truth, Jon. Are you going to believe some prick or your wife?"

"Anastasia, you lied to me before."

"Stop calling me Anastasia, Jonathan Dean!"

"Whoa," I say. "No need for that defamation. I'm just saying you have lied to me before."

"And I came out with the truth. I swear to you, Jon, I have not slept with Stephen or anyone else for two years. You're it. You're the only one, Jon. I swear on my life. Do I need to take a lie detector test to prove this to you?"

"No, Anastasia," I say and I know it's bothering her that I'm calling her that and I don't care. "Did you love him?"

"Jon, what Stephen and I had was an in the moment kind of relationship at least on my part it was. I had no feelings for him. I just wanted to piss you off. I'll admit that. I slept with him back then to piss you off because you were neglecting us and then you were flirting with that announcer girl. I did it because I wanted to upset you and I'm sorry that I did. I never loved him. I have never loved anyone but you. What do I have to do to prove to you that you're the only man I have ever loved and will ever love? I mean I'm getting ready to carry your last name; I kind of do already. I made my vows to you in front of the Lord and declared my love for only you. What more do I have to do? I'll take a lie detector test, have a paternity test done on the baby what more do you want me to do, Jonathan," she says making me cringe. I hate that name so much it reminds me of that asshole that left my mother and found love and made a family with someone else.

"Please, I can handle Jon, I may hate it but please don't call me Jonathan it makes me cringe. Please if you call me anything call me Jon or Dean is better but since you insist on calling me Jon just stick to Jon, Please," I say.

"Then stop calling me Anastasia, you know how much I hate it. I want to be called Ana and I'll stop calling you Jonathan. What do you want me to do to prove to you that you are the only man that holds my heart, Jon? I'll do anything."

"You don't have to do anything," I say. "I get it. I'm the only man you love. You sound honest and I can tell you're telling the truth."

"You can? How?"

"I've known you for 11 years, Ana," I say with a smile. "When you lie your pupils dilate and you get a funny tone in your voice. Your voice is even and even pleading. I know you're telling the truth but I still want a paternity test done on the baby."

"And I owe you that," she says with a smile. "Can I get laid now?" she asks with a smirk.

"Easy, Tiger," I say with a smile. "One more thing."

"Okay," she says.

"Why did you take that job with WWE so soon? I thought we were doing it based off the bet we made for the sex of the baby? What made you change your mind?"

"Because I know you went through a lot of trouble to talk Stephanie and Hunter into talking to me about that job. You had an agenda and you took it. You worked hard so I said yes. Do you not want me to take the job?"

"No, I do want you to take it. I have wanted you to take it for a while now. I'm just glad you took it. I'm happy about that, Ana. You'll be working for the same company I do. You'll be great at your job."

"Thanks," she says, "I'm actually pretty excited about it. It doesn't seem so bad or not as bad as I thought. I shouldn't do creative but I like the idea of writing shows for the Network and having my own show on the Network."

"Why won't you do creative?" I ask as her patience wear thin. She is ready to take me in the bed right now. She straddles me and kisses my lips softly. "Ana," I say breathless, "why?"

"Because, Jon, it's a conflict of interest," she says, "I don't want to write your career for you. I don't want any parts in that," she says as her hands rub my chest softly, her fingers combing through my chest hair. "I feel like if you were to lose a title or something that it would cause conflict between us. I don't want to have any part in it. Okay?" she asks before she kisses my neck softly. Her full and plump breasts in front of me my hands itching to squeeze them and master them and her explanation is enough for me. She takes her soft hands over my chest and squeezes my nipples; HARD. "NOW can I get laid, Jon?" she asks and my nipples are on fire as she grasps them in her hands. This is one of her best negotiating tactics with me. She knows what she's doing. "Well?" she asks raising an eyebrow and squeezing harder.

"Yes," I say at her mercy, "take me, Ana," I say as she lets go of my nipples and I breathe relief. She has a tight grip and it was a nasty pinch.

"Just what I wanted to hear," she says with a smile before her lips are on mine, she smooths her tongue across my lips and I part them allowing her tongue access to my mouth. Her tongue finds mine, caressing it softly as my hands find their way up her shirt and find her tits. I take them into my hand and softly massage and knead at them. Ana takes over, kissing my neck softly, nibbling and sucking it softly as she trails down my body, savoring every inch of me. I moan at her touch, her soft nibbles and her soft sucks across my abs. She stands up over me and removes her tank top and her black lace panties. I waste no time stripping out of my basketball shorts and throwing them to the floor meeting her shirt and panties. I'm hard and ready for her to take me however she wants to take me. She smiles at me and lowers herself down onto my thick erection. I moan as I fill her and she moans as she lowers herself. She starts to move, making love to me. Her body lying on top of mine as she moves, I meet her rhythm. The moans of pleasure and ecstasy fill the room. She captures my lips with hers as she kisses me deeply and passionately as we continue to make love to one another. Her hands are in my hair and she pulls gently as I feel her tighten around my erection. She's close and with one last thrust into her we fall apart together, cumming together as our kiss intensifies. We ride out our release before she collapses her body on mine leaving us breathless. My heart is pounding and our sweat is mixing together. I run my fingers up and down her spine softly. We're both reluctant to move. She sits up a few minutes later and looks down at me with her beautiful dark brown eyes. "It is only you, Jon," she says and she doesn't have to say anymore before I roll her over onto her back and make love to her once more before we fall asleep together in each other's arms.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean running into Stephen when he picked up dinner? What did you think of all the things Stephen said to Dean about Ana? Was he doing it to start trouble? ARe you surprised Dean didn't punch the guy? What did you think of Ana giving into Natalia about the dog? Do you think it's a good idea? Do you think Dean's intentions of moving to CT are to get Ana out of New YOrk and away from Stephen? Do you believe that Ana runs the house and is in charge? What did you think of Dean confronting her about what STephen said, is Ana telling the truth or is she lying about what all happened to him? Is the baby Dean's? What do you think about Dean asking for a paternity test? Are you surprised Ana said yes? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	16. Falling into Place

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"How does this look, Mrs. Ambrose," says Dean making me smile as he hangs our family picture over the mantle in our new living room in our beautiful new house.

I smile at the picture. It's from when Natalia was 7 years old. We were at the beach in North Carolina standing in front of the ocean. It is a beautiful picture but it's time to update our family picture. "Looks good," I say with a smile as he takes a seat next to me on the couch. "I think it's time we update our family picture though. What do you think?"

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "After we have the baby we need to get a new picture done to hang up there. At least we make beautiful babies," he says making me smile as he places his hand on my growing stomach.

"Yeah we do," I say with a smile. "Although I think you had a little more to do with Natalia than I did. She's your twin."

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "So what do you think of the house?"

"I love it," I say with a smile. "I love it a lot, Jon. It feels good to own our own house and do whatever we want with it. I'm happy. Our first house that WE bought ourselves."

"I know," he says as he rubs my stomach. "Who would have thought after everything we've gone through we would be here. Remember when everyone said that we wouldn't last and that we would break up?"

"Yeah and 11 years later here we are," I say with a smile. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

"I told you I never would and you never gave up on me either," he says. "We've come a long way since Cincinnati."

"Yeah we have. Remember when my dad had to pay for everything for us?"

"Yeah," he says, "and remember I didn't have a penny to my name. It was a really long road to get here but we did it."

"We did," I say with a smile, "And I am so proud of you. You have come so far from when we first got together you know with all the drugs and the drinking. I'm proud of you. I will always be proud of you."

"You and Natalia were more important to me than the drugs and the drinking," he says. "Going to Juvenile Detention really opened my eyes and helped me be a better father to Natalia. I didn't want to be some deadbeat dad. She deserved so much better than what I had. You deserved so much better than what my mom had. I didn't want her growing up in Cincinnati in that environment. It was hell. If I hadn't gotten my shit together in juvie I wouldn't have become the man I am today. I got my GED and took that 9-5 job with your dad and then got into wrestling because I wanted Natalia to grow up with a good life nothing like I had. She deserved me at my best and so did you. I never want her to want or need for anything."

"And she doesn't," I say as I cuddle up to him on the couch as he keeps his hand on my stomach. "You're an amazing father, Dean. I couldn't have asked for a better father for Natalia than you. She loves you so much. She's definitely a daddy's girl and you have been here for us through it all even when I wasn't that great to you. You still stuck by my side and still loved me even when I was screwing up."

"Hey," he says, "you stuck by me when I was screwing up. When I was in Juvie you could have ran and you could have left me with Natalia but you didn't. You stayed by my side."

"I wasn't going anywhere," I say with a smile. "I love you too much to ever go anywhere."

"Me too," he says with a smile as he kisses my lips softly. "I would marry you a thousand times over."

"Same to you," I say with a smile. "A thousand times over and then more."

"I think getting out of Cincinnati was the best thing we could have done there are so many bad memories there even though there are a lot of good ones for us that place was nothing but pain to me. Every time I go back there I just think about my childhood and how I grew up. It kills me. And you're sure you want to go to that high school reunion in August?"

"I'm sure," I say, "I want everyone to see how far we've come since high school. You know half the school thought we wouldn't make it in this world with a baby at 17 years old but look at us going strong. Don't you want everyone to see how successful you turned out to be?"

"Not really," he says, "I don't really give a shit what that town thinks about me. That place is nothing but heartache for me and pain. I hate going back there."

"Me too," I say letting out a deep breath. "Me too."

"Nothing but bad memories," he says as I take his hand into mine and intertwine our fingers.

"So I take it that we won't be getting married in Cincinnati?" I ask.

"No," he says, "not even the slimmest chance. Do you want to get married in Cincinnati?"

"No," I say with a smile. "I was thinking more along the lines of getting married in a church."

"You want to get married in a church?" he asks with a smile.

"Yes, I know it's an unheard concept today but I want to get married in a catholic church and have a reception in some garden. What do you think?"

"I think I like it," he says with a smile. "Whatever you want to do it's up to you I'll handle the honeymoon."

"Will you now?" I ask with a smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"Europe for that honeymoon but since we're already married I realized we didn't get to go on a honeymoon."

"No big deal," I say.

"It is to me," he says. "I want to take you away for a week to the Caribbean. What do you think?"

"I think I'd like that," I say with a smile. "where did you have in mind?"

"Jamaica maybe the Bahamas or the Dominican Republic?" he asks.

"I like the sound of Jamaica," I say with a smile. "That's where I want to go. I want to go to Jamaica."

"All right, I'll get everything set up and arranged and we'll take a trip to Jamaica. I can't wait."

"Me either," I say with a smile. "So I have been thinking and don't get upset."

"Usually when you say don't get upset you're going to say something to upset me what is it, Ana?"

"My mom is coming for a visit in a couple weeks," I say nervously knowing how he feels about my mom and his dad being married. It bothers him. It always has. He can't stand his dad and wants nothing to do with him. I can't say that I blame him much for that but he is almost 29 years old, it's time to let bygones be bygones.

"What is she coming here for?" he asks bitterly.

"She's going to help with some wedding stuff. She's going to go with me to pick out a wedding dress and we're going to do some wedding stuff together plus she wants to see Natalia because she hasn't seen her for a couple years and she wants to see me."

"Why are you going wedding dress shopping now when we aren't getting married for a little less than a year?"

"Do you know how fast that year is going to go besides I'm having a baby in January so I will have all my baby fat for a few months. I want to be able to have a dress that fits me. Right now is the best time to go before I start to put on too much weight."

"Is that asshole coming too?" he asks.

"No, Jonathan is not coming with my mom. It will only be her, the girls aren't even coming."

"Good," he says.

"Don't you think it's time to mend things with your dad?"

"Don't even go there, Ana. You know how I feel about him. I think he's the scum of the earth."

"He's really not that bad of a guy," I say, "he's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him."

"He's not that bad of a guy? He only walked out on his 3 year old son but he's not a bad guy. He's worthless, Ana."

"I understand how you feel," I say.

"You really don't know how I feel about my dad."

"My mom left me too," I say.

"Because your dad cheated on her and then paid her off to stay away from you and your brother and sister," he says, "My dad left me because he was a selfish prick that only thought of himself, I went through hell because of him. He didn't give a fuck about me and I don't give a fuck about him. He let me live the worst life possible. I had to watch my mom do drugs, I had to watch her get her ass kicked, I had to get my ass kicked and where was he? Worrying about himself and not giving a shit about me. I don't want him here and I don't want him around our children. He didn't want to be there for me so he doesn't need to be there for them. I am not going to make amends or be best friends with him. I want nothing to do with him like he wanted nothing to do with me. So just because he's married to your mom and they have a family together I'm supposed to just act like nothing ever happened. No it's not like that, Ana. He's dead to me," he says.

"All right, I get it. You hate your dad."

"That man, Ana, is NOT my dad he is the sperm that got my mom pregnant. He is not any more than that to me. He's nothing to me and he will never be anything to me."

"Okay," I say feeling bad that I upset him asking about his father. I know how he feels about him but I know how badly his dad wants to see Natalia but he's not allowed to. Dean wants him nowhere around her or anywhere in her life. That's his call and I will respect his wishes and his feelings. "So I like Natalia's room," I say changing the subject.

"That was nothing," he says with a smile.

"You took every dance picture of her and painted it onto the wall I think it's more than nothing. It's amazing," I say with a smile as I rub the stubble on his chin. "You did an amazing job you could do that for a living."

"I already have a career," he says, "but if owning my own gym doesn't' work out then I'll remember this."

"Well, you did an amazing job she loves it. The mural on the wall of her dancing career, her own little dance floor and ballet barre. She's in Heaven."

"I know what she likes," he says with a smile. "I told you, Ana, I was going to give you two the world and that's just what I am going to do. We have a house now and I always said we were going to have a house together, a child and a half the only thing missing is the dog."

"You know that she's getting her dog," I say with a smile.

"I'm surprised," he says, "you don't like dogs do you?"

"Not really," I say, "but this is something that she wants and as long as she takes care of it then I have no problem with it. I refuse to clean up after it. That's her job. She can get a small dog."

"I was thinking more of getting her a bigger dog," he says, "I'm a fan of German Shepherds," he says. "What about that?"

"That's too big," I say. "I was thinking of something smaller like a pug or something. Maybe a bulldog."

"Bulldogs aren't that cute," he says, "but if we're getting a dog why not go all out and get a big one? We have all this space so let's just get a big dog."

"Because getting a dog is a big stretch for me. You know I'm not an animal person."

"What is wrong with you?" he asks. "How can you not be an animal person?"

""I don't know," I say, "I'm just not into the whole dog and cat thing. I'm not into having pets. I have never been about the pet life."

"I have always wanted to have a pet dog ever since I was a little boy. I really wanted to have a pet dog. I love dogs."

"And that's why you and Natalia can have a party with the dog while I enjoy the baby," I say with a smile.

"Once you get used to the dog you'll be all right," he says.

"I hope so because right now I am not feeling the idea of having a dog in this house."

"Dogs are fun, you'll see," he says, "I promise."

"I hope that you're right," I say. "And are we in agreement that if Natalia doesn't take care of it we get rid of it."

"Agreed," he says. "You're the boss."

"Damn right, Baby," I say with a smile. "You know it," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "I love you, Jon."

"I love you too, Baby," he says before kissing my lips softly and deeply. I hope he's right about the dog because I am not a dog person, not at all. I would take 15 kids over a dog any day but this is for him and Natalia. I can deal with it; I think.

 **A COUPLE DAYS LATER:**

Dean found a place on the internet that was selling German Shepherd puppies not too far from our house. After a lot of pleading and begging he talked me into getting a German Shepherd or at least going to check them out. Natalia can barely contain her excitement as we pull up to the farm that's selling the puppies. I think Dean may be as excited as she is, maybe even more. I on the other hand am thinking about my expensive shoes and my expensive furniture getting destroyed and our brand new house getting pooped and peed in all over the place. I can't stand the thought. We are already ready for a dog. Dean and Natalia went out shopping yesterday to get a leash, food bowl, water bowl, some toys and it has a bed. Dean also picked up some dog food for it also that helped to get Natalia even more excited. We get out of the car and make our way to the farm. "I can't wait to see the puppies," she says with a smile. "I'm so excited."

"Me too," says Dean with a smile as he takes her hand. They walk ahead of me to meet up with the man selling the puppies.

"Hello, you must be Dean, I'm Jacob," says the man.

"Jacob, nice to meet you. This is my fiancée Ana and this is my daughter Natalia. I understand that you're selling German Shepherd puppies?"

"Yes," he says with a smile. "Follow me," he says taking us on a tour of the farm as we make our way to where he is keeping the puppies. Farms are not my scene either but if my husband and daughter are happy, so am I. He takes us to a pen where there are at least 5 little German Shepherd puppies. I have to admit they are pretty cute.

"Puppies," says Natalia with a smile. "They're so cute."

"How old are they?" I ask.

"8 weeks," says Jacob with a smile. "There are 3 males and 2 females what are you interested in?"

"It doesn't really matter," says Dean. "Can we go in with them and get a good look?"

"Sure," says Jacob letting them into the pen to see the dogs. "Are you going in?" he asks me.

"I'm all right standing right here," I say as I watch Dean and Natalia look at the puppies. They are in Heaven. The smiles on their faces makes me smile. I take a picture of them with my phone as they interact with the small brown and black puppies.

Natalia is enjoying one little puppy and she pets it. It loves her already it seems. She laughs as it licks her face. It's an excited little thing but it likes Natalia. "You like that one?" asks Dean.

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I like them all but this is my favorite," she says. "I want it."

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I ask.

Dean takes it from Natalia to check then hands it back to her. "Boy," he says with a smile. "Is that the one you really want?" asks Dean.

"Yes, Daddy," she says. "Look at him, he's so cute and he loves me," she says as she laughs as he kisses her again.

"The girl has spoken," says Dean pulling out his wallet. "We'll take that one."

"Okay," says Jacob with a smile. "That will be $400."

"Okay," says Dean as he pulls out four $100 and hands it to Jacob.

"And you know the rules right, Natalia?" I ask.

"Yes, if I don't take care of him you're going to give him away. I promise I will take care of him and he's going to sleep in my room and I'm going to love him forever," she says with excitement. "Thank-you so much, Mommy."

"Don't just thank me, thank your dad too," I say with a smile.

"Thank-you, Daddy," she says with a sweet smile, the one she inherited from him.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile as he looks down at her. I take the opportunity to take a picture of them together. I love seeing them interact. I love seeing Dean be a father to her. He's damn good at it given the way he grew up.

Once we get home we take the dog outside to the backyard and Natalia plays with it. Laughing and having fun as Dean and I sit on the patio and watch her. "What's its name?" Dean asks her.

"I think I like Milo," she says. "Do you like Milo?" she asks the dog. The little brown and black fur ball wags its tail, "Milo it is," she says with a smile as she goes back to playing with him as Dean wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"So do you like it yet?"

"It's cute," I say, "but I haven't really gotten to like it yet but she's so happy look at her. I haven't seen her this happy since you came back home."

"I know," he says as he kisses my temple. "I'm happy to be home. I'm happy to finally be in our own house together as a family. As a little boy," he says, "this is what I always dreamed of having and I'm glad that Natalia has the life that she does. I'm glad we have the life that we do. I don't think I would trade it for the world."

"Me either," I say with a smile as I rest my head on his chest as we watch Natalia play with Milo. Everything feels perfect, ever since I can remember this is the life I dreamed of having with Dean. I'm glad we're finally there, well almost there.

 ***A/N: Are you happy that Dean and Ana are out of NYC and in their brand new house? Do you think that everything will be better now for them? What do you think about Dean still being upset with his father? Is Ana right should he make amends with him? Do you blame Dean for being so angry with him? What do you think about Ana's mom coming to visit her? Is that going to be a good idea? What do you think of Dean and Ana buying Natalia a puppy? Do you think Ana will grow to like it? Do you think Natalia will take care of it? What do you think of Dean and Ana now? Are you happy for them? What are your thoughts do you think it's perfect for them now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	17. It's About Us

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.***

 **ANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"You and Dean have done very well for yourselves," says my mom as I drive her, Natalia and me to a bridal shop in town so I can pick out my wedding dress.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I didn't think we would ever get there. The college years were a little rough. I felt bad because I wasn't working because of school and taking care of Natalia and he was busting his ass working and trying to make money whenever he could make it. It was tough. I wasn't sure we were ever going to get here especially the year he got fired from that promotion he was working for in Puerto Rico but I'm glad he got back on his feet."

"Me too," she says, "he seems like a good guy."

"He is a really great guy," I say with a smile. "I'm the horrible one," I say as I look at Natalia in the rearview mirror to make sure she can't hear me as she listens to her I-pod in the backseat. "I did him wrong, Mom," I say.

"What exactly did you do?" she asks.

"I slept with someone else a couple years ago. I cheated on him. I became the person I always hated. I mean I saw what it did to you and Dad but yet I did it anyway. Then I was being blackmailed to keep my job so I did things with my boss such as oral and hand jobs go. I was selfish. Dean has always been by my side and has always been faithful to me but I turned into dad."

"You didn't turn into dad," she says, "if you had turned into dad you would still be doing it. You're not like your father."

"In some ways I am," I say, "but in other ways I am like you. I'm just glad Dean still wants to marry me after all this."

"Because he loves you, Ana. You two are able to fix this and have fixed it. That's what happens when you love someone. Through the good or the bad times you love them. I believe I loved your dad but I don't think I loved him enough. Do you love Dean enough?"

"How much is enough?" I ask. "I love him endlessly. He is the love of my life. I can't ever picture my life without him. I never want to find out either. We've been through so much together and I can't wait to see what else we go through and what the future holds for us."

"I'm sure you two are going to be very happy with each other. We all make mistakes but they are for us to learn from you know what I mean?"

"I know," I say with a smile. "I have learned my lesson. I'm slowly earning his trust back. He wants a paternity test done on the baby."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I feel he has every right to have a paternity test done. I haven't slept with anyone but him in the last 2 years. I know it's his baby but I can understand his doubts. If I were in his shoes I would probably have the same reaction. I don't blame him at all what I did was wrong and I deserve to be questioned."

"I see," she says. "What's it like with him living with you again?"

"It's an adjustment. I forgot how particular he really is. It drives me nuts sometimes I swear," I say with a smile thinking about Dean's quirks. He has so many his clothes have to be folded a certain way and that includes his underwear. He hates when the bed is unmade it has to be made once we wake up. He has a bottle of hand sanitizer on him at all times and he hates when people shake his hand or when he has to shake hands with people. Lysol is his best friend and the milk, juices and stuff in the fridge have to be put away in a particular order. The vegetables and fruits can't be together and the lunch meat has to be by itself and the cheese can't be with it. He has a lot of quirks but that's him and I love every part of him it's just getting used to it again. "but it's a part of him and I love everything about him."

"Good," she says with a smile. "So he won't talk to Jonathan?"

"Nope," I say, "I can't get him to talk to Jonathan at all. He wants nothing to do with him and he doesn't want Natalia around him. I tried but he has every right to be pissed with him."

"It's been over 26 years," she says, "don't you think it's time to forgive his dad."

"Whether it's been 26 years or not when Jonathan walked out on Jon when he was three years old that broke Jon's heart. He was just a little boy that loved his dad but his dad walked out and never came back. You don't know what Jon went through after his dad left. I'm not going to get into it but he didn't have the best life and his dad never even bothered to come back to save him. He never came back to see if he was okay or not."

"He sent him cards for Christmas and his birthday," she says. "He was trying."

"He didn't try hard enough a card and some money isn't going to make up for what he did to his son. He abandoned him and he never came back. Sure he sent a card and some money but that's not being a father. That's trying to right a wrong the wrong way. You can't buy love and a piece of paper isn't going to make up for the hell that Jon went through in his life."

"His life couldn't have been that bad, Ana," she says.

"You wanna bet?" I ask. "His life was hell. I'm not going to fight about my fiancée's life growing up. I know more about him than you ever will. Jonathan didn't do a thing to be a father to him. He left his 3 year old son. If he cared so much he would have went back to that house to rescue his son and to make sure he was all right but he didn't."

"You forgave me," she says.

"Our situation was different. You were forced out of my life. Dean's dad wasn't forced out of his. He chose to leave. Dean doesn't want anything to do with him and I'm going to support him in that. I don't want to fight with Dean about something he has every right to feel. It's his choice."

"I just think that after all these years Dean should forgive his father. I mean after all Jonathan is trying his hardest here."

"He should have tried harder when Dean was that poor little boy growing up in the wrong part of town watching his mom get her ass kicked by her pimp and the men she brought into the house. He should have tried harder when Dean was getting kicked around by his mom's pimps and her boyfriends. He should have tried harder when Dean was watching his mom get high and watching her withdraw. He should have tried harder when his mom went on a binge and Dean was left alone by himself for days going hungry. He should have tried harder when there was no food on the table, Mom, I can keep going and you can keep thinking that Dean didn't have a bad life but the fact is his life was hell growing up. I never told anyone this but Dean lived in Dad's house for a while because his mom kicked him out because she chose her pimp over him, the same pimp that raped me when Dad kicked me out of the house because I was pregnant and the same pimp that killed Dean's mom so keep thinking that Dean didn't have that bad of a life and I can keep giving you examples on how bad it really was. Dean has turned out to be a great man despite everything that he went through and no thanks to your husband. Shit, I don't even know how he learned to be the dad he is today because he surely didn't have a decent male role model in his life but Dean does a damn good job at being a fiancée and being a father. I'm proud of everything he overcame and he did it without Jonathan so when you ask me why he doesn't want anything to do with his dad, his dad never wanted anything to do with him and let's be honest if you weren't married to his dad I'm sure he still wouldn't give a shit."

"Wow, I had no idea, Ana," she says.

"That's right you didn't but I do. You weren't there when Dean had nightmares about it. You weren't there for him and neither was his father. Dean doesn't want his dad in his life at all and doesn't want him in Natalia's life and I'm going to respect that."

"So I take it Jonathan isn't invited to the wedding?" she asks as I pull into the parking lot of the bridal shop.

"No not at all just like Dad's lover isn't invited either," I say.

"I don't want to come to the wedding without Jonathan."

"You're going to need to," I say. "Dean doesn't want him there and I'm going to respect him and his wishes. It's his wedding too," I say turning off the car.

"Then I probably won't be there."

"Wow, Mom," I say, "thanks for choosing your husband over your daughter? You would really miss my wedding because your husband can't come?"

"It's not fair," she says, "and the girls won't be there either."

"Fine," I say. "I'm not going to kiss your ass to come to my wedding but it would be nice if you were there you missed EVERY other important thing in my life. I would think you would want to come see me get married but I guess not."

"Well, if Jonathan can't go," she says.

"Don't even say anymore," I say as we get out of the car. "I get it. Your husband's feelings are more important than your daughter's."

"And aren't you doing the same to me?"

"Mom, this wedding isn't about you and what you want. It's about Dean and what we want. I'm your daughter but then again like I said you missed everything else in my life so why not miss this too."

"Ana," she says, "it's not fair to Jonathan that he can't come."

"Yeah well, it's not fair to Dean to have the man that abandoned him at his own wedding. Dean is winning this one. I like Jonathan and all but I can't make Dean do something that he doesn't want to do. This is NOT how I thought today would go," I say as we walk into the bridal shop. "I thought that we could have a nice mother/daughter day and look at some dresses but I guess I was wrong."

"I want to do that," she says with a half-smile. "I am sorry that I'm ruining this day."

"It's fine," I say. "It's fine. I just want to get this over with so I can get home to Dean."

"I'm sorry, Ana."

"It's fine, Mom," I say as we are greeted by someone that works in the store.

"Hello, my name is Heather, how can I help you today?" she asks me.

"I'm Ana," I say with a smile. "I just wanted to look at some dresses and maybe try a couple dresses on is that okay?"

"That's fine," she says with a smile. "I can help you with that," she says with a smile as she escorts us to the wedding dresses. I can't believe that I'm actually wedding dress shopping. I have waited for this my entire life, okay maybe not my entire life but the last 8 years at least. I always knew that Dean and I were going to get married someday and although we had a beautiful private wedding not too long ago I'm still getting my dream wedding with him.

Heather leaves my mom, Natalia and me alone to look at the beautiful dresses. They are all so beautiful it's hard to choose just one dress. I want to wear them all. I go through dress after dress getting feedback from my mom. "Are you going to wear a white dress?" she asks.

"Um, yeah," I say.

"You'll have two kids by the time you get married," she says.

"So I can still wear a white dress," I say as I go through the dresses. "Nothing wrong with that."

"Okay," she says, "your ring is beautiful by the way."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "He knows how to pick them huh?"

"Yeah, it's like he picked out the biggest rock he could fine."

"I guess," I say as I admire the diamond ring. I can't get over how beautiful it is. "Oh my gosh," I say as I find a white dress and pull it off the rack. "I think I'm in love," I say holding it up.

"That's beautiful," says my mom with a smile.

"What do you think Natalia?" I ask.

"It's pretty," she says with a smile. "Are you going to try it on?"

"Should I?" I ask.

"Yes," she says with a smile.

"Okay," I say before I go to find Heather to try the dress on. She leads me to a fitting room and I walk in to put the dress on. I strip out of my clothes and put the dress on my body. It's a bit tight cause of my baby bump but it's still manageable. I won't be pregnant when I get married. I admire myself in the mirror as I'm dressed in a beautiful white satin dress with embroidery and crystal beading on the sleeves, with a sweetheart neckline with sheer cap sleeves with a beaded belt. I am in love with the dress. It's like I know the one. It's the one that I want. I know it. I don't want any other dress. This is the one I want. I walk out of the fitting room and say, "what do you think?"

"Beautiful, Mommy," says Natalia with a smile. "You look like a princess!"

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Mom?"

"Anastasia, it's a beautiful dress just like you. I love it. You look so good in it."

"It's a little tight cause of my bump but I think I should be all right by the time the wedding gets here. I just need to figure out what to do with the girls," I say as my breasts are toppling over the top. "I think I have grown in the boob department," I say with a smile. "What do you think?"

"Yeah," says my mom as Heather comes over. "Are you breastfeeding?"

"I'd like to," I say with a smile. "Heather, this is the dress. I really want this one."

"Okay," she says, "I'm sure you could use a bigger size," she says.

"I don't know. Right now I'm pregnant and I'll have the baby 5 months before do you think I should get the bigger size?"

"I say to order the bigger size but we can always make adjustments to it."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "That's what I want."

"All right," she says before she takes down my measurements and jots down the size dress that I need before I change out of it Dean is going to love it. I hope that the moment he sees me walking down the aisle that this dress takes his entire breath away and brings tears to his eyes. That's my goal.

 **LATER THAT EVENING:**

"How did it go today with your mom?" asks Dean as he is massaging my shoulders as we are sitting in our bed.

"It was all right," I say, "I had fun. I bought my wedding dress," I say with a smile.

"Did you?" he asks and I can hear the smile in his voice. "Is it beautiful?"

"I think it's beyond beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Can I see it?"

"Of course not, not until our wedding day and you see me walking down the aisle in it. I want you to be surprised."

"I guess," he says as he continues to massage my shoulders. "I'm sure you're going to be the most beautiful bride. Is it everything you ever wished for in a wedding dress?"

"Yes," I say with a smile. "It is everything I ever wished for just like you're everything I ever wished for in a man."

"I try," he says.

"Ew, you're so conceited," I say with a smile in a joking tone.

"I wouldn't say all that," he says with a smile as he kisses my neck softly making me smile there is nothing more intimate than that. "I'm sure you're going to take my breath away."

"I hope so."

"You always do," he says making me smile. "So what else did you do today?"

"We went out to lunch at a Japanese restaurant and we went to get manicures and pedicures," I say with a smile. "It was a very relaxing day." I say as I go through my cell phone checking out my Instagram page. "I had fun except my mom isn't coming to the wedding."

"Why?" he asks.

"Because Jonathan isn't invited," I say, "that's pretty messed up isn't it? I mean I am her daughter. I'm getting married. I don't plan to get married again but still you think she would want to be there."

"That's ridiculous. Screw Jonathan, you're her daughter she should be there for you."

"I know but she doesn't think it's fair to him."

"Screw that," he says. "You're her daughter and it's not fair to you that she won't be there. You would think that as your mom she would want to be there."

"One would think," I say as I still as I look at my Instagram page to see that the picture of Dean's hands on my stomach making a heart is generating some hate from his fans. "I mean I love my mom," I say reading through the comments. "And I would like for her to be there but if she wants to choose Jonathan over me then so be it. I don't care."

"I'm sorry, Ana, this is my fault because I don't want Jonathan there."

"It's not your fault, Jon. It's her fault. She's the one missing out. She'll regret it someday."

"I know but still do you want Jonathan to be there so that your mom can be there?"

 _Ana is such a slut that baby probably isn't even Dean's._

 _Dean is so much better without Ana. I heard she slept with her boss and tons of other people too._

 _Can we say herpes!_

 _It's all about the money for her. She doesn't love Dean._

 _Dean is a fool for being with her._

 _She's a whore._

 _This is Ana's personal Instagram page. She is polite enough to let us see into her personal life and you idiots are going to ruin that by trashing her._

 _She is trash._

 _She's not trash. If you are a fan of Dean you are disrespecting him by disrespecting the mother of his child and his future wife. Respect her. You don't know anything about their personal business. Leave her alone._

 _I know plenty it's been tweeted about._

 _Ooh something you found on Twitter I'm sure that's 100% true. It's not our business whatever Ana and Dean do in their private life is of no concern to us. If you don't like Ana stay off her page._

 _She slept with her boss Stephen. She cheated on Dean. He deserves better._

"Ana," says Dean snapping me out of my thoughts as I read the comments on the picture.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Do you want Jonathan to be at our wedding so that your mom can be there?" he asks.

"No," I say. "This is your wedding too. I'll be fine without my mom there. I have been fine with everything else that she missed. I don't care. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable on your wedding day because Jonathan is there. If my mom wants to be selfish it's on her."

"All right," he says. "What has you distracted?"

"Instagram," I say letting out a deep breath. "Your fan girls are at it again. I was nice enough to make my page public but once again people are taking Natalia's pics and using them and I'm getting some harsh comments," I say. "Read them." I hand him my phone and he starts to scroll through the comments on the page.

"What the fuck," he says handing my phone back to me. "How do they even know about you and Stephen?"

"I don't know," I say, "I'm sorry that I let you down," I say.

"Look, Ana, we're trying to get past all that shit that happened. I don't care what any of these fan girls are saying on the internet. It's not about them or what they think. It's about us and us getting passed this. You and I both know what happened. You and I both know that I love you and that you love me. What half of these girls don't get is that you were with me before the money even came. They didn't see us struggling while you were in college. They didn't see us get pregnant at 17 or see me go to jail. They didn't even know my name. You knew me before the world did and you loved me before the world did. I'm not worried about their opinions. I never cared before and I'm not going to care now. I love you, Ana. I will always love you. You were there for me when I barely had a dime, when I was a drug addict, when I was in jail you were there none of those girls were and I doubt that they would have been. We've been through a lot in the last 11 years, we aren't perfect but the way we love each other is. People are going to hate on you, they're going to hate on me and they are going to pass their judgment about us but at the end of the day none of what the haters say matter, what the marks say or what the fans say what matters is that our love has not broken through all the hell we've been through. Don't give them the satisfaction," he says, "it's you and I, Natalia and the baby that's what matters at the end of the day not what they think about us. I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly. He kisses my lips again and this time I take a picture of us sharing a soft kiss and post it on Instagram saying, _The couples that are meant to be are the ones who go through everything that's designed to tear them apart and come out even stronger. I love my husband to be. Been through the storm with this man he is the love of my life forever._

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana's mom? Is she over stepping her boundaries when it comes to Ana? What do you think of her saying Dean didn't have a bad childhood? What are your thoughts on her not wanting to go to the wedding becauase Jonathan can't come? Do you think she's being selfish? What did you think of Ana finding her wedding dress? What did you think of her standing up for Dean to her mom? Do you think she's all right with her mom not coming to the wedding? What did you think of the fan girls starting with Ana on instagram? ARe they being too harsh? What are your thoughts on what Dean told her? Is he right? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	18. Perfect Imperfections

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Ana and I arrived in Jamaica a couple days ago for our week long honeymoon after our wedding next year I plan to take a month to take her to Australia, Italy, Greece, England and France but for now Jamaica will do. It's been great so far the first day we were here we spent the day on the beautiful beach of Jamaica on our own private section of the beach in the backyard of the beach house we have rented and then spent some much needed alone time in our bedroom that we never get when Natalia is home. The next day we went to hike on a mountain. It was one of the most beautiful things we have done. If you could have asked me 11 years ago if I would be hiking a mountain in Jamaica I would have laughed in your face. I never expected to afford a beautiful vacation like this. Yesterday we went to the water falls and went to a bird sanctuary to see the birds and just this morning we went to get our hair braided before we head to my next surprise for Ana. "You look cute with your hair braided," she says with a smile as we walk hand in hand to my surprise.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I like your hair too. I can see your beautiful dark eyes better."

"I like seeing your blue eyes without your hair in the way," she says with a smile. "Thank-you for all of this, I'm having the best time."

"You're welcome, Mrs. Ambrose," I say with a smile. "I'm having the best time too," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "You're about to have even more fun," I say with a smile.

"What are we doing?" she asks.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe swimming with dolphins," I say with a smile.

"Are you serious?" she asks.

"Dead serious," I say with a smile as we walk into the building where we'll be swimming with dolphins. Ana has always wanted to do this. It's something she never experienced out of everything she's done she's never gotten to swim with dolphins. I want to make this special for her and give her the chance to do something she has always dreamed of.

"Oh my God!" she screams with excitement. "I love you!" She says before she wraps her arms around me and I wrap my arms around her. She's so cute when she gets excited like this. I have been with her for 11 years and other than going out to the club or the bar with her I have never really seen her let loose and have some fun. She is usually pretty serious. I blame it on the fact she had to grow up quickly to help take care of her brother and sister after her mom left. I have to admit I'm pretty excited to do this too. I never got experience these types of things growing up. I never even left Cincinnati until Ana and I went to Arizona to meet her mom. I had never been to the beach till I was 18 years old. It's a head trip knowing that I have been almost everywhere in the world because of my job.

We meet up with the dolphin instructor and she gives us wetsuits to put on before she escorts us out to the dolphin cove to see the dolphins. She gives us information on the dolphins and then lets us feed them. It is a different experience. I look over at Ana and she's having a blast as they show us how to give the dolphins commands. Ana laughs as the dolphin does what she does. I love to see her let loose and have fun. I love to hear her laugh. I smile as she kisses a dolphin as she pets it. The instructor helps us into the water and allows us to get close and personal with the dolphins. I have never done anything like this. It's so much fun as the dolphin is right there in front of me. I touch it softly as if I am petting it softly. I never thought a dolphin could be so nice until today. The next step on the agenda is swimming with them. It's a rush and it's amazing at the same time as they push you through the water or as you swim alongside it holding onto it. Ana laughs as she does it and I admire her as she instructs it to spin in a circle before she instructs it to jump over us. It's majestic and enjoyable to watch. I watch her with a smile on my face. She's having fun and I like it. I instruct my dolphin to do a few tricks and before I know it our dolphin experience is over too soon but it was one of the best experiences of my life. I had a blast not only with the dolphins but seeing Ana have fun forgetting about all the troubles we have been facing with the fans and between us.

After our adventure with the dolphins we go to get lunch together before we go back to our beach house to get ready to spend the afternoon on the beach alone just the two of us as the beautiful clear blue water crashes down in front of us as we lay down on the beach. "You're really starting to show," I say as I take my hand over her growing stomach. "I like the belly."

"Me too," she says with a smile. "I'm happy that we're finally having a baby again."

"You have no idea," I say as I rub her stomach. "Still think it's a boy?"

"I know it's a boy," she says with a smile. "I can feel it."

"How can you feel it?"

"I don't know. It's hard to explain," she says, "it's just like I know it's a boy. A cute little boy that looks like you and has your cute little dimples."

"I would settle for a little boy that looks like you with those big brown eyes and that beautiful face and your natural olive skin. What names have you been thinking of?" I ask.

"What about Dean for a boy? Are you okay with naming our son Dean?"

"I don't know you don't even like to call me Dean," I say with a smile.

"Does that bother you?"

"Oddly enough I like it when you call me Jon. I don't mind if you do it but if it would be anyone else I probably would have a fit. Just as long as you never call me Jonathan, that I can't handle."

"I would never call you that. It's just everyone in the world knows you as Dean. I want to be the one person that's different that calls you Jon."

"I know," I say with a smile. "As for naming our son Dean if we have one I don't know. I was thinking more along the lines of Oliver what do you think of the name Oliver?"

"I like it," she says with a smile. "Oliver Ambrose it sounds good. I like Oliver."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "Oliver Dean Ambrose how about that?"

"I love it," she says with a smile. "It's cute. What about the name Annika Eve for a girl?"

"Annika Eve Ambrose," I say with a smile as I let it sink in. "I love it. I think it's a beautiful name for a little girl. Is there a ballerina named Annika?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "I figured since we named Natalia after a ballerina that we would name our next girl after a ballerina too but it's okay because I know the baby is a boy."

"Well, I think Annika Eve is a beautiful name and we'll see about the boy thing. So are you ready to start working for WWE?"

"I guess," she says as she props herself up on her elbows. "I mean I'm nervous. I'm walking in there hated already so it's kind of difficult you know what I mean?"

"No one in WWE hates you, Ana in fact a lot of people are big fans of your work and want to see you do well in WWE and see what all you bring to the table."

"It's not them I'm worried about."

"It's the fans," I say. "You're worried about what the fans will think of you being part of the WWE now. I will admit the fans haven't been entirely fair in this situation and hate you but don't let those fans stop you from doing what you love. You love to write and you love to be creative it's what you do. You're talented and you're amazing at what you do if you weren't you wouldn't have been offered this job. People are going to criticize you. You're married to me. It happens most of them are jealous because you have something you can't have but if you let them dictate your life and let them decide what's best you're the only one losing. They're winning because you're giving them what they want. You have two options here, Ana, you can either stand up and embrace the hate and use it to push yourself to do better or you can let the haters get to you and let them stop you from doing something you love but at the end of the day you're going to be the one that regrets it."

"It's just they aren't even giving me a chance."

"So show them that you are great at what you do. I don't know what you chose to do in WWE but whatever it is you show them that you're not just this woman that some idiot is starting rumors about and that you're not just the mother of my children or my wife. Show them that you have talent and slowly they'll start to like you. I don't know why it matters anyway. You don't know those people. They are just people behind a computer screen why should it matter what they think about you? Shouldn't it matter what you think of yourself. I know you've made mistakes, Ana, hell so have I. We're not perfect and we never pretended to be. If you think one of those people didn't make a mistake in their life you're wrong. I'm sure they've made tons of mistakes. I've made mistakes, Ana, you know that and I know you've made some mistakes but that doesn't mean we love each other any less. I love you because of who you are. I love you because you're beautiful not just outside but on the inside too. You were there for me when no one else was and you gave me a chance when everyone else turned their back on me. You could have been just like everyone else but you weren't because you have a beautiful soul. You're not perfect, but you're perfectly imperfect and that's what I love about you. I don't know how our personal business got out there but do not let those haters get to you. Nothing they could say about you will ever make me love you less. I don't care about their opinions or what they think. I've said it before at the end of the day I'm only out there to please you and Natalia and the baby. I'm not worried about what they think. They are jealous girls that wish they could have what you have. Like I said, Ana, a long time ago when I was in jail they probably would have walked away. I was probably one of the guys they would walk past in the hallway at school and not give me a second look. Haters are going to hate and that's what they do but it's up to you how you let it affect you."

"Jon," she says with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile, "all your perfect imperfections and all."

"I am pretty imperfect."

"We all are," I say, "besides the ones that hate you don't know me. You're the only person in this world that knows me. You're the only one with that pleasure."

"I know," she says with a smile. "Remember when we were kids and we talked about waiting to get married?"

"Yeah because true love never dies."

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "It doesn't. I still love you the way I did 11 years ago but I think I fall in love with you more each day. Do you think I will do a really good job in WWE?"

"I think you'll do an amazing job in WWE," I say before I kiss her lips softly. "Are you doing creative?"

"As much as I tried not to be on the creative team something keeps calling me to do it. I just need to make sure you and I are okay with that. I don't want you to be upset if something happens that you don't like as far as your career. That's my biggest fear is that something is going to happen in your career that you're not happy about and then you and I are going to get into a fight."

"Ana, I understand that you have a job to do just like you understand I have a job to do. At the end of the day I know we both love each other and no matter what happens on the business side of our lives our personal lives will remain separate and nothing will ever make me love you less. You know how I feel it's not about having the championship for me. It's about having you as my wife that matters to me. I can be the world's longest reigning WWE champion and have all these accolades in WWE but none of that matters as long as I have my number 1 girls in my life."

"And like always we will always be there for you," she says with a smile. She is absolutely beautiful as she lays beside me in her black bikini exposing her growing baby bump and her perfectly tanned body. Her long dark brown hair braided into cornrows with beads at the end of them. Her dark brown eyes covered with her sunglasses. She's never looked more beautiful than she does in this moment. "I really had fun with the dolphins today."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I loved to see you so happy and having fun. You don't do that much."

"I know I need to work on that."

"Yes you do," I say, "you don't have to be serious all the time. I like to have fun with you. Remember the days of going to the arcade?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "Good times. That's one of the first places we ever went."

"It was and back then if you could have asked me if I would be married to you I probably would have laughed. I never thought I would get so lucky in my life to be married to someone so beautiful and smart. My life with you means everything to me," I say as I cuddle up next to her on the beach. "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Me either," she says with a soft smile. "I think we should do our own vows for the wedding."

"You want to write our own vows?" I ask. "I'm not a writer, Ana. I'm not good at writing."

"You don't have to be good at writing, you just have to write what's coming from your heart. You don't have to be a famous author in the world to write down how you feel about someone. I did it quite often in high school. I wrote about how much I loved you and how much you meant to me. How much different you were than Shawn. You were my first experience at sex and even though it didn't turn out like we wanted it too that's the night that shaped our future and the rest of our lives. I wouldn't change that night for anything. If that night didn't happen we wouldn't have Natalia."

"I'm just not good at expressing my emotions," I say, "I know how I feel about you and how much I love you but I don't know how well I'll do at expressing that to you if we do our own vows. And you wrote about me?"

"All the time," she says with a smile. "You were everything to me back then, you're still everything to me now. You're the father of my children, you're the love of my life and you're my husband. You're the sexiest husband alive but inside you're just as sexy and beautiful as you are on the outside. I'm glad you let me see your soul and that you trust me enough to let me know you the way I do."

"You're my everything too," I say with a smile before I kiss her lips softly. "I'll try out this vow thing but I can't promise I'll be good at it."

"And you don't have to be," she says, "I know how much you love me. I just want us to make our own promises to each other and make our own commitment and not let a priest do it for us."

"I know what you mean," I say with a smile. "You make me happy, Ana."

"You make me happy too," she says with a smile. "I'm one of the happiest women on this Earth because of you. My mom said something to me when she was in Connecticut with us. She made the comment if I love you enough and asked if I loved you enough. I didn't get it but I do now I love you more than enough. I love you like a fat kid loves cake, the way peanut butter loves jelly, the way mac loves cheese, I love you with every single beat of my heart and I love you like there's no tomorrow there is never enough when it comes to love. You love someone with your entire being, you love them till you can't love them anymore and you love them for an eternity. I'll never be able to love you enough because you can't put a measurement on how much you love the one that means the world to you. I love you so much, Jon and I know I'll never stop. I want to grow old with you. I want to die with you when we get older. I want to have babies with you and continue living out our dreams together. I never want to live my life without you. There is no such thing as loving someone enough, it's either you love them whole-heartedly or you don't love them at all. There is no such thing as enough. I love you, Baby."

I smile at her and kiss her lips softly. Those were the most beautiful words anyone has ever spoken to me. We've had our ups and our downs. We've had our good and our bad times but through it all our love has come out stronger. There is no such thing as loving someone enough you either love them or you don't. Love is about never wanting to be away from that person, when they're away you find a piece of you is missing, you know them inside and out, you have accepted their imperfections and their flaws but your love has never wavered. True love never dies. It will last a lifetime. Many people say when you find true love at 17 it doesn't last but 11 years later here we are still in love and going strong even after everything we've been through. Her beautiful imperfections are the reasons I love her so much. She's my world, she's my everything and nothing no fan, no job, nothing will ever change that.

In a couple days our trip ends way too fast and we are on our plane back to Connecticut. This has been one of the best weeks of my life with Ana. Just spending time alone with her and reconnecting with her after everything we've been through has been needed. I have fallen in love with her all over again. I got to see her laugh and have fun which is what I wanted to do. I got to listen to her declare her love to me once again as I did my best to declare my love to her. She's everything that I have ever wanted in life and I will never wish for anything different. Our lives have been crazy but at the end of it all there is no love stronger than the one we share together. We've come so far together and yet we still have a long way to go. Our journey isn't over yet but I'm looking forward to the rest of my life with her.

 ***A/N: What do you think of their trip to Jamaica? Do you think it is what they needed to reconnect and let go of all their stressors? What do you think of the baby names they have picked out for the baby? Do you like them? What did you think of Dean telling Ana not to let the fans get to her? Is he right? What do you think about Ana doing creative? Do you think they can keep their private lives separate from their business lives? What do you think of them stating their own vows do you think Dean will be able to do it? And what do you think of Ana and Dean declaring their love for one another again? Did they need to hear it? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	19. It's a

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

 **DEAN'S POINT OF VIEW:**

"Hey, Man," says my best friend Roman as we are in Australia for a tour. "Why are you so down?"

"I'm just missing Ana and Natalia," I say as we are working out in the gym. "Ana found out the sex of the baby yesterday and I wasn't there and it isn't even about the sex after everything that happened with Natalia this was a big appointment to make sure everything is okay with its heart. I missed finding out Natalia's sex too and finding out she had a heart defect because I was out being selfish."

"Wow," says Roman, "that's got to be tough is the baby okay as far as the heart goes?"

"Ana told me that everything looked good with its heart. She won't tell me the sex of the baby. She told me I have to wait. I just wish I was there for her you know?"

"I know," says Roman. "You know how it is around here. We have to make sacrifices."

"Sometimes I feel like I have made a lot of sacrifices for this business. I gave up almost 10 years of my daughter's life to train and work for this business. I do this all for her and so that she can be given the world but I feel like she is missing out. I feel like Ana is missing out. No wonder we have so many problems because I'm never there to fix them."

"It sounds like you're about over this business," he says.

"I'm not over it. I just wish there was a happy medium. I love my job but I love my family too. It's really hard you know what I mean?"

"I know," he says, "I'm right there with you. I hate missing out on my daughter's school events and her t-ball games. I hate missing out on her dance recitals but then I think about how if I didn't have this job she wouldn't have all the opportunities that she does have. She may not have t-ball and she may not have dance class so at the end of the day all that we do is worth it because our kids are happy and they have all the opportunities in the world."

"You make a good point," I say. "I never miss Natalia's dance recitals. I make sure I'm always there. I owe her that much."

"You're a good dad, Dean, I'm sure Natalia doesn't hold it against you that you aren't around much."

"I guess," I say, "I just wish I had more time with her."

"So when you get home set out a special day just for the two of you and use that day to catch up on what's going with her and use it as a daddy daughter day. I do it all the time. It's the best day of my week."

"How do you and your fiancée handle being apart so much? I feel like me being away is what caused most of the problems with Ana and me."

"I do the same thing with her. Being in this business isn't easy. It takes work. Holding a marriage or a relationship together while you're on the road 300 days a year isn't easy. It takes work and dedication. You can't just expect it to be roses you're going to fight and have disagreements but you have to be dedicated and work together to make it work."

"I guess," I say. "We are trying to work this out."

"And that's good. You've been together since you were 17 years old I would hope you two can make it work."

"Me too," I say, "I love her. She's not like anyone else I've ever met in my life. She's different. She has a big heart," I say, "and she is the only one that knows me. She is one amazing woman. I'm glad I'm spending the rest of my life with her."

"That's good," he says.

"Will you be the best man at the wedding?" I ask.

"Of course," he says with a smile. "It would be my pleasure."

"Thanks, Man. You're my best friend. I wouldn't want anyone else standing in your place."

"Thanks for the honor," he says with a smile as we continue to work out. "Are you nervous for the big day?"

"Since we're already married not really but I'm nervous about doing it all in front of our family, and she wants to do our own vows. I don't know if I can do that. I know how I feel about her but putting it on a piece of paper is hard for me. I've never really been the one to discuss feelings you know what I mean."

"I'm sure you can think of something. The vows is all about how you feel. I'm sure you can express how much you love her to her that day and make the promises that she needs to hear."

"I know," I say, "but what if I choke in front of everyone?"

"You won't choke," he says, "it will just be you two up there. It's between you two not anyone else."

"Okay," I say but I still think that writing my own vows is going to be difficult. I know how I feel about Ana in my heart but I'm not sure I can put it into words. There are no words that I can use that can describe how much I love her and how much she means to me. There are no words that I can say that will promise her everything I want to promise her.

"So is Ana in wedding planning mode?" he asks as we lift weights.

"Of course she already got her wedding dress. She wanted to get it picked out and bought before she got any bigger. Surprisingly she's actually pretty small for being 20 weeks pregnant. Between wedding planning and baby planning we have our hands full. Then I can't forget the honeymoon," I say.

"As the best man isn't that my job to plan out the honeymoon so that you don't have to worry about all that?"

"Well, I already know what I want to do," I say.

"So tell me what you want to do and I'll make the plans."

"A nice long overseas vacation I'm thinking at least a month," I say.

"You want to take a month's long honeymoon where are you planning on going?"

"Australia, London, Paris, Rome and Athens," I say with a smile. "I know what she likes and what she loves. She's always wanted to travel overseas and now I have the money so we can do it."

"Wow," says Roman, "you've got her spoiled."

"It's not being spoiled it's being loved. I love her so much. I want to see her reach goals and make her dreams come true."

"Well, I'll do what I can to get this started. Are you two having a big wedding or a small wedding?"

"We compromised our wedding will be just close friends and our family pretty much. We don't want the media there and we don't want our day being ruined by the media or over-obsessed fans," I say. "We want to keep the ceremony small but the reception will be big," I say.

"Sounds like a plan," he says with a smile. "When I get married I want something small with just family and close friends. I don't even want a reception and if we have one it will be very private and small. It's kind of hard when you have a big family like mine."

"I bet," I say, "I wish I had a big family but Ana and Natalia are it for me."

"Yeah," he says, "but you guys are a sweet little family. I love you guys."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "What you plan to do might be easier. Ana has me picking out colors I don't care what our colors are as long as I'm marrying her and she has us meeting with a caterer to go over what foods we want served at the reception and a baker to pick out the flavor of our cake. It's crazy in Connecticut right now," I say with a small laugh. "She's pretty much going to become a bridezilla," I say as I shake my head. "You know how aggressive she is when it comes to work God forbid something go wrong with our wedding but damn it I love her assertive and aggressive behavior it is such a turn on," I say with a smile.

"Too much information, Uce," he says with a smile, "you have your hands full good luck with all that."

"I'm not the one that needs luck it's her maid of honor I'm just there to nod and say yes to whatever she wants. I'm paying for the entire thing and money is no expense for me. If she wants her dream wedding she's getting it. I'm just there to say yes. I don't dare to tell her no."

"You're a smart man, Dean, a really smart man."

Roman and I finish up our workout before we head out to get some lunch before we head to the arena for our live event later that night. As I am in my locker room getting ready my cell phone starts to buzz. I pick it up and smile when Ana's and Natalia's picture pops up on my screen. "Hey, my sexy wife," I say with a smile as I tie my boot as I hold the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"Hey," she says with a smile in her voice. "How's Australia?"

"Good," I say, "I'm missing you though. I really miss you. I wish I could have been with you yesterday for the appointment. I can't believe I missed finding out the sex of the baby for the second time. I missed Natalia's too."

"Different circumstances," she says, "don't feel bad. With Natalia it was because you were out doing whatever it was you were doing but this time you actually had no choice. If I had known you would be in Australia I would have scheduled it for another time."

"It's all right," I say, "I'll find out when I get home. Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope," she says. "You'll just have to wait and see," she says.

"You're no fun," I say with a smile.

"So have you seen any koalas in Australia yet?"

"I haven't gotten the chance," I say. "It's been pretty busy with appearances and shows. I haven't really gotten the time to get out and see the koalas."

"Well, if you do see them make sure you get Natalia and me a picture you know how much we love koalas."

"I know," I say with a smile. "Maybe someday you'll get to come here."

"I wish," she says making me smile. "I would love that."

"I know," I say with a smile. "How is everything with Natalia? Is she doing all right?"

"Yes, we did some school shopping today. She's excited to go to this new school. I'm glad because I thought she would hate school the rest of her life because of the bullies at her old school."

"She'll get there and find out that it's a lot better," I say, "It has to be a great school if Stephanie and Hunter send their girls to the school. I don't think they would send them anywhere that didn't provide them with the best education. They've said good things and even meeting with the school gave me a good feeling. It's well worth the money we're paying."

"Yeah," she says, "so she got her uniform, book bag and all that stuff. I just have to take her to get some supplies like notebooks and pencils then she's all set."

"Good," I say, "when's her first day of school I want to be there."

"The day after Labor Day," she says.

"All right," I say with a smile. "I'll take a red-eye after RAW that night, see her off to school and then fly back out."

"All right," she says, "by the way I have a surprise for you later."

"Okay," I say, "what kind of surprise could you have for me when I'm in Australia and you're in Connecticut?"

"You'll see," she says making me smile.

"All right, I love your surprises," I say, "I can't wait."

"Call me as soon as you get it," she says.

"I will," I say. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," she says. "Have a good show, remember call me when you get your surprise."

"I will," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone.

I finish getting myself ready for my match before I go to catering to get something to eat before I start to prepare myself for my match in the hallway as I stretch and get my body prepared the last thing I want to do is get an injury as much as I hate being away from my girls I hate not being able to provide for my family just as much. I get my warm up in just in time before it's time for me to go out and face Roman for his championship. I do enjoy the feud we have going it keeps people on their toes that's for sure. I end up losing the match but I sign a few autographs and take some pictures before I make my way to the back. I talk to a few people on my way to the locker room and as I walk into my locker room there is a basket in there sitting on the bench. I look at it with confusion as I make my way over to it. A smile comes across my lips as there is a little football, soccer ball and basketball inside the basket with a blue teddy bear, a blue cap, blue booties and a blue blanket. I look at the card on the outside of the basket. I tear it off and open it. _Baby Oliver is coming January 2_ _nd_ _. Congratulations you have a wrestler in training it's a boy! Love Ana._ I read it and I smile. We're having a boy! Ana was right. I pull my cellphone out of my gym back and call her.

"I take it you got my surprise?" she asks.

"I did," I say with a smile. "It's a boy?"

"It's a boy, Jon. We're having a little boy and he wasn't shy about his boy parts at all. He let the world see that he had a penis."

Excitement fills me as I think about all the things I want to do with a little boy. The first thing I wanted was for the baby to be healthy and as much as I love my little girl I wanted a boy. I have wanted a boy for a while now and I am finally getting him. "I'm excited," I say with a smile as I admire everything in the basket. "I can't wait. You were right. How did you know?"

"I don't know. I just felt he was a boy," she says. "Are you happy?"

"Very happy," I say with a smile. "The basket is cute."

"I had to think of something. That's the only thing I could get done in Australia from here. I thought about having catering make a cake with blue inside but I didn't think I wanted all of the boys in the back to know that you made a boy."

"We made a boy," I say, "and the basket is cute there's a blanket in here, little sports balls and a teddy bear there's some other stuff. It's cute."

"Actually I'm pretty sure it was your decision in the end. I just provided the egg and you gave me the Y chromosome," she says making me smile. I love when she gets scientific. I love everything about her. I love that she's smart and I love that she's assertive and aggressive. I love that she is caring and generous but most of all I love her because she's Anastasia Bennett my beautiful wife and the mother of my children.

"I love when you get all scientific with me," I say with a smile. "It's sexy."

She lets out a laugh, "the fact that you find my intelligence sexy makes me feel good. I love you, Jon."

"I love you too, Ana. And baby Oliver," I say with a smile. "Give Natalia a kiss for me."

"I will," she says with a smile. "I'm sure you want to go out with your friends so I'll let you go. Have a good night," she says.

"You too," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone. A boy, I'm excited to have a son.

 ***A/N: Do you think Dean is having regrets about working so much? What did you think of Roman talking to him about it? What did you think of Dean making Roman his best man? What do you think of Dean giving Ana what she wants? What do you think of Ana's surprise for Dean? ARe you happy it's a boy? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	20. Love Me Like You Do

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Sitting at a table by myself in some hotel event room in Cincinnati during my 10 year high school reunion, Jon didn't even want to come to this thing and I don't blame him at all. Seeing some of the same people that turned their back on me that I used to call friends when Jon got me pregnant isn't sitting well with me now. Their fakeness isn't sitting well with me right now. I'm all of a sudden their best friend again because of my old job with the magazine and because I'm married or as far as they know engaged to a WWE superstar one that they belittled and treated like he was less than human because he didn't have the life luxuries that they had and he was the one that never really cared about going to school now they are on him like flies on shit for autographs and pictures. It's kind of nauseating. These are the same people I would expect to post on the internet that they are best friends with Jon to get WWE tickets or to make friends. Shallow people, I swear and a bunch of fakes being here reminds me of the reason I have avoided coming home for so long. I know Jon can't handle all of this. He had reservations before we even made it into the door and then as soon as we were in here people started lining up to be his best friend when really the only best friend he had in high school was me. I was the only one willing to see beneath his dingy and torn clothes and see beneath his attitude the beautiful man he is and that's why he is the father of my children and my husband. The best part of this reunion was seeing the teacher that set Jon and I up to work together on that English project for The Great Gatsby believe it or not if it wasn't for her we may not be where we are now.

"That was annoying," says Jon as he joins me at the table with a cup of punch for me and some food. "I'm sorry, Baby," he says kissing my cheek softly before he takes a seat next to me.

"I'm sorry," I say as I lean into him as I pick up one of the carrots on my plate. "We shouldn't have come."

Wrapping his arm around my waist he kisses my temple softly. "I'm here because you wanted to be here. You know I will do whatever will make you happy. So I had to sign a few autographs and take a few pictures I still brought my beautiful wife to our 10 year high school reunion right?"

"Right," I say, "I just want to enjoy it with you."

"I know and here I am," he says with a smile as he takes a carrot from my plate. "We have the whole night to enjoy together and besides it's all funny how half these people didn't care about me in high school now they are pretty much worshipping me," he says.

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I look up into his blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile before he softly kisses my lips. "So did you see any of your friends here?"

I shrug my shoulders, "Not really," I say. "I lost all my friends when I broke up with Shawn. People hated us together."

He lets out a small chuckle, "now they're obsessed this is great. Some of these people have really let themselves go."

"I know," I say, "especially Shawn what the hell happened to him?"

"Karma," he says with a smile as I lean into him again and start to eat the food he brought me.

"By the way," I whisper into his ear. "You're looking mighty sexy in that tuxedo. I can't wait to get you out of it later."

"Mm, now that's what I'm looking forward to," he says with a smile before he kisses my temple. "I remember you promising me I could do whatever I wanted to you tonight as long as I came here."

"The offer still stands," I say with a smile as I see a girl approaching us. "Ring rat?" I ask him pointing to the girl. She looks like she could be. Her dress falling to the middle of her thigh, her cleavage hanging out, her dark hair pulled off to the side but as she gets closer I realize it was my once best friend Aurora. I'm not sure what happened with her and I but whatever it was I'm sure it had to do with Jon. She was fine for a little and then she pretty much walked out of my life. The last time I saw her she looked at me with pity a look I will never forget.

"Ana," she says happily as she stands in front of me with her arms wide open. She looks like she's been through it like Shawn and sure enough I see him coming toward us as well.

"Aurora," I say standing up and holding my hand out to her. I don't want to hug her. "It's been a long time."

"Yeah," she says, "you and Dean just left out of the blue."

"I went to college," I say as I take a seat next to Jon taking his hand into mine and resting them on the table.

"I heard," she says, "the big magazine writer you must be proud."

"I am but I don't do that anymore."

"Oh really?" she asks as Shawn joins us. "What are you doing here?" she asks him.

"I came to see my friends," he says and I can feel the tension between them. I hear Jon let out a grunt as Shawn takes a seat next to him. "Hey, Dean, how you doing, Man!" he says.

"Hi," says Jon but I can hear it in his voice he's annoyed. I don't blame him. Shawn made high school Hell for him. I stroke his knuckles with my thumb.

"So what's it like in New York City?" asks Aurora.

"It was amazing but I don't live there anymore. We moved to Connecticut a couple months ago."

"I see," she says. "You two made out well for yourselves," she says with a smile. "Dean, I never would have thought you would have become a wrestler."

"Why?" he asks, "because I was a slacker and a father at 17 or because you never really thought much of me?"

"I just never thought you would have become a wrestler."

"Okay," he says.

"So what's it like?" asks Shawn.

"It's a great experience. I'm just happy to be doing something that I love."

"But the money is nice huh?"

"I'm not in it for the money," he says and he has never really been in the business for the money. "I'm in it for the passion. Wrestling saved my life and without it I don't know where I would be right now."

"Oh," he says, "you know a lot of celebrities don't you?"

"I guess," says Jon as he shrugs his shoulders. "Celebrities come to the show all the time but I wouldn't say they are friends. I have met a lot of people but it doesn't mean we're friends."

"And what about you, Ana," says Aurora, "interviewing all those celebrities. Do you ever get into concerts for free and get backstage passes?"

"I have gotten into some good concerts and I usually get backstage passes but that was for interviews. I don't really use my connections to get backstage or whatever."

"Oh," she says with a smile.

"So what have you been up to?" asks Jon. "You two were married before?"

"Yeah but things fell apart," says Aurora as she looks at Shawn with disgust. "Everything was fine and then we lost everything because of the company going under. We couldn't live that way. We were at each other's throats more than anything and it wasn't good for the kids."

"Oh you have kids?" he asks. "How many?"

"3 kids," she says, "9, 7 and 5."

"Girls, boys or what?" I ask.

"Two girls and one boy," she says, "they're a lot of work. I have no idea how you two did it at 17. I was 18 when I had our first daughter. It was hell. I dropped out of college to be a mom. How did you do it?"

"It wasn't easy," I say, "but Natalia was my biggest motivation to get through college plus where I went to school they had a family unit for families to live and she went to daycare for free. I had all the resources that I needed. She went to daycare while I went to class. Studying was hard but I managed to do it for her."

"I commend you for that," she says, "I wish I didn't drop out of college now I'm working in some grocery store barely making enough money to pay bills and this guy is like a child."

"Don't fucking belittle me," says Shawn. "It's not my fault the company went under."

"That may not be your fault but the fact you act like a child is your fault. Grow up and get a real job."

"I like my job," he says.

"Pumping gas," says Aurora. "That's something to be proud of. Ana, you made the right choice even if Dean was a low down scoundrel back then. He turned out to be a pretty good guy."

I would be offended by the comment but it's something I have heard before. "He was a pretty good guy back then too," I say, "which is why 11 years later we're engaged with one daughter and a son on the way. And he wasn't even rich with money just rich in personality. I feel bad that you got strapped with Shawn money can't buy personalities can it?"

"That was harsh," she says.

"It's the truth," I say, "I'm sorry you two have it so rough but you two used to look down on Dean because he wasn't like you because he didn't have the money you had but now you're acting like he is your best friend because he has a little bit of money in his pocket. It's not about money. Life isn't about the money. You two know money can disappear in an instance as it did in your case and you two found out you were married to someone you truly didn't love and now you're not happy. Money doesn't buy happiness it never could. It can hide the disappointment but it doesn't last."

"I'm just trying to be your friend," says Aurora. "I know that I treated you poorly back in high school but do you blame me?"

"I didn't do anything to you back then and neither did Dean. He never once did one thing to hurt anyone in this school and yet every single one of you are on his ass tonight trying to make amends and why? Because he has money and he got out of this God forsaken town. I'm glad we left."

"Okay maybe you didn't," says Aurora, "but you messed up your life."

"I didn't mess up anything," I say, "look at me. I'm happy and in love with a man that I fell in love with in high school."

"You were a slut back then and you're still a slut now," says Aurora. "I read things on the internet. I know about you and your boss."

"Here we go," says Jon. "First of all, lesson to be learned there is everything you read on the internet may be a lie. You can't trust the internet. Second of all, what is it any of your business what Ana has done or hasn't done? Is it ruining your life? You two have been shallow since high school and you're still shallow. Just hearing your questions about celebrities and money just proves our point. You aren't really our friends. You're here to rub elbows with us because we have money. Money isn't everything. Happiness and love is everything. Ana makes me happy and I love her. I have loved her since we were 17 years old. She has made me happy since day 1 and whether we were rich or poor nothing would ever change that. Our money could disappear tomorrow but we would still be happy and still love each other the same. It's time that you two grew up and realize there is more to life than being famous and having money. The sad thing is that in the 10 years we've been out of high school you're still stuck in the past. You're still the same two people you were back then. You didn't grow up at all. Life isn't about the money. I assume your children think that everything has to be about money and have the best clothes in the world? Money can't make you nice people, only you can do that yourself. Just like outside beauty doesn't make you a nice person. Your heart does," he says and it makes me smile. I love my husband. "Try to grow up," he says. "Ana, I'm over this. I'm ready to go."

"Me too," I say as we stand up together.

"You two can be rich and famous," says Aurora, "but you two will always be the trailer trash that had a kid at 17 years old," she says making me turn around.

"And you know what, Aurora that may be true. We may have had a kid at 17 years old but she is happy and she is healthy she is well loved. We are fine. We're good. Unlike you we're happy with our lives famous or not. I'm happy to have Dean and my daughter in my life. I don't care if I was 17 when I became a mom it happens. I'm not ashamed of it. I never have been and I never will be. I have NOTHING to be ashamed of you on the other hand should be ashamed of your personality," I say as I turn back around to walk with Dean. I can't wait to get out of here.

"Does this mean I can't get tickets to the next WWE show?" asks Shawn. Jon and I look at each other and keep walking. We can't walk fast enough to get out of here and of course on our way out people want more pictures so he poses with them for a few pictures before we can finally get back to my dad's house.

"Well," says Dean as we are in my old bedroom at my dad's house later that night after we get back from the reunion. "That was an interesting night."

"I'm sorry I dragged you to that thing. I should have known that none of those people would change."

"Ana, it's fine," he says. "I still had a good time because I was with you. Screw everyone else it was all about you and me in high school anyway. None of those people mattered. They never did."

"I guess," I say as we climb into my old bed together. "I don't want to come back here again."

"Yeah me either," he says, "I have always hated it here. I just keep remembering everything bad that happened here. It happens every time I come back. I hate it. I always think about what I went through as a child and a teenager. I went driving through my old neighborhood today when you were out with your brother and Natalia having lunch."

"How did that go for you?" I ask as I rub my hands on his firm chest.

"It hurt," he says. "Everything came flooding back but then I'm looking around at the place I used to be and thought about the place I am now. We did good for ourselves."

"Yes we did," I say with a smile as he nuzzles at my neck. "But does the money and fame really matter?"

"It never did," he says with a smile. "It was cool seeing Mrs. Regan tonight though."

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "It's funny because without her we wouldn't have all that we have together."

"I know," he says, "I always thought you hated me."

"I didn't hate you. I didn't understand you," I say running my hand through his wild hair. "I saw you as some troublemaker, some bad boy that didn't care about anything but you had me fooled when I sat down and got to talk to you."

"You took care of me," he says with a smile. "Remember you snuck me in here to live when my mom kicked me out?"

"And packing two lunches every day or taking a little extra lunch money so you could eat, I remember," I say with a smile. "I hate this place in so many ways," I say, "but some of the best moments of my life happened here."

"Making Natalia," he says, "for one. Can you believe that we conceived her in this very room?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "we were so young. I was scared when I found out I was pregnant. It was like my biggest fear coming true."

"That was irony," he says, "I was scared too. I didn't' think we were going to make it."

"I wasn't sure either," I say. "I wanted to drop out of school at the beginning of it all."

"I told you I was never going to let you do that."

"I know," I say, "I couldn't do it anyway not with Natalia. As much as I love you, I don't want Natalia to go through what we went through."

"Me neither," he says as he rests his hand on my hip. "We grew up really fast."

"You were already grown up when you got with me," I say as I rub his bicep. "You helped me grow up."

"Probably not in the way I should have," he says. "Do you ever wonder why it happened like that?"

"Not really," I say, "I was just always scared that I would get pregnant and sure enough I did. It was tough. I hated giving up on my ballet dream. Maybe I wasn't meant to be a ballerina."

"Maybe not," he says, "but you were a beautiful one."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I miss it sometimes and I feel like I'm pushing Natalia into ballet."

"Trust me you're not. She loves it and you know how I know that?"

"How?" I ask.

"Because she has the same look you used to get on your face when you talked about ballet or when you danced. She loves it as much as you did. She wants to be a ballerina and I'm going to do whatever I need to do so that she reaches that dream. I want her to have the best."

"Me too," I say. "Do I really make you happy?"

"Always," he says, "you have always made me happy, Ana. My life with you makes me happy. You were the only one that cared about me."

"How do I make you happy after everything I've done to you? I haven't been the best girlfriend."

"Ana," he says, "we're moving past that. I'm not holding it against you. Yes I still want a paternity test on Oliver but I'm trying to move past that. We all make mistakes. We've been through this."

"It just makes me feel bad that you think the world of me and I go and cheat on you. I wish I could take it back."

"I know," he says as he takes his hand to my face and brushes my cheek with his thumb. "And it's over, Ana, we're in a better place now. We're going to be all right."

"I hope so," I say with a soft smile.

"We will," he says before he kisses my lips softly, "so how do you make me happy huh?"

"Yeah, how do I make you happy better yet what makes you love me?"

He smiles at me softly with nothing but a deep love in his blue eyes making me smile. "You're beautiful," he says, "those beautiful dark brown eyes are the most beautiful things I have seen. You're smart, very smart one of the smartest women that I have ever met not many people go through high school with a 4.0 and continue through college with a 4.0 on a scholarship with a baby either. You're an amazing woman, Anastasia. You make me laugh like no one else does and while I don't let many people in to see me you have seen me at my worst and still love me anyway. You've been my biggest support system and you've been my best friend. You've seen my flaws and love me the same. You're my favorite person to make a person with," he says making me smile. "And I want to make a lot of persons with you. I want to grow old with you and continue to support you in everything. You're different, Ana. I don't think there will ever be anyone like you. And your heart is beautiful. The way you love me is amazing. The way you look at me is just as amazing. I can see you falling in love with me more every day just like every day I fall more in love with you. You're a great mom and you're the strongest woman I know. I love you because you're Anastasia Bennett, well to the world but to me you're Anastasia Ambrose and I love you with everything in me because you're you. You're strong, you're assertive and you're determined yet the softer side of you is so caring and gentle," he says, "that's why I love you."

"Jon," I say with a soft smile. "That was beautiful."

"Thanks," he says, "so why do you love me? I mean I had nothing to offer you 11 years ago so why me? Why do you love me, Ana?"

"Because you're a beautiful man," I say with a smile. "A very beautiful man on the inside, you're sensitive and you're sweet. You're wild and you're mean but damn it you're the sweetest man I ever met. You're sexy and you're hot but there's so much more to you that people don't see. You're an amazing father to Natalia and you're still my favorite person to make a person with and there will be lots of little people I promise," I say with a smile. "And you're determined and you're dedicated. You love stronger than anyone I have ever met and your heart is gold. You're a little rough on the edges but once you get past that you're soft and you're sweet. You save it for me and I love it. And you save it for our daughter and our son. You're an amazing guy and yet you see my flaws and I hurt you but you love me still the same and accept me as I am. You're amazing, Jon and I love you, I love everything about you. You're amazing and I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever and always. I love you," I say with a smile.

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile before he kisses my lips softly as he rolls me over onto my back, holding my hands over my head and interlocking our fingers as his mouth takes control of my body, kissing my neck softly making me moan softly, he nuzzles at it softly mixing in soft kisses and soft nibbles. "Let's go to the lake tomorrow."

"The lake?" I ask.

"The lake that my mom used to take me to when I was little, I want to go there, you, me and Natalia what do you say?"

"I say what about work?" I ask as he looks down at me with those deep blue eyes full of lust and love.

"I say I have a couple more days off and I want to go to the lake. I want to spend time as a family, go fishing, go hiking and all that fun stuff that I used to do when my mom was sober. I feel like I never get to make memories with Natalia and I want to make memories with you two. Let's go to the lake and spend the weekend there."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "We'll go to the lake."

"We'll have some fun if the city girls can handle it."

"I think I can catch a fish and swim in a lake," I say with a smile.

"Don't break a nail," he says teasingly.

"Shut up, Asshole," I say with a smile. "You're lucky I love you."

"I am a pretty lucky bastard to have a hot wife like you," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly as he keeps my arms over my head. I feel his erection growing between his legs. "Do you see what you do to me?" he asks as I feel his hardness on my inner thigh. "There will never be anyone else that affects me like this. I believe that you promised me a night of doing whatever I wanted to you."

"I did," I say with a smile. "You're in charge," I say with a smile. "Take me however you want to," I say with a smile before his lips are on mine and that's just what he did. He took me the way he wanted to from the late night to the early morning making sweet passionate love to me, satisfying me and satisfying himself. I love nights like this and as we reached our final climax together he held me in his arms as I snuggled up to his firm body and drifted off to sleep by the sound of his heart; the heart that belonged to me and has accepted me despite everything I've done wrong.

 ***A/N: How do you think their high school reunion went? Would you say people were more aware of Dean because he's rich and famous? What did you think of Aurora and Shawn? Have they changed or do you remain the same? What did you think of the comment Aurora made about Dean and Ana being parents at 17? What do you think of Ana and Dean never wanting to go back home again? Do you blame them? Do you feel if all their money disappeared tomorrow they would still love each other and still be happy? What do you think about Dean wanting to take Ana and Natalia to the same lake his mom used to take him when he was younger? Do you think Dean feels guilty since he made the comment that he never gets to make memories with Natalia? Do you think this small trip to the lake will be good for them? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	21. Making it Right

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

Sitting outside in my dad's backyard early in the morning with a cup of tea as Natalia is out in the yard practicing some of her ballet. She's really missing ballet this summer. Since we moved we haven't really found a new ballet school for her to go to this summer so she's out of dance class till the fall. She still insists on practicing every day so that she can strengthen herself and get herself better at her technique. I know for a fact that as an old ballet dancer you need that summer of technique class to help yourself but things have been pretty hectic lately so right now we are just taking it a day at a time trying to find a dance school for her. "Good morning, Ana," says my dad as he takes a seat on the chair next to me.

"Good morning, Dad," I say with a smile.

"You're up early."

"With Natalia there is no such thing as sleeping late," I say with a smile as I watch her do a series of turns. "She isn't one of those children that sleep late lucky us."

He lets out a small laugh, "she didn't steal it Ana you didn't sleep late either. She's just like you."

"I guess," I say with a smile. "She looks like her daddy but has my personality."

"She sure does," he says with a smile as he takes a sip of his coffee. "So how was the reunion last night? You and Dean weren't out as late as I thought you would be."

"It was a disaster we never should have gone I remembered last night why I hated school back then. Those people are fake, seriously they were all over Dean. They hated Dean back in the day because he was poor. I believe they called him a scoundrel."

"Well, I'll admit that I wasn't too fond of Dean back in the day," he says as I take a sip of my tea. "I didn't think he was the best guy for you. I thought he was trouble. I didn't look at him as more than a street punk to be honest but then you got pregnant that was probably one of the worst things you could have told me. You had so many hopes and dreams and here you were 17 and pregnant."

"And you kicked me out," I say.

"And I regret that every day," he says, "I shouldn't have kicked you out. I should have supported you instead of turning my back on you. I felt bad that I kicked you out so I leased you two that apartment. I still wasn't too sure of Dean. I thought you could do better but he was doing all right. He was taking care of you maybe not in the right way but he was taking care of you making money how he could and then he went to jail. I wasn't happy about that and as much as I wanted you away from him I knew you were just like your mom."

"I'm not like her," I say.

"In some ways you are," he says, "you have this heart of gold, Ana. You don't see the bad in people. You always look for the good. I should have known the day you told me about you and Dean that you saw some good in him. It took me a while to find it but I finally saw that he was a good kid he just went through a lot."

"He did. He went through a lot of stuff," I say, "more stuff than any kid should ever go through."

"But the best thing about him was that even though you two were going to be young parents he wasn't going to let you give up on your education. He wasn't going to let you give up on your dreams. I was surprised that he stepped up to be a father. I didn't think he would be but he proved me wrong. The boy is a good kid," he says, "he's a great father. I love to see him with Natalia."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "He's really good with her. I always knew he was going to be responsible and step up to be a dad. He's not that kind of guy. I like to see the good in everyone but some people there just isn't any good in them and that makes me sad."

"I know," he says as he looks at me with his dark brown eyes. "Maybe Sonya has some good in her."

"Dad, don't," I say.

"I'm just saying that maybe after all this time you should give her a chance. I mean she is your stepmother. It wasn't her fault," he says, "I am the one that cheated on your mom. I made the mistake it wasn't Sonya's doing."

"But she was still a willing participant," I say, "and before you say it I know that I was wrong for what I did too. Dean probably doesn't deserve me he's so fucking good to me and I treated him like crap."

"But he loves you, Ana. I could see it the first time I met him. I didn't want to see it but I saw it in his eyes. The way he looked at you and the way you looked at him. I saw it. You two were in love back then. You two were happy together. I didn't want you two together but you are so strong-willed, Ana. You were not letting me win but seeing you two today you both made out pretty good for yourselves and Dean has really stepped up to the plate. He is a good man to you and a good dad to Natalia."

"He really is," I say. "but I don't deserve him."

"You do deserve him, Ana. People make mistakes all the time. I made a mistake, you made a mistake. That doesn't make you a bad person. Dean loves you. He can see past what you did and still love you the same. You two are going to be happy together look at you two now. You're getting married, you have another baby on the way and you two are in a good place. Sometimes things fall out of place a little bit but they always fall back into place if they are meant to be. Stop acting like you don't deserve Dean. You two are different. You two are great together and you love each other. If you didn't you wouldn't have made it through the last 10 years. You went through a lot you're stronger than me."

"I guess," I say as I smile at Natalia working some more on her ballet. "Look at her," I say.

"She's amazing," he says with a smile. "She reminds me of a certain little girl that used to eat, sleep and breathe dance. Hours of practice every week and still twirling and leaping through my house. I thought you would have been a ballerina as much as you loved it."

"I was headed there but I became something better, a mom to one of the most beautiful girls in the world," I say with a smile. "I'm proud of her. Aurora called Dean and I trash last night because we had a baby at 17 but I don't look at it that way. We aren't trash. I mean I wish I didn't get pregnant at 17 but it happens. It doesn't make me trash. I thought she was my best friend but she never really was my friend. I'm not ashamed of being a mom. I worked my ass off to get where I am today and no one will ever tell me I'm trash because I became a mom. Becoming a mom was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love Natalia so much. I want to give her the world. I want to see her reach her dreams and be the person she wants to be. I want to see her break this cycle."

"Me too," he says, "you were a good mom. You did a great job with her and you're still doing a good job with her. I know it wasn't easy but yet here you are with a nice new job with WWE and a good life. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "Mom isn't coming to the wedding."

"I figured," he says, "is it because her husband can't come?"

"That's exactly why. I just thought that she would want to plan this with me and Dean and that she would want to do the whole dress thing and wedding thing with me. I thought that she would want to be there but instead I'm the bad person because I won't let the person that ruined Dean come to the wedding. Dean harbors a deep hatred for him and I don't blame him. He walked out on them when he was 3 years old. Dean went through everything he did because of his dad and he made this whole new life with someone else. I don't blame him at all. I have to respect him."

"Does it hurt that she's not coming to the wedding?"

"A little bit but it is what it is. You'll be there," I say with a smile.

"I wouldn't miss my little girl get married for the world."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too," he says, "so let me guess you and Dean are ready to get out of town after last night?"

"Actually we are leaving but we're going to the lake for the weekend when Dean finally rolls out of bed."

"What lake?"

"The one that we went to after his mom died," I say, "he wants to go make family memories."

"Family memories are always good," he says with a smile. "I'm sure you'll have fun. Does Natalia know?"

"Yeah, she's never been to the lake. He wants to take her fishing, do the whole S'mores thing and campfire thing. I'm looking forward to it. I like taking a nice little family vacation together. I don't see him that much but I like to get these times with him."

"I know," he says with a smile. "So when is this big wedding?"

"June 18 but it won't be that big the ceremony is for close friends and family only but the reception is the big party. We wanted to make the ceremony intimate for us and for the people we love with no media or anything like that."

"I hear you," he says. "Are you nervous?"

"To marry the love of my life? Not at all," I say with a smile. "I'm ready to complete my life with him and grow old with him. I love him so much," I say with a smile.

"I know you do and you two are having a son right?"

"Yes," I say, "Baby Oliver," I say with a smile as I rub my stomach. "Natalia hates it. She doesn't want a brother she wants to be the only child."

"She'll get over it," he says, "it's been just her for 10 almost 11 years now it's going to be an adjustment but she'll get used to it and I bet she'll love him in a couple weeks. She's just scared right now."

"I guess," I say with a smile. "Dad do you want me to talk to Sonya?"

"It would mean a lot to me. You don't have to be best friends," he says, "but at least talk to her a little bit. She thinks you hate her."

"I don't hate her," I say, "I just I don't know. I can't explain it."

"You think she's the woman that destroyed our family?"

"In a way yes," I say.

"I assure you, your mom and I were heading toward disaster with or without her. We were fighting and we just couldn't get along. We weren't happy with each other. I shouldn't have cheated but I wasn't happy. Your mom and me were young when we got married and we rushed into it. We shouldn't have. We thought we were in love but I don't think we really were. We just weren't happy with one another life was miserable. We tried to hide it from you kids but I don't think we could any longer."

"Well, I sure was surprised when I came home one day and she was gone so I think you two hid it well."

"I'm sorry about that," he says.

"Don't apologize for her mistakes, Dad regardless how you handled it she could have said goodbye at least but she didn't. She left. She was selfish too. I wanted to have a relationship with her so badly but honestly I couldn't care less right now. She is choosing a man over her daughter and that's fine with me. I don't need that type of negativity in my life."

"I know, Baby Girl," he says. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I say as I stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Sonya," I say with a smile. "Don't you want me to?"

"No," he says with a smile, "I want you to. Go ahead and talk to her."

"Okay," I say with a smile and kiss his cheek before I make my way into the house to see Sonya in the kitchen making breakfast. I smile at her and say, "Hi, Sonya."

"Ana," she says with a surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't know if you wanted to cook breakfast or if you wanted me to."

"It's okay that you do," I say with a smile. "Look, Sonya, I'm sorry that I haven't been exactly welcoming to you since I met you. I was rude and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Ana, I totally understand. I probably wouldn't like my dad's mistress either."

"Well, that had a bit to do with it but that was years ago," I say. "I was acting like a little brat and I shouldn't have been. I don't want to keep shunning you from my life and letting you out of things because you're with my dad. It's not fair to you and I'm sorry that I left you out of things. If it's okay with you I would like to get to know you better and I would like to have some type of relationship with you."

She smiles a smile of relief and it makes me smile as she makes her way over to me. She wraps her arms around me and hugs me. I hug her back. "That means a lot to me, Ana. I would really like to spend time together and get to know you too. I want to have a relationship with you. Maybe not the mother daughter type of relationship because you have a mom but something like that."

"My mom is kind of a bust," I say with a smile. "I would like that," I say with a smile. "If you wanted to I thought maybe you could work on wedding plans with me for my wedding."

"Ana," she says with a smile. "I don't know what to say. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," I say with a smile. "I haven't done this whole wedding thing before and I need someone that knows what's going on to help me out."

"I'd be happy to," she says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"No, Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I don't think you're a bad person if that makes you feel better. It's just when I was little I had this idea of having the perfect family and the perfect life. I wanted my dad with my mom and my mom with my dad but she left and my dad was with you. I held that against you for the longest time and I shouldn't have done that. Sometimes two people don't really love each other like they thought and sometimes they have to end things. I was upset but I am happy that my dad is happy now with you. You make him happy. I just want to see him happy."

"Thanks, Ana," she says with a smile. "He makes me happy too."

"I'm glad," I say with a smile, "do you want any help with breakfast?"

"Sure," she says with a smile as I go to join her in making breakfast for everyone. We talk as we cook and I find out she has two children with her ex-husband that are 18 and 21. It almost makes me wonder if they are really his or my dad's. It has been that long. It's not my business to ask either. We talk about the plans I have for the wedding and we talk about her coming to Connecticut to help out with some wedding details and planning. She's not as bad as I thought she was and I enjoy talking to her getting to know her. I think we are going to be great friends now that we are past all my unnecessary dislike toward her. I tried for so long not to see that she made my dad happy because I didn't want him happy with anyone else but he does deserve happiness whether it's with my mom or Sonya. He's a good guy and he deserves the best in his life. Sonya might just be the best person for him.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana's conversation with her dad? Do you think their relationship is better now that she's older? What did you think about him opening up about Dean and how he felt? Do you think that it was a good idea for Ana to talk to Sonya? Do you think she did it because she wanted to or because her dad wanted her to? What do you think of Ana asking her to help plan the wedding? Do you think they will be good friends now that everything that happened in the past is out of the way? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	22. Cabin Days

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

 **DEAN:**

Ana, Natalia and I arrived at the lake later in the afternoon yesterday than I had wished but I slept in too late and then Ana was discussing wedding things with Sonya so we didn't get a lot of time to spend at the cabin doing much yesterday except for swimming in the lake and then taking a little hike before sitting around a campfire eating roasted marshmallows and making S'mores. It was a great night. This morning I'm taking Natalia fishing for a daddy/daughter day something we don't really get too much anymore as she is getting older and I'm out on the road more. I miss my time with her. Ana can't handle the smell of fish or the thought of fishing so it was best she stay back at the cabin while Natalia and I go out to do the fishing. "I've never gone fishing before, Dad," she says as we walk to the spot we will be fishing.

"I know," I say, "are you ready to do this?"

"I guess," she says with a smile. "Is it gross?"

"You and your mom," I say with a smile. "I mean fish are slimy and they can smell but I don't think it's gross."

"It doesn't sound very pleasant," she says.

"It's a good way to pass time," I say, "my mom used to bring me up here when I was a little boy."

"Cool," she says. "I never met your mom how come?"

"My mom died when you were a baby," I say.

"How did she die?" she asks as we reach our fishing spot. "Was she sick?"

"In a way yes and in a way no, she was more mentally sick than she was physically sick but that's not why she died," I say. "Well, her mental illness played a part in it but that's not how she died."

"Oh," she says. "So how did she die?"

"Someone hurt her," I answer. "They hurt her badly and she didn't make it."

"Oh," she says, "was she nice?"

"When she wasn't sick," I say, "she was really nice."

"How was she sick?"

"She was into some bad stuff," I say, "that made her sick. She had something called addiction."

"Like to drugs? We learned about addiction in school and people get dependent on drugs."

"Something like that," I say as I open up the tackle box as I hand her fishing pole to her.

"Do you miss her, Dad?"

"Yes," I say, "I wish she was still here so she could see everything that I've accomplished and everything I've done in my life. I think she would be proud of me."

"I'm proud of you," she says with a smile as I smile back at her.

"I'm glad to hear that," I say.

"So what do I do?" she asks me.

I smile at her as she kneels down with me. I pull out the bait from the tackle box and the hook. "You just do it like this," I show her how to do it.

"Okay," she says as I hand her what she needs and then help her set it up. "Now what?"

"You just put it into the water and wait for a fish to take the bait," I say with a smile.

"Are we eating these fish?"

"If we can catch any your mom can fry them up for dinner."

"I don't think that's happening," she says as we take a seat together and cast our line into the water. "She said fish makes her sick."

"Right now," I say, "so then I'll fry it up."

"Oh," she says with a bit of disgust in her voice. "I just like the fish you get from the store that comes in a box like fish sticks. Not all this," she says.

"It's fun," I say, "we're having a nice father daughter day."

"I know," she says.

"So how is everything going with you? Are you ready to start school in a few weeks?"

"I guess," she says, "I am not really into school," she says, "it's really hard sometimes except math. I get math."

"I know the feeling," I say, "I got math too but reading wasn't easy either. You'll get there."

"I hope so and I won't know anyone in my school," she says.

"You'll make new friends," I say. "I think you're going to like it there."

"I guess. I want to go back to ballet. When can I do that?"

"You really love ballet don't you?" I ask as I look at her. She's beautiful. She's one of the things I am most proud in my life. She has the most beautiful dirty blonde hair that is turning blonde from the summer sun braided off to the side and she has the most beautiful blue eyes. She is me in every way. She is my little clone.

"It's everything. I get ballet. I don't get anything else as much as I get ballet. You tell me to do something I can do it no problem but at school it takes a lot of extra explaining for me to do. I feel at home when I do ballet. I can't really describe it. It's like something that makes me feel comfortable."

"I know the feeling, your mom was the same way when she did ballet. She loved it so much. It was everything to her much like wrestling is everything to me. I get that too. I understand that but other things I don't get much either."

"Why did mom quit ballet if she loved it so much?" she asks me.

"Well," I say, "because she became a mommy so she walked away from a ballet scholarship at the Geoffrey to be your mom."

"What? She gave up a scholarship to one of the best ballet schools in the country to be my mom?"

"Yes," I say. "She loves you so much she would do anything for you even if it means giving up something she loves so much."

"Wow, that's a lot of love."

"Yeah it is," I say with a smile as we continue to fish. "So what's the issue with you not wanting a baby brother? What do you have against him already he's not even here to annoy you yet," I say jokingly although I am sure that will be her little brother's main job when he gets here.

"I don't know," she says, "I just don't want a baby brother or a baby sister. I like the way things are. It's been just me for a long time and I like it like that. The baby is going to ruin all that. I have all of your attention and all of mom's attention. When the baby comes that's going to change everything and it's not fair. I like having you and mom back together and you living with us. I always wanted a family like that," she says making me feel bad, "but now you're home with us and now this baby is coming. You're going to be too busy with wrestling and with him to worry about me," she says. "And I don't want to lose you."

"You're not losing me," I say, "you'll never lose me," I say. "There's enough of me to go around. Yes babies are a lot of work and require a lot of attention but that doesn't mean that mom and I are going to forget about you. I will still have time for you. I will always have time for you so will your mom. Just because your brother will be there doesn't mean you won't exist anymore."

"You promise?"

"I promise," I say as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. "And you're older now, Natalia. You're going to start going out to hang out with friends and developing your own life. I'm more worried about you forgetting about me and leaving me."

"Is that why we're fishing?" she asks, "because you're scared?"

"Sort of," I say, "I just want to have some daddy daughter time with you but I am scared you're going to forget about me. When you start hanging out with friends and when you start to do your own thing. I'm not going to have these times with you. You're going to start to choose your friends over me."

"Dad, I'm not going to leave you or forget you. I love you. I like our time together. I will never give that up."

"I hope not," I say with a smile. "So what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"A ballerina, I want to be part of the American Ballet Company and dance in ballets like the Nutcracker and Sleeping Beauty and lots of other ballets."

I smile and say, "you can do whatever you want. I'm going to make sure your dreams come true. What if you don't make it as a ballerina then what will you be?"

"I want to do dance choreography," she says, "I want to make my own ballet and dances if I can't be a ballerina. I don't want to do anything that doesn't involve dance."

"Cool," I say with a smile.

"So if your mom died where's your dad?" she asks.

"My dad left us when I was very young," I say, "I don't know much about him and I don't wish to."

"Oh," she says, "I'm glad you didn't leave us."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I never could you and your mom are everything to me."

"Really?"

"Really," I say with a smile.

"So you don't have a family?"

"The only family I need is you, Oliver and mom," I say.

"And Uncle Roman and Uncle Seth right?"

"Right," I say with a smile. "I'm sorry I haven't really been around much with this wrestling thing. I know I miss a lot of stuff with you and I am sorry."

"It's fine, Dad," she says, "you're doing your job. You've always done your job. It's really okay. If you miss something I understand. I know you still love me whether you're with me or you're not. You're there when I need you and that's what matters whether you talk to me on the phone, skype me or you're actually here. If I need to talk to you, you always drop what you're doing to talk to me. That's what matters and you love me a lot."

"I do love you a lot," I say with a smile. "How did you get to be so smart, Natalia?"

"Mom," she says honestly with a smile as she looks at me with her blue eyes.

"You're probably right about that. Your mom is a pretty smart lady huh?"

"Yeah," she says with a smile. "I want to be like you two someday and how you love each other. I hope I marry the guy I first fall in love with in high school."

"You have a while yet before you think about boys not till you're 30," I say with a smile.

"But you and mom were 17 when you had me," she says, "and have been together ever since. That's a beautiful love story."

"You don't know what love is," I say.

"Yes I do," she says with a smile. "It's what you and mom have. You two love each other a lot. You're happy with each other and you two have been in love since you were 17 and still in love. You look at each other like you're falling in love all over again. You two have a really beautiful love story," she says with a smile.

"It is one of my favorites," I say with a smile.

"Me too," she says with a smile. "Dad! I caught a fish! I think I caught a fish!"

I help her reel it in and sure enough she caught a fish. She caught a big fish. I get it off the hook and throw it into the cooler before she's ready to do it again. We spend the mid-morning fishing with each other and talking. I am enjoying this time with her. We're laughing and we're having fun. We end up catching 5 fish total she catches at least 3 and I catch 2. She's a pro already. We headed back to the cabin after our fishing trip and I took care of the fish for dinner before we spent the afternoon as a family swimming in the lake. We follow it up by me cooking us dinner over the fire and then sitting around the campfire eating dinner together before we roast marshmallows. "I have had the best time!" says Natalia. "I want to do this again."

"We will," I say.

"We will?" asks Ana.

"We will, this," I say pointing to the cabin and the land around us, "is all ours. We own this now."

"You bought this cabin and this land?" she asks.

"A few acres but yes we own this cabin and part of the lake and part of the trail."

"Wow," she says, "what brought that on?"

"I like to do stuff like this," I say. "I just want to spend some time in the summer here and enjoy some days away from the craziness of our lives. It's been such a fun weekend here."

"Wow," she says with a smile. "I like it."

"Me too," says Natalia as she eats her marshmallow. "It's so quiet and peaceful here. Nothing like New York or Connecticut and I love fishing."

"She did well with fishing," I say to Ana as she's sitting in my lap. "She caught 3 of the 5 fish. She's a pro."

"Wow," says Ana with a smile. "Congratulations. That's really good. I couldn't catch a fish to save my life."

"It's really easy, Mom," she says with a smile. "I can show you."

"You're going to need to do that," she says with a smile as I rub her back softly.

"You feeling better, Baby?" I ask her.

"Yeah," she says, "Oliver just doesn't like fish."

"I know," I say, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she says, "he's moving right now."

"Can I feel him move?"

"You should be able to," she says taking my hand and placing it on her stomach. "Right here," she says holding my hand on her stomach and I smile as I feel his little kicks against my hand.

"He's kicking," I say with a smile. "Hey, Oliver," I say, "I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you. I love you so much already and I can't wait to see you come into this world and I know your big sister Natalia feels the same way."

"Can I feel him?" asks Natalia making me smile.

"Sure," says Ana with a smile. "Put your hand right here," she says pointing to her stomach. Natalia puts her hand on Ana's stomach and holds it there. "Do you feel it?"

"Yes," she says with a smile. "That's so cool."

"Isn't it?" she asks. "Your little brother loves you already."

"I think I might love him too," she says making us both smile before I kiss Ana's neck softly. "I have to meet him first."

"You'll love him," I say with a smile.

"Can I go catch fireflies now?" she asks.

"Have fun," I say with a smile before she runs off to catch fireflies leaving Ana and me alone. "I had fun with her today."

"I'm glad. It sounds like she had fun too. How did you get her to change her mind about Oliver?"

"We just had a talk about some things," I say, "it was nothing."

"You obviously did something right," she says with a smile.

"She is so smart, Ana. I didn't feel like I was talking to a 10 year old. I thought I was talking to an adult. She's so wise."

"She really is," she says with a smile. "She is very mature for her age."

"She is. I'm proud of her. She loves dance."

"I know. She wants to do anything and everything she can with dance when she gets older. I hope she makes it come true," she says as I wrap my arms around her waist and rest my head on her growing chest.

"We'll do everything we can to make sure it happens. Whatever she wants it's hers. We're going to give her the world."

"I know," she says as she runs her hands through my unruly hair. "You need to get a haircut. It's getting too wild. Not much just a little bit."

"I'll do that this week," I say. "She was asking questions."

"About?"

"My mom and dad, I answered her the best that I could. I miss my mom, Ana. She may not have been the best mom but she tried."

"I know, Baby," she says playing with my curls. "Is that why you bought this cabin and all this land?"

"Yeah," I say. "It's just something I loved so much when I was little. I loved coming here. It was one of the best times of my life. My mom was happy and she was free," I say with tears burning my eyes. "These are the best memories I have of her. She was sober and she wasn't using. We had so much fun here," I say as I try to hold back a sob. "I loved coming here it was nothing but good times for us and I wish she could be here with us today to enjoy this with us."

"She is," says Ana as she kisses the top of my head. "She's everywhere around here. She's here."

"I know but I want to actually be here. She would have loved Natalia."

"Yes she would have," she says, "I miss her too even if we didn't see eye to eye on some things I miss her."

"Yeah," I say. "She would be so proud of me and everything I accomplished. I would have bought her a house and bought her a car. I would have bought her anything she wanted. I would have given her a good life."

"I know, Baby," she says. "I know but you know she's watching you and she's very proud of you and everything you accomplished. She is probably smiling right now looking at everything you've done with your life, Jon. She would be so proud of you. You came from nothing to everything. She would be so proud."

"I know, Ana," I say. "As for my dad, I want Natalia to know him but does he really deserve that?"

"That's your choice," she says, "if you don't want him to have any part of her life then he doesn't need to. I know how you feel about him."

"Do you think he deserves a chance?"

"I think everyone deserves a second chance, Jon, you know that. I can't make you decide what you want to do. You have to decide for yourself. Do you want to try to talk to your dad?"

"A little bit but the last time he was such a selfish prick," I say, "but maybe he deserves a chance."

"It's up to you, Jon. You do what you need to do. I can't make the decision for you but what I can tell you that letting go of all this hatred and anger you have toward him will make you feel better, you'll feel a lot better. You don't have to be best friends with him but at least try to make things right but only if you want to. You don't have to invite him to the wedding or whatever but if you feel like you need to talk to him, get rid of the anger and hatred then do it. It's up to you."

"I think I want to talk to him. I don't want to be best friends but I do want to at least give him a chance. I want Natalia to know her other grandfather even if he is a jerk. It's going to take a while for everything to be right but I at least want to try."

"Okay," she says with a soft smile before she kisses my forehead softly. "You know what you need to do."

"Yeah," I say. "Ana, I love you so much."

"I love you too," she says and those three words coming from her mouth make me feel so good and make me feel special. Until her no one had ever told me they loved me. She was the first person to break through my rough edges and soften my heart. It's hers forever and it belongs to her for an eternity. Natalia is right we have a beautiful love story and it is one of my favorites. It will always be my favorite love story of all times.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean and Natalia's Daddy Daughter day? Do you think that it helped their relationship? What did you think of Natalia asking about Dean's parents? Do you think that Ana and Dean have a beautiful love story? What are your thoughts on Dean wanting to give his dad another chance? Do you think it's a good idea? What about him buying the cabin? Are you happy Natalia changed her mind about Oliver? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	23. Whatever You Want

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **ANA:**

I make my way downstairs to the basement as I hear Dean's entrance music coming from his home gym. I walk into the gym and smile as I watch him working out to his own entrance music. He is easily the sexiest man alive. Just standing in the doorway watching him workout all sweaty without a shirt as he strengthens his upper body, his abs glistening and his chest glistening from sweat, "Are you enjoying the show?" he yells over the music.

"Depends," I say with a smile as I walk into the gym as he is getting a drink of water. "Are you working out to your own entrance music?" I ask with a smile as he turns it off.

He shrugs and says, "it motivates me. What's up?"

"Nothing," I say as I walk over to him. "Did you forget we have to go look at venues today and to find a flavor for our wedding cake and pick out wedding cake toppers?"

"That's today?" he asks before squirting water into his mouth.

"Yeah we have to be at the first venue by 1 and it's 10:30 right now."

"So I have time," he says. "Do I really need to go and taste cake flavors?"

"Yes," I say, "it is our wedding cake. I think your opinion is really important. I want this wedding to reflect us not just me."

"I'm not into this whole color scheme thing you can pick whatever colors you want and I'll just color coordinate. I really don't need to pick out flowers I know nothing about flowers and whatever else it is you do for weddings that's not my thing. You seem to know what you want."

"But your opinion matters," I say as my lip puckers out. "I want you to have a part in everything. I don't want it to just be me."

"Don't you dare, Ana," he says as his finger traces my bottom lip. "Don't try to make me feel bad with that lip. I know what you're doing it's not going to work."

"Please?" I ask. "Please do this with me and Sonya. I want your opinion too. I want you to be a part of this wedding planning stuff. We don't have much time we have like 10 months we need to get the ball rolling we're already behind on the whole venue thing most people have their venues picked out a year before the wedding. Come on, Jon. I'm not in this alone you and I are getting married. I'm not the only one."

"Ana," he says, "fine." I instantly smile. "If it makes you that happy I'll go pick out flowers and all that shit that comes with the wedding. I won't like it but I'll do it because it will make you happy and it's what you want."

"Thank-you so much, Baby!" I say with a smile.

"Damn it! I knew it!"

"And you said you wouldn't fall for it," I say with a smile.

"I fucking knew it," he says making me smile. "You come in here with your little shorts and your halter top looking all sexy and then you pop that bottom lip out you know what it does to me," he says.

"I think it was you that had the bigger advantage," I say with a smile. "Look at you, you know what this does to me."

"Oh yeah," he says with a smile, "so I could have won that one?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile as he looks at me with those beautiful blue eyes and his hair covering his brow. He looks so good right now. I don't know if it's the pregnancy hormones or just his natural effect on me but I'm willing to take him right now in his home gym. He is so irresistible.

"Can I get a do over?"

"No you already said you would do it and remember how happy it will make me to have you involved. I hope you have your guest list ready so we can figure out how many Save the Dates and invitations we need. That's something else we need to decide on."

"This is never ending," he says, "eloping was the best way to go."

"But a nice dream wedding will make me really happy."

"So getting married on Coney Island didn't make you happy?"

"Of course it made me happy," I say, "It's just not something I dreamed of when I got married. I have always wanted a beautiful wedding in a church with my friends and family around. Then a reception that is off the hook. That's what I really want."

"I'm sorry I forced you into something you didn't want to do," he says with disappointment in his voice. "If I had known that was something you didn't' want to do then I never would have done it. I just want you to be happy."

"No, Baby," I say as I take my hand over his reddish blonde stubble on his face. "I'm happy. If I didn't want to marry you I wouldn't have done it. I'm happy with it and I'm happy with you. It's just something I never envisioned as my wedding day. It was still beautiful and intimate. I would marry you a thousand times over. I am happy don't think I'm not. And you didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do. You know me better than this, Jon if I don't want to do something I'm not going to do it. No one forces me to do anything I don't want to do."

"I know," he says as brushes his thumb over my bottom lip. "You are the most stubborn, strong-willed and aggressive woman I have ever met and it drives me fucking crazy but I love every minute of it," he says with a smile. "I'll do whatever I can to make you happy and give you whatever you want to make you happy even if it is wedding planning, picking out flowers, choosing wedding cake flavors and whatever if it makes you happy I'm there. That's my number one goal in life keeping you happy. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"And you're sexy as hell so I have to keep you happy or I don't get to bank in on that," he says with a smile.

"Is that right?" I ask with a smile.

"Yeah," he says with a smile. "A happy wife means a happy life," he says making me smile.

"You're such a little bitch sometimes," I say with a smile. "Whatever happened to the bad boy I fell in love with. When did you become such a little bitch?"

"The day I fell in love with you," he says with a smile as he wraps me up in a hug

"DEAN!" I yell.

"What?" he asks as he stands with his mouth open. "I love you."

"You're getting me hot and sweaty. I just took a shower," I say as I hit his shoulder.

He gives me a wicked grin and says, "I love it when I get you hot and sweaty. You can take a shower with me after this."

"After what?" I ask and before he even needs to answer his lips are on mine as his arms wrap around my waist and my fingers in his damp hair, tugging softly on the curls as he deepens the kiss. I let out a soft moan as I feel his hand slide into my shorts and cup my sex. I pull him closer to me feeling his erection through his shorts as our kiss deepens and I feel his thumb circling my clit. His body dripping sweat onto mine, he smells so sexy after a workout and it's irresistible. "So after this," I say breathless after we break the kiss as he unbuttons my shorts and pulls them down. I step out of them and stand in my halter top and my red lace underwear.

"Where's Natalia?" he asks as he kisses my neck softly and his finger slides into my sex making me moan out in pleasure as his finger makes love to me.

"Up-upstairs," I stutter, "she's in her room."

"Good," he says with a smile against my neck. He removes his finger from inside of me and backs me up to a wall. His hand by my ear on the wall as his lips are on mine again kissing me deep and passionately as one hand grips his shoulder while the other makes a trail over his perfect body. He moans against my lips as I reach the top of his waistband. I slide my hand into his black shorts and stroke his large erection softly, feeling it grow thicker, the veins popping out with each soft stroke. He breaks the kiss leaving us both breathless before he tears my panties away making me gasp. "Sorry," he says.

"Don't' apologize, it's hot," I say with a smile as he smiles back at me. He pulls his shorts down exposing his large and full erection. I want nothing more than to have him right here in this gym. I'm ready for it. I find myself panting at the thought of it. He lifts up my left leg and positions himself just right before he thrusts himself deep into me as I groan out as he fills me. I wrap my arms around his neck, his lips find mine as he thrusts himself in and out of me going deeper each time. His hand gripping onto my thigh, his fingertips digging into my flesh as he takes me fast and hard, his other hand fisting in my hair as he kisses me deeply and passionately. His erection hitting every sweet sensitive spot inside of me, I moan out in pleasure as his grunts and groans overpower my moans. The passion ripping through us, ripping through my body like a tidal wave, I don't want to cum. I don't want to hit my climax yet. I do my best to withhold it as he continues his deep thrusts, hitting every sweet sensitive spot, I can't hold back anymore and the passion tears through me and crashes like a wave crashes down in the ocean. My nails digging into his back, scratching the hell out of him as I bite into his shoulder to stifle a scream of pleasure as my climax hits, my hot juices covering the thickness of his erection, I never came like this before as he continues his deep thrusts. I feel him growing thicker and larger inside of me as he pulls himself out and then thrusts back into me, a groan of pleasure escapes his lips as he explodes deep inside of me, filling me with his seed, his release so powerful, so thick that I feel the heat of his release on my inner thigh. He kisses me deeply as he finishes his release, my hands in his hair tugging at the ends as he deepens the kiss, his fingertips squeezing my thigh softly. He breaks the kiss leaving us breathless, hot and sweaty. He pulls himself out of me slowly and lowers my leg back down to the floor. I'm weak in my knees as I grab onto him for balance. He smiles at me before he picks up my jean shorts and hands them to me before picking up his shorts and putting them back on as I do the same. "Um, yeah I guess I'm going to need that shower," I say with a smile.

"After Round 2," he says with a smile, extending his hand out to me.

"Round 2?" I ask with a smile as I take his hand, "oh baby!" I say making him smile. He leads me upstairs to the master bathroom. He locks our bedroom door and then our bathroom door before turning on the shower as I strip out of my clothes as he does the same. We climb into the hot shower together and make love once more before we clean each other before we get ready to go pick out our wedding venues and to pick out the flavor of our cake. It's an eventful morning and a well-satisfying morning to say the least.

 **LATER THAT DAY:**

So our wedding venue didn't work out too well. We wanted to get married in a Catholic church a few miles down the road but we weren't able to secure one for our date so we had to go to plan B which is getting married in a beautiful garden here in Greenwich. I can't complain. It's a very beautiful rose garden with beautiful red roses and pink roses surrounding the place we will say our vows. It's not too big but it's big enough for our wedding guests. It will also be mid-June when we get married so a garden works out. Dean is handling it well and then a Catholic priest won't marry us because Dean isn't baptized and he is not a church going man so we have to find a new minister to marry us. It's not working out as well as I had hoped but plan B isn't so bad. I can handle it and still make it beautiful.

"Oh my God," says Dean as he tries a piece of wedding cake, "what is this flavor?"

The woman smiles at him and says, "that is the almond cake with the white chocolate filling with a vanilla meringue icing. Do you like it?"

"It's amazing," he says with a smile. "It's delicious."

"It's a favorite," she says with a smile.

"What is this flavor?" I ask taking a bite of the cake we have tried at least 5 different flavors. I didn't know that there were this many options. "I know it's red velvet but what's the filling?"

"That would be the white chocolate mousse filling with the vanilla meringue icing," she says.

"It's Heaven," I say with a smile. "Here, Jon, try this," I say giving him a bite.

"Oh my God," he says savoring the taste. "THAT is amazing. Try this," he says having me taste his cake.

I take a bite and say, "Oh Gosh, that is amazing, I like it."

"Wonderful," she says with a smile. "How many layers are you looking at for a cake?"

"Three," I say, "you think 3 is enough, Jon?"

"Oh yeah," he says, "3 should do it."

"Okay," says the woman. "You can do a different flavor for each layer if you'd like."

"Yeah," I say, "that works for me. How about we do one layer with the almond flavor, white chocolate filling and another layer with the red velvet and white chocolate mousse filling and of course we'll go with the Vanilla Meringue icing if you're okay with that, Jon?"

"Oh yeah," he says as he finishes his piece of cake. "That was delicious."

"And what do you have for chocolate?" I ask.

"We can do a chocolate with a hazelnut mousse," she says, "that's a big favorite."

"That sounds so good," I say with a smile.

"Here try this," she says handing me another cake sample. "That's the chocolate with the hazelnut mousse."

"Oh my gosh," I say with a smile as I savor the taste, "that's it. I think we found our third layer." I hand it to Dean and he tries it.

"That's delicious," he says with a smile. "I like it. It's amazing."

"You think all the cakes are amazing," I say with a smile.

"I like cake," he says with a smile. "I like this part of the wedding planning," he says.

"I bet," I say with a smile. "So let's discuss how I want this to be," I say. The woman and I talk while Dean finishes the cake sample. I explain how I want the almond layer to be the first layer, the second layer to be the red velvet and the third layer to be the chocolate and of course we're getting the vanilla meringue icing on the cake. My mouth waters at the thought. It's going to be an amazing wedding cake.

"Well, that was fun," says Dean as we are sitting down on the couch in the living room after we have dinner together. "Picking out a wedding cake is worth it."

"You just liked eating all the cake you could get," I say with a smile as we cuddle up to next each other on the couch as Natalia is up in her ballet themed room practicing her ballet before she starts ballet at the dance studio Stephanie suggested to us that her daughter once danced at when she was into ballet. I trust Stephanie's word for it she's not going to send her child to a bad ballet studio.

"Yeah true," he says with a smile. "So are you happy with everything we accomplished today?"

"Yeah pretty much," I say with a smile as I rest my hand on his firm chest as he kisses the top of my head. "We're not done yet."

"That was exhausting," he says, "there's more to do?"

"A lot more," I say. "Do you have your wedding party picked out?"

"Yeah," he says, "I've got that much. Roman is going to be my best man, Seth is going to be one of the groomsmen, Bo Dallas is going to be another groomsmen and Rod will be another groomsmen. That's all I got. Do you have your wedding party picked out?"

"Yes," I say, "Natalie is going to be my maid of honor, Chastity is going to be a bridesmaid, Tessa is going to be a bridesmaid and I think that Natalia will be a bridesmaid but a junior one you know? I can't really make her a flower girl she is like 11 she's not going to want to do all that."

"True," says Dean, "and Oliver can be the ring bearer we can just have someone carry him down the aisle and he hold onto a pillow with the rings on it. What about that?"

"Works for me why don't we know anyone that has boys? Why must everyone have a girl?"

"I don't know," he says with a smile. "We have a boy."

"I know," I say as he rubs my stomach. "And for a flower girl Natalie's little girl Kallie will be the flower girl. She's 5 so it works."

"I don't even care about the wedding party as long as by the time all these people get out there you're standing there looking beautiful and making your way to me."

"Wow," I say, "you really don't care huh?"

"Nope," he says, "I just have one goal and that is making you my wife in front of our family and friends. I do have my list."

"Me too," I say as he pulls his list out and I do the same. I look over his list and he has a lot of wrestlers invited to the wedding and a few friends he made along the way in the independent circuit he has at least 40 people on his list. I look over mine and see my family and some of my friends from work as well as a few of the Divas from WWE that I have become friends with over the last few years of Dean being in the company. I have at least 60 people on my list. "So much for a small intimate wedding," I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"All together we have 100 people to invite. That's a pretty big wedding," I say.

"Okay," he says, "how about we cut some people?"

"We have the money to invite all 100 people," I say, "I don't think it's a big deal. I'm just asking you if you're okay with that?"

"Yeah," he says, "100 people that's fine with me. I picked out my closest friends," he says.

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I'm excited about this."

"Me too," he says, "but it's so much work."

"Well, Sonya is coming in a couple weeks to help with flower arrangements and stuff. Can you at least agree on a color scheme with me?"

"Anything you want, Ana," he says making me smile. "And I don't want the media at this thing. I want it put on the invitation that it is strictly private. I don't want anyone leaking out the date to our wedding because if the media finds out it's going to be a circus. It's a special day for us and the family and our friends. I don't want the media getting their pictures and posting them on the internet."

"Okay," I say making note. "I don't want that either. So colors are you okay with a pink?"

"Would I have to wear pink?"

"Like a pink tie," I say, "a deep pink," I say. "I just feel like that's the perfect way to go."

"All right," he says, "I can manage a pink tie just for one day as long as I get to peel you out of that dress you're wearing shortly after."

"Definitely," I say with a smile. "So you're okay with a deep pink color?"

"I'm happy with whatever you want, Ana, why do I have to keep telling you that? Whatever you want the answer is yes no matter the cost or what it is the answer is ALWAYS yes."

"Okay, Baby," I say with a smile, "so we just checked 3 things off our wedding planning list, score!" I say.

"Score," he says with a smile as he gives me a high five. "Do we have to do engagement pictures?"

"That would be nice," I say with a smile. "I have a photographer."

"All right," he says, "Engagement pictures check, just tell me when and where and what to wear and I'll be there."

"All right," I say with a smile. I know he hates this whole wedding planning thing but he's doing it to make me happy and I love that.

"People probably thought I was never going to get married."

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I'm wild and crazy," he says, "you saw the whole Sweet Caroline incident not one of my better days."

"But entertaining as hell," I say with a smile. "You have more belts than you do pants huh?"

"I believe the phrase was I have more belts than I do fucking pants," he says, "and stop making fun of me."

"I'm not," I say with a smirk. "It was an interesting night and yet I still love you after all that happened."

"Yeah," he says, "but still not my better days. Natalia is going to look back on my old career and be like what the fuck is wrong with my dad, Oliver too I hate the damn internet it's always going to be there too."

"Maybe they'll learn what not to do," I say with a smile, "but it was interesting. I enjoyed it and I enjoyed the night after when you get rambunctious," I say, "it just does things to me."

"So you like me wild and crazy?" he asks.

"I like you wild and crazy, but I like you sweet too, it's no secret, Jon your bad boy side was what attracted me to you. I just happened to get a sweet guy out of the deal and one that's a bit wild and crazy at times but I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "At least our lives will never be boring."

"With Dean Ambrose as my husband and the father of my kids nope, not at all," I say with a smile.

 ***A/N: Isn't Dean just the dream husband with his Happy Wife and Happy Life philosophy? Do you think he feels bad talking Ana into eloping? Do you think Ana is truly happy with that arrangement? What do you think about their time in the gym? What did you think of them picking out cake flavors? Is Dean just doing this all to make her happy? What do you think of Dean's privacy comment about keeping the media away? Is that a good idea? What about them inviting 100 people to the wedding? Will Ana ever get it that whatever she wants he's going to say yes to? Are they in a much better place now than they were months ago? Do you think the move to Connecticut helped them as well as Ana taking the job with WWE? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	24. Beyond The Limits

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **Ana:**

I'm sitting in a creative meeting it's one of my very first creative meetings. I've been working with creative for a couple weeks now. The plan was for me to start after Summerslam but I didn't want to wait that long so I started early. I've helped with writing the shows and helped put the card together for Summerslam. I know Dean is facing Roman for the WWE Championship after they had an amazing feud that has gone on since Money in the Bank but at Summerslam it is set to end and a new feud for both of them is to begin. Dean doesn't win the championship at Summerslam. "Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose are probably our top guys in the WWE right now," says Mike one of the guys on creative. "They have put on one hell of a feud but like all good things it has to come to an end. It's time to move on, it's time to come up with some new ideas," he says.

"Roman Reigns we're trying to build him up for a match against Undertaker at Wrestlemania this year so we have to watch what we do with him. I want to change Roman's character up a little bit," says Vince. "I want something new from him. I want something that takes him away from the Shield persona. I need to see something different from him. Dean and Seth have had a new character since the Shield days while Roman has stayed within that persona, same entrance music pretty much, the same ring gear," he says, "we need something different. The fans want something different."

"That's true," says Mike, "but with Roman Reigns there's not much that we can really do with him. His mic skills aren't that great and his move set is kind of limited."

"I beg to differ with that," I say, "Roman has improved greatly with his mic skills if you listen to him cut a promo today as opposed to 6 months ago you would see the difference. He is doing really well and he's over with the crowd. It took a while to get him there but he is there. His move set was limited but if you have been watching his feud with Dean you can see that he has pulled out new stuff because they know each other's move set. We have seen something new from each of them. Roman has been impressive lately. He is better than he was 6 months ago and he keeps getting better. I don't think it's fair to say that about him anymore. He has proven himself over and over again. I don't know what more he has to do to prove that he is meant to be here. I mean after all he is our champion right? How can you be so down on the champion?"

"It's simple," says Mike, "the guy doesn't impress me. I think he has a lot more work to do. I wasn't in agreement with him being the champion if I had my way he wouldn't have won at Money in The Bank."

"But he's impressive. He has been working his ass off," I say, "it's not fair to say that he's not better than he was before. He was a little rough last year but he's getting better. I think most of us are impressed by his work and his promos but I agree that he could use a character change. I mean the Shield persona has been going on for a while but the fans do look forward to seeing him come through the crowd at every show. Maybe a couple months ago I would have said to make him heel but he's doing well as a face. I think turning him heel would cause us backlash. If you wanted him to be heel it should have been done when he wasn't over with the crowd but the ball was dropped on that one. I say we keep him doing what he's doing with the same character and then maybe closer to Mania like after Survivor Series start to change his character a bit, start building up to what we want him to be at Mania when he faces Taker. You know come Mania everyone is going to pull for Taker so the best time to make him heel is heading into Mania. WE need to leave it as it is right now. He's doing all right. The fans haven't complained too much and as the champion do we really want to risk changing up his character? It doesn't seem like a good idea."

"She makes a good point," says Vince. "Changing up his character right now could be crucial we'll leave it as is for now but after Survivor Series I want him to start changing. I want ideas of a new character for him."

"Well, Roman has this look," I say, "he can pull off cocky pretty well. Why not make him some cocky obnoxious guy that talks about looking better than everyone and how he's the best. Let him talk about how he owns the WWE and owns the ring. Get people to hate him that way."

"That would never work," says Mike, "the guy doesn't have it in him to be a cocky bastard with his poor promo skills."

"And his promo skills will get better they already have. We have been writing stuff for him for too long. He is uncomfortable with it. Let him be himself, let him come up with his own promos," I say, "you might be surprised. Have you ever watched his interviews? When he's himself is when he is most comfortable."

"But we want to write his promos," says Mike.

"And that's where the problem lies," I say, "it doesn't matter writing his promos keeps him limited and you want him to breakout and go beyond his limits. How can he do that if we're holding him back by writing his promos all the time? We have to let him be himself. We have with Seth and Dean and look at those two."

"Dean is a natural talker though you know that. He's been cutting good promos since his independent work."

"And that may be true but you let him be himself, try doing that with Roman and he might impress you. I'm impressed by Roman and how much he has improved. It's not fair to say he hasn't because he has. The guy has been through the ringer," I say. "Don't tear him down after you have gone so much to build him up. It's not fair to him."

"All right, Ms. Ambrose," he says.

"Ms. Bennett," I say correcting him although he is not wrong.

"Ms. Bennett, who would you like to see Roman in a feud with? I can't think of anyone that would really generate a good feud with him. Again, Roman is limited."

"As much as I am sure everyone would love to see Roman face Big Show again for the thousandth time, I think we can do better than that can't we?" I ask.

"I suppose," says Mike. I can't stand Mike he is one cocky bastard. Every time he opens his mouth I feel like stupid comes out. I constantly find myself rolling my eyes at his logic.

"What about Bray Wyatt? Let's put Bray Wyatt into a feud with Roman. I think the idea was good that you started last year. Wyatt had a grudge against Roman because he felt anyone but Roman should be champion well now that Roman is champion why not have Wyatt come after him for the championship? Pick up on the feud. Have Wyatt get into Roman's head again making him feel like he doesn't deserve to be the champion but let's leave his innocent child out of it," I say, "keep it respectful. Have Wyatt play mind games with him. I mean their feud wasn't bad but once again it was creative that dropped the ball on it when it just came to a dead stop. Start it back up. It should be interesting to see."

"That's a good idea," says Stephanie. "That is a really good idea. Let's pick up on the Roman and Bray Wyatt feud. Ana is right we did kind of just let it hit a dead end. Let's revisit and revise it. Let's start it over again the night after Summerslam."

"And stop dropping the ball," I say, "Bray Wyatt was someone that had a good future, had a lot of potential you break up the Wyatt family and then he's just someone that's there. You just throw him in where you can. It's kind of sad to watch. Roman vs. Bray has the potential to being a good feud if we do it the right way and with Roman being the champion it deserves more than what it got last time. I mean that's just my opinion," I say.

"We love your opinion so much, Ana," says Mike sarcastically. "Seriously do you even watch the product or do you just watch your husband?"

"I watch the product and I watched you suck on your job," I say. "You think people want to see Big Show vs. Roman Reigns a thousand times or how about the whole Authority thing? How long does it have to go on before it's finally over? I mean you are out of touch with the fans it's pathetic. The only time you listened to them was when the Philadelphia crowd threw a hissy fit because Daniel Bryan didn't win the Royal Rumble and Roman Reigns did. That's when you just pushed Roman under the rug and started screwing with him. You spent all that time building him up and then nothing. It was pathetic because of ONE city compared to the entire WWE universe. Philadelphia is a rowdy crowd I get it, they know their wrestling but I think that what happened that night was a hissy fit and a temper tantrum because they didn't get what they wanted so you screwed Roman over for months."

"Okay," says Stephanie, "this is getting a little too personal. We hired Ana because she is talented and she knows the business. She's good at what she does and she has some really good ideas."

"Writing for a magazine about celebrities does not mean she has the talent to work for WWE Creative."

"Okay," I say, "I may not have started out writing for WWE but I have my degree in this stuff and I have been watching the product for over 10 years. My fiancée is in this business it's what he eat sleeps and breathes," I say, "I have learned everything from him. I can see when something isn't being done right and technically a lot of things haven't been done right. I'm just here to give fresh new ideas not to see the same stuff over and over again. Yes I am opinionated but so are you. I'm telling you what the fans see and want to see. We preach about listening to the WWE universe but we really aren't listening to them. We are so out of touch that it's ridiculous. It's time to make a change, give them what they want. Stop screwing around with the people that deserve it. You have some feelings about Roman, I don't know why and I don't care but you can't sit there and say the man hasn't worked his ass off to improve and that he hasn't improved in the last few months. If you look at his work a year ago and compare to this year you will see he has come a long way. What more does the guy have to do to prove to you that he is worthy of his position and he deserves to be champion? You were holding him back and holding him down for the longest time now he's champion and you still want to hold him down."

"I just don't think he deserves to be champion," he says, "I would think you would want Dean to be the champion?"

"Let's leave Dean out of this one. Just because he's my fiancée doesn't mean I'm going to say he should be champion. It's not about him. WWE doesn't revolve around him but you did your job of screwing around with him too for a while. He had a lot to prove to you and he did it. Dean loves what he does. He doesn't care if he's the champion or not. It's not about that for him. It's about being in the business doing what he loves and putting his body on the line every night for the fans. Don't pull him into this."

"Let's leave the personal stuff outside the meeting room," says Stephanie, "but we do need to discuss Dean."

"Okay," I say. "Let's discuss Dean."

"As we all know Dean is losing the match at Summerslam and will not be the champion. He was supposed to become the champion but he made the decision not to be when he decided to go part time after Summerslam," she says surprising me. I had no idea that Dean was going part time. I had no idea at all.

"Dean is going part-time?" I ask, "when did that decision get made?"

"You didn't know your fiancée was going part-time?" asks Mike. "You two don't talk about his career?"

"When did this decision get made?" I ask.

"Maybe two weeks ago," says Stephanie, "Dean came to us and asked to be dropped down to part-time. He is working RAW and pay-per-views and will do overseas tours but as for Smackdown and house shows he isn't working them." I feel my agitation rising. I don't like secrets especially something like this that not only affects him but affects me also. He didn't even talk to me about it before making the decision and that is what pisses me off the most. "So since he is doing part-time we can't give him the championship. It wouldn't be right to have a part-time champion. I don't want to take him out of the main event spot because the guy has really good potential and he's a great talker and a great wrestler. His style is different than most. I like the grittiness of his character and the craziness of his character. I want to see him as the champion and I want to see him in the main event but right now we can't do that. I don't want to put him on the mid-card either so there has to be a happy medium. I have been watching someone for a while that I think would make for a great opponent for him. Kevin Owens has been in this feud with John Cena for a while now and it has been a pretty good feud. Kevin Owens is impressive, his mic skills are amazing like Dean's and his wrestling skills are just as amazing. People hate him because he speaks the truth and since Kevin is set to retain the US championship at Summerslam I would like to see Dean and Kevin have a feud and battle for the US Championship of course have Dean win it eventually but I am interested in seeing what these two can do together. I feel like it is something the fans would want to see. I think they could put on some good matches and they would have an amazing battle on the mic. I think this is going to be good."

"I think it will be awesome," I say trying to hold back my anger. I'm really upset over Dean deciding to go part time without talking to me about it first. I thought we were doing better than before but apparently I was wrong. He bought a cabin without talking to me first and now this. Do I even matter in his world?

 **DEAN:**

"So you're really going part-time?" asks my best friend Roman.

"Yeah," I say as I am getting ready for my match tonight at RAW in Tampa, Florida.

"What made you go part-time?" he asks.

"I just feel like I am away from my family too much. I am missing out on so much of Natalia's life. When we had our weekend away at the lake in Cincinnati I realized I don't know anything about my daughter. It has been a long time since we actually sat down and had a daddy daughter day. I don't spend enough time with Ana either and with the baby coming in January I think I need to be home more. I missed a lot of Natalia's life when she was little because I was doing this. I love this business and I love my job but I love my family and I just want more time with them."

"So you're just doing Raw then?"

"Well, I was going to only do Raw and the pay-per-views but I think I should do Smackdown too. I just want more time with my girls."

"I understand," he says, "but are you sure you really want to drop down to part-time? What did Ana say about it?"

"She doesn't know," I say.

"Your wife works on WWE Creative and you didn't tell her that you dropped down to part-time? Are you crazy? You should have told her. She could find out before you get the chance to tell her. You know they are starting to plan past Summerslam right now. You should have told her."

"I was planning on it but with all the wedding planning it kind of got lost in the mix," I say, "I'm going to tell her as soon as I get home. She should know."

"Knowing Ana she is going to be pissed that you didn't' talk to her about it first."

"Probably but everything will be all right."

"I would love to see how you work your way out of this one," says Roman as my phone starts to ring.

I pull it out and see that it's Ana calling. I don't answer the phone and let it go to voicemail. A couple minutes later I hear an alert for the voicemail. "It is Ana."

"So why didn't you answer it?"

"Because I am scared," I say as I hit the voicemail icon to listen to it. "What if she knows?"

"Your problem, Uce," he says, "I told you. You'll learn."

"Thanks," I say as I listen to the voicemail.

"Hey, Jon, it's your WIFE," she says with emphasis on the word wife and I can hear it in her voice she is upset. "When you get home we have to talk, you know what two people do when they want to make things work. We need to TALK," she says, "I don't know why you didn't answer your phone but when you get home we'll have a nice discussion and when I say a nice discussion I mean I will talk you'll listen."

"She knows," I say as I hang it up. "She knows."

"You're in trouble," says Roman, "You better make it right."

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana and Mike during the creative meeting? What did you think of Ana during the creative meeting? Was she doing a good job? What did you think of Dean going part-time without talking to Ana first? Should she be upset? What do you think of him being in a feud with Kevin Owens? What do you think is going to happen when Dean gets home now that Ana knows about it? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	25. Control

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated thank-you so much***

 **ANA:**

"NATALIA!" I yell from my bedroom as I am looking at the damage from Milo. He chewed up two pairs of my good shoes, expensive shoes from Milan and he pissed on my floor and pooped on my floor.

"What?" she asks as she comes into my room. "I'm busy."

"Look what your dog did to my shoes," I say holding up my chewed up pump. "I thought we talked about this you keep Milo out of my room and you keep him out of trouble."

"I was busy," she says, "I don't have time to watch him."

"Busy doing what?" I ask.

"None of your business," she says.

"Natalia don't' talk to me like that."

"Whatever," she says rolling her eyes. "Are we done here? I have stuff to do."

"Yes, you are going to clean up after your dog. He peed on my carpet and pooped on my carpet, look at it. Take him outside and then get back up here and clean up his mess."

"No," she says defiantly and I see the same defiant look in her eyes that I used to see in her father's when we were teenagers.

"Natalia, you will clean up after your dog. That was the deal. We told you that if you got a dog that you would clean up after it and you would take care of it. You haven't done anything for it. It tears up the house, it poops and it pees anywhere he feels like it and I am always feeding him, taking him outside and doing everything you should be doing. All you do is play with him. I told you a dog would be a big responsibility and you promised your dad and me that you would take care of Milo. What was the deal?"

"That if I didn't take care of him he would go back and then I wouldn't have a dog," she says.

"So should we take the dog back?"

"You should shut up," she says and I am not shocked by her disrespect at all. She is Oppositional Defiant so I can't really get too upset about it. "I'm not doing anything."

"Natalia Alyse Ambrose," I say, "you will clean up after your dog and if you don't," I start to say.

"If I don't what?" she asks challenging me.

"Then you'll go to your room and you're grounded."

"You can't ground me," she says, "Dad is home now and he is in charge of this house. You don't get to tell me what to do anymore."

"I will always tell you what to do I am your mother," I say, "Keep testing me, Natalia and see what happens."

"I'm testing you," she says crossing her arms.

"Clean it up," I say handing her a bucket full of water and a sponge, "and then put the carpet cleaner on it," I say.

"No," she says refusing to take the bucket from me. "You clean it."

"Natalia," I say with warning.

"You don't scare me."

"I didn't ask you if I scared you or not. I want you to clean up after YOUR responsibility and I want you to do it now."

"No," she says defiantly.

"Are you going to clean this up?"

"No," she says. "Keep asking me and the answer is still going to be no."

"All right, that's what you want to do and that's how you want to behave go to your room," I say. "Now!"

"No," she says.

"Either you walk to your room or I will put you there myself. The choice is yours."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine," I say as I walk toward her and take her by the arm but she pushes me away. I grab her wrist gently and she pulls it away and hits me. "GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!" I yell. "You will not hit me, NOW!" She looks at me defiantly. "NATALIA GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"FINE I HATE YOU!" she yells before she storms out of the bedroom. I wait to hear her door slam shut and when I hear it slam shut I let out a deep breath and then I hear the destruction taking place in her room. She is her father's daughter. She has his temper and I can't do anything about it.

I grab the bucket of water and the sponge. I get down on my hands and knees after cleaning Milo's poop up off the floor, putting it in the toilet and washing my hands. I pull the sponge out of the bucket and start to clean the white carpet in our bedroom as the tears burn my eyes. I don't matter to anyone it seems. My husband is making decisions without me and I can't get my 10 year old to respect me. Tears roll down my cheeks as I scrub at the carpet. I hear the front door close downstairs after Natalia's storm of rage. I hear Dean talking to someone as I continue to scrub the carpet. He walks into the bedroom a few minutes later with a bouquet of a dozen red roses dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans with a baseball cap covering his brown. "Ana," he says.

"What," I say as I toss the sponge back into the bucket.

"What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up after the dog that we got for Natalia that she was supposed to take care of," I say as I stand up and wipe my hands on my jean shorts. "I told her to clean it up and she told me no. The dog has to go."

"You're not going to get rid of her dog," he says.

"She doesn't take care of it and I shouldn't have to clean up after it. Look at the mess it made. It pisses all over the house and poops on everything. He chews everything up. He destroys everything he comes into contact with. I want him gone."

"We're not getting rid of Milo. Natalia loves that dog," he says, "you're just saying that because you're angry. You'll be fine in a couple days."

"He chewed up two pairs of my shoes from Milan," I say.

"Oh well, Ana, that's materialistic. Would you really jeopardize our daughter's happiness because some dog chewed up a pair of shoes or a couple pair of shoes? You're not getting rid of the dog."

"I didn't even want the dog in the first place yet I'm the one taking care of it," I say.

"We got it for our daughter relax, Ana," he says infuriating me even more. "These are for you," he says handing me the roses.

"For what?"

"Because I love you, can't I get my wife roses because I love her?"

"I would believe that if I could but I don't," I say. "Why are you buying me flowers?"

"Because I love you," he says.

"Okay so you don't want to get rid of the dog," I say, "then you can take care of him you know when you go to part time. Don't come in here with flowers thinking you're going to smooth things over because you made a decision without consulting me first."

"So you do know," he says.

"NO thanks to you," I say, "we're a team, Jon. We're married. You can't just make decisions without me."

"I made a decision to take my career part time. I'm almost 29 years old," he says, "I'm older now I love the business. I love everything about it. I love what I do but I love my family too. I love you, I love Natalia and I love Oliver. I have been doing this for 11 years and I have sacrificed so much for this business. I missed watching our daughter grow up and I wasn't there when I should have been because I was off working and doing my business and that wasn't fair to you two. I didn't decide to go part time selfishly I did it for us so that I can be home more, so that I can help with the baby when he gets here, watch him grow up. Natalia has 7 more years, Ana till she is 18 years old. That means I have 7 more years to be a dad to her and spend more time with her. I realized that the other week when we were at the lake she isn't a little girl anymore. After this year in school she is going to middle school. She's going to make friends and she's not going to want to be around her dad anymore. I only have so much more time with her before she is out on her own going to college. I don't want to spend the next 7 years traveling from town to town missing birthdays, missing holidays and missing dance recitals. I know I have never missed one but the day could come when I would have to. I don't want to lose out on my time with her and as for Oliver, I want to be here with him. I want to be able to watch him grow, reach milestones. Do you realize that I have missed almost every important thing in Natalia's life because of my choices and because of wrestling? I missed her birth for God's sake, I missed her first day of kindergarten, preschool, I have missed so much of her life. I wasn't there when I should have been. I just want to cut back. I have to find a happy medium between my job and between my family. I grew up without a dad and without my mom being there. The only time my mom was there for me was when she was sober but any other time she was too caught up in being a hooker or doing drugs. I always wanted a family and right now I have one. I have a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter and a son on the way. I have the family I always wanted and it's not fair that I'm always sacrificing my time to be out on the road missing out on things. I figured that dropping down to two days a week and only doing pay per views and overseas tours that would lighten up your load as a mom and give me time to be the father and husband I want to be."

"The reason that you did it was great," I say, "but stuff like that you're supposed to talk to me about it but you didn't. You didn't even tell me you know how I had to find out, Jon?"

"I'm guessing at work?" he asks.

"Yeah from my boss," I say, "not from my husband. If I heard it from anyone it should have been you. I looked like an idiot in that meeting when I didn't even know my husband made the decision to go part time."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was going to tell you but then things with the wedding planning it just got lost and left my mind. I'm sorry, Ana."

"You should have discussed it with me first, made sure I was okay with it just like you should have talked to me about buying that cabin. You can't just make the decisions yourself. We're in a marriage. We're married we need to communicate two times you have blindsided me with something that should have been discussed with me first."

"You know if I told you I was thinking about dropping part time or buying that cabin that you would have said no. You bust my balls every chance that you can get, Ana. You know that."

"So I bust your balls now?" I ask. "Nice, Jon."

"You know what I mean, you run this house you always have. You have had control for the last 11 years. You make all the decisions. You are in charge. You decided you were going to go to New York and stay in New York when you were done with school even though you knew I was down in Tampa living and training in Orlando to get into WWE. You didn't even volunteer to come to Florida with me. You just said things would stay as they were. You decided to quit your job without talking to me about it then you wanted to be a stay at home mom. I didn't say anything about it. You have always made the decisions in this relationship. You said it yourself I'm a little bitch when it comes to you and I am. I let you have full control over our lives but I made these decisions not only for me but for us. I thought that maybe we could spend some time in the summers at the cabin as a family making memories getting some peace and quiet from the bullshit we deal with every day between the fans and the internet. I wanted to use it as a place to get away for a week or so as a family. I chose to go part time to be a better husband and father."

"But those are decisions we should have made together. Remember when you told me that us became me well it looks like us just became you."

"Ana, don't even give me that," he says, "you know that for the last 11 years you have worn the pants around her. I have been your bitch for the last 11 years breaking my back to make you happy. I let you make all the decisions when it came to Natalia, I'm letting you make all the decisions about Oliver including the fact you want to have a home birth, that you want to breastfeed and cloth diaper. I am letting you have full reign on that and I have been for years and yeah us became you when you fucked your boss to keep your job."

"So there it is," I say, "that's what it's all about?"

"No it's about you acting like a bitch all the time and trying to control me. You try to control everything. That's all you've ever done. You screwed your boss to keep your job, Ana that was selfish, me deciding to go part time was not a selfish choice it was to make our lives better. Why you screwed your boss is beyond me."

"And we dealt with that and we're moving on, Jon, it happened two years ago."

"Oh but you blew him off to keep your job," he says, "so you still cheated on me."

"And I quit so that I could be a better wife to you and a better mom to my child. I regret everything I did. Don't keep throwing it back in my face because I bust your balls from time to time. I don't think I have all the control in this house. I think you hold some control in this house."

"Wake up, Ana, you've been controlling shit all our lives. Don't get mad at me because I finally did something without you telling me what to do. You seem to be confused on what a marriage is," he says.

"I know what marriage is, it's about two people that love one another that work together as a team, make decisions together and unite as one. Remember that, Jon? Remember the day we got married?"

"I remember," he says. "You control me all the time. You do it by sex and your aggressive personality."

"I can't help that I'm aggressive, Jon."

"And stop calling me Jon. My name is Dean. I don't want to be called Jon anymore."

"Fine," she says. "Whatever you want."

"I want us to get along. I want everything to be equal. That's what I want. I want to work as a team."

"If you wanted to work as a team you would have talked to me first about going part time. You need to wake up, Dean. We have bigger problems in our lives than whether you're here or you're not. Our daughter is out of control. She hit me today before you came home, she's getting worse with her defiance and if something isn't done she's going to end up in trouble in the next couple years. Yet you're off buying cabins and making decisions without me."

"She's almost 11," he says, "You're in charge here she doesn't run the show, Ana."

"I know she doesn't but she stood here and openly defied me. That's not okay. She put her hands on me."

"I am sorry that she did that but you are in charge of her."

"I can't control her," I say.

"You control everything else why can't you control a 10 year old?" he asks.

"You know what, Dean, maybe we shouldn't even be married. Maybe we shouldn't be together at all. Fuck this wedding."

"Fine," he says. "It's over. You want me to leave just tell me and I'm gone."

"I want you to leave," I say, "just go."

"Fine," he says, "you asked for this sweetheart."

"Bye, Dean."

"Bye," he says before he walks back out the bedroom door. I hear him go to Natalia's room and hear their voices before he comes back to the bedroom with Natalia. "And since you can't control Natalia, I'm taking her with me."

"Dean."

"No," he says, "come on, Natalia," he says before he walks out of the bedroom with our daughter. I feel defeated and fall onto the bed. I grab onto my pillow and cry, crying as hard as I can sobbing into the pillow as I squeeze it. What just happened? It can't be over, not like this.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Natalia's actions to her mother? Is she out of control? Can Ana control her? Do you think Ana should get rid of the dog? What did you think of Dean's and Ana's fight? Do you agree with Dean that Ana has been running things for far too long? Do you think that Dean is a little b**ch when it comes to Ana? Do you think they should do better as a married couple? What did you think of Dean leaving with Natalia? Do you think the whole thing got blown out of proportion? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	26. Never Want to Lose You

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

Four days have passed since I told Dean to leave and the last 4 days have been the worst days of my life. I hate living without him. I'm miserable. I miss everything about him. I miss his beautiful blue eyes looking back at me and I miss his cute little dimples. I miss his perfect firm chest, his perfect abs, his perfect little butt and those arms that he wraps me up in at night. I miss his hugs and his kisses. I miss him making me laugh, making me smile, his picky ways and everything having to be the right way. I miss him driving me crazy. I miss his pranks, I miss his raspy voice and his wild hair and the stubble on his face when he doesn't shave, I miss him. Without him my life is not nearly as complete. I have lived without him before. For years he has been away but I always knew he would come home to see Natalia and me. I knew that he was still in love with me and that we still had a chance. I knew that he was still mine and that we were still happy but now I have no idea how we are. We both said some things. We have never fought like this before except when I cheated on him with Stephen and when I quit my job. Other than that our fights never get this bad but by far this is the worst. He won't even answer his phone or my texts. Natalia won't answer her phone either or answer my texts. I feel like I lost the two most important people in my life.

As much as Natalia drives me crazy she makes my life complete. It was her and me for the last few years. We don't always get along but I do love her. Even if she told me that she hated me I know that she doesn't. Things just get said in the heat of the moment but it doesn't excuse her behavior. I may have been too lenient with her the last 10 years, almost 11 years now. I let her have what she wanted, let her get her way. I turned her into the monster she is today because I felt bad because her dad wasn't around as much as she wanted him to be. I made excuses about her behavior ever since she was little blaming it on Dean being away or blaming it on her disorders. It's my fault she behaves the way she does and I can't even be upset about it. It doesn't excuse it but I only have myself to blame. I miss her. She is the highlight of my day, the highlight of my whole world. I love her and I want her to come back home. I want them both to come home. I pull my cell phone out of my pocket and type in a message to send to Dean.

 _Hey it's me. Can we pls talk?_

I lay my phone down on the coffee table and pick up some of the work I need to work on since Summerslam is coming up in the next week. I have a lot to get done. I jump as my phone buzzes alerting me I have a text.

 _Yeah._

I smile seeing his text and quickly type in a response. _Can you come over now?_

 _Be there in 10 minutes._

 _Okay._

I am elated by the fact he is coming home so that we can talk about this. I really want to talk to him. I realized in the last few days that I wasn't the best wife and I can be controlling at times but that is not my intention. I just like to be in control of situations sometimes. That's how I have always been. It's my personality. I may get a little out of line with it sometimes but it's just me. I want to do better. I get up from the couch and make my way upstairs to the bedroom so I can change into something better and fix myself up a little bit. I don't want him to see how rundown I am from the last 4 days of living without him. I tear through my drawers looking for something to put on, I smile when I find a black t-shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts with holes in them. I put them on quickly before I brush through my hair and throw it up into a ponytail before I put on a little bit of make up before making my way downstairs. I make my way downstairs just in time to see Dean walk into the front door. I smile as I see him walk in with Natalia. My heart skips a beat as his blue eyes meet mine. I finish making my way down the stairs. "Natalia, go to your room while your mom and I talk okay?"

"Okay," says Natalia as she looks at me. "I'm sorry that I said I hated you. I don't hate you. You make me mad sometimes. I'm sorry. I love you, Mom and I'm sorry that I hit you. It won't happen again," she says.

"I hope it doesn't, Natalia. I know you love me. People say things when they get upset. We've all done it. I know you don't hate me. I love you so much," I say as I embrace her in a hug and she hugs me back. I kiss the top of her blonde hair. "All right, go upstairs to your room so that Dad and I can talk okay?"

"Okay," she says as we break our embrace and she makes her way upstairs.

Dean and I make our way to the living room. He walks in with his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans, his white t-shirt covered by his leather jacket and his favorite baseball cap covering his brow. "Hey," he says in his deep voice and I almost lose it just hearing the sound of his sexy voice. He takes his hat off and lays it down on the table before taking a seat on the couch.

"Hey," I say taking a seat next to him. "I'm sorry," I say.

"I'm sorry too," he says, "I said some things that I didn't mean to say. You were right I should have talked to you about going part time with my wrestling. You're my wife and you're right. We should have discussed that with one another. I just felt that if I came to you about it that you would get upset and tell me no or talk me out of it."

"But you didn't try, Dean. You just made the decision on your own. We have enough money to spare so it's not a big deal. I'm sure you're still banking 2.5 million a year but the honest truth is it hurt that I had to find out about it from my boss and not from you. I'm happy that you decided to go part time. Natalia needs you around more, I need you around more and now with Oliver coming in a few months we need you around more. I know why you did it. I know it hasn't been easy for you sacrificing your time with us to put on a show for the fans. You married that business the day you walked into it. I know that. You sacrificed so much for it and that is amazing. I have stood by your side through all the sacrifices and supported you through every decision you made, why wouldn't I support you in this decision?"

"I don't know," he says, "I should have talked to you about it first before I made any decisions. When we got married we made vows to each other. I'm sorry, Ana."

"I'm sorry too," I say, "I didn't mean to tell you to leave. I was just so upset with everything. I was upset with Natalia and the dog that when you came home everything just hit the fan. I'm sorry."

"I know," he says, "I know that being a mom and being pregnant isn't easy for you. You're dealing with a lot. You have been through a lot with Natalia and most of the time I haven't been there to fix the situation or be the man of the house I was supposed to be. I know I said some hurtful things to you like throwing Stephen in your face."

"Yeah, that hurt, Dean. I thought we were working past that. I thought we were moving on beyond that. I thought we were working through it. I did what I did, I admitted to it. I told you I would have a paternity test done for you and I will. I'm sticking by my word. Oliver is your son and I know it. If I wasn't sure I would tell you but I know for a fact that Oliver is your son but I understand why you feel the way you do. I screwed up. I know that I did but don't keep throwing it in my face. I'm trying here. I love you, Dean. I love you so much. There is only you. You're the only man that I want. The last 4 days without you have been tough, the last 4 days have been hell. I don't ever want to live without you. I don't want to lose what we have. We have a lot to work on and we're still working on it. I know when I slept with Stephen that screwed us up but stop throwing it in my face every time we have an argument. It's not fair to me and you do it because you know it hurts me. You know how bad I feel about what I did to you and how badly I hurt you. You throwing it in my face hurts me every time."

"I don't mean to hurt you, Ana. I'm sorry."

"And I'm sorry that I'm so controlling but you have known me for 11 years. Has there been a day when I wasn't controlling. I'm uptight, I have a strong personality. You chose to marry a woman with a strong and aggressive personality."

"And I am in love with that aggression, that fire but we have got to work on working together."

"I know," I say. "We need to make decisions together and be equal in this marriage if not we're going to fall apart and that's not what I want to happen. We need to work together, we need to talk to each other and we need to compromise. I will admit I am guilty of taking control and I need to work on that."

"Yeah you do," he says, "just like I need to work on not letting you control me. I just feel like since I have been gone for so long that you have run the house and you have been in charge. I don't want to come in here and screw things up. You have a way of doing things."

"And so do you," I say. "We can compromise and work together. We need to, Dean. We need to be a team, a union isn't that what marriage is all about?"

"Yeah," he says.

"I promise I won't be so controlling anymore. I'm going to do my best."

"That's all that I ask. It makes me feel like a punk when you bust my balls, Ana. I already feel like a failure because I'm not the dad I want to be or the husband I want to be then you controlling things make it even worse."

"I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, Baby," I say. "I'm really sorry."

"I accept your apology, just let me feel like a man sometimes okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile, "would it make you feel better if I told you that you're the only man that I need and will ever need?"

"That makes me feel a lot better," he says with a smile.

"But we really do have to work together and the first thing we need to work together on is Natalia," I say, "she's getting out of control, Dean. She hit me the other day. That can't happen and I'm pregnant. What if she gets too violent? I'm scared something could happen to the baby."

"I know," he says, "I talked to her about it. We had a nice long talk about her actions. She wasn't too happy with me either. I told her she can't behave like that and if I catch her or hear about her putting her hands on you again, she's getting a spanking."

"You'd spank her?" I ask.

"If she deserved it yes," he says, "I know we never really discussed our punishment choices with her. We just let her go unpunished for her actions. I don't know how to handle her."

"We can ground her," I say. "I'm not sure spanking is the best with her. She has anger problems and that may make her angrier. I don't know and take things away like her cellphone."

"Right," he says, "Do you think we should take her to a therapist? Do you think that could help her?"

"I think it could. She could learn to channel her anger. It's only going to get worse. I don't want to see her get destructive and destroy her life. You know what I mean?"

"I know," he says, "we do have to do something about that anger. What if we put her into karate? Do you think that would work with her? It teaches self-control and it is a healthy way to channel her anger."

"With 5 nights of dance class for 3 hours each night when are we supposed to find time to put into karate? It is a good idea. That could work too. It is a healthy way to get her aggression out and channel her anger the right way. She needs to learn self-control. I don't know how she's so good at ballet but karate may work for her too. She needs to do something she's so angry and she lashes out at people."

"I was the same way when I was her age," he says, "but there wasn't really anyone to help me. We didn't even have real healthcare. A lot of my problems went under the rug because my mom couldn't do anything about it. I don't want that for Natalia. I have the money, we have the money I should say and we can get her the help that she needs as well as the help we need with her. I think we are in over our heads and have been for a while. You're right. It's only going to get worse if we don't seek the help that she needs including putting her on medication if she needs to be. She needs something to calm her down."

"I know," I say. "I'll talk to her pediatrician and see what he suggests. We just can't do this alone anymore and part if it is my fault because for years I have made excuses for her because of her disorder and I have babied her and let her have her way so that's why it's as bad as it is but enough is enough. We need to do something."

"I agree," he says. "We'll figure it out and in a couple weeks I'll be home more so you'll have some extra help. I'm sorry that I haven't been around."

"It's okay," I say, "you were doing what you love and I understand that. When you signed up to be in the business I knew what I was in for, lots of lonely nights and lonely days very little time with you. I knew to expect it. I am just happy that you are living out your dream."

"Thanks," he says. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

"We are going to have our problems I know that but I will never stop loving you."

"I will never stop loving you either," I say as I take his hand into mine intertwining our fingers and playing with his wedding band. "I guess we're stuck together for life."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he says running his finger over my wedding band.

"I was so scared that I was going to lose you. We never fought that badly before."

"You'll never lose me, Ana," he says pulling me into his lap. "We may piss each other off and get on each other's nerves most of the time but I love you like no other. You're the only woman I want in my life. You're the mother of my children. You've seen me at my worst and still want me regardless. You were there for me before the money came and I'm sure if it was all gone tomorrow you would still be here. What we have, Ana is hard to just throw away. It's hard to just walk out on you. I needed a few days to calm down and think everything out. I learned that I never want to live a day without you and I never want to face a time where I can't make you happy or you're not there to make me smile. I missed you so much and the last 4 days have been hell for me too. Every moment I thought about you, every time I dreamt I dreamt of you. I missed everything about you. You'll never lose me because I can't lose you. I can't live without you. I can't even think without you. I need you more than you'll ever know. If anything I'm scared of losing you," he says as I rest my head on his chest listening to his beating heart.

"You're never going to lose me, Dean. I'm crazy when you're not around. The last 4 days I was going crazy without you. I was missing you like crazy. Everything that drives me nuts about you I missed dealing with every day. Even your pranks, I was missing them. I missed everything about you. I was a wreck. Every day and every hour that passed I was breaking. I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I needed you. I wanted no one but you. You'll never lose me. I'm here forever, Dean. I promised you my heart forever and it's yours. I'm not giving it to anyone but you. It's yours. My forever belongs to you. I love you, Dean."

"I love you too, Baby," he says as he places his hand flat on my stomach. "We're going to get through this. We can make this work. We made it 11 years we can make it forever. You're everything and all that I want." He leans down and lifts my chin. He presses his lips against mine kissing me softly and sweetly. His tongue asking for permission to enter my mouth as it runs across my lips. I part my lips and his tongue makes its way into my mouth, finding mine, twisting with it, intertwining with mine as he deepens the kiss. I bring my hands to his face and cup his face as he kisses me with a passion so deep that I can feel it in my belly. I remove my hands from his face and take my hand over his chest to the bottom of his white t-shirt. I slide my hand under his shirt as he moans out as my hand rubs his firm chest feeling the warmth of his soft skin. His arm wrapping around my waist, his hand gripping my thigh softly as the kiss deepens. Neither of us wanting to break the kiss but he breaks it long enough to take off his leather jacket before his lips are on mine again, kissing me deep. "Want to go upstairs?" he asks me in his sexy raspy voice as I feel his erection through his jeans against my thigh.

"Yeah," I say with a smile as I stand up. He stands up adjusting his jeans before he wraps his arms around me, embracing me around my waist as my arms wrap around his neck as he kisses me once more before he picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and smile down at him as I look into his lust filled blue eyes as he carries me up the stairs to our bedroom. He shuts the door behind us and locks it before he gives me another deep kiss as he carries me over to the bed, laying me down gently as he takes his t-shirt off exposing his perfect chest. I remove my black shirt from my body before he covers my body with his, tangling our legs together, his jeans tight against his erection as he kisses me again, his hand running from my chest to my belly to the top of my jean shorts. I moan against his lips as his hand slides into the top of my shorts and I feel his hand against my sex. His finger rubbing me softly through the lace of my red underwear, I moan into his mouth as he moves my panties to the side and his fingers run over my sex, his thumb stroking my clit and his finger sliding into my sex as he starts to make love to me with his fingers.

I groan as he removes his fingers from inside me as I'm close to my climax. He removes himself from me, untangling our legs as he looks down at me with a smile, looking perfect. His blue eyes filled with a loving lust as he unbuttons my shorts. He pulls them down slowly and tosses them to the floor. He slides my red lace panties down just as slow before tossing them to the floor. He has me panting, wanting him and needing him, every hard inch of him. He unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants slowly. I lick my lips as he takes his time undressing himself. He slips out of his jeans, his erection full and thick against his briefs. He pulls them down exposing the hard length of his erection. He is very blessed to say the least. He leans over me and kisses my lips softly, his erection pushing my inner thigh. He smiles at me and takes my right leg, runs his hand over the softness of my skin, kissing my inner thigh softly making me squirm. I have never needed him more than I do in this moment. I look at him with my dark eyes pleading for him. Pleading him to fill me. He teases me with the tip of his erection, running it along my sex, grinding it against my sex. "Please, Dean," I say breathless. He gives me a soft smile before he places himself at the entrance of my sex, my right leg hooked over his shoulder. He slides himself inside me slowly, filling me with his thick erection. He begins to move, his arm wrapped around my leg, his movements soft and slow, almost teasingly slow but satisfying as he hits every sensitive spot making me moan out in pleasure. I let out a deep moan as he thrusts himself deeper inside of me. He picks up his pace, making his thrust harder but not getting out of control with his movements. He grunts and groans as he makes love to me. There is nothing better than make up sex and Dean is the king of sex to begin with but this is 100 times better. He knows what he's doing. He continues is his deep thrusts and soft movements. I feel the passion and ecstasy tearing through me. His cock hitting every sensitive spot of my sex brings me over the edge, my toes curl, I grip onto the pillow as my orgasm tears through me and I cum with a scream before he puts his free hand over my mouth knowing Natalia is only a couple rooms away. The passion was too strong I couldn't help it. My powerful orgasm covering his erection is enough for him to thrust into me once more, his fingers digging into my thigh, his cock growing larger and thicker before he finds his release, filling me with his semen as he lets out a loud grunt as he fills me. He pulls out of me softly after his powerful deep release and lays down next to me in the bed, pulling me to him. "I love you, Anastasia."

"I love you, Dean," I say with a smile before his lips are on mine, kissing me sweetly and softly. We break the kiss and just lay there holding one another not saying a word knowing that the argument is behind us and we're both going to get better as a married couple. I love this man more than anything in the world and I am blessed to have him in my life forever.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean and Ana working things out? Are you glad they each admitted their flaws and what was bothering them? Do you think they can finally get past the STephen thing and now learn to compromise with each other so neither really has control of the house? Do you think that Natalia should have a therapist? Do you think it's good that they want to put her in karate to channel her anger? Will it help her? Would you say that everything is good between Ana and Dean now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	27. One Bad Fall

**Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much**

"So you can do this right?" asks my friend Renee Young and one of Dean's good friends.

"Yeah," I say, "I've got this."

"All right, I can't believe you're in on pranking your fiancée like this," says Renee.

"He deserves it," I say with a smile.

"Yeah, he's always pulling pranks backstage on people. It's about time he got his," she says as I am getting hooked up for the show Swerved to Swerve Dean. He deserves this. He's always pranking people including me at home. It's about time he got his.

"Try living with him," I say. "I feel like I always have to look over my shoulder because I never know what he's going to do next but it's never boring living with him."

"I bet," she says with a smile.

"I can do this with a straight face but I can't promise that it will last long. I know how OCD he is. This is going to get crazy. I just hope he doesn't lose his temper."

"When Seth got Swerved," says Renee, "he lost his temper."

"Yeah he did," said Dolph. "I almost felt bad but it was entertaining to watch."

"Well, expect this to be entertaining too."

"I look forward to it," says Dolph. "We're getting ready to start. Ana if you could go get Dean that would be great," he says.

"Sure," I say with a smile as I high five him and then Renee. I make my way to catering where Dean is. I make my way to him as I see him eating with Natalia. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as I place my hand on his shoulder. We're in town for Summerslam because it's in the New York New Jersey area and I am required to be here for my job and Dean has had a busy few days. He has been doing media all week, he's been making appearances all week and he's been trying to get family time in as well. He's one tired man.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says making me smile. "Where have you been?"

"I was working on some last minute stuff for the show. We just finalized the order of the show."

"Oh," he says. "Want some?" he asks offering me some of his food.

"What is it?"

"Chicken enchiladas," he says.

"No thank-you, I will have heartburn all night. This baby better have a head full of hair or I'm going to be disappointed."

"You hear that, Oliver, you better come out with a head full of hair for your mom," he says putting his hand on my stomach. He rolls his neck as he rubs my stomach.

"Does it still hurt?" I ask.

"Yeah," he says, "I think I slept wrong when I was sleeping on the couch in the hotel. I didn't want to wake you two up when I got back last night. It was way too late."

"I'm sorry, you want me to massage it later?"

"That would be nice but I have to get ready for my match. I'm still not in my ring gear," he says as I look at him in his black basketball shorts and his white wife beater.

"Well, before you do that there's a fan that wants to meet you," I say.

"A fan?" he asks, "now?"

"Yeah, she really wants to meet you. She is your biggest fan. You can get ready after this."

"Ana," he whines. "I'm so tired. I'm in no mood to meet a fan right now. Can't it wait till after the show?"

"Dean, she's already backstage. She traveled a long way to get here just to meet you. She is in love with you."

"One of those fans?" he asks with a groan as Natalia looks up at me with her blue eyes. She knows what's going on and I'm hoping she doesn't start to laugh.

"It won't be so bad," I say, "Just be nice to her. She came all this way to meet you. At least make her dreams come true."

"Fine," he says before taking one last bite of his chicken enchilada. "After this no more fans till after the show."

"No argument here," I say as I take his plate to throw away for him. "Natalia, you stay here with Uncle Roman okay? Is that all right with you, Roman?" I ask as I look at him sitting next to her.

"That's fine," he says. "I've got her."

"Thanks," I say with a smile as Dean stands up.

"It won't be long," says Dean. He is so grumpy when he's tired but the fact his neck hurts isn't making it any better.

"Just be nice," I say as I look into his blue eyes as he stands next to me. "Okay?"

"Okay," he says. "Can I get a kiss first?"

"Always," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before taking my hand into his as we walk out of catering together to meet his fan but he has no idea he's being pranked. Dean is so OCD he hates to shake hands with people, hates when people sneeze or cough, he pretty much hates germs. He carries hand sanitizer to every autograph signing to sanitize his hands between each fan and he is constantly sanitizing his hands at home. He has passed it down to Natalia as well. She doesn't hold hands or shake hands with anyone. It's comical to say the least. Dean really hates germs so he's going to meet a fan that presses his buttons.

"DEAN AMBROSE!" yells the female fan from a distance as we turn the corner standing with a security guard to make it look real.

"Oh God," says Dean under his breath as he sees her.

"Be nice," I say. "She came all this way to see you."

"I'll do my best," he says as we walk toward this fan. She's dressed in Dean's Ambrose Asylum t-shirt in a pair of beige shorts. Her dark hair is pulled up into a messy bun and she's snapping on a piece of gum holding her autograph book in hand. I'm doing my best not to laugh because I know the cameras are rolling. "Hey," he says in a laid back tone.

"I'm your biggest fan, you're the best superstar," she says before she wipes her nose with her hand. "Nice to meet you," she says putting the same hand out for him to shake. He looks at it but won't shake it. "You don't want to shake my hand?" she asks.

"It's not that it's just," he says, "I just had dinner. So what's your name?"

"Carrie," she says. "Will you sign my book for me?" she asks.

"Sure," he says with a fake smile. She goes to hand him the book and she sneezes and then coughs all over it. I can see Dean getting upset as she hands him the book. He reluctantly takes it and says, "do you have a marker?"

"Yeah," she says pulling out a marker before sneezing on it. He groans as she tries to hand it to him.

"Um do you have another pen?" he asks.

"No, this is it," she says.

"Ana, do you have a pen?"

I check my pockets, "no I don't, Babe," I say.

"Does anyone have a pen?"

"Can't you just use this one?" she asks handing it to him.

"You just sneezed on that and want me to use it to sign an autograph?"

"It's just allergies," she says.

"But you just sneezed on that, I don't know that," he says.

"Fine," she says before she licks the marker and dries it off. "All clean."

"But you just licked it," he says, "I'm not using that marker," he says as he sees Seth walking by. "Seth do you have a marker?"

"No, man," he says, "I'm sorry."

"Okay," he says. "How about a picture? I can't do the autograph," he says.

"All right," she says before she pulls out her cell phone. She hands it to me to take their picture. "Thank-you so much," she says as she hugs him and his face turns red. I try so hard not to laugh but I know Dean is getting upset. He has issues with being touched also. "And I just love your hair," she says with a smile as she puts her hand through his hair.

"Okay, that's enough," he says, "keep your hands to yourself," he snaps.

"Dean," I say.

"I, I , just wanted to me my favorite wrestler," she says as she fake cries.

"Dean, what did you do?" I ask as I comfort her. "He didn't mean it, Carrie. I told you to be nice."

"Yeah but she's coughing and sneezing all over the place and licking markers and then she put her hand in my hair, I can't do this," he says, "I just can't do this," he says, "I'm sorry, Carrie," he says as Renee comes running in.

"Got you!" she says with a smile laughing.

"Wait, this wasn't real?" he asks.

"You got Swerved!" she taunts him.

"You knew?" asks Dean.

"Yeah," I say with a smile.

"So she's not a real fan?" he asks. "I was about to lose it. I hate germs."

"I know," I say with a smile.

"This was a harsh joke, you're pranking me now? What the hell is that?" he asks. "Fucking bullshit you both are going to be sorry you too, Dolph," he says as he hugs the fake fan before hugging me. "You're in so much trouble," he whispers to me.

"Trouble how?" I ask looking up at him as he holds me in his arms.

"You just better be prepared. You won't know when or how but you're going to get the prank of a lifetime."

"Oh boy," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"Don't even try to suck up to me now," he says with a smile. "But I love you too."

After his Swerve we go back to catering to get Natalia before we go back to Dean's locker room so that he can get into his ring gear before Summerslam starts. He has a match against Roman for the WWE Championship but he doesn't win it tonight because after tonight he's cutting back to part time so that he can be home with us more. I like that a lot. I want Dean to be home a lot more. I need all the help that I can get with Natalia. At first I as a little upset over the fact that he did cut down to part time but at this time in our lives I need as much of him home as I can get. He can help with Oliver when he's born and he can help with Natalia and her problems.

"How's your neck feeling?" I ask as I massage it for him as he is sitting on a bench.

"It hurts still," he says, "I don't know what I did with it. I think I pulled a muscle in my neck."

"Probably," I say, "and you're so stressed lately with your media appearances and all the signings you're doing. If it doesn't stop hurting in the next couple days then talk to the WWE doctor and have him look at it unless you want him to do that before your match. I don't think that wrestling with a sore neck is the best idea," I say.

"I'll be fine," he says, "I just pulled a muscle in my neck. I'll be fine," he says.

"Are you sure? I still think that Josh should look at your neck just to clear you to wrestle tonight."

"I'm fine, Ana," he says. "You don't have to worry about me. It is just a pulled muscle. I'll be all right."

"Well, neck injuries are serious, Dean. I don't want it to be more than a pulled muscle and then you hurt it worse in the match tonight."

"I'll be fine," he says, "it's just a pulled muscle. I slept on a couch last night. I'm an old man."

"You're 28," I say. "You're not an old man," I say as I sit down next to him on the bench.

"My body has been through hell, it's pretty much like an old man's body."

"I know that all too well, a dancer's body is the same way," I say with a smile. "Years of beating up your body really takes a toll on it. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I really want you to be careful," I say resting my head on his chest as he wraps his arm around my shoulders.

"I'll be fine out there. I've done this a million times. I know what I'm doing."

"But it takes one bad fall for it all to be over," I say.

"But I'm not going to take a bad fall," he says, "you know what's happening. I go for the pin on Roman and Kevin Owens comes out and attacks me. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me, Ana."

"I always worry about you," I say. "Every time you go out there and put your body through a match I worry about you. I know you've been doing this for 11 years now but every time I worry about you and I'll never stop."

"You don't have to worry about me, Ana. I have this. I'll be fine."

"Okay," I say but I don't understand why now after seeing him in tons of matches that this particular match I am more worried than I ever have been before. I don't know if it's the fact his neck is hurting or something else but I am truly worried about Dean going into this match tonight. "I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says before he kisses my lips softly.

Natalia and I say our goodbyes to Dean before Summerslam kicks off. Natalia and I wish him luck before security escorts us to the front row next to Roman's family. I haven't been in the crowd for a WWE event since the last time we went and the fans got too out of control about what was going on in mine and Dean's personal life. Things have calmed down since then. Dean made his video and things have gotten a lot better. Plus we are a little more private than we were before about our business. We only let people see what we want them to see which isn't a lot. Things have been better for us since we left New York City. I'm kind of happy with the move, I'm happy with the way life is right now. I have never been happier. Things are good between Dean and me and I would like to keep it that way.

The show starts off with Stardust going against Adrian Neville and the match pretty much could steal the show except the fact Undertaker and Brock hold the main event spot. The matches continue on with a tag team match for the titles and then an intercontinental championship match. The show is pretty good shortly before the divas match Dean's music hits and the crowd goes crazy. Dean comes out stopping in front of Natalia and me. She high fives her dad before he kisses my cheek before rolling into the ring. I love to watch him in action. I always have. I love to see him give it all for the business. This is what he has wanted his whole life. This is all he ever dreamed of and now he's living out his dream I love to watch him in action. Roman's music hits and he comes through the crowd. He makes his way into the ring. The referee holds up the championship belt as Eden announces both men. The ref hands the championship out to the time keeper and signals for the bell to ring. Dean and Roman have a back and forth match. It's one for the ages. It's one everyone is going to remember. They are always one step ahead of the other. They know the next move before the other even does it so they start to pull out new moves.

The match finally comes toward the end. Dean hits a Dirty Deeds on Roman after executing something new. As Dean goes for the cover Kevin Owens runs out to an arena of boos. He comes in and pulls Dean off of Roman and starts to attack him. He throws Dean around the ring like a rag doll. He's hitting moves on him that cause his head to hit the canvas and bounce like a basketball. The referees come out to break it up and get Kevin under control but the damage has been done. Dean lies motionless in the ring and I just feel something isn't right as they check on him after getting Owens out of the ring and to the back. Even Roman checks on Dean as they motion for the doctors to come to the ring. Dean's lips are moving but I don't know what he's saying. I see EMT's running down the ramp over to him. This is not written in and I know something is wrong, something is terribly wrong. I talk to Roman's wife asking her to keep an eye on Natalia and she says yes before I jump over the barricade. Security tries to stop me until they realize who I am. I climb into the ring and Dean remains motionless. "Can you feel your fingers?" asks one of the EMT's.

"Yes," Dean says, "but I can't move anything," he says. "I can't move anything. I hurt my neck," he says.

"Don't move him," says one of the EMT's. "We're going to do this nice and slow," he says.

"Dean," I say, "I'm here for you, Baby," I say as I rub his face with my hand before they pull a stretcher to the ring. They place Dean on a board, securing his neck before they move it to the stretcher. I stand by his side as they wheel him up the ramp. I hold onto his hand as we walk to the back. Nothing can happen to him. He has to be okay.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean getting Swerved? Did he handle it better than you thought? What did you think of Ana being so worried about Dean before his match? Do you think she had a bad feeling something could happen? Do you think Dean should have wrestled in a match before seeing the doctor when his neck was hurting? Do you think he messed up his neck pretty bad? Do you think this could change everything? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	28. Three Little Words

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!***

 **THREE DAYS LATER:**

"Can I get you anything?" asks the nurse as I am sitting in the waiting room waiting for Dean's neck surgery to be done. It has been a long few days since Summerslam.

Dean injured his neck when Kevin Owens hit the Pop Up Powerbomb. Dean had been having issues with his neck a couple days leading up to the pay-per-view but we didn't really think anything of it. He had been stressed out and he had been working harder than before. He was sleeping on hotel room couches instead of in a bed we just assumed that he pulled a muscle or he slept the wrong way but the night of Summerslam we learned it was much more than a pulled muscle or sleeping the wrong way. When he was wheeled to the back after his match at Summerslam the WWE doctor looked over his neck and saw that there was a lot more than he could do. He ran through a list of possible neck injuries but couldn't determine one so they sent him to the hospital. It was a long night at the hospital as Dean was being examined and going through tests. After an MRI the doctor determined that Dean had a cervical herniated disc, which explained his weakness in his hands and fingers after the match. It was a relief knowing that he wouldn't be paralyzed for the rest of his life. He is 28 years old and has his whole career in front of him. I would hate to see him give it all up now after he has work so hard but that's to be determined by the surgeon if Dean can return back to the ring after it's all said and done. I would also like for my husband to be able to play with our kids and run with our kids on his days off. He wasn't going to get the surgery but he decided it was necessary to get it done so they could fix him up.

We flew down to Arizona to one of the best surgeons in the US so Dean could have his neck surgery. I'm not happy being in Arizona but I will do whatever I need to do so that my husband has the best care and the best surgeon in the world. It feels like an eternity as I wait for the surgery to be done. The doctor said it would be a simple procedure but there's always a risk when it comes to neck surgery or any surgery. He is removing the intervertebral disc and replacing it with a small plug of bone which will eventually fuse the vertebrae. It was the best option for Dean. "No," I say to the nurse as my leg bounces. "I'm all right. Do you know how much longer he's going to be?"

"It shouldn't be that much longer, Mrs. Ambrose," she says.

"Thank-you," I say as I sit and wait a little longer for his surgery. My phone rings a few minutes later and I see that it's Roman calling. He has been great. "Hey, Roman," I say with a smile as I answer the phone.

"Hey," he says, "How is Dean doing?"

"He's in surgery now. They said it shouldn't be too much longer. I'm worried, Roman what if after all this they tell him he can't get back in the ring."

"I'm sure it isn't that serious," he says, "herniated discs aren't that bad. Once they repair them they have a very slim chance of rupturing again. And the surgery he is having won't keep him out of the ring for long. He's going to need to recover but he will get back in the ring."

"I hope so," I say, "I know how much wrestling means to him. This is something he has wanted to do his whole life and for the last 11 years he has dedicated his entire life to wrestling sacrificing so much for the business he loves and I would hate to see it all go away now. He's worked so hard to get where he is. I don't want to see him give it up not at 28 years old."

"I am sure everything will be fine. Is there anything you need?" he asks.

"I think we're all right for now," I say, "My dad took some time off work and he's in Connecticut with Natalia and in a few days we should be back home in Connecticut as he recovers."

"All right, keep me updated and if you need anything please don't hesitate to let me or Galina know. We are willing to help in any way that we can."

"Thanks, Roman," I say with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

"It's no problem," he says, "you just take care of yourself and that baby."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I will talk to you later."

"Bye," he says before we hang up the phones.

I sit and wait a little longer before the doctor comes out of the operating room with a nurse. I stand up as I see him. "Mrs. Ambrose," he says with a smile. "Dean is doing well. He is in recovery right now. Everything went well with the surgery. I removed the intervertebral disc and replaced it with the small plug of bone. Hopefully everything will be all right and it will fuse the vertebrae together."

"That's a relief," I say with a smile. "Is he awake?"

"Yes, you can go in to see him and we'll give you a little bit of time before we discuss recovery time and his future as a WWE superstar," he says.

"Okay," I say with a smile. The nurse leads me back to the room Dean is recovering in. I can't wait to see him. I walk in to see him lying in his bed in a neck brace. He looks so uncomfortable. "Hey, Baby," I say with a smile as I walk over to his bed. He gives me a soft smile.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says groggily. "I'm thirsty."

"I'll get you some water," I say with a smile as I grab the pitcher of water. I pour some water into a cup for him and put a straw in it. I walk over to the bed and help him drink the water. "Feel better?" I ask after he drinks the entire cup of water.

"Sorry," he says, "I was really thirsty."

"I bet. I remember after my c-section I was really thirsty too," I say as I put the cup down on the tray. "So how do you feel?"

"I can't feel anything yet," he says, "I'm pretty doped up on pain meds right now."

"I bet," I say, "are you worried about the pain meds?"

"They're not my favorite," he says, "I want to take them as little as possible. I don't want to get addicted again."

"I know," I say, "if you really need one then yeah take one but if not we'll just take it easy on the pain pills."

"I tried to talk them out of it but they insisted."

"It's okay," I say as I stand next to him. "The doctor said everything went well with your surgery."

"Good," he says, "will I be able to wrestle again?"

"He said he would discuss that with us once you were more awake."

"What if it's all over, Ana?"

"Then it's all over. I would be sad for you because I know how much you love it. How would you feel if this all ended today?"

"I would be upset, I'd be devastated but at the end of the day I have had a pretty good career. I at least held the WWE championship once. If the doctor told me my career is over today I think I would be all right with it. I mean at the end of the day all that matters to me is that I can still walk and that I can play with my kids. I don't know what I would do but I will think of something."

"You have always talked about opening up your own gym and training wrestlers when you were done with the business."

"I know," he says, "and that's a big possibility but to have it all over by 28 years old," he says.

"It would seem like the end of your world. I know. That's how I felt when I gave up dance. I had worked so hard to get where I was headed. Then I got pregnant and I gave up everything. It was the hardest decision I had to make in my life but it was the best decision. I watched you work so hard to reach your dream but sometimes things don't last forever."

"I know," he says as I take a seat next to his bed. "If it's all over today then it's all over at the end of the day I still have you, Natalia and Oliver. That's pretty much all I need."

"Yes, Baby," I say with a smile as I take his hand into mine. "Whatever the doctor tells us we'll get through it. I'll be by your side no matter what happens."

"I know," he says. "I shouldn't have wrestled that match. I knew my neck was hurting but I insisted that I was okay and now look at this."

"You thought it was just a pulled muscle and so did I. You had no idea it was more serious."

"I know," he says, "but I still should have been more observant, more concerned with my neck pain. I could have gotten paralyzed out there."

"But you didn't," I say, "and you're able to walk and move your hands and arms. Everything is going to be okay even if that was your last match everything is going to be okay, we're going to be okay. Whatever happens today, I am going to be by your side. We'll figure it out together. I love you."

"I love you too," he says before I kiss his lips softly. "Thank-you, Ana."

"For what?"

"Supporting me all these years and never giving up on me."

"I should be the one thanking you," I say, "you could have walked away so many times but you didn't. You are the one that didn't give up on me."

"We didn't give up on each other," he says fairly. "It's you and me till the end of time. For better or worse right?"

"Right," I say with a smile as I climb into his bed with him careful not to bump his neck as I lay my head on his chest. "For better or worse, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer all the days of my life will be yours. No matter what happens today or tomorrow I'm going to be right here, by your side supporting you and loving you in everything you do. We have the most epic love story."

"One that will last a lifetime," he says making me smile as we intertwine our fingers. "Everything we've been through and everything that's happened to us and we're still going strong."

"You know what they say," I say, "the couples that are meant to be go through everything that's meant to tear them apart but come out stronger. I think after everything we've been through; teenage pregnancy, drug addiction, jail, being separated for years, you in Florida and me in New York, me cheating on you and everything else would have torn anyone else apart but at the end of the day it made us stronger because we love each other so much. What doesn't break us makes us stronger."

"I can't even lie about this but when I was younger after my dad left, I was probably about 8 years old maybe a little older I can't really remember. My mom was on one of her drug binges. She had disappeared for a few days and we had no food. I was hungry. I was starving but I was home alone. I found a few dollars in my mom's drawer so I went to the grocery store. I couldn't buy much just a pack of Ramen noodles," he says as I play with his wedding band. "And probably one of those little squeezable juice drinks. That was it. I went to the checkout to pay and I was probably a few cents short. There was a man with his wife and his children behind me as I'm trying to dig in my pockets for a quarter and when I couldn't find one I apologized to the woman ringing me out. I told her how hungry and thirsty I was that I needed to eat something but she wouldn't budge on just giving me the food. I told her I would put the drink back so that I could have enough but the man behind me stopped me. He told the woman to add his stuff to the order and give me back my money. He paid for my food. He paid for my drink. His wife was beautiful and his son was probably about my age but they seemed to have a good relationship. They seemed like a happy family. I thanked him for what he did for me and he told me not to thank him. He just wanted to help me. I was so grateful but jealous at the same time that the little boy had such a great dad and I had nothing. I didn't have a mom except when she wanted to be and my dad left us years earlier. I was alone in a world too big for me. I was so small and alone. I made a promise to myself that day when I got older I would have a beautiful wife, I would have a child and I would have a family. I promised myself that I wouldn't be alone. I didn't' want to be alone," he says as tears burn my eyes. He's been through so much. I can't even imagine his childhood and he rarely talks about it but when he does I listen. "And I went through some girls, Ana. I went through a lot of girls. I never really loved them. I didn't love them like I told them. I pretty much wanted to have sex and that was the end of it. I never really had a relationship until I met you. There was just something about you, something so special that I knew you were the one at 17 years old. I felt like it was a long shot to even try to go out with you but fate landed in my direction the day we got paired up on that project. I never knew what true love was until you told me you loved me. I never knew that three little words would change my life as much as they did when you said them to me. When I got you pregnant at 17 I was scared, I will admit that but I had thoughts of that family in the grocery store. You and I were going to be a family. You were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I had never loved anyone until I met you. You were the only person to take the time to get to know me, to get to love me, fall in love with me and look at every flaw, every imperfection and yet you still loved me the same. The day we had Natalia my entire life changed. I wanted forever with you the moment I fell in love with you. I wanted the family that I saw in the grocery store that day. I wanted it. I promised myself that I would do everything I needed to do to give you and Natalia the best life possible. I have the family that I have always dreamed of and whether I have my wrestling or not, I still have my family. You and Natalia are the only ones I have. I was never going to give up on you. I could never give up on you. There's just something so special about you that I love. I can't describe it but I love you so much and nothing will ever change the love I have for you. I love you so much, I love every flaw, every imperfection, I love every piece of you," he says, "we're not perfect by any means, Ana but the love we have for one another is perfect. Love is about loving the imperfect person perfectly accepting them not only at their best but at their worst. There is NOTHING that can come into our lives that will tear us apart. After 11 years and a kid and a half later, nothing will ever make me give up on you."

"And nothing will make me give up on you. I love every imperfection of you, Baby," I say as I snuggle into his chest. "I love all of you."

I just sit snuggled into his chest as we sit in the silence before we are interrupted by the doctor coming into the room. "Well," he says, "it looks like you're feeling better, Dean."

"I am," he says, "so give it to me straight, Doc, am I going to be able to wrestle again or is it all over?"

"You are eager, Dean, let's just discuss the procedure."

"I know what you did you removed the intervertebral and replaced it with a small bone plug," he says, "so will I be able to get back in the ring again or is my career over."

The doctor smiles and says, "well, the good news is you will be able to return back to the ring," he says and I feel relief flood over me. As much as I would like for Dean to be home on a permanent basis, I never want to see him have to give up something he worked so hard for. He's only 28 years old he has so much more to do in the WWE yet. He has a lot more to accomplish. I want to see him live out his dream to the fullest. If I had to give up my dream he should never have to. At least one of us should be able to live their dream. "But the bad news is you can't return back to the ring for at least 6 months. This neck injury could have been worse than what it was had you let it go longer but we caught it in time before any significant damage was done. We got you all fixed up and there is a recovery process that you're going to endure. The time frame for this injury that you will be out of action is 6-8 months but we're being optimistic saying that you should be back in the ring in 6 months as long as everything heals the way it should and everything with physical therapy you should be back in the ring in 6 months if not then we'll have to wait till you're ready to go back. I'm sure your boss would want you to be 100% before you return so that you don't reinjure your neck. I don't want you to rush recovery, take it easy, relax, enjoy your family and enjoy your time off. Enjoy your new baby that I'm sure will be coming soon. Just take it easy no need to rush back into the ring."

"And wedding planning," I say with a smile.

"Oh yeah wedding planning," says Dean and I know he is less than thrilled. "I'll do whatever I need to do as long as I can get back in the ring. I won't rush my recovery and take it one step at a time."

"That's what you need to do," he says, "I'll get you hooked up with a physical therapist in Connecticut and you'll start your PT in about two weeks. I will also need you to come back in two weeks for me to check your incision and to check on your neck to make sure everything looks all right before you start PT."

"Okay," says Dean. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome," says the doctor as they shake hands. "And as long as everything looks good in couple days you can go back home to Connecticut."

"Wonderful," I say with a smile before the doctor excuses himself out of the room. "I bet you're happy aren't you?"

"I'm very happy," he says, "it's not over."

"Good thing. I don't' know what all the fan girls would do without their Lunatic Fringe," I say with a smile.

"I think the question is what are you going to do with me for 6 months," he says making me smile.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to torture you with baby stuff and wedding stuff how does that sound?"

"Painful," he says with a smile, "but anything for you, Baby."

"I love you and not just because you're sexy in that hospital gown but because you're an amazing husband and father for putting up with my wedding demands and baby crazed activities. Things are changing, Dean. Are you ready for the changes of life?"

"I always am," he says, "and the biggest change I look forward to most of all is letting the world know you're Mrs. Anastasia Eve Ambrose. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss his lips softly.

 ***A/N: What did you think about Dean's injury and him having to get neck surgery? What did you think of Dean's and Ana's talk in the hospital room? What did you think of Dean's story about wanting a family? Do you agree with their comment about love being about loving the imperfect person perfectly, loving everyt flaw and every imperfection, accepting them not only at their best but also at their worst? Do you feel they have a forever kind of love? What are your thoughts on Dean being out for 6 months? ARe you happy that he can still wrestle? What do you think he would have done if it would have all been over? Please review and thank-you for reading. *Special thanks to my best friend Lucy for helping me out with this chapter! You're awesome, Girl! ***


	29. How We Live Our Lives

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

It's been a couple weeks since my neck surgery. It's been a rough two weeks as I am starting my healing process. I just want to get back into the ring and wrestle. I feel like a part of me is missing not being on TV. I have gotten tons of love and support from my fans sending me well wishes and wishing me a speedy recovery. I am usually one to tolerate a lot of pain but this pain is different. I find myself having trouble getting comfortable at night while I am sleeping and Ana has been doing her best to make sure I am comfortable and doing her best taking care of me but she's been busy with work as well and dealing with Natalia. I almost feel bad for her because she's being torn in different directions. I try to do as much as I can for myself but there's some stuff that I still can't do like tie my own shoes or dressing myself. I can get my pants on but it's getting my shirt on that I need assistance with. She's spreading herself thin and it makes me worry about her pregnancy and the baby. She's doing a good job holding things down though.

We're back in Phoenix, Arizona this week so that my surgeon can look at my neck and look at my incision. Ana was unable to come with me because of work and Natalia starting school this past week. I flew out here by myself. I have plans after my doctor's appointment to talk to my dad. It's been a long time coming. I'm not planning on being best friends with him but I am open to at least giving him another chance to be in my life. Natalia deserves to know her other grandfather. I'm doing my best to do what's right for my little girl and my son. I think it will be good for them to have a relationship with my dad if I approve of him after our talk today. I want to hear him out but Ana isn't talking to her mom so that complicates things. One day we will all get along, I hope so anyway but I am just fine with Ana, Natalia and Oliver being my family. They're the only ones I've ever really needed anyway there is NOTHING that I wouldn't do for them. I would give my life for them. "Dean Ambrose," calls the nurse as I am sitting in the waiting room of the clinic. I stand up and make my way to the back. "How are you today?"

"Good," I say with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well," she says with a smile as she directs me to a room. "Dr. Rodgers should be right with you."

"Thanks," I say with a smile before she walks out of the room.

I wait a few minutes before Dr. Rodgers comes into the room with his chart. "How are we doing today, Dean?" he asks.

"Good," I say, "I'm already bored sitting at home."

"Well, you have a few more months to go," he says, "I thought you had some wedding planning and baby planning to do."

"I can't go pick out dresses besides Ana has been too busy to do any of that. She's been working over 60 hours a week trying to get something going since they had to replace me."

"Ana should be taking it easy," he says, "I may not be an obstetrician and only a surgeon but I know that all that is not good for a pregnant woman. When is she due?"

"January 2nd," I say.

"Not too much longer," he says, "you could have a New Year's baby."

"Maybe," I say with a smile. "As long as he is healthy that's all that matters to me. I don't care when he comes as long as he's cooked enough and healthy."

"Right," he says, "so how is your neck feeling?"

"It's starting to feel better. I still have a little bit of pain but it's getting there. I have trouble sleeping at night because I can't get comfortable."

"I am sure," he says. "Just be careful how you lay your head down. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know," I say.

"Let me take a look at the incision," he says as he gets ready to remove the bandage on my neck. That's another thing Ana has been great at doing. She's been changing my bandages and dressing the last couple weeks. I know she doesn't like that kind of stuff but she's been great at it. I wince as he removes the tape from my neck and the bandages. "It's looking nice," he says. "It's nice and clean. It looks like it's healing well," he says. "We're going to keep the bandages off and give it some time to breathe but it's looking good. Continue putting the ointment on it and cleaning it out daily. We don't want infection to get in there. That wouldn't be good."

"No it wouldn't," I say.

"I'm just going to move your neck," he says. "I want to see how you do. I'm just going to move it right," he says moving my head right and I wince from the pain. "And left," he says moving it. Once again I wince as he moves my neck. "And now up," he says lifting my neck up carefully. "Ah, not too bad. How did that feel?"

"It hurt," I say.

"On a scale from 1-10?" he asks.

"Probably a 3," I say.

"That's not too bad."

"I have a high tolerance for pain. I have had a chainsaw taken to my head and I have had my nipple ripped off and didn't even know it. I think it's safe to say that I have a high tolerance for pain."

"You had your nipple ripped off?" he asks.

"Yeah and I sewed it back on myself."

"You are one crazy man aren't you?"

I chuckle and say, "you don't even know."

"I can't say that I have ever heard of someone ripping their nipple off and sewing it back on themselves. That's interesting."

"Impressive?" I ask. "And it looks perfect," I say with a smile. "Ana thought it was funny."

"Impressive," he says, "so we're going to get you started in PT in the next couple weeks. In the mean time I want you to do those exercises twice a day. I want you to move your neck right, left, up and down 3 times each way two times a day to help get your neck working again. PT is to help strengthen your neck and get it to the point that you're ready to get back into the ring. The goal is to get it strong enough to prevent injury from occurring again. It's going to be a long process but you'll get there. Okay? If we're looking at 6 months I'm going to say about late February early March for a return but once again it all depends on how your neck looks and your progress with PT okay?"

"Okay," I say with a smile. "That gives me time to spend time with my baby boy and do some wedding stuff with Ana. I want to take them away probably sometime on my time off. I'm not sure though."

"Yes, get comfortable at home, enjoy your time off and get into your PT. You'll be fine. I know right now it's tough just sitting around but you'll start to enjoy yourself."

"I hope so," I say.

"Do you need any more pain killers?"

"No," I say, "I haven't even used the ones you gave me. I'm not really into taking pain pills. I'm kind of scared to take them. I had an addiction before so unless I absolutely need them I won't take them."

"I understand," he says. He finishes up the appointment by telling me that I need to come back in a couple months to have my neck checked out and he gives me the name of a physical therapist in Connecticut to go to while I recover from my neck surgery.

After my appointment I head to the restaurant I am meeting my dad at for lunch. I'm not sure how I feel as I walk into the restaurant. The last time we talked it didn't end very well, things were said and things happened. I just want to try to talk to him and try to understand why he left me when I was 3 years old and never bothered to come back for me and then went and married another woman and had two kids with her. I still don't understand it but maybe he'll be able to enlighten me. I run into some fans and sign a couple autographs before I take a couple pictures with them before I make my way to our reserved table to wait for my dad. The waiter brings me water as I wait for him. I check my watch to see that he's 15 minutes late. I'm debating on leaving or staying when I see my dad making his way to the table. "I'm sorry, Dean," he says. "I had a late appointment."

"It's okay," I say as he takes a seat. "How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?" he asks.

"I'm okay," I say.

"It's been a long time."

"Yeah it has," I say as the waiter comes over immediately to take our orders. My nerves are bad so I order a drink with some alcohol in it to calm them down just a little bit.

"I didn't know you drank," he says after the waiter walks away as I look over my menu.

"I don't do it often," I say, "I had an addiction. I limit myself but unfortunately I need a drink right now."

"I see," he says, "so how have you been?"

"Living life," I say.

"And how are Ana and Natalia?"

"They're doing well," I say, "they're back in Connecticut."

"I see," he says, "I know I said it before, Dean," he starts to say as the waiter brings me my drink. I haven't drank for a long time but I need this alcohol in my system. I take a sip as he continues to speak. "I am sorry that I left when you were three years old. I know I can make every excuse in the book and apologize a thousand times but that still wouldn't make it right. I was a young father, Dean."

"Don't tell me that you were a young father because that pisses me off. I was a young father too. I was 17 years old when my daughter was born and you know what I did? I stepped up and became a father. I made mistakes but I fixed them, I fixed myself but I never once left Ana or my daughter. I was scared but I lived past my fear and did what I needed to do. It wasn't always easy but I did it and I'm still doing it. I look at Natalia every day and I could never picture leaving her. Why was it so easy for you to just walk out on me and never come back?"

"I don't know," he says, "I was almost 19 years old. I wanted to go to college, I wanted to make something of myself. I wanted a better life."

"But you didn't think your son, your own flesh and blood didn't deserve a better life? Do you know the hell that I went through after you left? There were days I pretty much starved because we had nothing to eat. There were things I had to see that I should have never seen. I have been beaten, burned and destroyed by the assholes my mom brought home to me. I watched my mom live through depression. The days she didn't even get out of bed left me to fend for myself the days she left to go on a binge to get her fix and I was left alone. I was always alone. I didn't know what it felt like to be loved or cared about until Ana came into my life. She showed me that I have a heart that I can be loved and that I deserve to be loved. The day you left is the day my hell began and all you could do was send me a birthday card or a Christmas card with a few bucks in it? You couldn't come back to Cincinnati to visit me to make sure I was all right? You couldn't pick up the phone to call me? You didn't even make an effort to have a relationship with your son and that's what hurts the most. How was it so easy for you to just walk away and never look back? Did you ever even think about me?" I ask. "Did I ever cross your mind or was I just a Christmas afterthought?"

"I am sorry that you went through all that if I had known," he says.

"If you had known what? You would have been the knight in shining armor? You would have known if you took the time to check in on me instead of sending a few bucks once or twice a year. I am your son, how could you just treat me like I never even mattered to you?"

"Dean, I can't answer that. I have done a lot of wrong in my life and leaving your mom and you was one of the things I have done wrong. I was wrong for leaving you the way I did. I will admit I should have gone back to get you. I should have had a relationship with you. I should have been a father. I do regret missing out on your entire childhood and not being there to help you through everything. Your life would have been different if I went back. I should have gone back."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because I was scared," he says honestly. "I was scared to be a father. I wasn't ready to be a father. I know before you even say it you weren't ready to be a father either and you were scared to be a dad. I'm sorry that I wasn't a man like you were. I'm sorry that I was a coward and took the easy way out. I did think of you often but I was scared to go back. I was scared you would hate me for leaving you."

"Well, that is a fair feeling of emotion. I did hate you."

"I know," he says, "look I can't change the past. I can't erase the mistakes that I have done. I know I was wrong and I am sorry. I know saying sorry isn't going to change everything that you went through or anything that you felt. I can't take those emotions away or erase the nightmares you had. I wish I could go back and change it all but I can't. We can't change the past Dean but we can change the now and the future. I am sorry for what I did but like I said I can't go back and erase it. It happened and I'm ashamed of it. I should have been a father to you. I should have gone back. I can say that over and over again but it isn't going to change what happened. I do however want to make things right with you now. I want to have a relationship with you. I want to be a part of your life now."

"Why now?" I ask taking a drink.

"Because you're still my son and I love you," he says.

"You love me?" I ask. "How do you love me and you don't even know me?"

"I know more about you than you think I do," he says.

"Oh yeah? Tell me what do you know about me?" I ask. "Entertain me," I say before throwing back some more of my drink finishing it. I ask the waiter for another one as he takes our food order.

"I know that you have this rough exterior but deep down inside you have a good, caring heart and you truly care about people even though you act like you don't."

"That's ridiculous."

"Is it?" he asks. "I know you love Ana more than anything on this earth and you will do anything to make her happy and give her everything her heart desires. I know that you're supportive of her and you accept her every imperfection. I also know that you have loved no one else but her in your life. I know that you're an amazing father to Natalia and you're going to be an amazing father to your baby that's on the way. You make sacrifices for your family and you give them everything they need. You take care of them. I know you're a good man despite your upbringing. You're a good father despite the fact you didn't have a father of your own and you're a good fiancée to Ana even though you didn't grow up seeing a loving relationship," he says making my eyes fill with tears. "I know that you love kids and that you want to give back to those that have a similar life to yours when you grew up. I know you like to grant wishes for sick children. I know you love your job but you love Ana much more. I know that you love Natalia more than anything. I know that you take every chance that you can to be a father to her. I know you have made sacrifices so that your family could be taken care of and you did it because you're a good man. You're a great man despite how you grew up. I'm proud of you, Dean. I may not have always been there but I'm proud of you."

"Da-Jon," I say. "I." Tears are in my eyes by hearing him tell me how much he knows about me. He knows what matters most to me. He knows me, better than I ever thought he could. He is proud of me. No one but Ana has ever been proud of me. "I, I don't know what to say," I say as I wipe the tears in my eyes.

"You don't have to say anything, Dean. I look at you and I wish I could have been half the man you are. I just want to bury our past behind us. I want to start over. I want to be a part of your life. I want to be a part of my grandchildren's lives. I just want to be there for you. Will you let me be there?"

"Yes," I say, "I'll let you be there. Just prove to me that you are going to be a good father and grandfather. I know you're a good dad to my sisters but show it to me. I never had a dad in my life. I am only the dad I am because that's what I always dreamed to have. I wish I could have had a dad like myself. That's what I always wanted. It's never too late to start over."

"I know," he says with a smile. "Dean, I love you and I am very proud of you."

"Thank-you," I say. "That means a lot to me."

"I'm sure it does," he says. "You're welcome. So when do you go back to Connecticut?"

"I leave tomorrow," I say. "I am ready to get back to Ana and Natalia."

"I bet," he says, "Is Natalia back in school?"

"Yes, she just started the other day," I say. "I was glad I could be there to watch her start 5th grade. It's all new for her so I am hoping she is adjusting well."

"Me too," he says as the waiter brings us our food. We sit and talk about life and talk about his career as we eat. I am kind of happy that things are going to be okay between us. It's going to take a while to actually accept him as a father but one day I will. He seems like an okay guy so far and I decided to just forget about the past and focus on the now and the future. What happened yesterday is over with. What happens tomorrow is up to us and how we choose to live our lives.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean's appointment? Do you think he's making good progress so far? Do you think he will get used to sitting at home during his recovery? Do you think a family vacation is necessary during his time off? What did you think of Dean talking to his father? Did it go better than you thought? What did you think of his dad telling him he was proud of him? Do you think he knows him well? Do you think this will be a long lasting relationship or no? Do you agree with Dean that tomorrow is up to us and how we choose to live our lives? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	30. The Most Beautiful Interior

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much.**

"Dad!" yells Natalia as she comes out of her ballet class and wraps her arms around me as I pick her up from class.

"Hey," I say with a smile as I wrap my arms around her. "How was class tonight?"

"Good," she says with a smile as I wave to her ballet teacher before we walk out of the studio.

"That's good," I say, "how was school today?"

"It was good," she says. "I love my new school. I already have 5 new friends," she says, "that's a lot more than I had at my old school and the kids are a lot nicer. I love it," she says as she opens her car door and I do the same.

"I'm glad," I say with a smile as I put on my seatbelt, "so what are your new friends' names?"

"Well, there's Ava, Chelsea; she's my best friend, Ella, then there is Ben and Tyler," she says.

"Ben and Tyler?" I ask pulling out of the parking space, "those sound like boy names."

"They are," she says with a smile. "They're cool you will like them," she says. "They are just my friends. I'm not into having a boyfriend or anything like that yet. That's not for me."

"Good," I say with a smile feeling relief settle over me.

"But I do need to go bra shopping soon and I will probably be getting my period soon," she says as I cringe at the sound.

"Um," I say, "you might want to save that talk for your mom she can help you with all of that, the bras, the tampons all of that your mom can help you with."

"Well, I am pre-Pubescent is what they call it. I'm going to go through some changes soon. I'm going to get my period and I'm going to get boobs. And I'm going to need to shave my legs soon. Mom already had to buy me deodorant," she says.

"Yes, you're pre-pubescent. Are you sure you don't want to talk about this with your mom? She would know more about that stuff than I would. I just know that a period comes once a month. That's all I need to know. Your mom can give you more information than that. You should talk to her about it." I have no idea about girl stuff like that. I just know my wife has a chest and that she used to get a period once a month and if she didn't we were in trouble. I don't want to have this talk with my 11 year old daughter. I hate the thought of her becoming a young woman. I just hope it doesn't happen on my watch. I would pass out. I won't handle it well. "So your mom is working late. I thought we could order pizza for dinner what do you say?"

"Okay," she says, "that sounds good to me. Mom always works late."

"I know," I say, "she has a busy job. She's got a lot of things she's doing."

"I know," she says, "I'm glad she has a job but she works a lot of hours and she's always gone and I'm home with the nanny most of the time. It gets boring. When Oliver comes is she going to be home more?"

"I hope so," I say, "but I'll be around a lot more now especially with my injury. I am off for 6 months. I'm going to make the best of my time off while I heal."

"Cool," she says, "not cool that you almost broke your neck but cool that you're home for 6 months. I miss you when you're away."

"I miss you too," I say. "Do you have any homework tonight?"

"No, I did it while I was waiting for my class. Ashley helped me with it before she left."

"Oh," I say, "I see. What all did you have to do?"

"I just had some math homework you know my favorite class but it was the reading I had problems with. When did you learn to read better?"

"I was probably about 11 or 12 years old," I say. "It just takes a lot of practice, Natalia. I know it's not easy but it will happen. We just see words differently than everyone else. It will happen for you. I promise."

"I know," she says with a smile. "How is your neck?"

"It hurts a little bit but it's getting better. I start physical therapy next week. I have a few exercises to do every day to strengthen my neck. It's going to get better."

"That's good," she says as I drive us home.

When we get home Natalia goes up to her room to change out of her ballet stuff and to take a shower while I order us a Hawaiian pizza. It's her favorite type of pizza. I let Milo out before I go upstairs to my room to change into a pair of sweatpants before I meet Natalia in the living room as she's watching some show on the Disney channel. I join her after I let Milo back into the house and shortly after our pizza arrives. We sit down in front of the TV at the coffee table and eat our pizza. "So you have a birthday coming up," I say, "what do you want to do for your birthday?"

"I don't know," she says before taking a bite of her pizza. "I think I want to have a party but I don't know if I can."

"Why not?"

"I don't know," she shrugs. "I just don't know if mom has time to have a party for me."

"I'm sure she will," I say, "mom wouldn't miss your birthday for anything."

"She has before," she says, "I just really want to have a sleepover with Chelsea, Ava and Ella do you think I can have a sleepover?"

"I don't see why you couldn't. I'll talk to your mom and see what she thinks about it. We'll figure it out."

"Thanks, Dad," she says with a smile as she eats her pizza. "Maybe I could get mom to take me shopping in New York or take us shopping in New York," she says. "Maybe we could spend the weekend in New York. Chelsea would be the only one I invite."

"It's your birthday whatever you want to do it is up to you. I'm sure your mom would LOVE to go shopping. She loves shopping."

"Mom likes to shop in Italy and France more than New York City but she likes to shop and so do I."

"I know you do," I say with a smile. "You two and your fashion, I am just fine wearing sweatpants, basketball shorts, a t-shirt and stuff like that. I don't need to get dressed up or wear designer clothes."

"Cause you're a guy," she says with a smile, "you don't understand it."

"I don't understand why someone needs to spend $100 on a pair of underwear or spend $100 on an outfit or better yet $500 on a pair of Italian shoes or $200 on a pair of heels. I'll never understand it."

"Mom spends $100 on a pair of underwear?"

"Yes unfortunately," I say, "she likes to spend money, we have it so she enjoys it. I don't blame her but I love her in a pair of sweatpants, a hoodie and sneakers just as much as I love her in a designer dress or designer jeans. She's beautiful to me no matter what but she likes the luxury I guess. You don't need all that expensive stuff, Natalia."

"I know," she says, "but I like it."

"I know because we have created a monster."

"I'm not a monster, Dad," she says with a smile.

"Okay, you're not a monster," I say with a smile as we finish eating our pizza.

After we're finished with the pizza I put what's left into the refrigerator before I watch a couple of TV shows with Natalia before I send her to bed. I check my watch to see that it's after 10pm and Ana still isn't home yet. I call her cell phone and don't get an answer but she texts me back almost instantly to tell me she's still at work and she will be home soon. I wanted her to work for WWE but I didn't know the price of not seeing my wife for more than a couple hours of the day would be what I pay for her to have the job. She's working too hard and needs to relax. All of these late hours and long days can't really be good for her or the baby. I turn on the Walking Dead to watch while I wait for her to get home but before I know it I'm falling asleep on the living room couch.

"You shouldn't be sleeping on the couch," says Ana before I feel her soft lips on mine. "Time to wake up, Baby," she says.

My eyes flick open and I see her dark brown eyes staring down into mine. "What time is it?"

"A little after midnight," she says in a whisper. "I'm sorry that I'm so late. We were debating on what to do with some of the superstars. Creative meetings are the worst sometimes," she says as I sit up and she takes a seat next to me still dressed in her black dress showing off her beautiful baby bump and her dark hair pulled into a neat bun on the nape of her neck. "Mike doesn't agree with Roman's push as champion. He wants Roman to lose the belt at the next pay-per-view but I stood up for Roman so we debated about that for an hour. He's never going to win with me when it comes to Roman and now since you're out they are trying to figure out who to push in your place."

"So I lost my push?" I ask.

"I wouldn't say you lost your push you're just off TV for a while. We'll write you back in when you get the okay from the doctor and you'll finish your feud with Kevin Owens. We already know that is in the works. Now you can use this as revenge in your storyline. It's brilliant the smartest thing Mike has ever said."

"So who are you pushing now that I am out?"

"A few names came up. Dolph Ziggler was one of them and Cesaro is another. I love Cesaro. He has so much charisma and for whatever reason I feel like they have been passing him by. I feel like they have been ignoring his talent and his dedication. I finally got everyone on board with the idea to give him the push he deserves. It's about time."

"That's good. He was the most underused talent on the roster. They never paid him the respect he deserves. I'm glad he's getting his chance."

"Me too," she says as she takes off her heels. "So how was Natalia tonight?"

"She misses you when you work so late and so do I," I say as I kiss her lips softly.

"I miss you guys too. I think I need to start cutting back."

"That is probably a good idea. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby because you're working so hard and so long. I mean isn't it stressful for you?"

"I'm fine," she says. "There's nothing to be worried about and Oliver is doing fine too. He's been doing backflips all night long."

"He's pretty active huh?"

"He must get that from his Daddy," she says with a smile as I put my hand on her stomach and feel him flipping around. "Do you feel him?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "We had pizza for dinner if you're hungry. I put the rest in the fridge."

"No thank-you. I ate there and Oliver doesn't like pizza sauce," she says as I rub her stomach. "How does your neck feel?"

"It's getting there. The doctor said I can start physical therapy next week so I'm looking forward to that."

"That's good," she says with a smile. "So how was Phoenix and everything with your dad? How did that go?"

"It went surprisingly well," I say as she leans into my chest as I wrap my arm around her shoulders. She runs her hand up and down my chest as I kiss the top of her head. "I am going to give the guy a chance. I mean it's been a long time. I can't hold onto the past forever and expect to enjoy my future. I want to give him a chance, I want to know him and I want the kids to know him too but that won't be for a while yet. I want to see how things go with us first. We talked so it was a good talk. I forgave him and we're moving on."

"I'm glad," she says as her fingers comb through my chest hair. "Can I ask you something?"

"You know you can ask me anything," I say with a smile as I take in her scent. "You never have to ask me, Ana."

"How did you get these scars on your chest?" she asks taking her hand over the scars from my childhood reminding me of the pain and the torture I went through as a child. She has seen my body countless times and has never asked me about them once. I don't know what triggered her to ask me now and she never asks about my childhood because she's always respected the fact that it was a difficult one for me. I never talk about it much. I inhale a deep breath before I let it out. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I want to," I say as she takes her hand over the scars again and I stop her hand. "I had a rough childhood you know that."

"I know," she says as I kiss her knuckles.

"Well, my mom had men in and out of the house often. She would bring her clients home and Mack her pimp you remember him, the asshole that took my mom away."

"I know, I remember him well," she says as I feel her shiver and I hold her a little tighter. She still struggles with the rape after all these years.

"Well, he didn't like me. I wasn't his favorite person. It was like I was always in his way. He would smack me around a few times a day. He would kick me around and sometimes he would burn me. His way of punishing me sometimes was by burning me with a cigarette or a lighter. It hurt so bad," I say thinking about the painful memories. "He hated me. He made it his goal to hurt me, to break me. When I got old enough he would kick me out when he didn't want me there and my mom didn't do anything to stop him because he was her boss. She would have gotten her ass kicked. Mack hated me. He made it his mission in life to destroy me and hurt me. He kicked and beat me around, burned me and treated me like crap till I could fight back. When I was 5 years old I couldn't do anything but when I turned 13 I started to fight back and I started to stand up for my mom. He hated that. We had a lot of fights. Sometimes he kicked my ass and sometimes I kicked his. I have a few scars from those fights but the scars on my chest came from when he burned the hell out of me."

"He burned you?" she asks with concern.

"Yeah. It hurt like hell too but I got used to it you know. I just got used to the physical abuse and the mental abuse. I didn't know what love was like I said until I met you. I didn't have the best life as you could see. I never saw myself as a bad person though. I just thought I was a good person living in a world of bad people. I tried to do good, I tried to do the right thing but I fell off the track. I fell into the life of the streets."

"For what it's worth, I didn't think you were a bad person," she says as I keep my hand on her stomach feeling our son kick. "I thought you were a good person. I thought you were sweet and caring. You're a little rough on the edges but your interior is beautiful. I always loved your interior. I loved your heart. It was one of those never judge a book its cover types of thing. You know because some books can have the ugliest cover but have the most beautiful words inside. That was you to me in high school. I'm glad you're my baby daddy."

"Are you saying I'm ugly?" I ask.

"No," she says with a small laugh. "I think you're the hottest guy on this planet but I think you have the most beautiful inside and you're more beautiful inside than you are out if that makes sense. I mean you are damn I love waking up to you every morning hot and having sex with you every night hot and the damn that's all mine hot but I love your beautiful inside and I'm the only one that gets to see it, to see you so intimately. That's beautiful to me."

"Well," I say, "You're just as beautiful inside one of the most beautiful women inside that I have ever met but you're my damn I love waking up to you every morning hot, having sex with you every night hot and the damn that's all mine hot too," I say with a smile before I lay her down on the couch covering her body with mine. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too," she says with a smile as she places her hands on my shoulders. I kiss her lips softly and passionately. "Wait," she says stopping me. "Are you finally in the mood?"

"Ana, I've been in the mood. I just feel better tonight," I say with a smile as my blue eyes look into her dark brown eyes.

"Let me take control this time," she says with a smile. "Can I?"

"You never have to ask that either," I say with a smile as I sit up and help her sit up with me. "Whenever you want to be the boss go ahead."

"Dean," she says, "an equal marriage remember?"

"I know I take control most of the time it's your turn now," I say with a smile, "equal marriage."

"Okay," she says with a smile as she straddles me, kissing me deeply and passionately as my hands wrap around her waist, her hands in my hair before her kiss breaks leaving us breathless. Her soft lips kiss around the back of my ear before she nibbles softly on my earlobe. "We have wedding stuff to do tomorrow," she says between her soft delicate kisses and soft nibbles on my neck.

"Mmm hmm," I say as I close my eyes as she's carefully kissing my neck avoiding my incision. "Whatever you say," I say in pure bliss as her lips find my chest. Her trail of soft kisses and soft nibbles on my abs make them tighten and a low growl escapes from my throat. I feel her kisses going lower as she kisses around my belly button. I feel her tongue tip into it making me shiver. I feel my erection growing in my sweatpants. It's becoming painfully hard as she takes her time kissing my stomach, marking it with her love bites. My breath hitches as she reaches the waistband of my pants. She removes herself from me as she pulls the waistband of my sweatpants down, her teeth glide across my pelvic bone and I feel myself release a little pre-cum as she nibbles at my pelvic bone softly, my erection growing more painful, harder with each nibble. I can't take it anymore and a deep groan escapes my lips. She pulls my sweatpants down exposing my thick and throbbing erection. The tip of my dick moist with pre-cum. She takes me into her hand stroking me softly, gently making me groan and growl in pleasure. She takes her tongue over the tip of my dick, licking the pre-cum before she takes her tongue up the length of my erection and back down, licking, savoring every hard inch of me. She takes the tip of my dick into her mouth, sucking it softly, slowly, her tongue working magic. She takes more of me into her mouth, sucking me softly her tongue working its magic and animalistic growl escapes me as she takes me deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck," I say through my deep breaths as she sucks harder, deep throating me. "Damn, Ana," I say enjoying her making love to me with her mouth. I growl and groan the deeper she takes me the harder she sucks me. She's got an insatiable hunger for me. I feel my dick thicken, feel it start throbbing an animalistic grunt escapes from my mouth as I fire my hot seed into her mouth, hitting the back of her throat, she milks me taking every drop of my semen into her mouth, pleasuring me she swallows every drop before I pull out of her mouth. "It's my turn," I say with a devious smile. "Let's go upstairs," I say as she stands up. I pull my sweatpants up and lead her upstairs where I show my appreciation to her, making love to her all night, pleasuring her and showing her how much she means to me, making love to her till the sun comes up.

 ***A/N: Not really much to ask but what did you think of Natalia missing Ana while she works? Do you think Ana is working too much? What about her enjoying the life of luxury? What did you think about Natalia hitting Dean with the puberty talk? Would you say that Dean is back to his normal self? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	31. Birds and The Bees

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Good morning, Beautiful," says Dean as he kisses me awake making me smile as the dim light shines into our bedroom window as he holds me in his arms. It was a beautiful night with my husband more beautiful than it has ever been. He is back to his old self.

"Good morning," I say with a smile as he kisses my nose and I comb through his chest hair. "Someone's neck is starting to feel better."

"A little bit," he says, "I took one of those pain pills and it really helped. I'm just scared to take them you know? I don't want to get dependent or get addicted to them. That's my biggest fear I almost lost my family before because of my addiction. I don't want to lose it if it happens again. I want to take it easy with the pills."

"I know, Baby," I say as I rub his chest as he his fingertips stroke my soft skin. "A pill here and there isn't going to hurt you but I understand your fears. You went through an addiction and I know the last thing you want is to go through it again. One pill a day isn't bad if it starts to get excessive that's when you should start to worry. I don't think it's a problem to take one to ease the pain once in a while. You slept so much better last night."

"I know," he says, "but you don't understand, Ana."

"Then make me understand, tell me what I don't understand."

"I don't handle pain medicine like the normal person. When I was younger I became dependent on it. It made me feel really good. I liked the effects of it on my body. It's not too hard to get addicted all over again. That's what scares me. I feel like I'll get so dependent on the pills that I will fall back into my addiction. It could take over my body and take over my mind. I just don't want to get addicted again. The slightest use could make me fall back into that life and I don't want to risk my family or my job because of it. I'm scared to death, Ana. I really am."

"Dean, I have faith in you. I have a lot of faith in you. You're not going to get addicted or fall back into that life of having an addiction. You have people that love you. If it makes you feel better I'll help control your use of the pain pills so that you don't overdo it."

"Would you?" he asks with a smile.

"Of course," I say, "so is that what you want me to do?"

"Please," he says, "it's pathetic that I don't trust myself."

"It's not pathetic, you're showing strength of not wanting to be dependent on something that took over your life a few years ago."

"I guess," he says as he rolls me over onto my back, holding my hands over my head and intertwining our fingers. "I love you."

"I love you too," I say as I look into his deep blue need you eyes. He leans down and kisses me with his soft lips. "I love your eyes," I say after he breaks the kiss as I try to catch my breath. "They're so blue and so beautiful. I could get lost in your eyes forever."

He smiles at me and kisses my lips again. "I think I'm more partial your beautiful dark brown eyes. I love them. The moment I first made love to you they were full of such innocence. I see the love you have for me in your eyes and I could get lost in those dark eyes for days. They're so beautiful."

"You're just saying that," I say with a smile as he lies next to me and places his hand on my stomach rubbing it softly.

"I'm saying it because it's true, Anastasia," he says, "I always did love your name Anastasia. Why do you like to be called Ana? Anastasia is so beautiful."

"I don't know," I say, "I have always been called Ana. Anastasia was the only used when I got in trouble. Anastasia Eve when I was in worse trouble but my mom and dad always called me Ana unless I was in trouble."

"Anastasia is so beautiful though," he says kissing my neck softly as his arm wraps around my stomach. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman, it's so sophisticated and beautiful. I love it."

"I'm not denying that Anastasia is a beautiful name. I just don't like to be called Anastasia much like you don't like being called Jon or Jonathan."

"Where did your parents get the name Anastasia?" he asks as he props himself up on his elbow looking at me as I roll onto my side as he keeps his arm draped over my hip.

"I'm not really sure how the story goes," I say as I rub the stubble on his beautiful face, "but there is a princess called Anastasia. My mom loved that name and so did my dad. They wanted to give me a princess name so they decided on Anastasia. It means resurrection. My mom heard the name and fell in love with it so I ended up being Anastasia Eve which all together means Ressurrection and life. Anastasia is also a very popular name in the Russian culture."

"It's beautiful," he says as he brushes a piece of my dark hair out of my eyes.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "So you know what I was thinking?" I ask.

"About?"

"Our wedding bands, you know how most brides and grooms have wedding bands sort of like the ones we have now?"

"Yeah," he says.

"Well, how about after we get married in June you and I get tattoos on our fingers instead of purchasing wedding bands. I don't plan on leaving you. I plan to be with you forever and I want to get your name or the letter D tattooed on my ring finger in the place of a wedding band. And I know you can't wear your band in the ring so why not show it off to the world that you're married to me with an A on your finger or Ana or Anastasia? What do you think?"

"I never got a tattoo before," he says.

"Me either but this would be a special tattoo for us, for our family. It will be a permanent symbol of our love and commitment to each other it would be no different than a wedding band except you can't take it off. Please, Dean."

"Okay," he says, "I'll do it. I have always wanted a tattoo anyway."

"Me too," I say, "and I want to get Natalia's and Oliver's name tattooed on me somewhere, maybe on my wrists what do you think?"

"The princess wants tattoos," he says with an amused smile. "You never struck me as the tattoo type of girl. You're such a princess your parents named you well."

I smile at him and say, "I'm more like a queen now than a princess."

"You're my queen," he says with a smile. "Queen Anastasia Ambrose," he says making me smile, "and the rest of my life I will treat you as such. I'm going to spoil you and our little prince and princess."

I smile and say, "Thanks for being a great king," I say with a smile. "Now, let me go make my King some breakfast."

"How about the King makes his Queen and Princess some breakfast? How does that sound?"

"No complaints here," I say before I kiss his lips softly.

"What would you like Queen Anastasia?"

"Well, sausage and eggs sounds delightful," I say, "and maybe some orange juice."

"Your wish is my command," he says with a smile as he kisses my nose before he climbs out of bed and walks to the dresser to pull out a pair of sweatpants. I watch him walk around the room gloriously naked and enjoy the view of everything that belongs to me. "Are you checking me out?" he asks with a smile making me smile.

"Yes and I do quite often," I say with a smile. "The sight of you is amazing."

"Right back at you, Baby," he says with a smile before he kisses my lips softly before he walks out of the bedroom as I watch him and his magnificent body leave our bedroom and let out a sigh. He is a gorgeous man, he is the epitome of perfection in every sense of the word.

I get myself out of bed and walk into the bathroom to start the shower so I can take a quick shower while he's cooking us breakfast. I ignore the dull pain in my stomach as I shower as I feel like it is nothing to be concerned about it's just a small pain that will go away. I push it to the back of my mind as I wash my hair before washing my body. I turn the water off and step out of the shower. I make my way to the bedroom and pull out a pair of pants and a nice yellow t-shirt to wear for the day. I blow-dry my hair before throwing it into a braid before making my way downstairs to the kitchen where Dean is just putting our breakfast onto plates. "So what kind of wedding stuff do we have to do today?" he asks as we eat our breakfast together.

"Aren't you two already married?" asks Natalia as she eats her eggs.

"Well, yes," I say, "but Daddy is giving me the wedding of my dreams," I say.

"Oh," she says, "I'm still confused."

"Daddy wanted a nice private wedding between him and I one that we could enjoy just the three of us together but I want one where my family and friends can come and see me marry the man I love with my whole heart."

"Oh," she says with a shrug.

"Natalia has a birthday idea," says Dean as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Okay," I say, "what would you like for your birthday?"

"I want to have a sleepover for my birthday or I want my friend Chelsea, you, dad and me go to New York City for the day and shop. Can we Mom?" she asks me.

"A sleepover huh?" I ask. "I like the idea of a sleepover but I also like the idea of shopping. What do you want to do more?"

"Shopping," she says with a smile. She is truly my daughter. "I want to go shopping."

"Okay," I say, "how about I take you and Chelsea shopping one day but you have a sleepover another day? How does that sound to you?"

"It sounds good," she says with a smile.

"Natalia had a few questions yesterday," says Dean as I eat my breakfast. "Go ahead, Natalia, please tell your mom your concerns."

"Dad," she says giving him a look.

"What's going on? What are you concerned about?"

"The P word," says Dean. "She's concerned about the P word."

"The P word?" I ask with confusion. "What exactly is the P word her period?"

"Puberty," he says and the look on his face almost makes me laugh. I can tell he is uncomfortable with the thought of our little girl going through puberty but it's going to happen. She's almost 11 years old. It won't be long before she does become a young woman.

"Natalia, what are you concerned about?"

"I need to go shopping for bras," she says looking at me. "I want to wear a bra."

"But you don't have anything yet," I say, "you don't need a bra."

"But I want one all the other girls in my grade are wearing a bra. I feel left out," she says.

"Well, I'm going to go finish my breakfast in the living room," says Dean as he stands up. "You handle this talk with Natalia and when Oliver is older I'll handle the talk with him."

"Deal," I say as I look at him before he kisses my lips softly before leaving the kitchen. "I understand your need for a bra," I say, "I was the same way you were. I didn't have any boobs while all the other girls in my class did. It happens to us ballerinas."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I say. "I was probably about 13 years old when I started to get breasts. I know it's really hard when everyone around you is starting to wear bras and getting grown up bodies but don't rush it. Everyone develops at a different pace in life. Everyone is different some girls develop early while other girls develop later. It's not a big deal. Boobs aren't that fun anyway," I say.

"They're not?" she asks.

"No they're not," I say, "Sometimes they just get in the way."

"Oh," she says, "what about your period how old were you when you got your period?"

"I was a late bloomer. I was a week away from being 14 years old but your grandma was 12 and your aunt was 12 as well so it all depends. If you're like me don't expect it till you're 14. I wouldn't want to rush that either. Enjoy your time being a little girl. You'll have plenty of time to wear bras and worry about tampons. Right now you only have to worry about being a kid."

"Okay," she says as I take a sip of orange juice. "Were you scared when you got your period for the first time?"

"I was because when I was a little girl my mom left us and it was only my dad so I had no mom figure to talk to me about all this stuff. We talked about it in school to an extent but the day I went to the bathroom I thought I was dying. I didn't expect it to be the way it was. I just wiped myself and there was blood everywhere. There was blood on my underwear and it was scary. Even though I had learned about it I didn't know what to expect and it was a scary experience for me."

"Is it really bad?" she asks.

"It depends on the person. Everyone is different some women have really heavy periods and others have really light periods Some women bleed for 7 days while others bleed for 5 days or less."

"How do you bleed for 7 days and not die?" she asks.

"Because your period blood is blood your body doesn't need. It comes from an egg that dissolves inside your body. That's how you get your period. Your body doesn't need the excess blood so it deposits it from your body which is your period that's how you bleed for 7 days and don't die."

"Oh," she says as I take another sip of my orange juice. I was not ready for this talk this early in the morning. "And what's sex?" she asks as I choke on my orange juice.

"Sex?" I ask. "That's a really grown up word," I say. "Where did you hear that word?"

"At school," she says. "Someone was talking about sex. What is it?"

"Well," I say as I gain my composure after choking on my orange juice. "Sex is when a man and a woman love each other very much. They decide to show their love that way to one another. It is a really close and intimate experience between one man and one woman. It's something that you shouldn't really do until you're ready to do it and it's good to be safe about it."

"Okay but what is it? What do they do?"

"You're trying to give me a heart attack today aren't you?" I ask as I hold onto my stomach. The pain in my stomach is growing more and it almost feels like contractions but I'm 25 weeks pregnant. I shouldn't be experiencing contractions this soon. "A man has a certain body part and a woman has a certain body part. They just go together perfectly," I say. "It's when a man puts his penis inside of a woman's vagina while they hug and kiss each other," I say being as honest as possible. If Natalia is going to wonder about sex and ask me questions I'm going to be honest with her just because I don't want her getting information elsewhere. She's almost 11 kids are getting younger these days and I want her to be informed the best that she can be. "It's a way that they show they love each other. You shouldn't do it unless you're fully ready and can understand the consequences of sex and know that you truly love someone."

"Oh," she says. "Only people in love have sex?"

"Yes," I say, "it's very important that you love someone enough to have sex with them. Sex isn't a game. It is something that stems from a lot of feelings, a lot of close feelings between a man and a woman sometimes a boy and a girl but an older boy or girl. You don't have to have sex before you're married. You can wait till you're married but if you choose to have sex before make sure it happens because you're ready and you're truly in love. There will be boys that will talk you into it by saying they love you and tell you that's the only way you can show that you love them is by having sex with them. That's not true. You don't have sex unless you know you're ready. You don't have to do it to please any boy or man. It is up to you and you have the right to say no. You can always say no if you're not ready and if that boy or man truly loves you he will wait for you to be ready. Just don't jump into it and if you think you're going to have sex there are precautions that you can take so that you don't get a disease because sometimes diseases are passed between people through sex and also to protect you from getting pregnant. Sometimes not all methods work to stop a pregnancy, sometimes things go wrong and it happens. If you ever feel like you're ready to have sex please come and talk to me. Do not be afraid and I will work with you on the situation. I would prefer you wait till you're married BUT I understand if you don't. I just want you to be prepared and know about it so you're sure you're ready."

"Okay, Mom," she says. "How do you know?"

"You just know, you'll feel it when you're ready but remember what I said if you think about having sex and you're ready please come to me of course I'm sure you will be a lot older when you have sex because before you're 16 years old or 17 years old you are too young besides your dad isn't going to let you date till you're probably 18 anyway so you don't have to worry about that one."

"That's not fair," she says, "18 is really old."

"If I had my way you would be allowed to date at 16 but that's your dad's decision too. Your dad and I started dating when we were 17."

"But you had me when you were 17," she says.

"Exactly," I say. "We were young parents when we had you. We weren't ready but we did what we needed to do. Your dad is not going to let you date before 18 I almost guarantee it."

"I thought maybe 15," she says.

"16 is what I'm saying, your dad will say 18 but I can talk to him about that but right now you're only 11 so we don't have to worry about that."

"But I can have a boyfriend right?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe," she says with a smile. "I have a crush on someone," she says.

"Oh really?" I ask. "Who is this boyfriend?"

"A boy in my class. He's really cute, Mom. I like him a lot. His name is Tyler."

"Oh I see," I say with a smile. "Don't tell your dad."

"I won't," she says, "but Tyler always plays with me at recess and he sits with me at lunch. He carries my books for me and packs my book bag up for me at the end of the day. And he sits with me on the bus too."

"Wow," I say, "that's a good boyfriend."

"He's good," she says with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad. When you find a boyfriend, you should always find one that deserves you and will treat you like the princess you are. Never let any boy treat you any differently. Okay?"

"Okay," she says as we finish our breakfast. I have to say it was a pretty interesting breakfast. I never expected to have a sex talk and a puberty talk with my 10 year old over breakfast but I always want her to know she can talk to me about anything. I want to be one of those parents unlike my dad that told me sex was bad and not to have sex. I don't want the same thing to happen to Natalia that happened to me. I want her to be able to live her dreams, be the ballerina she wants to be and enjoy her life before she has kids. I never got to enjoy the rest of my high school years because I was being a mom. I could never go to college parties or have fun in college because I was a mom. I missed out on a lot of stuff because I was a mom but being a mom was a great thing for me but if I could have waited or put it off I would have but it happened when it did.

Dean walks into the living room as I'm looking at a bridal magazine taking notes for our wedding. I have my dress and we have our cake picked out. "So breakfast was interesting huh?" he asks as he takes a seat on the couch next to me before I rest my legs on his lap as he starts to massage my feet.

"Tell me about it," I say. "She went from a bra, to her period to sex," I say.

"Sex?" he asks with a horrified expression. "She's talking about sex all ready?"

"Yeah," I say closing the book. "Things are different these days. Kids know a lot more than what we did at their age. Kids are getting younger now when they have sex. I informed her though that any time before 16 or 17 is too soon and she's not ready."

"If she's not married it's too soon," he says.

"Be realistic, Dean. You and I weren't married when we had sex and Natalia isn't dumb. She knows that we can't tell her to wait till marriage if we didn't wait ourselves that makes us hypocrites. I just told her she should really love the boy she has sex with. I hate the thought of her having sex but it's going to happen someday and there's nothing we can do about it but make sure she's prepared and make sure that she is able to understand the consequences that come with sex."

"I hate the thought of her growing up," he says, "I wish we could just keep her little forever. I'm not ready for the whole bra, boys and period thing. I'm surely not ready for the sex talk with her. She's always going to be my baby girl."

"Yes, she'll always be our baby girl but she's almost 11. Changes are going to start happening. She's going to start getting emotional and feeling things she never felt before. The bra days are coming, the days of us buying tampons are coming and the days of her dating are coming. We can't stop her from growing up we just have to embrace it and accept it. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"Do you really want to know?" he asks massaging my feet.

"Yeah, I really want to know. I was 17 years old. I lost my virginity to you," I say with a smile.

"I did pop that cherry," he says making me smile.

"Crude but true," I say with a smile, "so how old were you?"

"12," he says honestly.

"Nah uh," I say, "you were not 12."

"I swear to God, I was 12 years old when I had sex for the first time."

"You were such a baby, how did you even know what you were doing?"

"What do you mean how did I know what I was doing? It's not that hard. You just take it and stick it in and do what you need to do."

"Dean," I say, "you know what I meant."

"Okay," he says. "My first time was with an older girl she was about 16," he says, "she guided me on what to do. I don't know. Sex never really meant anything to me until you came along then it meant everything."

"So you were macking on older girls huh?"

"It happened," he says with a shrug. "Sex was sex it had no emotional meaning to me until you came along then it became all about love. It was more than just sex it was everything with you. It still is."

"Dean," I say with a smile as I feel my cheeks heat.

"Anastasia," he says making me smile even more. Hearing him say my full name gives me butterflies. "You're everything."

"I love you," I say with a smile, "and I can't wait to show it off to the world that I'm Mrs. Anastasia Ambrose."

"I love you too," he says with a smile. "You'll forever be my queen," he says before he leans down and kisses my lips softly. "And I don't care who likes it or not."

"Me either," I say with a smile.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Ana's idea to get each other's initial or name tattooed on their fingers instead of wearing wedding bands? What do you think about Dean calling her his Queen does he treat her as such? What did you think about Ana having the puberty and sex talk with Natalia? Did she do a good job? Do you think Dean and Ana are those parents that are cool and their kids are comfortable talking to about anything? What did you think of Dean's reaction to Natalia asking about sex? Were you shocked he was so young when he first had sex? Do you think that worries him about Natalia being so close to the age of his first time? And what about his fear of taking the pain pills? Also what about Ana wishing she had waiting longer to have kids? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	32. Need Time Away

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"What are you doing?" I ask as I walk into mine and Ana's bedroom to see my beautiful wife sitting up in our bed with the laptop out on her lap and she seems focused on the screen. I walk over to her and kiss her cheek softly.

"Just typing up some storyline stuff," she says looking up at me with her dark brown eyes through her glasses. "I had to get some work done."

"Isn't the point of you being on bed rest to take it easy so you don't get yourself stressed out? The doctor told you that you needed to cut back on work didn't he?"

"I'm just typing up storyline stuff," she says, "and besides come a couple months from now when I am on maternity leave I won't be able to work. I want to work while I can."

"But it's too much for you," I say. Last week we went to do some wedding stuff like picking out China and other wedding planning stuff and Ana was having pain. She spent the entire day ignoring it until she couldn't bare it anymore. We went to the hospital and it was determined she was starting pre-term labor at only 25 weeks even though the baby had a good chance of survival they managed to stop the labor and put her on bed rest for the next few weeks. The doctor told her to take it easy and to avoid stress but Ana is Ana and she's going to do what she wants to do. I hate that she's so stubborn sometimes.

"I'm fine, I promise. If it gets to be too much I'll stop for the day but I'm doing all right and Oliver is doing very well. He's moving up a storm at the moment. We're good you don't have to worry about me. It's just storyline stuff that I'm typing up to send to Stephanie."

"If you say so but I wish you would listen to the doctor. Why do you have to be so stubborn, my wife?"

"I'm not stubborn," she says. "I just don't like to be bored. We could discuss wedding things again if you want to take me away from work?"

"I'm all right," I say, "besides I just dropped Natalia off at school, I let Milo out and I'm getting ready to meet up with Roman for the afternoon so we can go look for something to wear to the wedding."

"Remember the new wedding colors are a light yellow and a white."

"When did that happen?" I ask.

"When I saw how beautiful the color yellow was and thought how appropriate for a summer wedding."

"All right," I say, "I'm not going to argue about it whatever you want I'm fine with," I say.

"I know," she says with a smile. "What's Roman doing in town for?"

"WWE was up in Boston last night for Smackdown. We decided to hang out today. I miss my best friend."

"I bet you do. I'm sure he misses you too," she says, "well, have fun."

"Thanks and remember if you feel like you're getting stressed out over all that stuff to take a break. It's okay to take a break you don't have to be such a workaholic."

"Look who's talking," she says, "you are a workaholic yourself."

"I've cut back," I say with a smile. "You should do the same but then again I don't have a doctor telling me to cut back but you do and you should really listen to him."

"I'm fine," she says. "In fact, I'm going to close this up for now and look at some more wedding things. Remember we have maternity pictures coming up and engagement pictures coming up."

"I won't forget," I say. "just take it easy okay, Beautiful?"

"Okay, Baby," she says with a smile. "I love you," she says after I kiss her lips softly.

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss her once more before I head out to meet up with Roman. I'm looking forward to spending the afternoon with my brother I haven't seen him since Summerslam. I have been stuck in a house with two females whose hormones are raging and there's just too much estrogen. I need some good male bonding with my best friend, drinking a couple beers and just hanging out. I am actually anxious for Oliver to join the house because I will no longer be outnumbered.

I meet Roman at his hotel before we head over to get fitted for our tuxedoes for my wedding. I'm sure it's a little early but once we hit December everything is going to go so fast so I want to get this one thing out of the way with him. I settle on getting a black tuxedo with a light yellow vest to wear over a white button down shirt and I decide on a yellow tie while Roman just gets a pair of black slacks, white button down shirt with a yellow vest and a yellow tie matching mine. I still have a couple other guys to go get tuxes with but that can wait. My best man and I are set so we can focus on other wedding things. After we're done getting fitted for a tuxedo we head to a bar and grille to have some lunch together.

"So how is the neck?" asks Roman as I open my beer as we're sitting eating our food.

"It's getting there. It still hurts from time to time but it's healing up. I started PT this week."

"Oh yeah? How is that going?"

"The first session was good. We didn't really do too much but I'll get there. He gave me some exercises to work on. I go again tomorrow."

"How many times a week do they have you doing PT?"

"Two times a week for now, it will increase as my neck strengthens though."

"That's not too bad. How long are you expected to be out?" he asks taking a sip of his beer.

"The doctor is saying 6 months which has me coming back late February early March," I say. "So I should be back in time for Wrestlemania. It sucks I am not going to be in the title picture for Mania but I'm going to be happy to just have a spot you know?"

"I hear you. I'm sure after being off the TV for 6 months you're going to be dying to get back in the ring just don't rush it. You should never rush a neck injury."

"I won't," I say. "I'm going to go back when the doctor clears me. I'm just glad all of this wasn't career threatening. I don't know what I would do without wrestling. I have been thinking about opening a gym though."

"You want to open a gym?" he asks.

"Yeah, you know a training gym here in Connecticut. I want to train people to be wrestlers. Getting injured really made me think. If my career would have ended that night I wouldn't have had anything to fall back on. I have my GED and whatever but I never really went to college and a high school diploma or GED doesn't exactly get you far in this life you know what I mean? Sometimes I wish I had gone to college but I knew this is what I wanted to do for the rest of my life so I dedicated my entire life to training and working in the industry wherever I could get work plus I had a kid to support and a girlfriend that I supported. I had to make money. There was no time for college."

"I understand that. Do you think you can do this?"

"I think I can. I have the resources to do it. I have the money to open up a place. I want to do this really bad. That way if something were to ever happen to my neck or anything again I have something to fall back on you know?"

"I hear you. I think that's a good idea."

"Thanks, I was wondering if you would like to run a gym with me. You know be a part of it, be my partner?"

"Sure," he says, "I wouldn't mind doing that. I mean my family has wrestling schools in Pennsylvania and Florida. I wouldn't mind being a partner with you in your wrestling school."

"Would you be able to be up in Connecticut though?"

"I could make a few visits," he says.

"All right we can look into buildings and stuff like that. This is something I want to do. I really want to be able to do something besides be out in the ring you know? Wrestling isn't lasting forever and with me going part time I will have some time to focus and dedicate to it."

"Yeah," he says as I take a sip of my beer. "I didn't know you were drinking again."

"Just a couple drinks here and there, I'm controlling it."

"As long as you're controlling it," he says, "nothing wrong with having an ice-cold beer every once in a while."

"I hear you, Man," I say as I take another swig of beer.

"So how is life with Ana going? Is everything getting better for you two?"

"For the most part, everything is getting a lot better. I think since we moved to Connecticut and she got away from her old boss things started to fall back into place and we have gotten a lot closer the last few months. I'm happy about that. I almost thought I was going to lose her."

"You two have been together forever, you aren't going to lose each other."

"You never know," I say. "Anything is possible."

"That's true but I don't think there could ever be a day where there is no Dean and Ana. Are you ready for this wedding?"

"I don't know. We're working on it. It's getting crazy. I knew Ana had the potential to be a bridezilla but I never imagined how bad it could be until now. She just changed the wedding colors to light yellow and white which I am okay with I wasn't big on the aqua she had picked out. I'm glad it's not pink. She knows what she wants and that's what she's going to get," I say. "Her wish is my command it's all about her. It's her day she had the wedding I wanted so I'll give her the wedding she wants. I'm just ready to see her walk down that aisle and to make it official to everyone in our lives that we are married and we're going to be together forever."

"Have you started to write your vows yet?"

"Haven't even started, do you think she will know if I just say what comes to mind that day instead of reading it off a piece of paper? I feel like it will mean more if I speak from the heart rather than write down my emotions. I'm in the moment kind of guy. I want to express how much I love her and how much promise I hold for her and me from my heart that day when I see her beautiful dark brown eyes looking back at me."

"You are good at coming up with your own stuff," he says, "it's like writing a promo I would think. You just need to write down how you feel about Ana and what you're promising her. It's not that hard."

"I don't write my promos. I just go out there and say what comes to mind in the moment," I say. "I told you, I'm the in the moment type of guy."

"Okay so then tell her how you feel that day, speak from the heart. Let her know how much you love her, how much she means to you and promise her forever. You'll do fine."

"I hope so," I say, "speaking in front of a wrestling crowd about beating someone's face in is a lot different than speaking in front of our friends and family declaring my love for her. I'm not one of those guys that appear to be sensitive but doing all this will show how soft I am."

"Get over it, Ambrose that's your wife and you love her. Who cares if it gets a little emotional I guarantee that the words you say to her that day will stay in her mind for the rest of her life. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, what matters is what you think and what she thinks. People expect sentimental moments at weddings it's no big deal. How much do you love her?"

"There are no words to describe how much I love her, I just know I love her endlessly and it's the forever type of love," I say.

"And that's a good start," he says giving me a smile before we take a swig of our beers. "Getting ready for the baby?"

"Yes," I say, "it won't be long before he's here. He gave Ana and me a scare last week. She started pre-term labor but they were able to stop it. He could have survived but they were able to stop it. She's on bed rest but the woman is stubborn. She won't give up on the work."

"Well, that's your wife," he says with a smile.

"I know," I say with a smile. "She makes my life I'll tell you that it's never a dull moment with her. It's crazy that you can love someone for so long and yet still fall in love with them more each day. I'm excited for our future together as a family."

"Are you two having more kids after the baby gets here?"

"I think we're having one or two more kids but that all depends on how Ana feels after Oliver is born."

"I see, I don't think I'm having anymore. I love kids but I think I am a one and done type of guy. You know what I mean? With this whole business life is crazy. I always feel like I am not giving my daughter the attention she deserves but I am making a living for her. I like to spoil her so I think she's just going to be it unless a surprise comes along."

"I love kids. I always wanted to have a big family. I was an only child growing up thank God for that but still I want a big family I am good with 4 kids but it's what Ana wants. She's good with two and if that's all she wants then that's all we're going to have but there is such a big age difference between them."

"Yeah," he says, "but you have a built in babysitter."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I can't wait for that if she even likes the kid. She's not too keen on the idea of being a big sister. One day she loves him and the next day she doesn't it's so confusing. She's confusing," I say. "She's at that age lately where everything offends her. She's so sensitive. Ana warned me it was coming but she's been talking about the P word."

"Periods?" he asks.

"Puberty," I say, "I am not ready for this. Natalia will always be my baby girl. I can't imagine her dating or becoming a woman. She's in her last year of elementary school this year and then she's in middle school a whole new chapter of her life. It's like the last 11 years have just flown by and here we are."

"Time does go fast. I'm glad I still have a few more years left until we get there with my little girl. I know I will not be ready for all that. I just wish we could keep them little forever. If they ever end up with guys like we were as teenagers we're in trouble."

"I have my shotgun ready," I say. "No little boy is going to break my daughter's heart or hurt her. I will put the fear of God into some little boy he will be afraid to screw up."

"I don't doubt that at all," he says. "Because I am going to be the same way, the good thing about our daughters is that they are the daughters of two big wrestlers. No little boy is going to want to mess with them. One look at us and they are going to piss their pants."

"That's my plan," I say with a smile. "But I was going more for shitting themselves. These little testosterone filled boys will NOT impregnate my daughter before she is 18 years old and they will not disrespect her in any way I will make them cry." Roman lets out a laugh. "It's true."

"I know it is," he says. "Oh the joy of having a daughter."

"I know I'm just so glad we're having a boy this time because honestly I don't think I could handle two daughters. Natalia is a handful within herself. She was a wild child like myself now and it's only going to get worse before it gets better. I'm ready for the fights and the attitude. I do see her and Ana going at it a lot and I mean a lot. Ana is so high strung and I'm laid back. I let whatever Natalia says or does roll off my back while Ana is ready to go on the defense but I don't like Natalia disrespecting Ana."

"I hear you," he says, "so are you having a bachelor party?"

"I want to," I say. "I mean it's my last fling before the ring so why not? I told Ana she could have a bachelorette party. Her best friend wants to take her out to Vegas in a few months for her bachelorette party. I'm kind of jealous."

"Want to go to Vegas for your bachelor party?" he asks.

"Hell yeah!" I say. "That would be fucking sweet, you know hitting up the clubs and the casinos. I live for Vegas. If I could have we would have moved to Vegas over Connecticut. I always wanted to live there. Not on the strip though but close enough that I could go let loose one weekend."

"All right," he says, "we'll book a trip to Vegas."

"That's what I'm talking about. And have I told you what I want to do for our honeymoon?"

"I know you mentioned it before but what are you doing again?"

"I want to take her on a month long honeymoon to Europe. I want to take her to Italy, Greece, France and England. I want to take her to see the world. She has always wanted to go to Europe and that's something that we haven't done yet. I really want to take her to Europe for a month."

"Sounds like a great honeymoon, I'm sure she's going to love it."

"Me too," I say. "I really want to do something special for us and get a lot of time alone."

"I hear you," he says. "Baby making time."

"I wouldn't go that far," I say. "We like to put some distance between our babies to say the least."

"I know," he says, "I'm just messing with you."

"I know, Man," he says as we continue to talk and enjoy our lunch together. I really needed this day. I always look forward to spending time with my best friend and I miss traveling with him. We've been through a lot together and I know he has my back all the time. I appreciate his loyalty. It means a lot to me. He's like family to me, he IS family. I wouldn't trade or give up our friendship for the world.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana starting pre-term labor? Are you glad they stopped it? Are you surprised that she's being stubborn about work? Do you blame Dean for wanting to get an afternoon out of the house? What do you think of him and Roman opening up a gym together? Do you think they can make it work? What do you think of Roman and Dean talking about the boys planning to date their daughters? Do you believe Dean will put the fear of God into some boy? What do you think of Dean having a bachelor party in Vegas? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	33. Surprise

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **2 MONTHS LATER:**

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

"Does mom know you're doing this?" asks Natalia as we are standing in Oliver's brand new painted nursery. I painted it a light green a couple days ago almost like a sea green which is what Ana had requested for the nursery colors after we spent weeks trying to decide on a color. She couldn't make up her mind between dark blue, sky blue or light green. She is very indecisive when it comes to making some decisions. She wants to give him the best nursery we can give him.

"She has no idea, it's a surprise for her," I say as I start to take the crib out of the box to put it together. "And I only have a few hours to get it done before she gets back from having a girls day with Natalie.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you out?" she asks.

"You want to help me with Oliver's nursery?"

"Sure," she says, "what can I do?"

"I washed all of his clothes and his blankets. If you would like to run down to the laundry room and bring them up here. You can start putting his clothes into the drawers then folding up the blankets to put into the closet on the shelves.

"Okay," she says before she walks out of the room to go to the laundry room as I look at the instructions on how to start to put the crib together. It's been about 11 years since I put a crib together so I am a little rusty. I separate all the parts that I need and then start with step one before Natalia comes back to the nursery with the clothes basket filled with blankets and clothes. "He has a lot of clothes," she says.

"He's like you," I say with a smile as I work on the crib. "His wardrobe is going to be like yours."

"I see that," she says with a smile. "How do you want me to do this?"

"Pair up the outfits first and make sure you keep them together before you put them in the drawers. Other than that put the onesies and the sleepers in separate drawers and save a top drawer for socks, caps and mitts."

"What are the mitts for?" she asks.

"They're so he doesn't scratch his face. Babies have really sharp nails sometimes and they can't control their hands just yet so sometimes they scratch their faces so we want to put mitts on him so he doesn't scratch his little face," I say as I construct the crib.

"Oh," she says, "did I scratch my face when I was little too?"

"A couple times you did yes," I say. "Then someone suggested that we put socks or mitts on your hands to keep you from doing it. It worked wonders. You never scratched up your pretty little face again."

"Oh," she says as I watch match up the outfits and separate some of Oliver's clothes. "Dad, I don't want to do ballet anymore," she says out of the blue and I almost drop the crib.

"What do you mean you don't want to do ballet anymore? I thought that you wanted to be a ballerina and work for the ABA and be in ballets. What happened?"

"I like ballet but I don't want to do it my whole life," she says.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know but not ballet, I just want to quit ballet and do something else. I spend so much time at ballet I never get to hang out with my friends or get to do anything with them. I miss so much because I am always at ballet practice. It's too much for me and I don't want to be there every day."

"I understand," I say, "is it the fact you're there every day that you don't want to do it anymore?"

"It just takes up too much time and I don't get to do the fun stuff. Mom may have liked to do it when she was my age but I don't like to do it."

"So would you be willing to do just a class a week or something?"

"No I don't want to do ballet at all. I want to play sports or something," she says.

"What sports are you looking at playing?"

"I don't know. I want to play soccer in the spring," she says. "I really want to play soccer but with ballet I can't do that because I'm there ALL the time. I don't hate it I just don't want to do it."

"You should talk to your mom about it," I say.

"She's going to be upset. She put me in ballet because she wants me to do it because she never got to live out her dream of being a ballerina. I don't want that dream anymore. I want to do other things and when I grow up I want to be a veterinarian. I want to work with animals and make them feel better. I don't want to do ballet anymore. I love animals and I think they are cute. I want to help them."

"You should really talk to your mom, Natalia. Are you only doing ballet to make her happy?"

"To make her happy," she says honestly, "but I'm not happy with it anymore. I liked my old ballet school. This one is different. I don't like it. I just want to quit ballet and play soccer. I like karate too. I think karate is fun."

"I'm glad you like karate, Natalia, you have been doing a better job with controlling your anger since you started. Is that something you're interested in doing more of?"

"Yes," she says. "And I want more time to be with my friends, Dad."

"I see, you're 11 I get it you want a life with your friends. I understand that but are you really sure you want to give up ballet? I mean once you're out it may be hard for you to get back."

"I'm really sure, Dad. I don't want to do it anymore all the days I am there and all the work. I'm sure I don't want to do it. I want to do soccer and focus more on karate."

"Okay," I say, "but like I said you need to talk to your mom about it and let her know how you feel."

"I will," she says.

"And if you want my honest opinion, Natalia, I think you're amazing at ballet and I think you're one of the best ballerinas I have ever seen. I would hate to see you give up something you love so much so you could have more time with your friends but if it doesn't make you happy then you have a decision to make but make sure you talk to your mom first."

"I will," she says, "it's not that I don't love it. It is just that it's way too much work. I want to be a kid. I don't want to lose my childhood spending hours at dance class a week. I want to have fun, hang out with my friends and try other things. I never knew anything other than ballet how do I know if there isn't something else out there for me? I want to explore things. I like music. I could play the violin or the cello. I could be in to art and be an artist. I could do anything. I want to see what else is out there for me."

"I agree with that. I think you can do anything that you put your mind to no matter what it is. You have the right to try other things BUT you should really talk to your mom about this. Let her know how you feel okay?"

"Okay," she says as she continues her job. I agree with her but she is also really good at ballet. She has a good future in ballet, she's like her mom and I would hate to see her give it up over hanging out with friends but at the same time she has the right to decide to do what she wants as far as what makes her happy. If she's not happy with ballet then she's not happy with ballet and shouldn't make herself do it to keep her mom happy. I'm sure Ana will understand, at least I hope that she understands.

 **ANA's Point of View:**

"So the baby will be here soon," says my best friend Natalie as we are enjoying our time at the spa getting manicures and pedicures. "Are you ready to do it all over again?" she asks.

"I think so," I say, "I wish I knew what I know now back when Natalia was a baby. I'm planning on doing things so much differently."

"You were also younger when you had Natalia. I'm sure you did the best you could with her with what you had back then. Now it's different."

"It's very different. I had Natalia in diapers and it was a struggle to buy diapers sometimes and formula was so expensive but after doing some research I decided I want to go a different route with Oliver."

"Are you breastfeeding this time?"

"Yes," I say. "I'm not saying moms that don't breastfeed are bad but it's definitely healthier. I understand that some moms can't produce breastmilk or whatever or have other issues with it so they can't but I want to do it. I hope that I can. I can provide Oliver with nutrients that formula can't. It's just better for him."

"How does Dean feel about all of that?"

"He's on board with it. He thinks it's a good idea. Dean has been doing his research. He missed so much when Natalia was a baby he wants to make it up for Oliver. He's always reading the baby books. He talked me into cloth diapering though. I never really thought about it but he talked me into it. It's just going to be hard to find a daycare around here that will support cloth diapering."

"You're going back to work after he's born?"

"Shortly after," I say, "I get at least 8 weeks off of work. I think I'm only going to take 6 weeks but the most I can take is 8 weeks we'll see how it goes. I don't know if I am into sending him to daycare though. I think most of the time I'll do my work from home but I do like Natalia's nanny now so hopefully her nanny doesn't freak out at the idea of having a baby. I don't think she will but she'll have to do things up to my standards. I plan on making my own baby food too. I feel that's safer."

"I see," she says, "are you still having a home birth?"

"I plan on it," I say. "After my little scare a couple months ago they weren't sure it was the best idea but I'm doing fine and so is Oliver so I am still having my home birth. I don't want any medication or any of that. I want it to be a private moment with Dean, Natalia, Oliver and I. I don't want the craziness of being at a hospital."

"More power to you for doing it all natural. I wanted to do it all natural too but I couldn't. After a half hour I was screaming for the epidural," she says with a laugh.

"See, I didn't get an option with Natalia. She was going into distress because of her heart and they needed to get her out right away so I had a C-section. I didn't plan it that way but that's how it happened. I know for a fact Oliver doesn't have the heart condition that Natalia did. She had heart surgery at 2 months old. She was so tiny and little."

"That was hard I'm sure."

"You have no idea," I say. "It was one of the hardest things I had to do as a parent to make that decision but it turned out to be the best decision for her and for us. She is a healthy 11 year old girl now."

"I can't believe she's 11. I remember our college days and she was just a year old running around your apartment. She really grew up."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe she's 11 now. She's really growing up. She's getting more mature. I'm proud of the young lady she's becoming. She goes to middle school next year. I can't believe it."

"Time flies," she says.

"Yes it does. Enjoy Kaylie because I'm sure time is going to fly with her."

"I'm sure too," she says. "She's going to be 4 soon. I can't even handle that but she's such a fun kid. You never know what she's going to say or do."

"I remember those days," I say with a smile remembering the days when Natalia was a little girl. I miss those days. "I'm ready to do it all again."

"I can't wait till I have another baby," she says.

"I can't wait for Oliver," I say with a smile.

"So how is the wedding stuff coming along?"

"Pretty good," I say. "A lot more things are getting done and accomplished with Dean being off. Maybe this was the best time for him to get a neck injury. I'm not saying I'm happy he got injured but I am happy with all the time we are getting together to get this wedding stuff together and Natalia has loved having him around. I don't know what we're going to do when he goes back to work."

"By the way your engagement pictures were beautiful. You can see how much you truly love each other."

"I know. The photographer did a great job. I was happy with them but I love our maternity pictures. They were amazing."

"They really were," she says, "you put them on Instagram and Facebook on purpose didn't you?"

"Well, I wanted my family to see them but yeah I did. I want the fan girls to know they aren't breaking me. They can hate me all they want but that's not going to tear Dean and I apart. I love that man with everything in me. I have the longest vows written for him. He's everything to me."

"I'm sure. You two have been together for almost 12 years and two beautiful kids to show. It took him long enough to ask you to marry him."

"I know," I say, "but it was beautiful how he did it. He wanted to make sure he was secure in his job and ready to do it so I understand. It was a beautiful weekend and night that will never be forgotten so much happened. I got pregnant, he won his first championship and he proposed. I couldn't have asked for a better time."

"That's a lot and the ring he got you is beautiful."

"He did a really good job but I may have given him a few hints leading up to his proposal. I only hinted at it for a year or two before he finally did it. I wouldn't trade the man for anything. He's my imperfectly perfect lover for the rest of my life. I love him, Nat."

"I can tell," she says with a smile. "I'm happy for both of you, well I am happy for all 4 of you because you four deserve this."

"Thanks," I say before I pick out the color nail polish I want for my toes and my fingers.

After we get our nails done Natalie and I go out for lunch at our favorite restaurant in Greenwich before we go out to do a little shopping. There is nothing that I love more than shopping with my best friend besides my husband and my children. It turns out to be a great day and I can't complain about it but I can't wait to get home to two of my favorite people. I walk into the front door and I am greeted by Milo. "Hey, Milo," I say as I pet him as he wags his tail. "Where is everyone?" He barks at me before giving me kisses.

"Mom, you're home," says Natalia as she comes into the foyer.

"I am home," I say with a smile. "Are you not happy to see me?"

"No, I'm happy to see you," she says. "Did you have fun with Aunt Natalie?"

"I had a lot of fun," I say. "We went out for lunch, we went to the spa and we did some shopping."

"Sounds fun," she says, "can I see your nails?" she asks.

"Sure," I say showing her my freshly manicured fingernails.

"Pink," she says with a smile. "I like it."

"Thanks," I say, "so what did you and dad do today while I was gone?"

"You know," she says, "we just hung out."

"I bet," I say with a smile as Dean comes into the foyer.

"Hey, Beautiful," he says with a smile before greeting me with a kiss. "Did you have fun with Natalie today?"

"I had a great time," I say, "Natalia was just telling me how much fun you two had today."

"Oh really?" he asks taking my bags from me.

"Really," I say.

"Well, we did have a great time," he says. "You seemed to have a good time too," he says holding up my bags. "You did a lot of shopping. What all did you get?"

"Well, I couldn't resist it. I had to get some more things for Oliver so I spent most of the time shopping for him. I got him a couple new outfits and some shoes. I couldn't pass it up."

"You don't think he has enough clothes?"

"You can never have enough clothes," I say with a smile. "I also did some shopping for you," I say with a smile.

"For me?" he asks.

"Yeah, you have a birthday coming up. I want to do something special for your birthday this year."

"Sounds good to me," he says, "I want to show you something."

"Okay," I say. "What are you showing me?"

"You'll see," he says, "follow me."

"Okay," I say as I follow him upstairs. Instead of taking me to the master bedroom he takes me down the hall to Oliver's nursery. "Close your eyes," he says to me.

"Okay," I say with a smile. I close my eyes as he takes my hand into his. I hear him open the door to the nursery and he guides me into the room.

"Open them," he says.

I open my eyes and I am impressed by everything. He put together the entire nursery while I was out for the day. I smile as I walk over to the crib and changing table combination. The crib is put together with the sports bedding he picked out. The changing table is fully stocked with cloth diapers, wash cloths, towels and baby lotion and bath stuff. I make my way around the room and smile as I look in the dresser to see all his clothes have been washed and put away. Dean did a really good job with the nursery. On top of the dresser sits his piggy bank and a teddy bear. There is a large stuffed bear on the rocking chair in the corner of the room. I admire the shelving on the walls with his ultrasound picture on it and some stuffed animals. "I don't remember buying some of these," I say as I pick up a stuffed rabbit.

"That was my rabbit when I was a baby. I found it when we were in Ohio and brought it home with us. I hope that you don't mind."

"I don't mind," I say with a smile. "It's cute." I smile at the shelf with books on it. There aren't many but there are a couple good books that we read to Natalia when she was little. I smile as I look above his crib to see his name in dark blue letters to match his bedding with light green polka dots on them. I know Dean did that himself. I smile as I look at one of our maternity pictures framed above the crib. It is one of my stomach with Dean and Natalia making a heart over it. It's one of my favorites from the shoot. "You did all this?" I ask looking at him.

"Natalia helped," he says with a smile. "What do you think?"

"I love it," I say with a smile. "You did such a great job with it. I love it."

"Thanks," he says with a smile. "I drew him a picture of a bear wearing a baseball hat and holding a baseball bat with his name on it but I want to get it painted and framed before I hang it up in here."

"That sounds awesome," I say with a smile. "I love you so much for doing this."

"You're welcome," he says with a proud smile. "I wanted to take your mind off of things. I wanted to do this to surprise you. I'm glad that you like it."

"I love it," I say with a smile. "Thank-you so much, Baby," I say as I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waist. "I think I'm going to keep you."

"I'm yours to keep," he says with a smile before I kiss his lips softly. "Ana, I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before I kiss him once more.

 ***A/N: What do you think about Natalia wanting to quit ballet? Do you think she should explore other things in life? How do you think Ana is going to handle it? What do you think of Dean surprising Ana with the nursery? Do you think Ana will end up going back to work after the baby is born? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	34. I live to Make him Happy

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Mom," says Natalia as I am baking Dean's cake for his birthday party tonight. He's in New York checking out a couple places to open up a gym and won't be back till later where we're going to have a surprise party for him.

"Yes, Natalia?" I ask.

"Can I talk to you about something?" she asks climbing up onto a stool at the island as I am pouring the cake batter into the pan.

"You know you can talk to me about anything," I say, "what's going on?"

"Well, I was thinking that after our winter recital that I would take a break from dance class," she says catching me by surprise.

"You want to take a break from ballet?" I ask as I hit the pan on the island to even it out. "I thought you loved ballet?"

"I do love ballet," she says, "but I want to take a break from it for a while. I want to try some other things."

"Natalia, you know you won't get into the Joffrey if you take a break. Ballet takes dedication missing a class is crucial but to take a break from ballet is disastrous you'll never get into the Joffrey that way."

"Mom, I don't want to get into the Joffrey. That's your dream for me not mine. It would be great to get into the Joffrey. I get the importance of it and understand that it's a big deal but if I get into the Joffrey I lose my entire life. I don't want to dedicate my life to ballet. I love it but it's all too much. I never get time to hang out with my friends and I don't get a chance to do other things. I want to do something else. I want to step away from ballet and find talent in other areas. I want to focus on other things."

"But you have so much talent, Natalia. You just want to throw that away?" I ask as I put the cake into the oven. I can't say that I'm not hurt by the fact she wants to quit ballet. Ever since she was a baby I had this dream of her being a beautiful ballerina and the day she stepped into that dance studio and started dancing like she had done it all her life I knew she was special. I knew she had my talent. She could get into the Joffrey, go to Julliard and try the American Ballet Company. She could do any of that she has the talent and the look but she's here telling me she doesn't want all that. It hurts but she is her own person I can't be upset at her and force her to live a dream that I gave up. I can't live through her.

"I know, Mom but I want to try something else besides ballet. I know I'm good at it and it takes a lot of work. I don't want to spend 15 hours a week at dance class every week, 3 hours, 5 nights a week. It's way too much. I love it but I don't love it that much. Maybe I'll do 3-6 hours a week but 15 hours is way too much. I am not sure I want to be a ballerina or a dancer either," she says.

"Then what do you want to be?" I ask.

"I like animals a lot. You know that. I like dogs and cats. I love animals. I want to be a veterinarian when I grow up and take care of sick animals and help them get better. That's what I really want to do. It would be cool to be a ballerina all my life and wear a tutu all the time but I don't want to do that. I want to take care of animals. I don't even have to be a vet. I could move to Australia and help take care of koalas. I don't know I just want to work with animals. I would be a zoologist if I could but ballet is not something I want to do the rest of my life."

"Okay," I say, "you have the power to be anything that you want to be. You can do whatever you believe is going to make you happy. If you want to quit ballet it's your choice. I just want you to be happy, Natalia."

"Really?" she asks.

"Really," I say as I lean against the island. "When I was little, when I was about your age maybe a little older I wanted nothing more than to be a ballerina. That's all I wanted to do in life. My life was dance and it was dedicated to dance. I lived in the dance studio. I just ate and slept at home but every day after school I was doing homework in the waiting room of the dance studio and then would be there till 9 at night working on ballet. It was something I was passionate about. I wanted to be in the Joffrey. I wanted to dance on Broadway or even dance in a ballet my entire life. I had so many dreams of doing that but your grandfather was so against me doing dance from the start. He didn't mind it when I was 3 years old because it was something that would keep me active. It was something that I had fun with until I started to get serious about it. He was okay with that until I decided to make it my career. He wanted me to do something else. He wanted me to work for him and take over the family business when he retired. I had no interest in that life. I didn't want to be a CEO. I didn't want to run the family business while I'm proud of all the technology that he has introduced to the world and all the devices he has made it wasn't for me. It's not what I wanted. I wanted to be a ballerina. He tried so hard to force me into the family business and he disagreed with my dream, he called it stupid, he called it dumb and a waste of money and ballet wasn't the only thing I wanted to do. I knew by some chance ballet may not have worked out so I had a backup plan he didn't like that either," I say.

"What was your back up plan?" she asks.

"Writing," I say. "I wanted to do something writing. I wanted to write for magazines, newspaper, television shows, movies whatever I could do that involved writing but your Grandpa didn't agree with that either. He thought that was a waste of my life but I saw differently. He kept trying to push me to do what he wanted and shot down my dreams every chance that he could get. I resented him for that. I promised myself that when I had kids I would support them in whatever they wanted to do. You had a great life in ballet and I can't lie I'm a little hurt that you don't want to do it anymore but it's not me. It's not my life it's your life and you can do whatever makes you happy. If being a vet or a zoologist is what you want to be then go for it. You are not limited, Natalia. Your father and I work very hard to give you the opportunities that you need to reach your dreams and achieve your happiness no matter how you find it. We will never force you to do anything you don't want to do. Your dad and I we both had our dreams and our parents weren't exactly on board with our dreams but without their support we achieved our dreams and we couldn't be happier. I love what I do. I love it a lot and you know what they say in life?"

"What?" she asks.

"Love what you do," I say with a smile. "I think you'll make a great vet or zoologist although I know this isn't set in stone and you'll probably change your mind a thousand more times before you go to college but just know that whatever it is you want to do your dad and I will support you. Okay?"

"Okay," she says with a smile. "You're pretty cool for a mom you know."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I just do my best."

"You're the best at what you do. Do you love being a mom?"

"More than you'll ever know," I say. "Becoming your mom was one of the greatest and best accomplishments in my life."

"I'm pretty special huh?" she asks.

"Very special," I say, "so what all were you thinking about doing besides ballet?"

"You're really going to let me quit ballet?" she asks.

"Of course," I say, "I have no power to make you do something you don't want to do. You can do whatever you want remember? So what is it that you want to do?"

"Well, I want to give soccer a try," she says. "I have always wanted to try soccer."

"Soccer is very cool. I am sure sign ups are about to happen?"

"Next week," she says with a smile. "Can I play soccer?"

"Yes, Natalia. I'll get you signed up and then we'll go out to get everything you need for soccer."

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best!" she says making me smile. "And I think I want to play the violin too."

"The violin would be cool," I say with a smile. "I always wanted to play the violin but with spending so much time at ballet I didn't have the time to practice. Your Aunt Chastity plays the violin and the piano. She's very good at it."

"I know," she says, "and maybe I could do cheerleading in the fall."

"Cheerleading?" I ask.

"Yeah," she says, "that's something that I always wanted to do too."

"We'll see about that," I say. "But if it's something that you really want to do we will look into it. Are you talking competitive cheerleading or cheerleading for a football team?"

"Football team," she says.

"Okay that would be a lot of fun," I say. "If that's something you want to do then we'll do it."

"You're not upset?"

"No, Natalia I'm not upset. I am happy that you are interested in doing other things and I'm glad you were honest with me. That's all I ever ask of you is that you remain honest to me no matter what it is. I will never turn you away or ever make you feel like you can't trust me or can't tell me things. I want us to have a good mother daughter relationship especially now knowing you're about to go to middle school. I really want you to come to me about anything."

"Okay, Mom," she says, "I will."

"I hope so, Natalia. You're my baby girl!"

"Always," she says with a smile.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"SURPRISE!" Natalia and I yell as Dean walks into the front door. We decorated the foyer and the living as well as the dining room for his special day. They are Natalia's hand crafted decorations but they are still beautiful. "Happy Birthday, Baby," I say with a smile as he greets me with a kiss.

"A surprise birthday party?" he asks.

"Yeah," I say, "a surprise birthday party from Natalia and I."

"Happy birthday, Daddy," says Natalia as she gives him a hug.

"Thanks, Princess," he says hugging her back. "Is there cake?" he asks.

"You know there's cake," I say with a smile.

"And it's your favorite, Daddy," says Natalia with a smile.

"Really what kind of cake is it?" he asks.

"Red velvet with cream cheese icing your absolute favorite."

"My girls know me so well," he says making me smile.

"We got you presents," says Natalia taking him by the hand and leading him to the living room.

"Presents," he says with a smile, "I love presents too."

Dean takes a seat on the couch and Natalia runs to get his present that she got for him and hands it to him with excitement. "Happy Birthday, Daddy!" she says handing him the present wrapped up in purple shiny wrapping paper.

"Thank-you," he says with a smile as he tears the paper away exposing a homemade picture frame made from popsicle sticks with a picture of him and Natalia in it. On one of the sticks it says I love you Daddy and I smile as he smiles at our daughter's creative gift. "I love it, Natalia," he says with a smile. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome, Daddy," she says with a smile.

"And this is from me," I say to him as I hand him a card. "I hope you like it."

"I like anything you get me," he says with a smile as he opens the card. "Hockey tickets?" he asks.

"Yes to see the Rangers vs the Flyers," I say with a proud smile.

"I love the Flyers," he says with a smile. "They had to cost a pretty penny."

"It doesn't matter how much they cost what matters is that you're happy. I got you two tickets so that you can take a friend of your choosing with you," I say.

"You don't want to go?" he asks.

"When did I ever watch sports besides wrestling? Sports are not my thing."

"True," he says. "Thank-you, Baby."

"You're welcome," I say with a smile before I give him a soft kiss on the lips. "Welcome to being 29."

"Thanks," he says, "I don't feel too old you know?"

"You shouldn't you're only 29," I say with a small laugh. "You still got it."

"I definitely do," he says picking up on what I'm saying, "and I plan to prove that later."

"Good because I have a non PG gift for you later," I say with a wink.

"Are you two talking about sex?" asks Natalia and Dean lets out a cough. "I thought so. I am 11," she says. "I know what sex is and I know you have it because you love each other."

"That's right," I say, "we do and you're right we do it because we love each other."

"Did you two love each other before I was born?"

"Of course," says Dean. "We loved each other before you were born and we love each other now."

"Oh," she says. "How did you two meet again?"

"We were paired together on a school project," I say, "I knew your dad before that but he didn't really talk to anyone."

"Why?"

"I was a loner," he says, "I didn't have very many friends," he says. "Your mom was probably the only person in high school that talked to me and gave me a chance."

"Because Mom is an awesome person and she loves you a lot. She has a big heart."

"She really does," says Dean as he looks at me. "So how about we get some of that cake now?"

"Okay," she says with a smile as we make our way to the dining room while I go into the kitchen to get the cake. I light the candles as I carry it to the dining room as we start to sing happy birthday to him before he blows out all 29 candles and then I cut us each a piece of cake.

After we enjoy some cake and ice-cream together we sit down and watch a movie together as a family before we send Natalia to bed and we go to bed ourselves. "Just so you know," says Dean, "there won't be any sleeping."

"I didn't think there would be," I say as I come out of the bathroom dressed in a black lace see through nightie. His blue eyes grow larger as he catches a glimpse of me. "In fact I think my old man has something to prove to me."

"Prove what?" he asks, "you look amazingly hot. Is it safe for us to have sex this close to your due date?"

"Yeah," I say, "it might speed things up but I am ready to get Oliver out of me. I want to hold him in my arms."

"Yeah but we still have 3 more weeks till he's due."

"Babies will come whenever they want," I say, "besides let's not talk about babies. Let's talking about you and me," I say with a smile as I take his hand into mine before I kiss his lips softly and passionately. I bite his lip softly before I pull away. "Show me you still got it," I say with a smile as I lead him over to the bed.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he says with his smirk on his face. "I'm going to take my time too."

"Take as long as you want, Baby, it's your birthday," I say before I kiss his lips again as we share another deep, passionate kiss before he lays me down on the bed as he lays beside me and continues to kiss me softly and passionately as I rub his dick through his briefs, stroking it feeling it grow and fight to be released from his briefs as his hands wander my body, his hands mastering my swollen breasts as he kisses me. He helps me out of my nightie and I help him out of his briefs before he lays me down again before he makes love to me most of the night, taking his time, bringing me to orgasm after orgasm. Pleasuring me like he's never pleasured me before. All in all I would say Dean had a great birthday. It doesn't take much to make him happy as long as he is with the ones he loves and as long as he is happy I'm happy. I live to make him happy.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana's reaction to Natalia quitting ballet? Did she handle it better than you thought? What do you think about Ana asking for honesty from Natalia do you think she will get it? Do you believe Ana and Dean make the means to give Natalia all the opportunities she needs to achieve her dreams? Do you think Ana gave Dean a good birthday? Do you think Oliver is going to shake up the family dynamic when he finally arrives? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	35. Christmas Miracle

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **CHRISTMAS EVE:**

"Look at this beautiful tree," says my dad as we finish decorating the Christmas tree early on Christmas Eve morning. It's one of our family traditions. We don't decorate the Christmas tree until Christmas Eve morning as a family. It's been like this since we moved to New York because that's the only time we were ever really together as a family in December so it just stuck around all these years.

"It is really beautiful," says Natalia. "Can I put the angel on the top of the tree?" she asks.

"Sure," says Dean as I smile and rub my swollen stomach. He lifts her up and she places the beautiful angel on the top of the tree before he puts her down. "Let's see this baby with the lights on," he says as my dad draws the curtains making it as dark as it can get in the living room. Dean flicks on the lights and we ooh and aw at the beautiful lit tree. "How are you feeling?" asks Dean as he places his hand on my stomach.

"I'm okay," I say. "I'm still having contractions."

"It's going to be okay. I think Oliver may want to join the Christmas festivities," he says before he kisses the top of my head. "If you need anything please let me know and I'll get it for you. I just want you to take it easy today."

"But I have so much to do. I have to finish wrapping some of Natalia's presents, we have to bake some Christmas cookies and I have a dinner to plan for tomorrow," I say. "I have to go to the grocery store to get some food for dinner tomorrow."

"I'll go to the store for you. You just draw up a list and let me know what all you need for tomorrow and I'll get it for you. I don't want you walking around too much or doing too much. I need you to relax this could be the day the baby comes and I want you as relaxed as possible."

"Okay," I say, "I'll make you a list," I say as I get another contraction. "Sorry," I say as he rubs my back.

"How far apart are they right now?" he asks.

"They're getting closer. We're looking at 15 minutes apart right now," I say biting my lip.

"Okay would you say they're getting more painful the closer they get together?" I give him a look and he says, "Okay, I understand. Come on, you need to lay down and rest. I'll take care of everything else. I'll bake some Christmas cookies."

"You'll bake Christmas cookies?" I ask as he guides me over to the couch.

"Yes and I'll go to the store for you too and I will wrap up Natalia's Christmas gifts later on after we go to church."

"Okay and what about dinner tomorrow?"

"I'll cook it if I have to but I want you to get your mind focused on labor and get it cleared out. I only want you to think happy thoughts."

"There's about to be a baby come out of my vagina and you want me to think happy thoughts?" I ask.

"Okay, fair enough," he says as he helps me get comfortable on the couch. "I need you to just rest. I'll take care of everything else okay?"

"Okay," I say as he covers me up with a blanket.

"What would you like to watch?" he asks picking up the remote.

"Anything about Christmas, it's my favorite holiday," I say. "Remember I wanted to get married today?"

"That would have been a beautiful wedding," he says, "and I wish we could have but you're having a baby so we decided to wait till June."

"I know but it would have been so beautiful. It would have been red and white color scheme, pointsiettas everywhere, ornaments as center pieces, reindeer at the wedding and fake snow."

"You wouldn't have needed fake snow," he says as I see the snow falling outside the window. "We're going to have a white Christmas this year."

"Oh I love White Christmas," I say with a smile. "That's one of my favorite Christmas movies. I would love to have a white Christmas. It would be my first one in 29 years," I say.

"I know mine too," he says, "I'm not used to this cold weather yet," he says, "my blood is still used to that Florida weather."

"Ew," I say, "I couldn't imagine having a Christmas where I couldn't drink hot chocolate and couldn't wear a nice fur coat to a Christmas Eve mass. There's just something about Christmas and cold that I love," I say.

"I know, Baby," he says as he kisses the top of my head. "I need you to rest. I have the midwife's number ready just in case we need her today and I have the pool ready. I will fill it up when it's time."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "You're a great husband," I say.

"And you're an even better wife," he says with a smile. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips softly.

"Now get some rest," he says with a smile as his blue eyes look into my deep brown eyes. "I'm going to go take care of this Christmas stuff. If you need ANYTHING please get me and I'll be right here."

"Okay," I say with a smile before he kisses my lips once more before he makes his way to the kitchen.

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Once I finally get Ana to relax and take it easy since she is showing early signs of labor, I go up to our bedroom and wrap up the rest of Natalia's Christmas presents. Our baby is going to have a good Christmas. She usually does and all she asked for was clothes. She takes after her mother in the fashion sense and Ana bought her three brand new pairs of UGG boots in three different colors so she can have a selection. I honestly can't wait for Oliver to get here. I am so outnumbered in this house and not to mention the fact that I don't like to go shopping and I just throw on what's comfortable. I'm not into all this girl stuff, Ana can have this with Natalia and I can take our son outside and teach him how to pee in the snow when he gets older, play trucks and cars with him. I want to toss the football with him and I want to take him to hockey games. I'm ready for my son to come into the world. I still have reservations that Oliver is my son but we'll find out soon enough. It won't be long now. I have been thinking about it. If he isn't my son I'm going to love him the same anyway. It's not going to matter to me. He will be my son regardless. I will raise him as Oliver Ambrose whether my seed created him or not. Stephen won't get the glory or the opportunity to be in his life if he would be the father or anyone else my wife could have been with.

After I finish wrapping her presents I take them downstairs and put them under the tree. It's been a while since she believed in Santa Claus. I'll never forget the Christmas she told me he didn't exist. My Christmas spirit was crushed. She was probably only 7 years old when she broke the news to me. I had always hoped she would believe a little longer. I never got to enjoy Christmas and never got to enjoy the myth of Santa Claus. I wanted to do it for her till she was at least 10 but some kid in her class ruined the secret. I was crushed. Once her presents are put out under the tree Natalia, Roderick and I go to the grocery store to pick up the things Ana needs for dinner tomorrow. Then when we get home I put everything away before Natalia and I attempt to make Christmas cookies. She does most of the work because unlike me she's made cookies thousands of times before and she knows what to do. I'm lost so she takes over the Christmas cookie making. We are on our final batch and I am taking it out of the oven as Ana appears in the doorway of the kitchen, "Dean," she says. "It's time." I drop the tray of pumpkin chocolate chip cookies at the news.

"What? Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes," she says. "My contractions are at least 5 minutes apart and my water broke. I think Oliver is going to be here soon," she says holding onto her stomach. "He's coming, Dean."

In a panic I rush over to her and help her sit down. "What should I do? What do I do?" I ask in a panic.

"Dean, relax, call the mid-wife," she says.

"Right, the mid-wife," I say as I grab my phone from my pocket. My hands shake as I try to find her in my contacts. I manage to find her name and click on it. My voice shakes as she answers the phone and I speak to her. "Hi, Sarah, this is Dean Ambrose, Ana's fiancée she's in labor. Her water broke and we think it's time."

"Calm down, Dean, I'll be right there. I'll see what's going on okay?"

"Okay," I say.

"How close are her contractions?"

"5 minutes apart, she said her water broke, the baby is coming," I say in a panic. "Please hurry."

"I'm on my way," she says. "Go make her comfortable and I will check her out as soon as I get there."

"Okay," I say as I hang up the phone. "I'm supposed to get you comfortable and she's on her way." I help Ana up off the chair and help her up the stairs. "I never did this before."

"You don't really have to do much, Dean I will be doing most of the work. I need you to relax. Your negative anxious vibes are going to make me anxious. Just relax. It's going to be okay. I promise."

"Okay," I say as I take in a deep breath and let it out. I never saw a baby born before. I missed Natalia's birth so I am a little nervous. I get Ana comfortable in the bedroom, get her changed into something more comfortable as the mid-wife arrives. She checks Ana out and determines that her water did break and that she is in labor but only 6 cm dilated so we still have time. She has me working on breathing with her and I get her some ice to suck on and chew on while she's in labor. Sarah instructs me to start filling up the birthing pool for Ana. I fill it up with warm water and once it's filled Sarah checks her once more to see that she's about 8 ½ centimeters dilated. Oliver is coming and he's coming fast.

I help Ana strip down into just her bra and then help her get into the birthing pool. I continue to help her with her breathing as she cries through the pain. "All right, Ana," says Sarah. "It's almost time to push. Okay?"

"Okay," says Ana, "Dean, you're NEVER getting me pregnant again. I hope you know this."

"Whatever you want and whatever you say, Baby," I say as I rub her back.

"I mean it. This is it," she says before she screams through a contraction. "It hurts so bad."

"It's okay," I say rubbing her back. "You're doing okay. You're almost done. Just think happy thoughts," I say trying to encourage her but honestly I hate seeing her in all this pain. "It's going to be okay," I say.

"This is your fault you wanted to have another baby," she says, "you should be in all the pain."

"If I could take your pain away I would, Baby, but let's just breathe," I say as I run my hand through her long dark hair. "You can do this. I'm right here for you, Baby. You can hit me, punch me, squeeze me whatever you need to do."

"All right, Ana," says Sarah. "You're ready to go. Are you ready?"

"I'm just ready to get this baby out of me," she says. "Please make this go fast," she says.

"All I need you to do is push when I tell you to. Okay?"

"Okay," she says as I take her hand into mine. I kiss her hand softly.

"All right, give me a big push," she says. Ana squeezes my hand and screams as she gives Sarah a push. "Okay good," she says, "relax. Okay give me another push." Ana pushes again squeezing my hand.

"You're doing good, Baby," I say, "you can do this." I say encouraging her. "He's going to be here soon," I say.

"All right, Ana, give me another push," says Sarah. Ana gives a big push and Sarah tells her to stop as Ana lets out a painful cry. "I see his head," she says. "He's right there. You're crowning. Dad do you want to see?" she asks me.

"Yes," I say before I look to see her crowning. "Wow," I say. "He has a lot of hair."

"Shut up," says Ana, "eyes up here," she says.

"Sorry," I say before I move back up to her and hold her hand once again. "You're almost there, Baby," I say as I kiss her cheek.

"All right, Ana give me another big push," says Sarah. Ana gives another push and another push before his head is out. Sarah encourages her to give another push. Ana lets out a scream as she gives another push and Oliver is out. Ana picks him up from the water and holds him in her hands.

My eyes tear up as I look at our son. He is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. "He's so beautiful," I say as Sarah suctions out his mouth and nose and his little cries fill the room. He has a head full of dark brown hair like his mom and has her perfect little nose and his mouth is sculptured like hers. He is so beautiful.

"Want to cut his cord, Dad?" asks Sarah handing me the scissors.

"Yes," I say with a proud smile. She guides me on what to do and I cut his cord. He looks just like Ana I can't get over how much he looks like her. He's perfect just like she is.

Sarah takes him and weighs him and then measures him. "9lbs. even and 20 inches long."

"He's a big boy," I say as Sarah wraps him up in a blanket and puts a blue cap on him. "We did a good job, Baby," I say to Ana. "He is beautiful."

"He's so cute," she says, "I want to do it again."

"Do what again?" I ask as Sarah hands Oliver to me.

"Have another baby," she says, "every pain was worth it. He's worth it. I want to do it again but not 11 years later."

"Well," I say with a smile. "Let's just enjoy this one for a while before we talk about another baby."

"Okay," she says as Sarah tends to her as I take a moment to spend time alone with my son.

"Hey, Oliver," I say with a smile as I look down at him as he sleeps in my arms. "I'm your daddy and I love you so much. You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to come into this world and you're one of the most perfect things I've seen along with your mom and your sister. You're perfect," I say as I kiss his head. He moves in my arms making me smile as he makes his little grunting noises. Tears fill my eyes as I look at him. I have done a lot of wrong in my life but if there is one thing I have done right it is making my children and marrying their mother. Everything feels so perfect. "I love you so much and I'm going to teach you so much. You're perfect," I say as I kiss his little cheek. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday," I say to him as I see that it's a little after midnight. He was born just before Christmas Eve ended."

After Sarah is done tending to Ana and she's cleaned up she gets into our bed and we sit in the bed as she holds Oliver in her arms as Roderick and Natalia come into the bedroom. "Hey," I say in a whisper to Natalia. "Come meet your little brother," I say with a smile. Natalia walks over to the bed and looks at Oliver. "What do you think?" I ask.

"He's cute," she says with a smile. "Hi, Oliver," she says as she touches his tiny hand.

"You two did another great job," says Roderick with a smile. "What's his name?"

"Well," says Ana with a smile. "Oliver Bennett Ambrose. At first we were going to name him Oliver Dean but I wanted him to have my maiden name in his name. I didn't want to hyphenate it because Natalia's name isn't hyphenated so we agreed on giving him Bennett as a middle name. I think it suits him well."

"I like it," he says with a smile. "He's a big boy."

"9lbs," I say with a proud smile.

"Wow," he says. "How are you doing, Dad?"

"Pretty good, I'm glad I was here this time."

"He was great, Daddy," says Ana. "He was encouraging me the whole time and he was so sweet."

"That's great," he says with a smile. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," says Ana with a smile, "but first let's see if the big sister wants to hold him first. Natalia?"

"No," she says. "I don't want to hold him."

"Okay," says Ana as she hands him to her dad and he smiles down at his first grandson as he holds him in his arms. I couldn't be any prouder of Ana or myself. We did well with Natalia and did well with Oliver. I am the proudest father there is on Earth. I love both my children dearly and there is nothing I wouldn't do for them. They are my life. I have never been so proud of anything I have done in my life like I am of these two.

"Come here, Natalia?" I say as she climbs into the bed next to me.

"What, Dad?" she asks as I wrap my arm around her.

"I love you so much, Natalia. And just because you have a baby brother doesn't mean your mom and I love you any less. You're not going to be forgotten about. You're still our baby girl and you'll always be our baby girl. I love you," I say before I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you too," says Natalia.

"I love you, Nat," says Ana with a smile.

"I love you too, Mom, " she says with a smile. Roderick hands Oliver back to Ana and then takes a family picture of us together. It's our first Christmas together as a family and I love every minute of it. It's been an extra special Christmas this year; I couldn't have asked for a better way to start my Christmas morning than to have all my blessings in one room.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Dean's reaction to Ana going into labor? ARe you glad he finally got it together? What did you think of him questioning the paternity of Oliver at first but then calling himself the father? Do you think he will make Ana go through with the paternity test after all? What did you think of all the support Dean had for Ana as she gave birth? Was he good to her? What about Ana saying she didn't want more kids but after seeing Oliver changing her mind? What do you think of the name Oliver Bennett Ambrose? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	36. Love Is The Greatest

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter they were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"You've got to be kidding me," says Dean as he stands at the basinet changing Oliver's diaper wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants. It's been a few days since I had Oliver and it's been an exhausting few days. He has his days and night mixed up. He will stay up most of the night and sleep during the day. I haven't slept more than 6 hours in the last few nights because I have been nursing him on demand; when he's hungry he eats and we haven't introduced the bottle yet. I'm trying to avoid the bottle but I know if I go back to work he will eventually end up having a bottle unless the nanny wants to bring him to work several times a day so I can nurse him. I'm also debating on staying home and working from home so that I can tend to him when I need to.

"What's wrong?" I ask with a small chuckle as I flip through a bride magazine.

"He peed on me again. I was trying to change him and it just came out like a waterfall," he says.

"How many times do I have to tell you that if you cover it you won't get peed on but if you leave it free while you struggle with the cloth diapers you're going to get a pee shower from Oliver. It helps if you move faster too. If you move too slow it's like his vengeance to get you. He's gotten me a couple times."

"Maybe we should have had another girl," he says as he puts on his cloth diaper. "At least then I wouldn't have to worry about being peed on," he says.

"I'm sure you had your days of peeing on people too," I say, "and I meant that in an innocent way."

"I know," he says as he pulls on his blue and white striped pants after fastening his blue bodysuit. "Ollie, do you like to pee on Daddy? Is that why you do it so often?"

"He's showing that he loves you," I say jokingly.

"Shut up," he says as he hands him to me. "I have to change my shirt."

"Okay," I say as Oliver starts to fuss. "He's probably hungry anyway. I need to feed him it's been a couple hours since I last fed him," I say putting my bride magazine down on the night stand. I take Oliver from Dean after I take off my t-shirt. I undo my nursing bra and guide Oliver onto my breast to eat. He latches on quickly and starts to eat. He is a big eater. I smile as I admire my husband walking around in nothing but sweatpants as he looks for a shirt to put on. "You know you don't have to put a t-shirt on," I say, "I am enjoying the view."

"Is that right?" he asks with a smile showing his dimples. He makes his way over to the bed. "So you still find me sexy after giving you a 9 pound baby?"

"I think I should be the one asking you if I'm still sexy," I say with a smile as he takes a seat next to me in the bed.

"You're beyond sexy," he says kissing my cheek softly. "You're beautiful."

"Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile.

"So he just latches on just like that?" he asks.

"Pretty much, Ollie isn't turning down food."

"I bet. He's a chunky boy for sure," he says.

"Definitely," I say with a smile as I take my hand through his thick dark hair. "Who would have thought a baby could have this much hair?"

"He does have a lot of hair," he says taking his hand over the velvet softness of our son's hair. "And it's so soft. I know he didn't get that from me," he says.

"It's the Italian in me," I say with a smile. "I love it. We are so blessed," I say.

"Beyond blessed," he says with a proud smile. "I couldn't be happier with the way life is right now. Thank-you for getting that paternity test done."

"I told you I was going to have a paternity test done on Ollie. I told you. I have nothing to hide. I told you, you're Ollie's father and I'll back that up with the results of the paternity test. I know when I cheated on you and when I didn't. I didn't sleep with anyone but you for two years. You're his dad, look," I say. "He has your dimples." I point out his dimples to Dean so he can see that Ollie even though is my twin he does have some of his features.

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. I do believe you but let's just make sure."

"Are you going to leave if he isn't your son?" I ask.

"No," he says. "I'm going to stick around and raise him as my own son. He does carry the last name Ambrose. NO matter what that paternity test says he will be my son regardless. I just don't want to go through life wondering if he is mine or another man's."

"You say another man like I have slept with so many people behind your back, I slept with Stephen and that was a couple years ago. We never had sex after that. He wanted to have sex but I never did. There's nothing to wonder about. You and I created Ollie together and he is a beautiful creation," I say with a smile as I lean down and kiss Ollie's forehead as he nurses.

"He is beautiful," says Dean with a proud smile. "What does it taste like?"

"What?" I ask.

"Breastmilk, what does it taste like?"

"I don't know. It's not like I tasted my breastmilk. I never even thought about it."

"And why is it yellow and not white?"

"When you get milk from a cow it's yellow until it's pasteurized I would assume it's the same thing with breastmilk. I don't know. Why don't you google it and find out?"

"I think I will," he says as he pulls out his phone.

"You're such an idiot," I say shaking my head. He plays on his phone. "Are you really googling that?"

"Yeah," he says looking at his phone. "I really want to know why it's yellow. I can't really find a reason why but did you know that it can be black or green too? It can even be red."

"Well, now that I know that my breastmilk will be different colors my life is complete. I don't think red breastmilk is a good sign. I think that's a sign of a blockage or a duct. I don't know but I'm pretty sure white and yellow are the normal colors."

"I guess," he says, "they say that it's sweet. Is it sweet?"

"Dean," I say rolling my eyes, "I don't know. I never tasted it. It's not like I sit there and say 'hmm, I wonder what my milk tastes like' if you're so curious try it."

"You want me to try your breast milk?" he asks.

"Yes so you can find your answer," I say as I switch Oliver to my other breast.

"What do I do?" He asks placing his hand on my free breast. "Do I just squeeze and see if milk pops out?"

"Yes, Dean," I say, "and be careful because it will probably squirt out. I wouldn't want you to get breastmilk in your eye. Could you imagine that story at the emergency room? I think they would have fun with that paperwork."

"Okay," he says, "I'm going to do this." He squeezes my breast slightly and a little bit of milk comes out. He puts some onto his finger and tastes it. I cringe at the sight. I think it's disgusting. "Mm. Not too bad," he says.

"What does it taste like?"

"It's sweet," he says, "it's like almond milk but not quite. It's really sweet want a taste?"

"No, I'm good," I say. "I don't know but Ollie likes it," I say with a smile. "He eats so much."

"He's a big boy. He needs to eat a lot. He's going to be a quarterback someday or a wrestler like his daddy," he says with a proud smile. "So did you make a decision about work? Are you going back or no?"

"I am not sure. I want to go back to work but I don't want to leave Ollie. I think if I do go back to work I'm just going to work from home. I mean that's my plan and of course if I have to go out of town Ollie is going to come with me. I just don't want to leave him for so many hours a day. I think he deserves me to be around a little more than a few hours a day and then with breastfeeding I want to be able to nurse him. Working from home is the best thing for me. If Stephanie doesn't like that then I'm going to need to quit."

"You would quit your job? You love your job."

"I know but I love Ollie more. Before I had him I was putting in 60 hours a week. I was hardly ever home. I don't want to miss him growing up. I don't want him getting attached to a nanny over me. I want to be involved in his life. What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy," he says. "I can't make decisions for you. Financially we'll be okay but I don't want you to regret your choice to stay home. I know how much you love your job and I don't want to see you give it up. The good thing is besides meetings and going out of town most of your work can be done at home. I honestly think that the best move would be to talk to Stephanie and let her know you want to work at home until Ollie is older. It's up to you and what you want to do though."

"Thanks," I say. "I want to work from home but do you think Steph will go for that?"

"I don't see why she wouldn't," he says, "I mean, it's not like everything you do at your office can't be done at home and I'm still out till the doctor clears me to go back so I'll be home a while and even then I'll be working a part time schedule. I think we can make it work."

"I want to make it work," I say as I remove Ollie from my breast. I hand him to Dean for him to burp him while I fix myself up and put my t-shirt back on. "When do you think you're going to be cleared to go back to wrestling?"

"The doctor said late February early March," he says, "I may be returning at a pay per view."

"I think that would be what we would plan for you but we're not sure yet. You just need to let us know when you can come back. Do you miss it?"

"I do," he says, "I never knew I would miss it this much."

"I bet but it's been your entire life for 11 almost 12 years," I say, "I know the feeling do you know how much I miss dance? It was really hard at the beginning. If you do something for so long and suddenly you're not doing it anymore it just leaves an empty spot in your heart. I understand."

"I'm ready to go back," he says.

"I bet but don't rush back to work okay?"

"Okay," he says. "But I have a little distraction to keep my mind off the ring don't I Ollie?" He asks playing with Ollie after he lays him down on his legs. Oliver wraps his tiny hand around Dean's finger and Dean smiles. "I'm happy, Ana."

"Me too," I say. "I'm really happy too. Thank-you," I say.

"Thank-you for what?" he asks.

"Giving me Ollie and Natalia, they are the greatest gifts you could have ever given me. I am so grateful."

"Well, you are the one that did all the work, it was you that gave me these two great blessings."

"We both blessed each other and we are so lucky. It's amazing how much different it is now than it was 11 years ago. I feel like I'm more mature, I'm more ready you know?"

"I know I was thinking the exact same thing. I guess having a baby at 29 is a lot different than having a baby at 17. We're older, more mature and we have the means to provide for our family. I think at 17 we did a pretty damn good job with Natalia. Look at her, she's smart and she's healthy. We did our best for what we had. We didn't need to have all the money in the world to be her mom and dad. All she needed was love just like Ollie. Love is the greatest thing of all. I want our children to grow up in a happy loving home. That's all I ever wanted. When I was younger I didn't know what a happy home was. I didn't know what a loving home was. I knew nothing but hate and betrayal. I knew nothing but neglect, pain, sadness and hurt. That's what my home was. I promised myself that my children would never have the life that I had and to see how happy Natalia is and how much we love her that's what it's all about. That's what life is all about, Ana. We get so caught up in the materialism in the world that we just stop to look at the right things. The love, the happiness, the money and the materialism means NOTHING. The money can disappear tomorrow but I would still be happy because I have you and I have our children. Life without love and happiness is nothing. You can have all the money in the world but unless you're loved and happy it means nothing. It's not about that. That's why Natalia has turned out so well because she's loved and she's happy. That's all I want for our kids."

"Me too," I say, "as long as our kids grow up happy and know they are loved so much that's all that I'm worried about. I don't care if we're rich or poor but I do care if our kids are loved and happy. That's what matters in this world. I like that we have the means for them to have the opportunities they do but the number one thing is that they are happy and loved."

"I agree," he says as my cell phone rings.

"It's the place that did the paternity test," I say as I pick it up. "Let me put it on speaker."

"Okay," he says as I answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"May I speak to Anastasia Ambrose," says the lady on the other end as I hold the phone between both of us.

"This is she," I say.

"Anastasia, we have the results to the DNA test for Oliver Ambrose," she says, "I need to tell you that the results came back 99.9% and we used the most accurate DNA test."

"Okay," I say, "so is Dean the father?"

"Oliver's DNA was a 99.9% match for Jonathan Ambrose Jr. Jonathan is Oliver's father."

"Thank-you," I say with a smile as I look at Dean. I can see it on his face that he is happy.

"You're welcome," she says, "we will be sending the paper results in the mail in a few days."

"Thank-you so much," I say before we hang up the phones. "See, Baby? I told you all this time that Oliver was your son and that it was your baby. I meant what I said. I didn't sleep with Stephen since two to three years ago when we had that fling. I wouldn't do that to you again, not with how hurt you were. Can we finally put all of that behind us and move on?"

"Yes," he says, "I just had to know. I'm glad I know now and I know it's proven that I am his father. We can move on, we will never mention Stephen's name again from this moment."

"Good," I say, "because, Baby, you're the only one that I want for life. I love you."

"I love you too," he says with a smile before we share a soft kiss.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Ana getting the paternity test done? Did you think she would? What do you think of Ana wanting to work from home? Do you think Ana and Dean are more mature now than they were with Natalia? What do you think of Dean's experience with breast milk? Do you agree that love is the greatest thing of all and as long as you're happy and loved nothing else matters? What do you think of Dean being Oliver's father? ARe you glad that's over? Do you think they can put it behind them and move on now? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	37. Everything

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much!**

 **TWO MONTHS LATER:**

"This is the appointment you've been waiting for," says Ana as we are sitting in the waiting room of my doctor's office in Phoenix, Arizona. I'm meeting with my surgeon to see if I am cleared to go back to the ring or not. I have been undergoing physical therapy for few months now and I have been working really hard. I have strengthened my neck and after watching the Royal Rumble a couple weeks ago I have been dying to get into the ring.

"I know I can't wait. I hope that he tells me I can get back in the ring. I'm ready."

"I know you are. You've been going crazy being home all this time," she says.

"True but I had this little guy to keep me busy," I say as I look down at Oliver as he looks up at me with his big dark brown eyes. He looks more and more like Ana every day. "I can't believe he's almost two months old. Time is flying by so fast. Look how big he's gotten."

"He has been a pretty good distraction," she says, "I can't believe I start working again in a couple weeks. I'm just glad Stephanie is allowing me to work from home so I can be home with Ollie and Natalia. Natalia isn't adjusting too well to having Ollie there is she?"

"I thought maybe after a week or two she would have adjusted and accepted him more but still almost two months later she's not handling it well. And her attitude has increased 100 percent. She needs to get it in check."

"Oh you're not seeing a little Dean coming out of her?" she asks with a smile. "She doesn't steal her attitude," she says. "She is a mini Dean."

"Okay, I'll accept that but damn it her mouth gets her into so much trouble."

"And so did yours. She's taking after her daddy but I don't know what to do with her about Ollie. She is 11 years old she is too old to be jealous. When I was her age," she starts to say. "I was playing mom to Chastity and Roderick. I wasn't jealous I loved being a big sister."

"Natalia is her own person," I say. "She looks at things differently than you do. You didn't really have a choice but to play mom to your brother and sister but Natalia doesn't have to. It has only been her for so long. She has gotten all of our attention up until now and now this baby comes in here stealing her thunder."

"And don't forget those hormones," she says, "she has been really emotional lately."

"Yeah I know," I say hesitantly not wanting to admit that our baby girl has started to grow up in the last couple months. I hate the fact that I know we're so close to puberty. If I could keep her little the rest of her life I definitely would. She is growing up too fast and getting interested in boys. I'm not ready. She already took on my attitude. I don't want her to take on my behavior. I don't want her having a baby at 17 years old although becoming a father at 17 changed my entire life I was still too young. I want to see my daughter reach her dreams. I want to see her become something she aspires to be. Her mom and I are giving her the means to have every opportunity that she can to go to college and become whatever she wants to be. Boys are nothing but trouble but that P word is deadly.

"You knew it was going to happen sooner or later," she says.

"I would prefer later almost never," I say.

"Well, that's not going to happen. It's going to be sooner rather than later. I don't know if I am ready to deal with it yet."

"I know I'm not," I say, "she's crying all the time, she's always upset about something and now we're wearing bras. I just can't deal with this."

"Everything will be fine. It's going to be tough but we can get through this together. Are we really that old that our daughter is going to middle school this year and she's about at the age of puberty?"

"I wouldn't say we're old we are seasoned veterans at parenthood though. What were you like at her age?"

"I was really responsible. I had my emotional outbursts but you have to remember my mom left so I was extra emotional but I didn't hit puberty till I was about 14 years old."

"You were a late bloomer," he says.

"I didn't have breasts till 8th grade," she says with a smile. "I still don't have breasts."

"You have enough to master, Baby," I say with a sly smile. "And with breastfeeding they are pretty amazing. They are like BAM! I have no complaints."

"I didn't think you would but anyway when I was Natalia's age I wouldn't say I had much interest in boys or anything. I pretty much helped take care of Chastity and Roderick and went to dance class. I didn't get into boys until high school."

"I wish I was like you at 11," I say with a smile. "I was having sex at 12. I was bad already. There was no saving me till you came into my life."

"Well, I'm glad I saved you," she says as Oliver starts to fuss. I get out his pacifier and give it to him to keep him calm. "Are you nervous?" she asks.

"About this appointment? Of course I'm nervous. The doctor could tell me today that I may never wrestle again. I know Roman and I are looking for places to open a gym but I never knew how much I would miss wrestling until now. It gets harder to watch every week because I'm not there. When you're not on TV you get forgotten about. I don't want what happened to Roman to happen to me," I say.

"Like what?" she asks.

"You know when he got surgery for his hernia last year, he was off TV for a while. People wanted him to come back much like the fans want me to come back but when he came back, won the Rumble they hated him. They caused a riot. I don't understand they begged for him to come back for months and when he finally did the fans turned on him. I'll never understand that."

"I don't think the fans are going to turn on you. They seem to really like you. I have been checking out Twitter and Instagram. They are begging for you to come back, they have sent you well wishes too. They support you. I think it was just the crowd in that particular arena that turned on Roman. I mean there were other arenas shortly after where they were behind Roman. I just think it was that Philadelphia crowd. You know how rowdy they can be."

"I know," I say. "But they booed the poor man out of the building."

"I know but look at his fan base now. It's so large because people believe in him. What do you think of Cesaro winning the Royal Rumble?"

"I think it's about time," he says, "he is one of the most under-utilized talents in WWE. It's like they swept him up under the rug and told him to tag with Tyson Kidd and to waste his talent in tag matches. He's a great wrestler and I don't understand what took them so long to see that."

"I know," I say, "they seem to push the wrong people. I'm so tired of the Seth Rollins era. They continue to shove Seth down our throats. I have nothing against the guy because I know he's one of your best friends but at the same time there are other talents in WWE they can use. It doesn't always have to be him. He leaks one nude pic and suddenly he's the God of WWE. How is that good for the company? And his racist girlfriend, don't even get me started on her."

I let out a laugh and say, "Maybe they felt bad for him because he didn't measure up. He came up a little short if you know what I mean."

"Were you studying it?" she asks.

"Not really. I just know he came up short. It must suck in life."

"Well, Dean, not everyone is as blessed as you are. I just don't understand how he stays at the top of WWE with so much controversy surrounding him and creative really likes him yet I can't get Mike to back Roman for anything."

"Mike has an issue with Roman and I don't know why," I say. "Roman is a talented guy. His mic skills were a bit rough but he has improved in the last year. He carries his own. He does well and he has the look. The last time I checked WWE wasn't about the talking it was about the in-ring action. Everyone is always going to have a critic but I personally allow my haters to be my motivation. I have been criticized and hated most of my life. I've been kicked when I was down but I got back up and I kept fighting and here I am today. I have a wife that's not only hot, probably the hottest woman on the planet but she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met and she's smart, I have my dream job that everyone told me I would never have and I have two beautiful kids. I kept fighting to get what I wanted and here I am. I was supposed to be some drug addict out on the street, in and out of jail or maybe even dead but I pushed it all aside and stood stronger and bigger than my critics and my haters. Haters are going to hate. You can't control who hates you and who loves you. You can't control how people treat you but what you can control is how you let it affect you. Roman has a lot of people against him but he keeps going. He's a fighter. He isn't going to let what people think of him tear him down it builds him up. That's what he is one of my best friends because it just rolls off his back."

"You did a pretty good job standing up to your critics and your haters. Remember when we went back to Ohio and everyone was trying to be your best friend? No one cared when you were living on the wrong side of town and were the high school bad boy. Now look at you. You're all mine too. And I agree with you. That is the most poetic thing you have ever said. You can't control how people treat you or how they feel about you but you can control how you let it affect you. Those are words of wisdom, you're going to be great for Natalia when she needs some of those words of wisdom."

"I'm a wise man," I say with a smile.

"That you are," she says before she kisses my cheek softly, "and you're an amazing father and husband. I wouldn't trade you for anything. I love you."

"I love you too," I say with a smile.

A few minutes later we are called back to talk to my surgeon. I have never been more nervous in my life except when I was in trouble for drugs but other than that I have never been more nervous than I am now. My entire career depends on this appointment and what he sees on the MRI. Once I am back there I undergo my MRI for them to look at my neck to see if it has healed properly and what the chances of reinjuring again are. I'm hoping that I don't injure my neck again but in my line of work it's a good chance it could happen. Ana and I sit in his office after my MRI waiting for him to talk to us about the results. "It's going to be okay," she says. "If it turns out that you can't go back to the ring we will figure everything out. You have the idea of opening a gym and training people. I know it's not the same thing but at least it's something. Just remember every ending is a new beginning if this is the ending of your wrestling career remember it's a new beginning for you to do something else. I know how much you love this business but you don't have to leave the business completely. You have a good plan and whatever happens I am going to be here and we are going to deal with this together."

"I know," I say letting out a deep breath as I hold a sleeping Oliver. "I just don't want to hear the words it's over you know? I worked so hard to get here, I made a lot of sacrifices to get here. I haven't even accomplished half the stuff I want to. I'm only 29 years old. I'm too young to call it quits but if that happens I know there is always something but it's going to suck."

"I know, Baby," she says as the doctor comes into the room.

"Hello, Dean," he says.

"Hello," I say with a smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared," I say.

"You have nothing to be scared of. This is the big appointment for you. This is what you've been waiting for."

"I know but I'm scared you're going to say the words that my career is over. I don't think I am ready to hear that just yet. I'm a young guy. I have a lot of fight left in me."

"Well," he says, "it all depends on what I find on the MRI. How is life going?"

"Pretty good," I say. "We had our baby on Christmas Eve."

"Congratulations," he says with a smile as he looks at Oliver as I hold him up. "He's a cutie. He gets his good looks from his mom," he says with a smile.

"Thank-you," I say, "and he certainly does."

"Okay," he says getting out the MRI results. "How is PT going? Are you making progress?"

"I'd like to think I am," I say, "I have been working really hard to make it stronger."

"That's good how is it feeling?"

"Much better," I say.

"That's good to hear," he says looking at my MRI. "I'm looking at your MRI and compared to what your neck first look liked when you came in here after your injury it looks significantly better. We fixed you up pretty well."

"Well, enough that I can get back in the ring?" I ask.

"Yes," he says, "you are cleared to go back to the ring and wrestle," he says making me smile. "Your neck seems to be strong enough and it looks like it has completely healed from the surgery. You are cleared to get back in the ring."

"Thank God," I say with a smile. "And what are the chances of me reinjuring my neck?"

"The chances of another neck injury are pretty slim. You have about a 1 in a thousand chance of another neck injury. We fixed you up and you're good to go."

"This is great news!" I say with relief. "When can I go back?"

"Whenever they can write you into the script," he says, "you are cleared to go back tomorrow if you wanted to. Most neck injuries are career threatening and most times there is no going back into the ring or into the line of sport you're in. Sometimes people have to sit out but with your neck injury we fixed it so that you can continue on with your career and can continue to wrestle. There is a slim chance of another injury but as far as I see you're going to go on to have a long and healthy career. Everything looks good, Dean."

"Thank-you," I say shaking his hand before Ana does the same. "I can't wait to get back in the ring."

"I can't wait to see you back in the ring," he says, "and hopefully you become champion again."

"I hope so," I say with a smile. "That's on my list of things to do in the future but for now I am just doing part time stuff and maybe one day I'll work my way back up to full-time. Right now I want to enjoy wrestling and enjoy my family. Plus we have a wedding coming up in a few months I have to get ready for."

"At least you know what you want in life," he says.

"I already have everything that I need in life," I say with a smile. "Everything."

 ***A/N: What do you think about Ana and Dean dealing with Natalia and her new changing personality? What are your thoughts on her not adjusting well to having a baby brother? What did you think of Dean's comment about controlling how others feel about you and only you can control how it affects you, is he right? What did you think about Dean being cleared to go back to the ring? Do you think he's ready? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	38. Date Night

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"He will be all right," says Dean to me as we are getting ready to go out on a date. It's our first date night in a long time. Dean has been back to work for a few weeks now and I have been back to work for a few weeks not to mention we have a 3 ½ month old son. Dean decided that we needed a night out to relax.

"I just never left him with anyone before," I say as I hold Oliver in my arms giving him thousands of kisses on his cheek. He looks at me with his big dark brown eyes.

"I promise," says Nikki our nanny. "He is in good hands. He will be all right."

"Okay," I say reluctantly as I hand Oliver to her.

"There are bottles of breastmilk in the fridge. He's probably going to want to eat in the next 30 minutes. He doesn't really like the bottle too much because he's used to the breast so it takes him a couple minutes to latch on to the nipple just be patient with him. Maybe we should stay home," I say, "what if he doesn't' want to eat for Nikki."

"Relax, Ms. Bennett," says Nikki. "He will be fine. Go out and have a good night. I have everything under control here. Everything will be all right. I will give him a bottle in about 30 minutes."

"Okay," I say, "And when you put him to bed he likes to be read to before he goes to sleep and he needs to be wrapped up in his blue and white blanket it's his favorite. When you change his diaper be careful. He doesn't like if you move too slow so he will pee on you. And if you give him a bath which I prefer you don't be careful not to get the baby shampoo in his eyes and he likes to have lotion on his skin right after it soothes him."

"Okay, Ana," says Dean, "we're going to be late for our reservations. She understands and if she doesn't I'm sure she can read the manual you left her."

"I just want to be thorough," I say.

"She'll be all right," he says, "let's go out and have a nice dinner together."

"Okay," I say. "And you know all the emergency numbers," I say to Nikki.

"I got it," she says with a smile, "go have fun."

"We will," says Dean as he takes me by my hand. "We'll be back later. Thank-you for helping us out tonight."

"You're welcome," she says, "I hope you two have a good night," she says with a smile as she holds Oliver in her arms. I blow Oliver a kiss before Dean and I make our way to his car.

Dean being a gentleman opens the car door for me. "You look beautiful," he says with a smile showing off his cute little dimples. "I like that dress," he says talking about my turquoise halter dress that falls a couple inches above my knee. "Is it new?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. "You look pretty good yourself," I say as he is dressed in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. He never really dresses up unless he has to. I don't complain. He prefers to be comfortable as opposed to fashionable plus he does things to jeans that would make a nun want to sin and I don't even want to talk about his tight t-shirts. He kisses my lips softly before helping me into the car. I buckle my seatbelt as he rounds to the driver's seat. He gets into the car, puts on his seatbelt before starting it up. "Do you think Nikki is going to be okay with Natalia and Oliver?"

"I'm sure," he says backing out of the driveway. "Let's focus on having a good time tonight. Don't worry about the kids. Nikki knows what she's doing if she didn't know what she was doing we wouldn't have hired her to take care of our kids. You have to give her a chance."

"I know," I say as I take his free hand into mine. "Let's have fun tonight."

He looks at me as we're stopped at a red light and looks at me with his blue eyes. "Let's have fun," he says with a smile before kissing my knuckles softly.

Dean drives us through Greenwich and I am surprised when he crosses over into the city. We don't go to the city very often since we moved out of New York City. I enjoy living in Greenwich in the quiet suburb where I know all of our neighbors and I take Oliver for a walk. The only time I ever venture into the city is when I'm going shopping or taking Natalia shopping for a Mom and daughter day. "We're in New York," I say.

"Surprise," he says with a smile. "I wanted to bring you here to go to our favorite Italian restaurant for dinner. I thought you would like it."

"I love it," I say with a smile. "Thank-you," I say.

Dean and I arrive at our favorite Italian restaurant in the city a few minutes later. Dean pulls the car up to the valet and gets out of the car. He hands the valet the keys to the car before he walks to my side of the car and helps me out. The valet drives away with the car as Dean and I make our way to the restaurant. He is stopped by a couple fans for autographs and pictures before taking my hand as we walk into the restaurant. He tells the hostess he has reservations under Ambrose. He's a little under dressed for the restaurant but when you're Dean Ambrose no one tells you not to wear jeans. We follow the hostess to a private room in the restaurant. I smile when I see two candles lit on the table set for two, two wine glasses on the table and a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket of ice. Dean pulls my chair out for me and then takes a seat across from me before he pours us each a glass of the expensive red wine. "You went all out tonight," I say as he hands me my glass of wine.

"You deserve the best," he says with a smile. He picks up his glass and I hold mine up. "To a night of fun and spending time with my favorite girl," he says making me smile. We clank our glasses together before taking a sip of wine. "This is good wine."

"Some of the best," I say with a smile. "So are you happy that you're back in the ring?"

"Yeah," he says, "I am very happy to be back. I'm ready to face Kevin Owens at Mania. I've been waiting since Summerslam to get my revenge on him."

"It's going to be one hell of a match," I say with a smile. "I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too," he says. "How's work going?"

"Busy," I say looking over the menu. "We're in the middle of Wrestlemania season. I have that business trip."

"Yeah I know," he says, "I have Natalia and Ollie for a few days right?"

"Right," I say. "Can you handle both of them?"

"I think I got this. Natalia is pretty much old enough to take care of herself and I know how to take care of Ollie."

"All right," I say with a smile.

"When do you leave?" he asks.

"In a couple days," I say as the waiter brings us some breadsticks before taking our order. I order my favorite; Eggplant parmesan while Dean orders a plate of spaghetti.

"Okay," he says after the waiter walks away. "And how long are you gone?"

"You will meet me in Arizona for Wrestlemania. Nikki and my dad will bring the kids that Wednesday. They are going to be there because it's going to be a busy week. They will be able to help out. Is your dad coming to Mania?"

"Yes," he says, "I invited him. He was thrilled that I invited him. I'm nervous about performing in front of him."

"You're nervous?" I ask, "really, Dean? When did you ever get nervous before?"

"I haven't," he says, "but it is different with him there."

"You'll do fine, you better get that nervousness out of your system now. You'll be just fine. You're going to go out there and work over that crowd and have them in the palm of your hand. You have nothing to be nervous about. Remember Ollie is watching his daddy for the first time at Wrestlemania and Natalia is there to watch her dad. You're her hero far more than I am."

"I think she idolizes both of us," he says, "what's up with her lately anyway?"

"I don't know," I say taking a sip of wine. "She has been having stomach pains the last few days. I don't know what it is. It's just bothering her though."

"What am I supposed to do if she gets sick while you're away?"

"If she starts to run a fever or anything you can give her some Tylenol to bring it down but if it last for a couple days then call her pediatrician and get her an appointment to get checked out. I think she's just cramping."

"Cramping as in the P cramps?" he asks horrified.

"As in the P cramps," I say, "you know you really need to handle that better," I say. "If she were to get it, I'm not saying she is or that's what it is but if she were to get it you can't freak out like that. I don't understand why you're so freaked out by her having a period when you have been with me for 12 years now and I have had a lot of periods and you have gone to buy tampons for me. Why so skiddish when it comes to Natalia?"

"Because she's my baby girl," he says, "that's why."

"Okay," I say. "So enough about that because I'm sure it's not the P cramps let's talk about the wedding." Dean lets out a little groan. "Come on, Baby, it's only a couple months away. We have so much to get done. We have to get our invitations out as soon as possible so we aren't sending them out in May. We sent the save the dates we just need to send out the invites so we have a number roughly on how many people are going to be there and who is eating what."

"We haven't even decided on meal options," he says.

"Exactly and we need to do that. I'm getting stressed out because it's getting so close to our wedding day."

"Don't stress, Baby, what are the food options?" he asks taking a sip of wine.

"Well, we can do steak or chicken but I also really like the idea of having three choices and of course we need something for the kids."

"How many kids are going to the wedding?" he asks.

"I'm not sure we'll find out when we get a response back, that's the point of having invitations sent out so we know who is coming and who is going to the reception and who isn't."

"Right," he says. "I say we have three choices; Salmon, Fillet Mignon and Chicken with some vegetables and some pasta. For the kids we could offer chicken tenders and vegetables. I know I want an open bar at the reception."

"That's fine by me because after marrying your ass I'm going to need a few drinks," I say with a smile.

"But we're already married," he says.

"I know but after marrying in front of all those people and pouring my heart out to you I'm going to need a few drinks hell I'm going to need a few drinks before the ceremony."

"Is your mom coming to the wedding?"

"I guess I'll invite her," I say, "we haven't really spoken since our fight when your dad wasn't invited but I guess I'll invite her. I don't want her getting upset because Sonya has been helping with the wedding."

"And I am so thankful for Natalie and Sonya because that saved me from having to do all of this planning stuff with you."

"I did want you involved," I say as the waiter brings us our food. We thank him and go back to talking. "It is OUR wedding. I do hope you have taken care of your best man and groomsmen?"

"I did," he says, "we all have our tuxes ordered and ready to go. How do you want Ollie to be dressed?"

"I want him to be in a white button down shirt, khaki pants and suspenders and I want him to wear a little hat."

"Suspenders? Really, Ana?"

"He'll look adorable," I say with a smile. "He will be the cutest kid ever."

"He already is we did some good work with our kids," he says.

"Yeah we did," I say with a proud smile. "Did you decide on a honeymoon for us yet?"

"I have something in mind but you need to let Stephanie know you need a month off work," he says with a smile.

"A month?" I ask, "we're going on a month's long honeymoon?"

"Maybe," he says with a smile. "You'll find out."

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you that," he says, "I just need to take up some of your time."

"You're such a dick," I say before taking a bite of my food, "but you're my dick."

"Always," he says with a smile. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too, Baby. Do you have a song in mind for us to dance to?"

"No," he says, "but I have been looking over the list you gave me and there is one song that stands out. I am debating between two though. As soon as I decide I'll let you know."

"Okay," I say, "are you nervous about this?"

"Nervous about letting the world know you belong to me forever? Not at all, having the world hear and see my pour my heart and deepest feelings about you yes. Everyone so far as only see me as this rough around the edges type of man but on the day of our wedding ceremony they're going to see me pour my soul out to you."

"It's okay to let out your sensitive side," I say, "I like the sensitive side of you. I think it's sexy like when you're playing with Ollie or you're painting Natalia's nails or braiding her hair. I love when you tell me sweet things and tell me how much you love me. I love when you're playing with Milo. I love your bad boy side but I love the sweet side of you too. There's nothing sexier to me than a man that takes responsibility for what's his and is a good dad. It's okay to let people see the sweet side of you."

"I guess," he says with a smile. "I don't want the guys to hassle me in the back because I'm so sweet and sensitive."

"They won't, I'm sure they have poured their heart and soul out to someone they love before. Everyone has a sweet side to them if they don't then there's a problem and they have no heart but you have a big heart. A really big heart, I love your heart," I say with a smile.

"I love yours too," he says with a smile.

Dean and I continue our dinner together talking and laughing. It feels good to be able to get out of the house and spend time alone. I love our kids and I love our jobs but sometimes we just need a night like this. He follows dinner up by taking me to see a ballet and I know he hates going to ballets but he did it for me. He did it to make our evening together special. I couldn't be any more pleased than I am with him. He's the best husband a woman could have ever asked for. I can't wait to let our friends and families see us come together as one and see us declare our love for one another.

After the ballet, Dean and I head back to Greenwich. When we arrive at our beautiful home that took us years to establish and have the lights are all off but the porch light. Dean parks the car in the driveway and walks us to the front door. He puts his key in the door and stops. "What?" I ask.

"I want to end this date night the right way," he says with a smile. His blue eyes looking into my deep brown eyes as he leans down and catches my lips with his, he gives me a deep passionate kiss. He wraps me up in his arms as I wrap my arms around his waist as he kisses me deeply and passionately. He pulls away reluctantly and says "I'm going to sleep with you tonight."

"How do you know I want to sleep with you on the first date?" I ask with a smile.

"Because you know you can't resist me," he says with a smile before he gives me a quick kiss. I let out a giggle before he opens the door. He shuts it and locks it behind us. He sets the alarm before we make our way upstairs. He heads to the bedroom while I go to check on Oliver and Natalia. They are both sound asleep in their rooms before I make my way to my bedroom. "Are they asleep?" he asks as I walk into the room and take off my shoes as I shut the door behind me.

"Yeah, sound asleep," I say with a smile.

"Good," he says with a smile of his own. "Any catastrophes?" he asks.

"None," I say with a smile as I make my way over to him as he is sitting on the edge of the bed shirtless and wearing his tight jeans.

"See it wasn't too bad leaving them was it?" he asks as I straddle him.

"No," I say wrapping my arms around his neck. "I guess we can go out more often."

"See?" he asks with a smile as our foreheads touch. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I had a great time tonight. Thanks, Baby," I say with a smile.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile before I kiss his lips with mine. He parts his lips granting me access to his mouth. My tongue slides into his mouth, finding his tongue. I dominate his tongue as I kiss him deeply and passionately. I feel his hands slide up my dress on my thighs. He squeezes them softly as we share a deep kiss. Dean stands up holding me in his arms before he lays me down on my back on the bed. His body covering mine as he kisses me, one hand up my dress and the other hand at the nape of my neck, my hands in his wild curly hair, tugging at the strands softly as he deepens the kiss. His lips part from mine, making their way to my neck, he leaves a trail of soft kisses on my neck. I moan as he reaches my collar bone. He pulls me up and unties my dress and lets the top of it fall exposing my nursing bra. His hands master my breasts as he kisses around them softly. I moan out as he squeezes them softly and massages them gently. He removes my bra and places soft kisses on my breasts as he makes his trail down my body, sliding my dress down as he goes. He kisses my navel softly making me squirm. He dips his tongue into my navel making me cry out in pleasure. His trail continues to the top of my panty line as he slides my dress down to my knees. He kisses along the line of my panties. He kisses the lace of my black panties before he pulls them off along with the rest of my dress. Soft kisses up my leg as he reaches my inner thigh. Soft kisses and soft nibbles on one as he massages the other, spreading my legs he kisses my sex with his soft lips. He takes his fingers over my clit, rubbing it softly as his mouth is on my sex. I feel his tongue slide into my sex as he starts to make love to me with his tongue, his fingers working my clit. My fingers in his hair, digging into his scalp as he makes love to me with his magical tongue, passion tears through me, my stomach tenses, my body quakes and shivers as I rip through an orgasm so powerful I let out a loud cry of his name as he sucks up my hot juices.

Standing up he unbuttons his jeans and pulls them down. The erection in his briefs wanting to be free as he looks at me with a smile, he pulls them down freeing his large and thick erection. He spreads my legs again, teasing me with his cock as he rubs it against my clit, making me moan, his pre cum mixing with the juices of my orgasm. He smiles down at me as he teases me. I feel his cock at the opening of my sex. "Please," I beg. It's been so long since we've been intimate, I'm hungry for him. I need him inside of me. I want him inside of me.

"Please what?" he asks with his blue eyes glazed over in lust and ecstasy.

"Make love to me," I say in a whisper. "I need you."

"Okay," he says with a smile. "Are we good on the birth control or do I need to pull out or what's going on?"

"Whatever happens, happens," I say, "no birth control and no pulling out. Whatever happens, happens," I say. "Just make love to me."

"Okay," he says with a smile before he leans down kissing my lips softly. His firm body covering mine as I feel the tip of his cock slide into me making me moan before he fills me with his large cock. He starts his soft and gentle movements. He makes love to me passionately, taking his time, his lips on mine, kissing me deeply as his cock slides deep within me. He hits ever sensitive spot of my sex, no need to go fast or make it rough. It's perfect. He makes it lasts as long as he can before I can no longer stand the passion building in my body, with one soft thrust into me I fall apart beneath him, my toes curling and digging into the mattress as I dig my nails into his back. I moan into his mouth as he continues making love to me through my climax. His cock growing thicker, his breaths heavier as he slides deep into me one last time, he explodes deep inside of me. His seed fills me as he continues kissing me deeply, his moan into my mouth as he empties himself inside of me. "I love you," he says as we lay catching our breaths, not separating from each other, his heart beating on my chest, his hair damp with sweat. He looks so sexy and he's all mine.

"I love you too," I say with a smile as I kiss his lips softly leading into us making love once again and another time after that before Ollie wakes up crying ending our night of passion but it was a beautiful night with my husband.

 ***A/N: What did you think of their date night? Do you think they needed it? Do you think Ana should invite her mom to the wedding? Do you think Dean will be able to handle the kids while Ana is away? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	39. It's Happening

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"DADDDDD!" I hear Natalia yell from the bathroom upstairs as I am down in the living room playing with Oliver. "COME HERE!" she yells.

"That didn't sound good did it?" I ask Oliver as we are lying down on floor playing with some of his toys. "We better go see what's going on," I say as I stand up and pick him up to go upstairs to see what's going on with Natalia. It's not like her to scream like that so I am fearing the worst as I make my way up the stairs to her bathroom. I knock on the door.

"Dad?" she asks with a shaky voice.

"Do you want me to come in or do you want me to stand out here?" I ask.

"Um. When is Mom coming home?"

"We won't see Mom until we head to California for Wrestlemania, what's going on?" I ask.

"I need mom. Can you see if she can come home?" she asks.

"Your mom is very busy in California right now doing Wrestlemania preparations. Is there something I can help you with?" I ask as I shake my head at Oliver making him laugh. "You did call me up here, so what is it that you need?" I ask.

"Can you call Mom for me?"

"I'm not bothering your mom. What's going on? I can help you with whatever you need," I say. I hear nothing but silence on the other side of the door. "Natalia."

"Dad, go away, just call mom. I need to talk to her. I don't know what to do."

"Natalia, I am not calling your mom. What's going on?" I ask.

"Well, can you get Nikki then?"

"Nikki won't be here till later. It's just Oliver and me. What do you need, Natalia?"

"I need tampons," she says and I almost faint.

"T-T-tampons?" I ask with my mouth going dry.

"Yes, Tampons, I have my period."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure, Dad, I need something I don't have anything."

"Your mom didn't give you one of those emergency kits with that girl stuff in it?"

"No, Dad," she says. "I need a tampon or a pad, I need something. There is blood all over my underwear. I need something and I need a new pair of underwear."

Panic sets in and I'm not sure what to do. I don't know if it's a good idea for her to use tampons or pads. I don't know any of this stuff. I didn't expect her to get her period while her mom was gone. I'm lost at what to do. "Um," I say, "Iet me call your mom," I say.

"So now you want to call her? Doesn't she have tampons in her bathroom?"

"Yes," I say, "but I need to talk to her to see if you are able to use tampons yet or not. Do you even know how to put them in?"

"Um, no," she says.

"Okay then I need to see what your mom suggests me doing," I say nervously. I am not ready for this. I am lost. My hand starts to shake as I pull my phone out of my pocket. I can barely keep my fingers from shaking as I press Ana's name on my phone. I wait for her to answer the phone and I hope she does because I don't know what to do without her.

"Dean," she says, "I'm on my way to a meeting, what's going on? Is everything okay?"

"Yes and no," I say.

"I didn't hear a lot of confidence in that response. Are you okay?" she asks.

"I don't know," I say, "I think I'm about to faint."

"Why?" she asks.

"It's Natalia."

"Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" she asks with panic in her voice. "Please tell me she's okay."

"She, she became a woman today," I say as I want to cry.

"A woman?" she asks. "You mean she started her period?"

"Yes, what am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about this. She's asking for you and she's asking for tampons. I'm not sure what to do. Is she allowed to do tampons?" I ask.

"I wouldn't let her use them right now. She doesn't know how to use them yet."

"What do you mean? Didn't you two have that talk?"

"Of course we had that talk but we didn't go into how to put them in. I thought I had a little more time before she actually got her period. I don't want her using tampons until she knows what she's doing."

"Well, do you have pads?" I ask her. I never thought in a million years I would be talking about tampons and pads with my wife. I understand the whole situation that happens every month. I know about the tampons and the pads but I never thought I would have to have this conversation with her right now. I usually just rejoiced when she got her period before because I knew we weren't pregnant and if she needed me to, being the good man that I am I went to the store to pick her up some tampons. All the other details I don't need to know or want to know.

"I have a couple left from when I had Oliver. Ask her if it's heavy or light," she says.

"I'm not asking her that," I say, "you can talk to her."

I open the bathroom door to see Natalia sitting on the toilet to give her the cellphone. "DAD! GET OUT!" she yells. I turn my head and hand her my phone.

"It's your mom, call me when you're done talking to her. Give her all the details and then we'll go from there."

I walk out of the bathroom with Oliver and give Natalia a moment with her mom. I'm sick to my stomach. I am not ready for this. I will NEVER be ready for this. Natalia is my little girl. My little princess, what happened to the little girl that took her first steps at the beach or the little girl I took to her first ballet class when she was two? What happened to the little girl that I used to play tea party with, would braid her hair in the mornings when I was home, the little girl and the ONLY little girl that could ever get me to put on a tutu and dance around? What happened to my baby? Everything is happening so fast. I am going to lose her soon to the real world. She's 11 years old she has 7 more years till she is out on her own and out in college. "Your sister isn't a baby anymore," I say to Oliver as he gives me a smile and looks at me with his beautiful big brown eyes. "But I am so glad you're a boy!" I say with a smile. "You and me can handle the guy stuff and when your sister starts to date, you and I can work together to question the boy that has her interest. There will never be anyone but the best for Natalia, got it, Little man? You and me are on a mission to make sure NO one hurts our Natalia," I say with a smile before I give him a kiss on the cheek.

"DAD!" yells Natalia from the bathroom. "Mom wants to talk to you."

I open the door before walking in I say, "Am I allowed to come in?"

"Yes, but don't look at me," she says. I turn my head and take the phone from her. "You're supposed to get me a pad from her bathroom to use for now and I still need new underwear."

"Okay," I say putting the phone up to my ear. "Hello, Baby," I say. "Did you get it all straightened out?"

"Yes," she says, "but I need you to take her to the store to pick up a pack of pads. Can you do that for me?"

"I don't know anything about that," I say, "what kind does she get?"

"She needs something for a medium flow, she knows what to pick up."

"Good, can I just send her into the store to get them and wait for her outside?"

"Go in with her, Dean. It's time to be a grown up about this. She is your daughter. You spent days changing her poopy diapers and spent days having her throw up on you and poop on you. You can handle taking her shopping for pads. She's scared Dean and if you act like a little bitch about this whole thing she's going to get even more nervous. Can you do that?"

"I guess," I say as I go into our bathroom and get Natalia what she needs before I go into her bedroom to get her a new pair of underwear. "I don't know what happened to our baby," I say.

"She grew up," she says.

"I know but why so fast. It was just yesterday that she was a baby," I say, "and now I'm taking her shopping for pads this is crazy, Ana."

"I know. I wish I could be there but you've got this."

"I think so at least," I say as I give Natalia what she needs and quickly exit out of the bathroom to give her privacy.

"You do and I have faith in you."

"Thanks," I say. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Just be nice to her. She's scared and she's hurting. Don't be a jerk about this with her okay?"

"Okay," I say.

"I have to go now. I will call back later to talk to both of you about this and to see how things are going. How is Oliver doing?"

"Good," I say as I look at him. "We were playing before all this happened."

"Aw, I miss my baby and you wouldn't believe how badly my boobs have been hurting"

"I'm sure he's missing the titties. In fact, the other day I caught him singing 'Ain't no boobies when she's gone.'" I smile as I hear her laugh on the other end of the phone. "He was very distraught, Ana it's not funny."

"I love you," she says making me smile. "I'm ready for my forever and always with you. 3 months and counting till the whole world will see me as Mrs. Anastasia Ambrose! I can't wait even though for 9 months I have already been I am just ready for your crazy fan girls to know and for everyone to know that you and I are forever. There is nothing less for us."

"Me too," I say with a smile. "I'll let you go. Maybe we can Skype later, get a little kinky. I'm missing the boobies too, Ana," I say.

"Sounds like a plan," she says making me smile. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"Love you too, Bye," I say before we hang up the phones together.

Once Natalia cleans herself up and I get Oliver ready I do the thing I have always dreaded and that is going to take my baby girl shopping for feminine products. We walk into the store and we are both nervous as we go to the female section. We walk passed pregnancy tests, condoms, I find it ironic how the pregnancy tests are above the condoms. It's a weird placement. I have learned not to rely on condoms anyway. That's how we ended up with Natalia because the condom broke. "Dad, what are you doing?" she asks.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something. I'm following you," I say.

"Okay," she says as we reach the aisle. "Mom told me that I need to get something more than thin but something less than thick. Is this it?" she asks handing me a pack of pads. I let out a deep breath as I look at the package.

"I think these are it, Natalia," I say.

"Okay," she says putting them into the basket. "This is embarrassing huh?"

"Nothing embarrassing about it, it's life," I say. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No, I'm good," she says, "but I was thinking about how you are shopping with me for this. I know you don't want to. I'm sorry I started today."

"Don't even be sorry. You can't control these things. It's all right."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm good," I say as we make our way to the register. I put the pads on the belt and wait for the cashier to ring us up. It is a quick wait and we are on our way home after our adventure. It wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. It was actually a pretty good trip. It's just accepting the fact that my baby girl is growing up so fast. I would keep her little forever if I could.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

"He is so cute," says Nikki, our nanny as we are in the living room with Oliver while Natalia is upstairs taking a shower.

"Thanks," I say with a smile as I play with Oliver.

"So," she says moving closer to me as I move away from her. "You've got a big match on Sunday don't you?"

"My return match, yeah," I say, "it's been a long time coming," I say as she moves closer to me again. "Can you move back a little bit? You're kind of in my personal space."

"I'm sorry," she says with a smile. "So are you excited about your match?"

"I would say I'm excited."

"That's good. I can't wait to see it."

"I'm sure," I say nervously as I feel her hand on my arm touching my muscles.

"You're really strong," she says as she rubs them. "You have some nice arms."

"Um, thanks," I say moving my arm away from her. "I think maybe it's time for you to go home. I think I can handle the kids from here."

"But I'm scheduled till 11," she says. "We can hang out together."

"I don't want to hang out with you. I did my workout, the kids are getting ready for bed and I'm home now. I really don't need you to be here."

"We can hang out while the kids are in bed," she says, "I'd like that."

"I'll tell you who wouldn't like that," I say.

"Who?" she asks getting closer to me once again.

"My fiancée," I say, "I'm a very loyal man, Nikki. I don't know what you're trying to pull but I don't like it. I am in love with Ana. I have been in love with Ana for 12 years now and I will never cheat on her or do anything with another woman out of respect for her. If you can't respect her you don't have to work here. Now back up and leave. I told you I am home. I don't need you to be here."

"But what about my pay?" she asks.

"I'll pay you whatever you would have made if you worked to 11. I just need you to leave now. You're making me uncomfortable and you're disrespecting my fiancée in HER house. I also feel that it's better you don't go to California with us. Ana's dad can handle the kids. I need you to leave and I will be telling Ana about this."

"I didn't do anything inappropriate."

"But you're trying to and that's enough. You need to leave."

"You know you want me," she says.

"No, Nikki, I don't. I have the woman that I want and we're getting married in June. I don't want you. I don't want anyone but the woman I am marrying. She's mine, I'm hers, my heart is hers. There will NEVER be anyone like her," I say. "You need to leave, Nikki."

"Come on, Dean," she says as she gets closer to me. "Just one kiss."

"No, I don't want a…." I say before her lips are on mine and before I can even push her away and stop her Natalia is in the room.

"What is going on here?" she yells as Nikki pulls away with a smile.

"Natalia," I say, "Nikki was leaving. It's not what you think."

"I'm telling my mom," she says before giving Nikki a look of death.

"Nikki, you're fired," I say, "leave now."

"I'm still telling mom," says Natalia as she pulls out her cell phone.

"Natalia, listen to me, I was going to talk to your mom later," I say as Nikki leaves. "Don't.."

"Mom, Nikki and dad were kissing," she says before I can even stop her.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Natalia becoming a woman while Ana was away? Do you think Dean handled it well? If he wouldn't have talked to Ana do you think he would have handled it the way he did? What do you think of them counting down till their forever and always for the world to know? Do you believe they will be forever and nothing less? What did you think of Nikki coming onto Dean? What about his reaction? Were you surprised? What about Natalia telling her mom? How do you think Ana is going to react? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	40. The Only One

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"Nikki and dad were kissing," says my daughter Natalia and the words cut through me like a knife. I was never expecting to hear that about Dean. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest and torn into millions of tiny pieces. I hope that I heard her wrong. It has to be a misunderstanding and suddenly I ask myself if this is how Dean felt when he found out about my affair with Stephen. The betrayal, the heartbreak, the heart being ripped from your chest feeling and the knife cutting you deep; is that how he felt almost three years ago when I told him about Stephen and me? If so I feel like the worst person in the world. "Mom," she says.

"Yeah," I say trying not to cry as I sit in my hotel room. "Can I talk to your dad please?"

"Yeah," she says, "hold on." I hear her move the phone around and then say, "she wants to talk to you."

"Ana," says Dean as his voice hits my heart and not just my ear. I break down into tears immediately at the sound of his voice. The way he says Ana with so much sympathy and very apologetic. "Listen to me okay?"

"You and Nikki were kissing?" I ask.

"It's not even like that."

"So you weren't kissing?"

"Just listen to me okay? You know I love you. How many times do I need to tell you that you're it for me? You're the only one this heart is beating for. Just listen to me, Ana. It's only you, it has only been you for 12 years now and it will only be YOU for the rest of my life. What happened was Nikki started to get inappropriate with me. I asked her several times to back off. She kept coming on to me. I didn't come on to her. I was uncomfortable. I swear it wasn't me. I told her to leave and that we didn't need her to stay till 11 because I'm home and I can handle the kids myself but she started to get closer to me. I told her that you wouldn't like it but that didn't' stop her. She kept coming on to me and making me uncomfortable. I asked her to leave, Ana but she wouldn't leave. She asked for a kiss and when I told her no she kissed me before I could push her away Natalia was in the room and then she was on the phone with you. I fired Nikki before I asked her to leave."

"So she kissed you?" I ask through my tears.

"Ana, you should know by now I would never cheat on you. I have been in love with you for 12 years. The moment that we started dating no other girl or woman mattered to me in this world but you. I would never look at another woman let alone kiss her or anything else. Nikki came on to me. You should know that by now that I'm yours and yours only. If I wanted to go somewhere I would have gone two years ago when you told me about you and Stephen. I stuck by your side regardless. I love you too much to let you go and I would never let any woman take me away from you. Are you pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed," I say, "but I'm confused, so you're saying Nikki came on to you?"

"Yes she did," he says.

"Okay, and you fired her right?"

"On the spot, I'll have to find us a new Nanny after Mania but for now your dad is going to need to handle the kids while we're working this week."

"Okay," I say, "I'll talk to him. Maybe Roderick will come along with him and help him out. I never liked Nikki anyway if that makes you feel better."

"You didn't?" he asks.

"No, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. I just didn't like her. I don't have a reason, you know how you just don't like someone but you can't figure out the reason? I guess I just found my reason. She was always flirty with you."

"Was she?" he asks.

"You never noticed?"

"Ana, how many times do I need to tell you that you're the only woman that I notice? There could be a Victoria Secret model standing naked next to me and you would still be the only woman I noticed. If Nikki was flirty with me I never paid attention or never even noticed."

"I noticed but I'm glad you fired her. We can find a male nanny this time."

"A male nanny?" he asks.

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"I don't know how I feel about all that," he says, "but I'm sure we can find someone more qualified than Nikki. She did a great job with the kids but at the same time she wasn't the best. Our kids deserve the best."

"They certainly do," I say with a smile. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Ana. I'm sorry about all of this. I hope that we didn't upset you."

"Well, I was upset at first but I'm good now. You explained it and I believe you. I know you would never cheat on me. I trust you."

"Thank-you, Baby," he says making me smile. "So day one of Natalia having her period has been fun."

"I bet. How's she handling it?"

"Be thankful you haven't gotten a thousand phone calls from her or text messages. She's concerned about a lot of things. She is just confused. I told her it's normal."

"Good answer," I say with a smile. "So everything other than Nikki is good there right?"

"Right," he says. "Everything is good here. I miss you."

"I miss you too but soon you'll be here in California with me and we can hang out when we get a chance. I have a feeling that over Wrestlemania weekend you and I are going to be too busy to hang out with one another. I just want to be in your arms."

"I can't wait to hold you in my arms," he says making me smile. "It will be soon, I promise."

"I'm counting down the days," I say with a smile. "I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sweet dreams."

"You too," he says making me smile. I hang up my phone and lay it down on the bed next to me before I go back to typing up what's happening at Mania this weekend. I miss my family and I wish I could be with them or that they could be with me. I can't wait to see my kids and husband again.

Just as I am getting comfortable and ready to go to sleep after finishing up my work my cell phone starts ringing. Hoping that it's Dean I pick it up but frown when I see that it's Nikki calling me. "Hello," I say as I answer the phone.

"Ana," she says crying, "it's me, Nikki."

"I know who you are, what do you want?"

She sniffles into the phone and says, "Ana, I have to tell you something. You need to know this."

"What do I need to know, Nikki? What do you have to tell me? I know maybe you're going to tell me how you kissed my fiancée and how you came on to him? Is that what you want to tell me?"

"Did he tell you that?" she asks. "Did he tell you that I kissed him?"

"Yes," I say, "that's what he told me and that he asked you to leave several times to which you didn't and kept pushing the limits. You came onto my fiancée and that is unacceptable."

"Ana, he's lying to you. He came on to me. He told me that he loves me and that he needs me in his life. I told him it wasn't right because he was marrying you and he told me it was okay, that you would never find out about it. When I didn't give him what he wanted, Ana, he fired me. I'm going to sue him. He can't do something like that."

"Nikki, do you think I'm an idiot? Do you think I'm going to believe you over my fiancée?"

"You should because I'm telling the truth," she says, "Dean attacked me tonight, Ana."

"You know all you're doing is pissing me off. Stop talking while you're ahead. I have been with Dean for 12 years. If you think for one second I believe your bullshit story you're wrong. Dean is a loyal man. Do you know how many times he's cheated on me in 12 years?"

"I don't know," she says, "probably a lot."

"ZERO, not one time, not ever, Dean has NEVER cheated on me."

"That you know of," she says.

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"I'm just saying that Dean is a very attractive man and I'm sure he has all sorts of women throwing themselves at him when he's on the road especially those cold and lonely nights when you're at home with your kids. I'm sure he's lonely and just wants to get away, have some fun you know. I'm sure he has slept with at least another woman. He tried to sleep with me tonight. He wanted me to put the kids to bed so that we could have some fun together," she says making my blood boil. I'm not usually one to get upset unless my husband or kids are involved, in this case both of them are involved and I'm miles away from home which doesn't help. I would say I am beyond upset, I'm pissed off and ready to flip shit on someone. "You know it's true, Ana."

"What I know about Dean is that he is a loyal man. I am the most beautiful, the hottest, most intelligent woman he has ever met. He has never once looked at another woman in the last 12 years that we have been together. I'm it. I'm the one he wants not some ring rat, not some fan girl and surely not some trashy nanny. What he has with me is real. It's been real since 12 years ago. You can sit here and tell me that Dean kissed you and that Dean came onto you whatever you want to say but I don't believe you. I have known Dean for 12 years, have been with him for 12 years, we're getting married and we have two beautiful kids together. He would NEVER give that up for you so I suggest that you move on, find another job and stay away from my fiancée and my family. "

"Ana," she says.

"Don't say another word, Nikki. If I find out that you are anywhere near Dean or my children again you're not going to like the consequences of what will happen. Stay away. Your last paycheck will be mailed to you. Don't come for it because if you step foot on MY property you're going to be sorry."

"Believe what you want, Ana but I'm pregnant and Dean's the dad of the baby. What are you going to do then?"

I roll my eyes and count to 10 inside my head, take in a deep breath, "Nikki, if you're pregnant GREAT that's good for you BUT I know that baby is not Dean's. I don't know what you're trying to pull or why you're trying to wreck my home but you're fucking with the wrong girl. Goodbye, Nikki." I say before I hang up the phone.

When I am done on the phone with Nikki I call Dean. I know he didn't lie to me and that he's telling me the truth but I'm shaken by what she has told me. I just want some reassurance from Dean. "Hello?" he asks as he answers the phone, his voice filled with sleep.

"I'm sorry, Baby, did I wake you up?"

"No," he says, "Ollie is awake. He just had his feeding but apparently he wants to stay up all night. What's going on?"

"I miss you," I say, "and Nikki just called me."

"Oh really," he says, "how did that go?"

"She tried to turn the whole thing around on you. She said you came on to her and that you kissed her."

"And?"

"I told her I don't believe her. She tried to twist things up and it only pissed me off because she was making it seem like you sleep with other women when you're on the road and that you two have something going on. She said she's going to sue us because you fired her because she wouldn't do what you wanted."

"That's bullshit, Ana. I have never once cheated on you and I never will either. I fired her because she crossed the line. I didn't come onto her I swear."

"I believe you. I know it's bullshit and I know you have never and will never cheat on me but she did tell me one thing," I say.

"What's that?" he asks.

"She said she's pregnant and that it's your baby," I say as silence falls on the other end of the phone. "Dean," I say after 5 minutes of silence. "What's going on?"

"I'm pissed that's what's going on. I have never had sex with her. Why would she say that her baby is mine? What is she doing?"

"Home-wrecking apparently," I say. "She said it's your baby."

"Well, it's not. I don't know what she is trying to pull and if she comes at me about this nonsense about firing her because she didn't do what I wanted I'm going after her for slander. She's trying to damage my reputation. Ana, you have to believe me. I never slept with her if she is pregnant that baby is not mine."

"I believe you, Dean. I know it's not if she is even pregnant. I think she was just trying to add fuel to the fire. The good thing is she is out of our lives and we don't have to worry about her. She is done and she was warned not to step foot back on our property and I told her that her check would be mailed to her."

"Good," he says. "I love you, Ana."

"I love you too," I say, "I'll let you go so you can get some sleep. Give Ollie a kiss for me. I have to go pump and then I'm off to bed. Love you, Baby."

"Love you too, Goodnight."

"Goodnight," I say with a smile before I hang up the phone.

 ***A/N: What did you think of Ana's reaction to Nikki? Were you surprised that she handled it the way she did? What about Dean telling her that she's the only one for him? What did you think about Nikki calling Ana? Do you think Nikki is trying to start trouble? If so why? What do you think about Nikki saying she's pregnant? Do you think she is? And do you think there is any truth that it's Dean's? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	41. No one Else

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

"What do you think of this place?" I ask my best friend Roman as we're walking through an empty warehouse. "Think we can turn this into a gym and wrestling school?"

"I'm sure that we can, it's probably going to take a little extra work but I'm sure we can turn it into a wrestling school and gym. I like the location."

"Me too," I say, "It's not too busy and it's not too dead either. The traffic is perfect. It's big too. There's a lot of space around here to use. I think it's perfect. It's definitely what we need."

"Yeah," says Roman, "I'm good with it."

"Me too," I say with a smile as we walk around. "I'm pretty excited about doing this and having our own gym."

"Me too, at least when everything is said and done we will have something else to fall back on. I would relocate my family up here after I give it up in fact we have been talking about moving up here. We want to get out of Florida and want a new change of scenery. What's it like living up here in Connecticut?"

"I love it to be honest, Ana loves it. The schools are really good around here and it's definitely better and more laid back than living in the city. I love it. Winters can be crazy with snow and blizzards but other than that it's not too bad. I love it. I think it's a great place to raise a family."

"We haven't really dealt with snow or blizzards," he says, "my daughter has never seen snow. We're not used to it but I'm sure we could get used to it. Is the cost of living high?"

"It's Greenwich" I say, "of course it's pricey to live here but the good thing is it's worth it. What makes you want to move up here?"

"Just a change of scenery, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," I say. "If you choose to move here I'm sure you'll like it."

"Do you send Natalia to a private school?" he asks.

"Always," I say, "why?"

"I was just wondering because we send our daughter to private school in Florida. Is it a catholic school or what is it?"

"Catholic," I say.

"You're Catholic?" he asks.

"Not really but Ana is," I say, "she wants our kids to go to Catholic School like she did up until high school. She wants them to get an education in their faith."

"I see," he says, "we're Catholic and we are looking at Catholic schools up here. Is the one Natalia goes to good?"

"It's amazing," I say, "Steph and Hunter actually suggested it to us. They send their daughters there too. I figured if it was good enough for their kids it was good enough for ours. Natalia really likes it and she's doing much better now than she was at her old school. You know with her dyslexia and everything? They really work with her and she's started to do better with reading. I feel like her old school just brushed it off and didn't care to help her. I always want my kids to have the opportunities I never had."

"That's good," he says before we meet up with the man trying to sell us the warehouse.

We ask him questions about how business is in this particular area as well as if this is the place we need to open our training center. He convinces us that the neighborhood is great and that this is the best place to open a training facility. I don't disagree with him. Although it's a warehouse Roman and I both have the financial means to do renovations to turn it into the training facility we want. We have to start from somewhere. Roman and I make the final decision to buy the warehouse. We put an offer on the property and the realtor informs us we will know in a couple days if the warehouse is ours. I'm pretty excited about it. I'm taking the next step in my career. Wrestling isn't always going to be there. I need something to fall back on and this is it.

After we're done at the warehouse Roman and I head out to get lunch together to spend the afternoon together while Ana is working and Natalia is in school. "So how does it feel to finally be back in the ring?" he asks.

"It feels great. I missed it. I was really nervous about my return match but it turned out pretty well. It wasn't worth getting nervous about."

"Let me just tell you that your feud with Kevin Owens is one of the best feuds in a while. You two work magic on the mic and in the ring," he says. "You two are gold together."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I'm enjoying it."

"I think everyone is."

"That's good," I say. "But I am really happy to be back. I wasn't ready to give it up just yet but I do miss Ollie and Natalia while I'm on the road those couple days. I feel like I miss so much with Ollie."

"They grow up pretty fast," he says. "I'm thankful for face time or I would barely get to see my daughter and her gymnastics meets."

"I remember those days. I never missed Natalia's dance recitals but I have missed two soccer games already. I hate that but Ana has filmed them for me to watch and sent me the video. Natalia does pretty well with soccer. I'm proud of her."

"She gave up dance class huh?"

"Yeah, it was too much for her. I love Ana and everything but our daughter is 11. She deserves to live a life. Ana liked doing hours and hours of dance a week but Natalia hated to do it. It was too much for her and I don't blame her. She's enjoying soccer right now."

"How did Ana take the news?"

"She was very supportive. We try to support our kids in everything that they do. We never want to be like our parents to our kids. It's their lives not ours. They have the right to decide what they want to do."

"That's good we do the same with our daughter. So what happened with the nanny?"

"Don't even get me started on that psycho," I say shaking my head. "That whole thing is a disaster."

"That bad huh? I thought nannies went through extensive background checks and stuff before they were allowed to work with kids and celebrities."

"Look, I wouldn't be surprised if some of our stuff isn't for sale on Ebay right now. She was a crazy one. She came on to me when Ana was out in California then she tried to turn it around on me and make it like I cheated on Ana with her. She said I came on to her and then told Ana she's pregnant and that the baby is mine."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Hell if I know. I don't want that type of crazy in my life. I don't even care. As long as she stays away from me and stays away from Ana and our kids I don't really care what happens to her."

"Would the baby be yours?" asks Roman.

"What kind of animal do you think I am?" I ask. "Seriously how long have you known me? All those nights we were out on the road and the fan girls wanted to come to my hotel how many times did I turn them down because of Ana? All the time right?"

"Right," he says, "so you didn't cheat on Ana."

"Never and I never will. I respect her and love her enough not to do that. Nikki is looking for money or she's trying to destroy what Ana and I have. That's impossible. After everything that Ana and I have gone through we will never be torn apart. Nothing is going to destroy us. You can't just destroy something that has lasted 12 years. It's hard to believe that it's been that long but it is that long and on this day Ana is still the one I want. She's still the only woman that I want to be with. I have never once looked at another woman, I have never thought about kissing or having sex with another woman. Ana is it for me. She will always be it for me. I'm going to state my vows to her in a few weeks and when I do all my promises to her will be lived for even now the vows we took last year I hold to a high value. I made a promise to her and I'm going to live by that promise."

"I guess you're right," he says, "So I guess we shouldn't need that stripper then for your bachelor party?"

"No strippers," I say. "That would be disrespecting Ana. I don't want some other woman or women shaking their tits in my face and giving me a lap dance. I don't want it. I just want to hang out with my best guy friends, drink a little bit and just enjoy my time with you guys."

"Fair enough," he says. "You're the first man that I have ever heard turn down a stripper."

"When your wife used to be a dancer and you love her more than anything that's the only entertainment you need trust me," I say with a smile.

"Okay then," he says. "I got it."

"Plus if you were married to Ana, you wouldn't need any other woman in your life. I promise that."

 **ANA's POINT OF VIEW:**

"He is so cute," says Stephanie about Ollie as we are sitting in my living room going over some last minute WWE things. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure," I say with a smile as I hand him to her. "Sorry he's here but we had a little bit of trouble with our nanny a couple weeks ago so we don't really have one right now."

"It's okay. He's not causing any trouble, is this about the baby thing and Dean being the father?" she asks.

"You heard about it?" I ask.

"A lot of things get around on the internet. I don't believe it for one second," she says, "Dean is a good guy. I don't think he would do that."

"I know he wouldn't. It's just some crazy fan girl that I thought I could trust with my kids but I can't. How do you trust nannies with your kids?" I ask.

"We went to a very special agency that has a very intense program for their employees. They are to respect our privacy and our kids' privacy. They go through a really strict procedure before they are allowed to work with celebrities. A lot of celebrities use them. I can give you the number to the agency."

"Thanks," I say with a smile, "that would be great. I really need someone that I can trust that's not going to hit on my fiancée or try to accuse him of being the father of some imaginary baby. I don't believe for one second that she's pregnant. She's just trying to start some drama."

"And as you get older you will realize that's what a lot of people do," says Stephanie. "I've grown up in this business and times are definitely different now. Of course back when I was younger you still had the marks, you still had the rumors but now everyone is the paparazzi because everyone has their cameras and everyone wants to know everything. There's going to be rumors and there's going to be problem starters. Don't give them the satisfaction or the power. It will only tear you down. It's better to communicate with the ones you love rather than listen to the ones spreading lies. As long as your communication is strong and your love is strong and you trust each other you have nothing to worry about."

"I don't worry about these fans on social media. I was hated for a while now. I know what Dean and I have is real. I know that no matter what anyone says or does isn't going to tear us apart."

"That's how you have to look at it," she says, "so are you ready for your wedding?"

"I'm anxious and nervous at the same time," I say with a smile, "but I have been with Dean forever so it's not like I really have anything to be nervous about. We'll just have a piece of paper telling us that we're married and we're doing no media at the wedding or the reception. We want everyone to have a good time and we want our families to have a good time. We're going to respect their privacy and most importantly we want our privacy to be respected."

"That's what Hunter and I did. We did a no media wedding and had a private ceremony. We're still very private people with our kids."

"I know I saw that, you only post pics of their backs to the camera," I say.

"We spend so much time out on the road and living a wild and crazy life that people know us. We want our kids to grow up having a normal life. I mean as normal as you can get for having a billionaire for a grandfather and millionaire parents but we want them to be able to go places without people crowding around them or being able to google themselves. I understand there have been fans that have crossed the line and taken pictures of our kids, posted them on the internet and now they are there but there are just a couple not many. We chose this life they didn't and we want to respect their privacy and keep life as normal as we possibly can."

"And we do the same. I don't want fame to tear my family apart and I want my kids to grow up normally. Dean doesn't do the internet thing and I don't blame him. I did but I have deleted all my accounts because it's not worth the hassle."

"I have an Instagram that's about it," she says, "and a Twitter but not too many personal things on there."

"I know but I don't really care about anyone's opinions on Twitter and I know Dean doesn't either. I might start another Instagram for family and close friends only but no one else. My problem was I had fans adding me and it was annoying. I like my privacy but I know in this life I won't really have my privacy but my children will. By the way I need a month off for the honeymoon," I say with a smile.

"I already talked to Dean," she says with a smile, "and you will have the entire month off for your honeymoon. I hope that you enjoy yourself."

"Thank-you," I say. "I don't know what he has planned but I'm looking forward to it," I say with a smile before we go back to working on WWE stuff.

 ***A/N: What do you think of Dean's opinion on the Nikki situation? Do you like how he is just brushing it off, how they are both brushing it off? What do you think about Dean and Roman buying the warehouse to turn into a training facility? What are your thoughts on Dean not wanting a stripper for his bachelor party? What do you think about Stephanie giving Ana advice about what life is going to be like? Do you think Dean and Ana can make it through anything? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	42. Our Love Story

***Thank-you for the reviews on the last chapter. They were greatly appreciated. Thank-you all so much***

 **A COUPLE MONTHS LATER:**

Sitting at the table with Dean and our family and our wedding party the night before our wedding in a beautiful restaurant celebrating our night and our time together, the last couple months have flown by so fast. I can't believe Dean and I are actually getting married tomorrow in front of our family and friends. Although it has been a year tomorrow since we got married, we're the only ones that know about it. It's been a great secret and intimate secret kept between the three of us but I'm ready for the world to know that I am Mrs. Dean Ambrose. I cannot love this man more than I do right now. He's everything to me. We had a little bit of a rough time in the last couple months. On top of planning our wedding and getting last minute stuff together we had Nikki acting like a barrel of crazy when it came to Dean. She kept trying to pin her imaginary baby on my husband but it turns out she wasn't even pregnant. I don't know what her agenda is or was but her crazy train was derailed with a restraining order because she continued to harass Dean. It's been peaceful ever since. Dean's a great guy so I know he would never cheat on me. I trust him 100% if I didn't I wouldn't be marrying him again tomorrow. I look over at him as he sits next to me in his navy blue tuxedo with a blue and white plaid shirt underneath and a navy blue tie. His wild hair cut fresh for our special day. His baby blue eyes meet my dark brown eyes and I give him a smile. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," he says as he takes my hand under the table and strokes my knuckles with his thumb. He leans over and kisses my cheek softly as people ooh and aw at his sweetness. They aren't used to seeing his soft side like I am. Dean is pretty much a what you see is what you get kind of guy. He keeps his guard up and doesn't let it down unless he really knows you and loves you. It took a while for him to take his guard down with me when we first got together 12 years ago but underneath his rough nature is a beautiful heart and soul. He's wild and he's crazy but his heart is gold and he loves deeply and passionately. He's a great man. I smile at his soft kiss.

"I have something to say if I may," says my dad as he stands up with a glass of champagne.

"Please go ahead," says Dean as he continues to stroke my knuckles with his thumb as we wrap our feet together. "Dad," he says with a smile. My dad smiles back at him before he starts to speak.

"12 years ago my little girl met this man. Back then I wasn't too sure about him, Dean can tell you that we didn't exactly meet in the best way and my reaction wasn't the best. I will admit for the longest time I was against their relationship. Then when Ana got pregnant at 17 I was devastated and couldn't stand this guy that was dating my daughter even more. I had a grudge against the kid before I ever got to know him. My little girl meant everything for me. I just wanted the best for her. She deserved the best. She deserved more in my opinion but like I said, I didn't know the real Dean. I didn't know how sweet of a boy he was to my daughter, how he treated her like a queen and respected her dreams. He was willing to drop out of school for her to get a job so they could raise their daughter together. He didn't' want her to give up her dreams. He wanted to give Ana the world and promised to give her the world. He is an amazing father and he is an even more amazing fiancée to my little girl. I wanted her to have the best and she surely has the best. I know how much they love one another and how much they mean to one another. I've watched these two grow up together, go through the hard times together but nothing ever broke them. They grew stronger and tougher, their love withstood everything that was thrown at them. I wanted my little girl to be happy and with Dean she is the happiest she could be. I'm so proud of these two and I congratulate both of them on their marriage tomorrow. It's going to be hard to let my baby girl go but I know I am giving her over to a great man that like me wants nothing but happiness and the best for my little girl. I just wish these two years of happiness and love. Congratulations and welcome to the family, Son," he says with a smile as we all drink to his toast. My dad isn't lying he hated Dean at the beginning of our relationship. He even kicked me out because I refused to stop dating him and I was pregnant. He was upset that I chose to keep the baby but in the end everything worked out. Him and Dean get along great and they are good friends and he LOVES Natalia to death. If it wasn't for my dad and all his help Dean and I may not be here today. My dad gives me a kiss on the cheek before he takes a seat.

Roman stands up next and says, "I would like to make a toast," he says. Dean nods him on. "Dean is my best friend. We met each other back in developmental. I remember meeting this guy and thinking who is this crazy bastard, little did I know that this crazy bastard would become my best friend. We worked through developmental together and we debuted in WWE together. We've done some crazy stuff together, we have traveled together, wrestled together, we became best friends and we became brothers. There's nothing I wouldn't do for this man so when he told me that he wanted me to be his best man I couldn't turn him down. It is an honor to have such an important part in this wedding. I have never seen a couple as beautiful as Dean and Ana. They just go together so perfectly and the love they have for one another is indescribable. I could not be happier for these two and be happier to see these two crazy lovers marry one another. I have never seen something more perfect. I'm glad to get to know Ana as well as Dean. I know that these two are going to be very happy together and they're going to have a wonderful life together and I just want to congratulate them on their big day tomorrow and I want to wish them a life full of happiness," he says holding up his glass. "To happiness for Dean and Ana," he says before we all take a sip of champagne. Dean and Roman share a hug before he gives me a hug before sitting down.

"My turn," says my best friend Natalie as she stands up. "I promised Ana that I wouldn't embarrass her so I won't," she says giving me a smile, "I am extremely happy for Dean and Ana on their big day. If anyone deserves this type of happiness it's the both of them. They have been through so much and every time they have come back stronger and better than ever. Dean and Ana are their own fairytale, they have their own happy ending. They have their own beautiful love story that I love so much. I have never seen anyone love each other as much as these two do. 12 years and going strong, true love withstands everything. I want them to have a life of joy and life of love. I'm proud of these two and I'm extremely happy for the both of them. I wish you two the best in your future and know that some of your best days are still ahead of you. Tomorrow is the beginning of your new life and the start of your eternal happiness. I love you guys," she says making me smile before we take a sip of champagne. She gives me a hug before giving Dean one. I couldn't have asked for a better friend than Natalie.

The night goes on as we have a wonderful lobster dinner with the sides of mixed vegetables and shrimp. I enjoy the night talking with my family and spending time with my friends. I'm glad that we get to share this special day together and they get to see me marry the man I have loved since I was 17 years old. Just as the night is about to end and I'm getting ready to go to the hotel with my friends for the night and Dean is getting ready to go back to his hotel with his friends for the night he says, "I have something to say. I have something to say to Ana."

"Aren't you supposed to do that tomorrow?" asks Roman with a laugh.

"I have what I want to say to her tomorrow ready but I have something I want to say to her tonight," he says.

"Okay," I say with a smile as I make my way over to him.

He wraps his arm around my waist and we face our friends and family together. He kisses my lips softly before taking a sip of champagne which I assume is to calm his nerves. Dean may be a wrestler and go out in front of millions of people every night and give promos but off the camera he is one of the shyest guys you will ever meet. There are two different sides to him but I get to see the best one. He doesn't like to express his feelings in front of too many people and he doesn't like the attention on him either. He is laid back most of the time. "I just want to say that I am the luckiest man alive. I don't think any man could get as lucky as I am. I couldn't be happier than to be marrying the most beautiful and most intelligent tomorrow. I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with her and grow old with her. She means everything to me and I couldn't be luckier than I am to be able to call her my wife. I love you so much, Baby. Everything we've been through and everything we're going to go through I love you regardless. Nothing will ever stop me from loving you. I love you so much, Baby," he says as I get tears in my eyes.

"I love you too," I say with a soft smile before he wipes the tears from my eyes with the pads of his thumbs. He leans down and kisses my lips softly as I wrap my arms around his neck and he deepens the kiss as his arms wrap around my waist.

"Get a room!" yells Seth as everyone laughs.

"Tomorrow night," says Dean with a smile as he breaks the kiss never taking his eyes off of me. "I have something for you," he says pulling out a white envelope. "Don't open it till midnight. It's for your eyes only," he says handing it to me.

"Thank-you," I say with a smile. "I love you."

"Love you too," he says making me smile before he gives me another kiss before we say goodbye to our guests then go our separate ways to spend the night with our friends before our big day.

"What did Dean give you?" asks Natalie as her and a couple of our friends are gathered in the hotel room living room area with a couple bottles of wine.

"I don't know," I say, "I'm not allowed to open it till midnight."

"Why midnight?" asks my friend Marissa.

"I think it's something special for our wedding day," I say with a smile.

"What do you think it is?" asks Marissa.

"I don't know it could be anything with Dean," I say with a smile, "he's unpredictable and that's what I love about him."

"He really is," says Natalie. "Are you two going to have more kids?" she asks as I take a sip of my wine.

"Maybe one or two more," I say. "We're not really trying but we aren't preventing either. Whatever happens happens is what we're saying."

"That sounds good," says Natalie. "Are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"I am a wreck," I say, "but I'm ready for it. Dean is going to be jittery all day."

"Are you two doing the traditional vows or saying your own?" asks my other friend Tara.

"We're doing our own vows," I say, "I think it means more if we make our own promises to each other."

"I think it's sweet," she says with a smile. "Is Dean going to be able to do it?"

"I think he can. He has it in him. He's going to be nervous about it though."

"You're going to cry aren't you?" asks Natalie.

"Like a baby. I'll never be happier for water proof mascara."

"When I got married," says Tara, "I cried the whole time and my water proof mascara didn't work."

"Thanks for the hope," I say with a smile.

"So what are you two doing for your honeymoon?" asks Marissa.

"He won't tell me. He said it's a secret. I'll find out tomorrow night," I say. "But it's going to be a month long. My boobs are not going to be able to go a month without nursing."

"A month?" asks Marissa, "he must be planning something very special for you, you'll have a lot of baby making time then," she says making me smile.

"We'll see," I say with a smile. "If it happens it happens."

"It's almost midnight," says Marissa, "are you going to open your gift from Dean?"

"It's not June 18 yet," I say with a smile as I hold the envelope in my hand.

"He'll never know," says Natalie, "open it."

"No," I say. "At midnight and what makes you think I'm going to share it with you guys anyway? He said it's for my eyes only."

"He didn't say anything about ears," says Marissa with a smile.

"Not going to share it," I say with a smile before I take a sip of wine.

"Come on," says Tara, "we want to know."

"No," I say with a smile as the clock hits midnight.

"It's midnight, Anastasia," says Natalie. "Open it."

"Okay," I say with a smile as I put my glass down next to me before I open the envelope to see what's inside.

 _Dearest Anastasia,_

 _Happy anniversary my beautiful and wonderful wife, I can't believe it's been a whole year since we were married. I was researching that year one's gift has something to do with paper so I thought of nothing better than to write you our love story from my eyes, my thoughts my feelings and my love for you. I was a young boy that knew nothing but the streets. I didn't know anything or care about anything. I could barely read when I met you. That's when my entire world changed. I met you when I was 17 years old and I was hooked on you. I knew I was trouble, I knew I wasn't the right guy for you but there was something about you that I couldn't let go of and I'm glad I never let go. You saw something in me that I didn't even see in myself. You loved me when no one else did. You loved me when I didn't even love myself. You saw the best there was in me when everyone including myself saw the worst in me. I never thought that I was good enough for you. I never thought I deserved you. I still don't think I deserve you and I still don't think I'm good enough for you. I'm happy to say that I didn't let go of what was keeping me hooked to you because my life wouldn't be like this now. We were paired together for that project for a reason. I never thought that the Great Gatsby would be the beginning of our love story. It all started there. The only project I got an A on. I guess we proved our theory that money means nothing and two people from two different classes can fall in love and make it work. Look at us. I'm extremely grateful that I was your first sexual experiment and I'm even more honored to be your last. That means more to me than you'll ever know. Our first time didn't go exactly the way we wanted it to and things happened but that night shaped the rest of our lives forever. It was a night when two became one and a life was created. The moment we created Natalia was the moment our lives would change. Creating Natalia's life is what changed my life. It made me a better person. It was a struggle being young parents but we did it. WE had our ups and our downs. I made sacrifices for you and her. There are times I wish I could get back but those are the times that made us stronger. Years living apart, seeing each other a couple days out of the month sometimes not seeing each other at all but our love remained strong. Things happen when we least expect them to. We fall for the least likely person. Some people go out looking for love but love isn't something that you find, it's something that finds you. It happens in the most random way and it shakes up your entire world. I never thought that the girl I got paired with on a project in high school would be the mother of my children or that she would be my wife. Every moment of my life with you has been a blessing, every day I get with you is another day cherished. I love your laugh and I love your beautiful smile. Your beautiful brown eyes mesmerize me. I love your intelligence and I love your heart. To me you're the most perfect woman I have ever met in my life, the only woman I ever cared about and will ever care about. You're my world. I love you more than any note or any words could say. I could go on telling you how much you mean to me but you already know. The last 12 years have been the best years of my life and I know the best are still to come, the days we're raising our children together, the day our first grandchild is born, when we spoil our grandchildren before sending them back to their parents, the days we'll spend growing old with each other in the nursing home, our memories may fade but the love we share will never fade. I will love you till the day I die, I will love you into eternity. Our souls will forever be intertwined together. I love you so much baby. You are the best thing to ever happen to me it's been one year since we promised forever and always together, today we do it again in front of our family and friends. I can't wait to see how beautiful you are when you walk down that aisle. I love you so much, Anastasia. Thank-you for loving me the way you do. Thank-you for giving me this chance because if you hadn't we wouldn't be here now. I wouldn't trade the last 12 years for anything but I'm ready to see what the rest of our lives hold for us. I love you, Baby. Happy Anniversary._

 _Love you always and forever,_

 _Jonathan Dean Ambrose._

"That was beautiful," I say holding it to my chest.

"What is it?"

"A very special letter from Dean," I say with a smile. "I love him so much. It's that forever beyond infinity kind of love," I say with a smile holding onto my letter.

 ***A/N: What did you think of their rehersal dinner? What about the toasts everyone was making? What do you think of what Dean said to Ana? What did you think of the letter he gave her for their 1st wedding anniversary? How do you think their wedding is going to go? And do you think Dean will come through with his wedding vows? Please review and thank-you for reading.**


	43. You're Still The One

***Thank you for the reviews on the last chapter and thank you to everyone that read this series and followed Dean's and Ana's story. Unfortunately this is the final chapter of You're still The One. I hope that you all enjoy it.**

"Wow, Mom," says Natalia as I walk out of the bathroom in my strapless white wedding dress with the bead work on my stomach and the lace overlay. My hair is curled with a waterfall braid. "You look like a princess," she says making me smile as I look at myself in the mirror. "I love your dress."

"Thanks," I say with a smile. "I love your dress too," I say talking about her yellow junior bridesmaid dress. "You look beautiful too."

"Thank-you," she says with a smile as Natalie comes over to put on my veil.

"Perfect," says Natalie as she gets the veil into my hair. "You look beautiful. I'm so happy for you, Ana. You deserve this more than anyone. The fan girls are going to go crazy when they find out you and Dean are officially married."

"I know," I say with a smile. "I hope Dean thinks I'm beautiful."

"He always does," says Natalie. "You don't have to worry about that."

"I know," I say with a smile as there is a knock on the door. Natalia walks over to open it and it's my dad.

"It's almost time to head to the garden," he says as he walks into the room dressed in his tuxedo. "Ana," he says as he stops in his tracks. "You look beautiful."

"Thank-you, Daddy," I say with a smile as he gives me a hug.

"I have something for you," he says as I see the tears forming in his eyes already.

"Dad, don't cry because if you cry you're going to make me cry," I say.

"I can't help it," he says, "you're just so beautiful and you're going to be someone's wife in a few hours. I remember when you were a little girl. What happened to the little girl that used to dance around the living room in her ballet tutus? What happened to the little girl that used to sit on my lap and I would read stories to her? You've grown up to be such a beautiful and intelligent woman. You are absolutely beautiful, Ana. I'm so proud of you," he says as he wipes a tear from his eye. He's making it so easy for me to lose it. "You're an amazing woman and you're an even more amazing mom. You have done such a great job with your life. I'm not ready to give you away but I know that I'm giving you to the man that deserves you and the man that will take care of you. I'm happy for the both of you."

"Thanks, Dad," I say as tears form in my own eyes.

"I want to give you this," he says handing me a necklace box. "This is the necklace your grandmother wore on her wedding day when she married your grandpa. I know you wish she could be here to see you get married but in a way with this she is. She always wanted you to have this."

I open the box and see a beautiful blue sapphire necklace. "It's beautiful," I say with tears in my eyes. "Thanks, Daddy," I say with a smile before I take it out of the box.

"You're welcome," he says with a smile before he kisses my cheek. "Let me put it on for you."

"Thank-you," I say as he puts the necklace on for me it feels perfect. "Daddy," I say turning to face him. "Thank-you for everything you've done for me. I know that we haven't always seen eye to eye on things and sometimes we fought but I always loved you. You brought the best out in me and raised me to be the woman I am today. When mom left you were there for me. You took over where she left off. I know you didn't like Dean at first but I'm glad that now you love him. I'm thankful for all the help you gave me and not only me but Dean as well. If it weren't for you, Dad we would never had made it to this point. You helped us a lot and I will never forget that. I love you so much, Daddy. I couldn't have asked for a better dad and even though you're giving me away today I will always be your little girl. I love you so much, Dad," I say with tears in my eyes.

"I love you too," he says with a soft smile before we share a hug. "Now let's go to that garden so you can marry your future."

"Okay," I say with a smile.

 **DEAN's POINT OF VIEW:**

Roman, Seth, Rod and myself are standing in the garden that Ana and I are getting married in waiting for my beautiful bride and her party to arrive. I have never been more nervous for anything in my entire life. Roman touches my shoulder as we are standing in the middle of the rose garden next to the podium where the priest is going to stand to marry us. "This is it," he says. "Today is your day."

"I am ready," I say nervously, "but I have never been more nervous for anything in my entire life."

"Everything is going to be okay," he says as I look out at the guests taking their seats and some already sitting in their seats. Ana and I didn't separate our friends and family. We just allowed them to pick their own seats on whichever side they wanted to sit on. I look out to see my dad sitting with Ana's mom and our little sisters as well as Ana's sister Chastity. I see my friends from WWE and my WWE family. I see a few of my friends from my independent wrestling days and I see a lot of Ana's family and friends. Everything looks perfect. The podium is decorated with yellow and white flowers. The white pathway in the aisle has yellow and white flowers on each side. The arch where Ana and the rest of the wedding party are going to walk through is white with yellow flowers on it. I have a yellow flower in the pocket of my tuxedo while Roman, Seth and Rod have the same. The sky is so blue and the sun is shining down. The weather is perfect it's not too hot and it's not too cold it's just perfect, the perfect day to marry the woman that I love. "All right," says Roman. "We have to go get ready. I heard they are here. Good luck, Bro."

"Thanks," I say as my best man and my groomsmen walk to meet up with the girls.

My nerves get worse when the priest makes his way to the podium and the violinists start to play music. It's time to start my wedding. Ana's best friend and maid of honor Natalie and my best friend and best man Roman appear at the arch and make their way down the white aisle before separating to each side. Seth and Ana's friend Tara make their way next followed by Rod and Ana's friend Marissa. I get more nervous as I see Natalia looking beautiful in a yellow dress that falls just above her knees with her dirty blonde hair pulled up into a bun holding a small bouquet of white flowers while she pulls Oliver down the aisle in a red wagon. Inside the wagon Ollie sits in his light yellow shirt and grey suspenders and grey pants with his grey hat holding onto the rings Ana and I will be exchanging later. We decided to do the rings instead of the tattoos because the rings we are using belonged to Ana's grandmother and grandfather. It means a lot to her to use and it's something special for her. Inside the wagon is a sign that says, _Daddy here comes mommy_. I smile as I see the flower girl follow behind Natalia and Oliver. Rod helps wheel Oliver over to our side of the garden as the flower girl dressed in a beautiful yellow sundress makes her way down the aisle dropping a mixture of yellow and white flowers on the white path as she makes her way to the front.

The guests start to stand as the wedding march begins to play. Ana and her father appear in the archway. My heart skips a beat as I see Ana standing in her beautiful strapless dress, with the lace overlay and the beadwork on her stomach. Her veil perfectly placed on her head, her dark brown hair curled hanging down past her shoulders. Tears fill my eyes as her dark brown eyes meet mine. I have never seen something more beautiful. She makes her way down the aisle with her arms hooked with her father's. I feel Roman squeeze my shoulder as my future, my world, the rest of my life makes her way to the end of the aisle. Ana and her father stop in front of the priest and he says a prayer after greeting everyone. "Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join Jonathan Dean Ambrose Junior and Anastasia Eve Bennett in holy matrimony. There is no more joyous occasion than when two souls decide to become one in front of the eyes of the lord. Let us pray," he says before he goes into a prayer. "Amen," he says, "who gives this woman to this man?" he asks.

"I do," says Roderick with a smile before he lets go of Ana. He hooks our hands together and kisses her cheek before he takes a seat after picking up Oliver to hold him through the ceremony.

The priest goes on to talk about the first wedding in Canaan and then reads about love from the Bible and everything that love truly is. I can't take my eyes off Ana. She is beautiful. She is perfect. "I understand that Jonathan and Anastasia have their own vows they would like to state to one another."

"Yes," I say with a smile.

"Jonathan, please state your vows," he says as I turn to face Ana taking her other hand into mine.

"Ana, the last 12 years have been the best years of my life. My life didn't truly begin until I met you and fell in love with you. We've been through so much together starting with the teen pregnancy that was a surprise to both of us but we made it through it together. It was scary but at the same time having Natalia saved my life, becoming a father changed me and making you the mother of my daughter made me love you even more. Life wasn't planned to be that way but it is how it turned out. I hit my rough patch and ended up in juvenile detention. You could have left, you could have seen that I was no good but you didn't. You stood by my side and loved me. You stayed loyal to me and made sure I was doing okay. You loved me in a way that no one ever had before, you made me feel special, you made me feel wanted. Everyone only saw the worst in me but you continued to see the best in me. I always believed that love wasn't about loving the perfect person but loving the imperfect person perfectly. You loved me perfectly, you took my flaws and my insecurities and loved me anyway. You didn't care what I had or didn't have, you cared about who I was you saw my heart when no one else did. We've been through a lot in the last 12 years and life hasn't always been easy. We've hit our rough patches. I had to make some sacrifices to give you the world and give the kids the opportunities they have today. You stood by me the entire time. Everything that was meant to tear us apart only made us stronger, that's true love. I love you and the kids more than anything in this life. You are everything to me. You're my entire life. I want to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep next to you every night. There is not greater place than in your arms. We haven't had the perfect life but we've loved each other perfectly. I will love you for the rest of my life, I will love you till the day I die and I will love you into infinity. I have told you that you're the only one for me and you always will be. There will never be any other that my heart wants. You took my heart and it's yours forever. I love you so much Ana and after 12 years you're still the one for me. We've been through it all and yet we still love one another. You're still the one I want for life. I promise to love you the rest of my life, love you in the best times and the worst times, love you whether we're rich or poor, whether you're sick or I'm sick or whether we're healthy I'm going to love you no matter what. I promise to give you the world and give you the life that you and the kids truly deserve. I love you more than anything. I will love you always and I promise my heart and soul to you till the day I die." I say with tears in my eyes as I see the tears forming in her dark brown eyes and her lip trembles. I mouth I love you to her before the priest has her state her vows to me.

"Okay," she says nervously as her voice shakes. "12 years ago you and me were paired together to do a project in our junior English class about the Great Gatsby little did I know that project would shape the rest of my life. You were the rebel, the class slacker you were everything I wasn't yet I saw the best in you. I saw everything that no one else saw. I saw your beautiful heart, I saw how caring and sweet you were. You made me laugh, you made me cry but you were always there for me and treated me with respect. Not many boys at 17 can truly respect the woman they love. You were my first true love and you will be my last true love. You were everything to me and when we got pregnant I was scared to death but with you by my side I wasn't going to give up. You didn't care about the money in my life and I didn't care about the lack of money in yours. I loved you for you and you loved me for me. We had a rough few years but we made it through. Everything made us stronger, everything shaped us to love each other the way we do. I couldn't have asked for a better father for our children and couldn't have asked for a better man to love me and be with for the rest of my life than you. You're everything I need in my life, Dean and everything I ever wanted. You love me in a way no one else ever could and I love you in a way that no one could ever love you. I love watching you with our kids every day and I love spending every moment I can with you. You're the other half of me. You're the best thing in my life. I don't know what our future holds and what's going to happen in our lives but I know from here on out whatever happens we're in this together forever, our love is hard to describe. It's not perfect but we love each other perfectly. We look at each other's flaws and love each other beyond them. We see the imperfections and love them. We accept each other at our worst and at our best. We accept each other whether we're poor or rich. We accept each other in sickness and in health, we accept each other because beyond what life gives us nothing could tear our love and destroy our love. I knew at 17 you were going to be the man I was going to marry, you were going to be the man to spend the rest of my life with, grow old with, have more kids with and spend the rest of my life with. You are everything to me. In the rough times you have been there just like I was there for you. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you and nothing I will never do for you. You are my partner in crime, the love of my life and the man that loves me when I'm at worst. If you can love me at my worst you can love me forever just like I will love you forever. I promise you my entire heart and soul to you. I give you myself today and promise that I will be here with you forever. I promise to be here for you the rest of my life. I give you all of me today and accept all of you as the love of my life. I will love you always and be by your side forever. I love you so much and I promise it all to you, Dean," she says as a tear rolls down her cheek. I wipe her tear away before I give her a soft comforting smile.

The priest continues on with the ceremony by blessing the rings that Ana's dad hands to him. He has me place Ana's grandmother's ring onto her ring finger and promise my love to her and promise my life to her joining us together as one for eternity. He then has Ana place her grandfather's ring onto my finger and she promises her life to me and her love to me joining us together for an eternity. Once we have our rings on we pour sand into a vase but we do it differently. We include our children in it. There's white sand that represents God, purple sand to represent Ana, blue sand to represent me, pink sand for Natalia and green sand for Oliver. We pour them into the vase as we all become one in front of God as a family. As we finish pouring sand the priest says a prayer for us and then says, "by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." I smile at Ana and wrap her up in my arms before I kiss her lips softly and passionately in front of our friends and family as they cheer for us. When we break the kiss we turn to face them all and he says, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose," he says before we make our way down the aisle before going back to thank and greet our guests for coming to the wedding as they congratulate us. It's official to the world, Dean Ambrose is officially off the market and is married to the love of his life. The entire world knows now especially after I have Ana post a picture of us together on Instagram before we head to the reception. I couldn't be a happier man than I am at this moment as she is cuddled up in my arms.

"You look beautiful," I say to her.

"You look handsome," she says playing with my wedding band. "I love you, Dean."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss the top of her head. "Forever and always," I say with a smile.

When we arrive at the reception our wedding party is introduced and then the DJ introduces us before we share our first dance together as a married couple. We chose to dance to Shania Twain "You're Still the One." I take Ana into my arms on the dance floor as the music begins to play.

 _The first time I saw you, I saw love and the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time you're still the one I love._

I hold her close as the music begins to play and whisper, "I love you into her ear. You're still the one, Ana."

"I love you too," she says, "and you're still the one."

 _Looks like we made it look how far we've come my baby. We mighta took the long way we knew we'd get there someday. They said I'll bet they'll never make it but just look at us holding on, we're still together, still going strong._ I sing the words to her as we dance.

 _You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to, you're till the one I want for life. You're still the one. You're still the one I love the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss goodnight._

 _Ain't nothing better we beat the odds together. I'm glad we didn't listen look at what we would be missin'._

We sing the chorus to each other as the song continues to play and I hold her in my arms as we dance together. The words mean everything to us. There were so many people that didn't want us to happen that didn't think we would ever make it but we did and we're here today, married with two beautiful children. After 12 years she is still the one I want, still the one I love and the one I want for life. If we had listened to everyone that didn't want us together we would be missing so much. We wouldn't have everything we have today. We wouldn't have each other or this life. "I'm glad we didn't listen," she says to me. "I love you so much, Dean. We would be missing this entire life. I love you so much."

"I love you too," I say as I kiss her lips softly as the music continues to play. "And I'm going to continue loving you on our trip to Europe," I say with a smile.

"That's our honeymoon?" she asks with a smile.

"Yes, I know how much you want to go to Europe so I'm taking you to Europe for 4 long weeks, just you and me. I love you, Ana."

"You're the best husband I could have ever asked for. I'm going to love you forever."

"I already love you forever," I say as I kiss her lips softly as we continue to dance as the song comes to an end.

 _You're still the one I run to, the one that I belong to, you're still the one I want for life. You're still the one that I love, the only one I dream of. You're still the one I kiss goodnight. I'm so glad we made it. Look how far we've come my baby._

 **THE END**

 ***A/N: What did you think of Roderick giving Ana her grandmother's necklace? What about Roderick's and Ana's moment together? What did you think of the wedding? Was it beautiful? What did you think of their vows to one another? What about the song they chose to dance to? I hope that you enjoyed this final chapter. I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review and thank-you for reading.**

 ***A/N: While this story is over please check out my other stories in case you haven't already; Witness Protection, Untouchable and STand By Me. You won't be disappointed I promise.**


End file.
